


Fade Brightly

by DarthGlaurung



Category: RWBY
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Beacon Academy, Bows, Daggers, F/F, Honesty, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Personality Swap, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thief, Top Hat, bell - Freeform, dust - Freeform, faunus, mouse - Freeform, primal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 95,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthGlaurung/pseuds/DarthGlaurung
Summary: Stars are bright and radiant, illuminating the path for all within their brilliance. But, there are some that are lost in their way. Straying into the void with desperation. The light exposes all, shadows of sins can not be faded away. The closer it approaches, the more engulfing your shadow shall be. Flee from your past all you wish, the Primal will hunt you down. Fangs will dye crimson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is DarthGlaurung, or just Darth for short, and I'll be posting up a story that I've had on Fanfiction over on this site. I had this idea floating in my mind for a long, long time, and I had finally decided to just go for it. It is my first time to ever write a story, and I do hope that people will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I do enjoy constructive criticism simply because I enjoy talking, haha. I am not really sure what else to add, so I'll just finish it off here. Do enjoy and I shall have updates posted at the beginning of chapters. The chapters I already have completed, won't have any since there is not much for me to mention. The more recent chapters shall. Please do let me know all of your thoughts as I add the chapters in the grueling process. Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Darth~

Fade Brightly

Chapter 1

Have you ever looked up into the night sky? Questioning into the everlasting dark. As your thoughts whirl and cry out, where you belong? There must be a place for you. Somewhere out there that would accept you for who you are. Even if your hands are stained, would you be accepted? Or would your past swallow you into a deep and dark pit. Drowning you into its depths.

But before you are consumed in its shadowy depths. Stars twinkle illuminate your existence, overshadowing and covering the night in all their dazzling glory. You look and gaze within their brilliance, but no matter how far you gaze. No matter how long you search among the stars. You are unable to find that one bright light. The radiant warmth and light that is for you, and you alone. Time flows without a care for your plight, and the longer you search. The question continues to grow and linger, whispering and thumping.

"Do I even belong at all?"

Two orbs of sweet honey shine and question into the night. The twinkling of the stars reflecting upon her eyes in silence. "I wonder, what it would be like." One-by-one the stars flicker into brilliance like an unsung musical. "To shine like a star within the sky. Would people look at me? Or would I just be another amongst the cluster in the background." Her arm slowly raises with an out-stretched hand. A black glove wrapped around her hand like a second skin. With her fingers spread and wide, she gazes through them into the light. A large star shines through the cluster, a bright blue. With a soft frown, her hand clasps into a fist. Wishing with all her might, to grasp that light into the palm of her hand. And never let go.

"One day."

Her slim arm drops down with a soft thud as she grasps onto the edge of the dumpster rail. She swings her legs back and forth in boredom. Her nose wrinkles as a stench begins to make itself known. 'Of all places. Why this alley? It's starting to stink.' She leans back with her legs kicked out as her honey eyes trail along the roof-tops of the buildings. The bangs of her hair tinkle against her cheeks as she begins a soft and quiet hum. A soft chime ringing throughout the alley. She sways her head side-to-side. Her hair an ash colored gray with two pigtails at the back of her head.

"My, my, look what the cat dragged in." An amused male's voice calls out toward her. "Didn't think I would find you here, Fairy. To what, do I owe the pleasure?" Honey colored eyes gaze toward his direction with a soft tug on the corner of her lips. His lone green eye gazes back before it rolls in annoyance. "Of course, how could I forget. You were always such a great conversationalist."

Her voice was soft and a whisper in the alley, but easily heard, "Mm, I try." She then kicks her feet back and forth, out of sync. The heels of her ash colored boots tapping against the metal. They raise up toward her upper shins as her black pants tuck into the footwear. They hug onto her curvy hips, but with a slight lax.

A snort of amusement follows a quirk of his lips into a grin. "Well, I am an understanding gentleman. So, out of the graciousness of my heart, I'll overlook it." His medium orange length hair sways over his eye as he crosses an arm over his chest with a hook cane. A white long-coat fluttering from his movements from an exaggerated and mocking bow. "After all, people with such excellent fashion choices must stick together." His arm moves as he tips his felt bowler hat up and exposes his mischief eye. "Right?"

A soft giggle emits from her lips as she raises up a hand and tips up her own black top-hat. An ash colored ribbon wrapping around its base with a decorative bow. She kicks out her legs and tosses out her arm with a jazzy shimmy. "Mm." A black belt holster is easily visible as it wraps around her waist with a silver buckle. Two mythril daggers holstered onto each hip. An ash colored blouse with silver heart buttons tucked into her pants. A chime sounding from the bright silver bell attached to a black felt bow around her blouse's collar. A black sleeveless vest with silver trimming wraps over her blouse.

The man chuckles as he snaps back up with an arm behind his back as the other twirls his cane like a propeller. "So, Fairy, what brings one of your wondrous talents to this humble alley?" He begins to pace toward her as his dress shoes click against the brick. "If you're here, then you already know why I am here, don't you?"

He watches her slip off the dumpster with a soft hop and thump against the ground. Dusting off her clothing, her hand reaches up and tilts her top-hat back on straight as she looks toward him. "Mm, I do. You plan to rob From Dusk till Dawn."

"Hah-hah-hah." Tucking the cane under his arm pit, he slowly claps his hands while striding toward her. "Wonderful, simply wonderful. I will never understand how you can get such sensitive information so secretly. To be honest, I am quite envious." His eye shines dangerously as he stops for a moment before her. "A talent like that, could make certain powers that be…" His eye closes into a smile along with lips as he circles around her as he stands with his back toward her. "precarious and treacherous." He easily towers over her petite height. The teen was small beyond compare. You would think she was a ten or twelve-year-old.

She tilts her head back, the corner of her eye gazing toward him, "Then they will learn to respect the Fairy, just like all the others." A small glow flickers within her honey eyes.

"Yes!" The man whirls around in excitement as he happily jaunts back around before slamming his cane onto the ground. He leans his weight onto it while gazing toward her. "That's the spirit! See, that's why you're one of my most favorite hires! Never a dull moment when you are around, and you got guts. I like those with guts." He kicks his cane and spins it around once more, "So, lets get down to business. Time is money, and I love my money."

Hey brow arches in amusement, "I thought you loved your hat."

"Ah, well yes. I do love my hat." His hand reaches up and gently glides along the trim, "Isn't that right, sweetheart? But enough about that, down to business. I assume you are here to offer your services, right? It's a small-time gig, so there won't be much Lien going around."

The dubbed, Fairy, cocks her hip to the side as she places her hand upon it. Staring toward the man for a moment, silence reigns in as he waits patiently for her response. Her tongue pops out a small click before shaking her head, "Sorry, that's not why I am here today, Torchwick."

"Oh?" Torchwick straightens his back as he looks at her questioningly. His cane held behind his back as his head tilts toward the side amused, "So, then why are you here? I apologize if you are here to admire my good-looks as I didn't get to beautify myself this morning. But I am charming in all the same."

She rolls her eyes in annoyance, must he always be up his own ass? It was amusing the first few times, but now he is just conceded. Her weight shifts a bit more and leans onto one leg with a cocked hip. "Sorry, that's not why I am here either. Even if you are so charming. I'm just so jealous of people that don't know you."

Torchwick blinks his eye before snorting, and then bellowing out into an amused laughter. "Hah-ha! I like you shorty, truly. You never fail to amuse me. So, then!" Slamming his cane down before him, he places both hands onto it as he tilts his head down slightly, his hat shadowing his eye. An ominous glint shining over his green. "Why are you here?"

Her arms slowly lower, her hands hover near her daggers for a quick draw if need be. A dark hue clouding over her honey eyes. Her weight slightly shifts toward her toes, preparation for quick movement. "I just came to deliver a message to you."

"Hoh~, a message you say? Well, I do enjoy getting love letters from adoring fans. But, as you can see I am quite busy at the moment, So-"

"I am closing up shop."

Torchwick stills for a moment in silence. He stumbles a step forward as he raises a hand toward his shaking head and cleans out his ear with a pinky. "What was that? I know I heard you wrong. I know you didn't say you are closing up shop." He looks toward her for an answer but is only met with silence and a cold stare. His lips drop into a deep frown. "Hey, hey. You can't just do that, Fairy. That's not how this works. You know that, don't you?"

Fairy's gloved hands tighten into fists at the comment as she clenches her teeth. "I know that. I am aware of how everything works in the underbelly. I have lived in it since I was young." Squeezing her eyes shut she inhales a deep breath. She has lived in the shadows for too long. What would it be like to live in the light? For once in her life. Opening her eyes, she steels her gaze into his lone green. Her bravado sparks into a growing flame. "That's just it though. I'm tired of this kind of life. I want something more. I only came to tell you this in person, is because of our somewhat history together. We were…acquainted?"

His eye closes as he sighs in a deep breath, "Look Fairy, I understand where you are coming from. Truly I do, but that doesn't change anything about this situation." Torchwick shrugs his shoulders in a 'what-can-you-do' manner, "I don't know if you could even consider us acquainted. You never even told me your name. Let me tell you, it really makes this awkward."

"Mm." Slowly inching backward into the alley, she keeps her eyes trained on his form. His green eye still glinting in danger. "Well, I said all that I needed to. So, now I will be on my way." She makes to leave, but his voice forces her into a halt.

Sucking in a loud breath through his teeth, he raises his cane and lays it across his shoulders. The other wrapping around it lazily as one leg crosses behind the other with his toes pressing down into the ground. "Yea…No, can't do that, Fairy." Her body tensions as he sashays side-to-side slightly. "You see, you have really put me in a bind here. You know who I am, and what I have been doing in this city. Not only that, you have that talent that I warned you about. If I let you go, that person would flay me alive."

Torchwick then begins to backpedal out of the alley as he stares into her honey coated orbs with his green. "Thing is, I am on a really tight schedule. This meeting of yours has really delayed me, so you're in luck. I can't deal with you myself but fear not. I have some friends that will keep you company." He reaches the end of the alley; he grins at her small figure before nodding his head in her direction. "Don't take this personal shorty. Its just good business. You six, get her. The rest of you, follow me. Its time, and the clock is ticking." He turns to leave before he halts and turns with an amused grin, "Oh, and bring me her hat. I would like it for my collection." Then he disappears out of sight.

Fairy snarls in anger at the sound of his white cloak fluttering into the night. 'That asshole, so he was just using me too, huh? They are all the same.' Her teeth clench in anger, 'Is that all I am to everyone? Just a tool to be used and then tossed aside?' Her arm raises and wipes at her eyes, 'Stop, you knew this would happen. That's just how this world works. There was never any hope that he would be any different.'

Her eyes narrow, the sound of multiple dress shoes pitter and patter against the cold brick alley. A mob of six goons pour into the narrow alley. Each is dressed in matching black tuxedos with bright red ties, red sunglasses and black top-hats. 'At least I can vent out my frustration on these goons.' Fairy notices that the narrow alley only allows them to charge two at a time. Her gloves wrap around the handles of her daggers as she pries them off their magnet holsters. She flicks her fingers in a twirl, the daggers spinning within her hands. Her legs spread into a defensive stance before she holds her weapons in a reverse grip and toward her front in a chest-face level.

The mob returns the gesture with an assortment of weapons flickering into their dominate hands. A wide variety of weapons from swords, a spear, batons, and pistols. A mouse scuttles along the walls behind her as a silent stand off ensures. The mouse peers up on its hind legs as it gazes into a metal trashcan with no lid. Without delay, it leaps over and grasps onto the slide of the can. The metal trashcan wobbles in a circle before slamming down onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Tonight, we honor the Fairy." Whispered out the petite teen.

Dashing forward and low to the ground, the first two goons are holding different weapons. The first goon wields a metal baton in the left and the other wielding a metal short-sword in his right. The left-handed baton user charges forward from her right with an angry scowl, Fairy uses her right hand to parry the baton. A small shower of sparks erupts, she then slides her blade against the metal. The right-handed short-sword user swipes low. Leaping toward her left at an angle over the swipe, her right leg extends out and roughly kicks at the baton users face with a smack. Her booted toes easily crushing into his jaw as his head twists at a painful angle. Twisting in mid-air like a torpedo, she combos out with a back-heel swipe with her left leg. She catches the same thug in the temple as his body completely spins out and slams into the wall as his weapon drops.

He passes out like a light.

She lands into a crouch on the ground, the short-sword user is already mid swing in an over-the-head strike. Her left blocks against the blow, another spark show rains down onto the bricks. Thrusting forward, the blade slams into his protective hilt, Fairy's right hand swipes her dagger and cleanly slices his forearm.

"Ack! You bitch!"

Her lips frown as the blade easily cuts through his suit, blood freely flowing out of the deep wound. 'They don't have protective aura.' She clicks her tongue in annoyance. 'I don't want to kill them. Not here, too many problems will come with it.' As he recoils in pain and gripping onto his arm, she tightens her grasp on the hilts of her daggers. Thrusting out her left fist, she slams it into his solar plexus. She doesn't have much brute strength, but it did its job. He doubles over as she follows up with a rising upper cut from her right. Her gloved knuckles slam into the underside of his chin. His head slams upward, Fairy hops upward at the violent contact and spins around as her heel lashes out. It slams into his temple and throws him against the wall in a flood of pain.

'That's two down.'

Fairy's lips raise up into a jaunty smug the third goon brandishes a long spear in both hands. 'Must be a rookie. Never bring a long weapon to a tight and enclosed space. Especially with…' Her eyes flicker up along the walls at the numerous amounts of balconies and fire safety escapes. Her top-hat wobbles very little at the sound of a click. Tightening her grip, she dashes low to the ground and circles toward the right and along the wall. A loud bang echoes into the alley, a bullet thunders into the ground where she was. 'Damn, I must be in range now.'

The spear user cuts her off as he thrusts forward. She narrowly dodges the spear toward the right, Fairy keeps her eyes trained on the shooter in the back. He once again thrusts toward her repeatedly, 'Well, he's not totally incompetent.' She notices a trash bag near her feet as an idea comes to mind. While the gangster thrusts toward her once more, she parries the blow downward at an angle. He grunts out in frustration as she dodges toward the trash bag, a bullet shatters into the brick behind her. Kicking outward, she punts the trash toward his head. The thug is forced to step back and strikes upward with the spear to knock the trash away.

The small teen appears below and dashing along the ground, the spear being held above his head. The mobster smirks as his hands tighten onto the pole. But he never notices her smirk was wider than his. Stepping back once more, he arches it over his head for a powerful overhead counter. "You're mine!" He pulls it down in a large arc, but a loud gong rumbles through the alley. His eyes widen into shock, the spear is forced out of his quivering hands. He tilts his head back ever so slightly as a fire escape ladder is directly above him. Before he could turn around, pain erupts like a flare in his shoulder.

Fairy slams her dagger into his shoulder before running him into the wall. As he slams into the wall, her knee raises and violently slams into his groin. She watches his eyes roll into the back of his head. Fairy does not linger for a second, she kicks off the wall before another bullet slices passed her face.

'Three.'

"Just shoot her already!"

"I'm trying, god damn it!"

Whirling around, she finds two more thugs charging in her direction. One with brass knuckles as the other dual-wielding two batons. The final goon is further back at the entrance with a pistol trained onto her. 'I need to take him out before I get hit. Its only a matter of time.' Tightening her grasp, she finds a large and closed dumpster near another escape ladder. With a quick and risky plan already formed, she charges the two thugs.

Another bullet speeds between her neck and shoulder, barely missing from her shifting position. Using her smaller frame to her advantage, she places the brass knuckle goon between her and the shooter. His fists raise into a brawler's stance. His arm raises for a punch to meet her head on, but she quickly darts off toward the left. His eyes startle, all three gangsters focus their gazes on to her.

Fairy slaps her left dagger back onto the magnet holster as she jumps onto the dumpster before instantly kicking off toward the ladder. Grabbing onto the first step, she continues her momentum and whirls around in an arc. Her right hand and dagger holding her hat, Fairy releases from the step ladder. It vaults her forward and through the air. It does not take the goons long to over comes their shock. The pistol wielder panics and swings his body and weapon toward her direction.

Her hand was faster, Fairy's right hand slacks a bit as the pummel slips between her fingers before grasping it firmly. With a quick flick of her wrist, the dagger propels through the air, a thin, metal cable connects the pummel to the spearing dagger. The blade slams against the pistol and slices into his hand and down his forearm. The mobster yells in agony, the pistol dropping on to the ground. "Son-of-a-"

Before he could finish, Fairy tugs onto the pummel. The blade whirls and retracts back into her grasp. Landing with a soft thump, she rolls along the ground, her free hand holding her hat into place. The momentum carries Fairy forward, she slices upward one corner of his lower body, up to his shoulder. Blood begins to ooze before she slams her shoulder into his chest, tackling them both out and into the abandoned street in the night. His head slams into the concrete as they tumble and knocks him out cold. Fairy skids along the ground in a low crouch, her free hand palms against the ground with her right holding up her dagger, the last two goons rush out of the alley.

'Four.'

They come to a halt as they drop into their own type of fighting stances. Fairy slowly rises to her feet and pulls out her left dagger, her honey eyes stare into the red shades with a soft glow. A streetlamp flickers before fading out, the two males charge toward her recklessly with a battle cry. The batons user reaches her first. Fairy parries the first mid swipe toward the side, before being forced to weave under brass fist. A second swipe from a baton sparks against her blade once more. Fairy's right dagger slams against the brass knuckles of a strong straight.

They force her to be on the defensive, alternating between dodging and blocking their blows. Thankfully they were not very coordinated, that strong, or fast. They were, however, an annoyance and waste of time. They were out of their paygrade. Deciding on her first victim. Fairy thrusts forward in a harsh parry. The baton user is forced to recoil to recollect himself. She then dashes toward him and drop kicks him away and down the street.

Fairy quickly dodges her head backwards. A black sleeve enters view violently. Sweat begins to pour down his face with labored breathes from over exertion. Talk about being out of shape. Kicking off forward, she begins her first assault in earnest. Fairy baits a swipe at his chest, his left hand easily blocks it, before following up with a swipe of her right from the side and a lower strike. The goon sloppily tumbles back to avoid the lower sweep. With her stepping foot from the attempt, Fairy thrust upward and into a backflip. The left leg lashes out in a brutal flash kick that snaps the gangsters head back viciously. His body easily lifts off the ground and floats backwards.

Fairy quickly lands back onto her feet, flicking her right hand forward with the dagger. The blade sails through the air and stabs into his thigh. She makes sure he does not get up again.

'Five.'

A large shadow looms over her petite frame, forcing her to whirl around. Daggers are raised defensively out of instinct. Pain shocks through her arm in a surprise. Without delay, her toes kick off to create a safe distance. Fairy shakes her numbing hand with a click of her tongue. Her gaze turns toward the mobster, his baton sparking with electricity. 'Range it is.'

Slapping both daggers back onto their magnet holsters, she then reaches toward her lower back with her left. With practiced ease, a rectangular shaped object is whipped out from behind. A small groove for her hand to fit into within the center. Flicking it downward by the wrist, the object instantly pops open from two yellow gears rotating. A white and retractable bow now within her grasp.

The thug blinks in slight shock, "A bow? Who the hell uses a bow now-a-day?" Without waiting for a response, he charges forward with his batons dragging along the ground. A small trail of scorched asphalt left in his wake from the electricity.

Watching him charge from the front, Fairy rolls her eyes at his comment. 'Yea, yea. Everyone always gives me shit for using a bow. I know, its not as good as a gun, but I like it. Especially since I never have to worry about ammunition since it uses my aura for arrows.' She kicks back with her bow poised and ready at the draw of the string. A gray ash color aura emits from her body, flowing into the bow while it siphons at a tiny rate. Releasing the string, an ash colored arrow shoots through the air at a surprising speed. Slower than a bullet, but not by much.

Thankfully, he wasn't that skilled at dodging.

A loud smack forces him tumble toward the side; the arrow having slammed into his shoulder. He grunts into pain; it was like being struck by a hammer. The arrow shattered like glass at the instant contact. The thug's legs fumble around but he prevents himself from falling onto the ground. Gazing back up, his shoulder and arm shake, he looks up in anger, but then fills into dread. "Shit, shit, shit where did she go?"

He begins to whirl around in circles as he looks throughout the abandoned street. A soft bell chime rings out before an arrow slams into his back. "Ack!" Stumbling forward to recollect himself before he could fall to his knees. Whirling around the mobster steps forward in the direction of the arrow with an angry snarl. "You bit-"

All that remains is a discarded newspaper fluttering into the wind.

A bell chimes for a second time.

Another arrow slams into his knee from the side with a sickening pop. The pain is excruciating. He can't hold in the painful scream; batons lay forgotten on the street at the intense pain. That arrow held more power in it than the others. "W-what the hell are you?!" He is met with silence as he writhes in pain upon the street.

A bell chimes for a third time through the night.

His eyes widen in panic. That bell, that fuckin bell. Every time it chimes, he is met with pain. Why does she wear that dreaded bell?

Pain erupts from his neck as her boot presses down and roughly holds him against the street. He squirms and struggles, barely being able to peer through the corner of his eyes, cold sweat pours through his body and shudders with fear. She leans down as he begins to breath deeply and franticly.

Towering over him, the shattered moon bathes in its shadows with a large smirk upon her lips. A honey colored fire within her eyes.

"Now respect the Fairy."

Holding out her bow sadistically, she draws the string and fires off an arrow point blank. His head slams against the hard asphalt without mercy. She has a reputation to uphold. Fairy can not afford to let them go too unpunished. Else more people will line up to take her out. Eyeing over his uniform, it tickles onto the back of her head. It looks familiar.

Oh, well. Fairy is not going to lie though. She's not that upset someone tried to kill her. It would not be the first time, but what pisses her off the most, is that they were rookies. Novices, untrained henchmen. Like she wouldn't be worth sending someone of value. Sure, it may have been a spur of the moment thing. But the smart course of action would have been to let it go, and then send someone later.

With a nod of her head, Fairy raises a hand and tilts her top hat back into proper position once more. Her brow raises while gazing further down the street. Another squad of goons were knocked out cold on the pavement. Light reflecting off the ground from a liter of glass from the shattered window that belonged to a dust store. "Ah, From Dusk till Dawn. That's the store Torchwick was gonna heist. Must have gone south."

Serves the prick right.

A multitude of loud gunshots startle her stiff, whirling toward the source, she finds nothing on ground level. Fairy does notice a red cloaked figure dashing up the side of a building. A large scythe that was easily half a size bigger than the figure wielding it. 'Over-compensating much?' Being on the opposite end of the street, she finds an equally tall building with a fire escape reaching all the way up to the roof. 'I really shouldn't, but I am also curious to see what happened.' Against her better judgement, she rushes up the flight of stairs and reaches the roof with minimum fanfare.

A loud whirl of a bullhead flying ship fills the quiet night with its roaring engines. A familiar orange haired and white coat wearing bastard inside of it. Her fist clenches slightly with an angry snarl. "Torchwick." Of course, he would be alright. He was as slippery as a snake. A flamboyant and hat wearing snake, but a snake none-the-less.

"End of the line, red!"

Her hat twitches slightly at the sound, barely making out his shout. Looking down at the roof of the building she finally notices the red cloaked figure. She was red, really, really red. Or maybe it was just the cloak? There was a load of black also. Either way, she kind of looked like a rose bud. Before she could further study the red cloaked female, Torchwick throws down a large, red glowing crystal toward the girl.

Fairy's eyes widen at the large dust crystal. 'That's a big cluster. And it's a burn dust too, the explosion will be massive. There's nothing I can do at this distance.' The volatile dust arcs through the air toward the rose themed figure. A sudden bang pulses through the air from the sound of Torchwick's cane. She could not even flicker her eyes toward his direction before a massive rupture of fire thunders over the roof of the opposite building. The shockwave slams into her petite figure as she shields her face with an arm as the other holds down her hat by the trim. Her two small pigtails fluttering in the blast as the heat seers and licks onto her exposed skin. "Totally overkill there, Torchwick!"

The poor girl, she did not seem to be that old from a distance. Perhaps around the same age as her, she couldn't be sure. There was no reason to cause such a needless death. She clenches her teeth and balls her hands into fists as the flames flicker into extinction. Her eyes narrow at the laughing figure of Torchwick as the bullhead hovers over the building. "There was no need to go that far. Make your escape, why needlessly kill?" Her fists softly shake before they relax and slowly open. Her eyes flutter into a half-lid as her honey comb eyes glaze over in anguish as she gazes toward the tiled roof. But who is she to talk and preach?

Her hands were bathed in blood.

Before her thoughts could continue down into a spiral, a wave of purple energy whirls into the fire storm. It swirls outward like an expanding hurricane before the flames are overpowered by lavender energy, a purple barrier remains erect within the black smoke. 'Wait…a minute…' She shuffles closers toward the edge of her building, scanning through the fog. The purple energy becoming more dominate. Soon a tiny red figure remains standing, unharmed but clearly shaken and confused as to what happened.

'I have seen that barrier and colored aura on television before…'

An unseen force slams into the diminishing fog in a powerful gust. The black smoke is instantly vaporized as the roof is now completely exposed. With the widening of her eyes and gaping mouth, she watches a tall woman struts in a proper manner toward the red figured girl. A black pencil skirt with a white blouse and a black fluttery cape with purple on the underside. She snaps a riding crop toward her side before swinging forward, purple beams of energy whistle pass her blond locks and bombard the bullhead with destructive force.

"That's…Glynda Goodwitch…" Why is she here? She has been, for the most part, retired from field work. The last of the reports documented that she was a professor at Beacon Academy, and second-in-command under Headmaster Ozpin.

Her fist clenches onto her pants as she nibbles onto her bottom lip. Glynda Goodwitch is a shining example that all huntresses aspire to be. She carries herself with grace, and well-mannered. Anyone who ever met her would describe how she acts like a noble. Gifted with intellect as she is known for being one of the smartest huntresses to date. After all, she is a professor at Beacon Academy and only below the headmaster Ozpin. Glynda even has videos of her lectures online for free tutelage for those aspiring to be huntsman. Someone like her, lives in the light. Basks in the warmth as people look toward her for guidance and safety.

Of course, she would appear here. After all, isn't she a hero that everyone looks up to? Even she looks up to Goodwitch. What would it be like to live a day in that warmth and prestige? Its something she will never know. The light is something that shuns her. She will never know its warmth. The light does not shine down for someone with her sins. But she could always dream? Can't she? At least let her dream in its façade for once. Her hand slowly raises and reaches out toward Glynda Goodwitch on the other building. Her eyes glossing over in moisture, her hand begins to tremble. Her head shakes side to side ever so slowly and softly before her voice cracks out.

"Could I ever…Become someone as radiant as her?"

"I don't see why not."

Fairy whirls around with a fright at the sudden male voice. It was directly behind her; how could they get so close without her knowing? Was she really that out of it? 'He could have killed me if he wanted!' Her hands instantly drop toward her waist, ripping off her daggers from their magnet holsters, and raises them in a defensive stance. She kicks off the ground with the toes of her feet toward the side to create herself a safe distance. Her small pigtails lag as they flutter into the wind. "Who the he-"

Her mind crashes down in a burning bonfire. Honey coated eyes widen in complete shock, sucking in a sharp and frightful gasp of air. Of all people, why did it have to be him? Life really has a way of kicking her when she's down. Or would this be beating her with a bat type of analogy? Her arms quake as her daggers rustle within her grasp, her legs begin to buckle. Her mouth gapes open and close like a hungry fish, words becoming a foreign concept for her. When you meet a superior foe, there's only one thing you can do.

"All you have to do is-Hey."

He was unable to finish his sentence as the young woman hightails in a mad sprint toward the building's edge. Her boots loudly thumping against the tiled ground, her daggers slapped back against their magnets. His lip quirks into an amused grin as he watches her vault off the edge of the building and down into the alley.

"Like hell I am gonna stick around!"

Dropping down like a rock, Fairy holds her hat upon her head with her left. Nearing a hanging ladder, she grasps the side of it, and swings herself forward with all her might. Wind slams into her face as she vaults through the air, before landing within a pool of dirty water from a leaking air conditioning unit. Then she takes a chance and glances back up toward the ledge. Fairy finds him at the edge and staring down at her from the roof. She clicks her tongue before running through the alley.

'I have to escape. There's no way I stand a chance against someone of his level.'

She has just managed to work up the courage to turn her life around, and now here she was. Already on the run for her life. Why does everything have to go so wrong for her? Can't she just have a little bit of hope? Even if it's a lie. In her mad dash for freedom, she finds her path blocked at a T intersection. Trailing her right hand along the alley, she rounds the corner, clenching onto the brick in a tight grip. She swings her body around, so there is no loss of speed in the turn.

"Ack!"

Slamming on the brakes, Fairy skids against the cold brick. Her palm slams on to the ground, clawing at the ground in desperation. Of course, he would be faster than her, why did she think losing him would be that easy? If it was that simple, he wouldn't be renown as he was and herald as one of, if not the, strongest in Remnant. His eyes twinkle in amusement, watching her skid to a halt.

"Wrong way."

She snarls in frustration, dashing backwards with a kick of her feet. So, he's going to toy with her isn't it? Isn't that what everyone in power wants to do with her? Toy with her, mock her, and squeeze her for everything she's worth. No more, she does not want to do it anymore. She does not want to live like that any longer.

Spinning around in her retreat, she lashes out in frustration and slams over an overflowing metal bin of trash. Of course, it won't slow or even hinder him, but it was more for her own sake. Venting out her anger, but it didn't do her any good either. The dark thoughts were already beginning to swirl in her head, a storm forming within her mind. She couldn't get those brown eyes out of her vision. Like they are watching her behind those damn spectacles. Fairy follows the narrow path, her bell chiming with every step. Before long she is forced to skid into a halt, after turning a corner, a large chain-link fence blocks her path.

"Oh my, that's quite a big fence. What will you do now?"

Whirling around in anger, the snarl upon her face widens into an angry cry. Stop toying with her. Stop mocking her. She doesn't want this. Rage bubbles within her honey eyes as she dashes forward. That damn black suit with a dark green hue to it with a green buttoned vest under it. Already, her appreciation for the color of green is at an all-time low.

Rage clouds her judgement. Fairy assumes a fighting stance, her arms raised up and palms clawed open. His brow arches slightly, straightening his back in anticipation with a soft hum. Without pause, she leaps toward him aggressively. Her hand clenches to a fist for a quick jab. Her range was short. Why did she think it was a good idea to fight an obviously superior opponent in unarmed combat? She had absolutely no idea, but she wanted him to hurt. Whether it was logical, or a good judgement call was irrelevant to her. She just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

Her fist was easily dodged with a simple lean. Her leg strikes out toward his body, but he simply steps to the side as it whiffs through the air. 'He is so much faster than I am.' She then strikes out in a quick succession of jabs toward his body. There's no point in attempting to hit his head. There's no chance of her landing a blow there, but maybe she can get lucky in a body shot. Her hope was crushed as a large and firm open palm slamming into her chest. Her body rockets back and slams into the chain fence, the last of her breath rushing from her lungs.

"Hm…Not bad…but not good either. That temper isn't helping you much at all. Why not cool your head for a minute. I just want to talk."

Her vision refocuses, gulping down desperate breathes of fresh air. A coat of sweat shimmering along her soft skin. He's just waiting there, letting her catch her breath. Clenching her teeth, Fairy squeezes her fingers around the chain-link fence. If he wanted to give her time to recuperate, then that's his mistake.

"Don't-Oh dear."

He watches as she darts toward the left, hopping onto a trashcan, she vaults upward and grasps the base of a broken pipe. Swinging toward the fence, Fairy shoves her toes between an opening and kicks back toward a broken staircase. She repeats the action once more, her foot slams onto the rusting metal, it groans in protest before kicking off and vaulting over the high fence.

Free falling toward the ground, her feet slam into the ground before she rolls into a tumble. Losing momentum, she turns around and finds him standing on the opposite side, casually drinking from a hot beverage mug. His brown eyes gaze into her honey from behind his spectacles. Her voice was quiet and soft, "Its not fair…" His mug flinches before it reaches his lips for but a moment. He then takes a quiet sip.

Run.

Once more, she flees into the dark depths of the alley. Her legs are heavy and chest heaving in deep and rapid breaths. She's tiring. Running full-throttle for so long wares upon her petite frame. This small body is not built with vitality and stamina. Being so short really has its drawbacks. Whirling around a corner, Fairy runs along the wall in her turn, coming upon a final stretch of the back alley. The end of the tunnel leading out toward the streets as the lamp posts shine on the opposite end.

'Maybe I can lose him out there, its my only hope at this point. I can't shake him in the alleys.'

Nearing the halfway mark, her eyes widen before they narrow in desperation with a grit of her teeth. He casually strolls out from behind the wall as he spins a cane lazily in a circle. His white hair swaying and bobbing messily upon his head.

"Final stretch, what will you do now, Miss?"

All or nothing, either she gets passed him, or he puts her down.

Damn her luck. Damn this life.

The collision course is set, and she is going to run it through. There is no shying away. Lashing out with a hand, Fairy grabs a discarded trash bag and hurls it toward him. Her opposite hand snatching the lid of a trash bin. His cane lashes out and bats the trash back toward her. Hunkering down toward the ground and going under the bag, she hurls the lid like a frisbee.

With years of practice, he simply pulls in his arm as he catches the lid between his fingers. His eyes glance toward it with an intrigued expression. "Resourceful. That's good." Her non-throwing hand clenches onto the handle of her dagger. But then a harsh smack slaps onto the back of her hand, his cane lashing out like a viper. "Now, now, no need for that. You'll hurt someone. Namely, me."

He would assume that once you foil someone's strategies so many times, that they would eventually give up hope. A normal person would begin to panic once he interrupted their draw. After all, what's a huntsman without their weapon? Generally, they become the hunted. They are after all, made to suit their personality and make it flourish. That's why it brought a small startle to him when she didn't relent.

Just a tiny bit, if at all.

In fact, it only served to make her angrier, more desperate, like an animal. He watches her bunker down with her shoulder out. She tackles toward him attempting to shoulder check him in his solar plexus. A good plan, considering it was made on the fly, or did she already calculate it? Who knows, whether she did or not, the outcome would be the same regardless. She did give him something to use after all. He grasps the lid by the top side before thrusting it downward at her tiny frame. The lid slams against her face in a loud thwack.

Pain erupts from her face in a cry of agony. Fuck, that hurt. The momentum carries her downward and slams her back against the cold and hard brick. Once again, her lungs empty and starve for oxygen. She lays against the cool bricks, clenching her eyes as the lid is removed from her face. One hand quickly reaches upward and holds her nose as tears begin to leak from the corner of her eyes. Her vision swims while a certain figure gaze down at her. "That's quite enough. Don't you agree?"

Ah, its so frustrating. Why can't she ever catch a break? Its always something or someone. She finally worked up the courage to step into the light, but it came crashing down all around her. She didn't even get to take a step into the new world. Her hand slowly slides up and covers over her eyes as the tears begin to silently cascade around her cheeks. And now she was defeated here. She could only hope there are no records of her history, but it doesn't matter. Torchwick robbed a dust store and she was found near the scene of the crime. She will be treated like a criminal.

That wouldn't be inaccurate.

It's what she deserves.

But still…

"…It's not fair…"

"Oh, and what's not fair?"

Her bright red nose sniffles, the pain continues to throb, thankfully he didn't break it. She uses her arm to wipe away at the tears before her hand collapses against the cold, hard brick as she gazes up into the night sky. "Just…life…in general."

"Ah, yes. Life can be quite the fickle thing." She hears the soft sound of clicking before he seems to pocket something, and his cane is gone. "I should know. Life and I have an extreme dislike for one another. It doesn't want to let me go."

Her gaze stares into the night sky. The stars twinkle and shine brightly like beautiful diamonds in the night. Her lips thin in annoyance as she clenches her hands into fists. "What would you know about it? You are Headmaster Ozpin. You have it all. Fame, fortune, and you are surrounded by people that love and respect you. Don't patronize me like you understand."

Ozpin's eyes slowly close in a soft sigh. With a soft shake of his head, they flutter open ever so slightly, "My child, I understand more than you know. Believe me when I say, I have made more mistakes in this life than any man, woman, or child. So, now I am stuck here. Till I can atone for such mistakes."

Her gaze turns toward Ozpin with a neutral gaze within her eyes. Honey staring into brown as the retain her glare. She huffs through her nose, "I'll believe it…when I see it." She slowly raises up and rests upon her elbows, "After all, you are headmaster Ozpin. Loved by all and surrounded by adoration. Life has smiled upon you, just look where you are. What could you possibly have to complain about?"

His eyes flutter in understanding. Of course, she wouldn't believe that at face value. Who would? Its just as she said, he is headmaster Ozpin, and its one of the most, if not the, most respected position to hold. But even then, everyone has their secrets. He is no exception either. "Perhaps one day, you will find just how much I truly understand your plight. For now, all I ask is but a moment of your time." His large hand slowly reaches out toward her as it stops half-way. "If I may be so bold."

Her honey coated eyes stare toward the extended hand. Her gloved hand clenches into a fist, glaring up toward his neutral expression. "Why should I trust you?" Fairy's eyes squint into suspicion as she leans herself back and away from his hand. Afraid it will strike out toward her in a heartbeat. It would not be the first time, nor the last.

"Well, if I wanted to kill you, I would have long ago. All I want is to talk. Nothing more, nothing less."

Flinching back, she sucks in a breath through her teeth. Okay, well then. When you put it like that, he most definitely could have. Her arms slide back and shift her weight onto them. Well, it's not like she has a choice in the matter. There's no escape and she is at his mercy. Might as well go along with his ploy and hope for the best. With a pout she reaches out and clasps her small hand into his larger palm. "Not like you're leaving me much more of a choice."

She will play his game. For now. How deep does the rabbit hole go?

Her tiny body is easily hoisted up onto her feet. Staggeringly slightly to her feet, her legs feel like lead. Placing her hands upon her knees she leans forward and takes a deep and heavy breath. That was a series of unfortunate events. A hallow laugh squirms its way from her parted lips. Well, there's not much to do from this point. But go forward. With a nod, she raises her body up and pats down her clothing. Smoothing out any wrinkles she finds upon her clothing. Ozpin patiently standing before her quietly, like a gargoyle.

Maybe executioner would be more accurate?

Awkward thought.

Her bell chimes softly around her neck, gazing up into his eyes in wariness. With her lips pressed into a thin line, a hand reaches up toward her top-hat. "So, now wh- "

It's gone.

Panic ruptures into her being with labored breath. Hunching over slightly with her pupils dilating, sweat curls around her temples and cheek. 'No…no-no.' Her gloved hand quickly glides through her ash and sweat coated hair. The soft and silky threads clinging to her smooth skin. 'Nononono.' Whirling around, her vision swims with a frantic search for her hat. She can't afford to lose it, she needs it. It brings her comfort and proves her existence.

"Where is it? Where is it?!"

If she were to lose it, people would know. The hate would return. Their judging eyes. Their loud whispers as they point at her in disgust. They assume she couldn't hear them speaking about her. Degrading her into a second-class citizen.

An animal.

She can't find it.

Maybe she dropped it long before their chase came to an end. If so, she would need to fully retrace her steps. Something she doubts her capturer would be willing to do. With her back toward Ozpin, she shuffles around on her feet in a pitter patter. It was one of the only precious possessions that she owned. Her honey colored eyes gaze into the night sky, stars clustering into a beautiful milky way as the shattered moon floats through the abyss.

"It's not fair."

Her body slackens with her arms limp at the sides. The world cares not for her pain or lost treasure. Time continues its forever march. Her fingers cling against her pants, Fairy nibbles onto her bottom lip. With a soft sniffle her eyes squeeze shut to hold back a wave of tears. She won't cry. Not over something trivial such as this. When did she become such a cry baby? Big girls don't cry. Tears suck.

"Pardon me, Miss. But are you looking for this, per chance?"

A pause of silence deafens the alley, a stray paper flutters into the night. Puffing out a deep breath, she turns her eyes back toward Ozpin with a red dampness along the rims. There in his out-stretched hand, she finds it. Her beloved black felt top hat with its silk, ash ribbon wrapped around it with a cute bow.

She roughly swipes it out of his gentle hand. Her fingers careful as to not cause any suffering to her treasure. Not a word of thanks is uttered from her lips. After all, its his fault she lost it in the first place. Prick. She could care less if it was rude or not.

It was rude.

Firmly plopping her hat back into place, she glides a gloved finger gently along the trim of her beloved hat. Her eyes close in happiness. Oh, joy. It was so good to have her beloved back upon her head. Life just isn't the same without it. Even if it was only gone for a few minutes. Lowering her hand, she nods her head once as it is snuggled upon her crown. Turning toward Ozpin, she scowls at his amusement. Her hands upon her waist, she strides toward him. Her head only reaching around the middle of his chest. She thrusts an angry finger out and pokes it against his broad chest. Well, at least she attempted to look intimidating. She probably looks more like a ruffled chipmunk.

Curse her shortness.

She's not short, everyone else is just abnormally tall. That's her excuse and she's sticking to it.

"You saw them, didn't you?"

His brow arches in pure amusement. With the curling of his lips, he tilts his head toward the side with a soft hum of thought. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She then puffs up in anger. Ozpin bellows out an amused snort of laughter at the comical expression. She really does look like a tiny mouse that had its cheese stolen. "Now, now, I jest. I did see them, but I must say. I found them to be quite cute. Fitting to say."

Placing her hands upon her hips, she bends over forward a bit. Squinting her eyes as she stares up into his handsome face. Her face a thin neutral expression. "Too old." With a huff, she shakes her head in a negative. Crossing her arms, she looks up toward him with a soft frown. "I don't like you right now either."

Ozpin blinks his eyes in confusion before his mouth softly questions her with a tilt of his head. "I beg your pardon?" Surely, she wasn't insinuating what he thinks she is.

"You're too old for me. I don't like you. I didn't think you were the type to flirt with young women. Amusing, but I don't like you. Plus, I don't think any girl would like to be chased down through a dark alley before getting their face slammed by a trash lid." She leans forward once more with her arms crossed as she stands upon her toes and up toward him with a neutral expression with a healthy gloss of wit behind her eyes. "Did I mention I don't like you?"

Brown eyes blink and stare at her in confusion and slight shock. His back straightens as he properly stands with his hands behind his back. Did she just accuse him of trying to flirt with her? Well then, that's a first any one has ever accused him of being a leecher in…ever. No…No he can not seem to recollect any moment in history when someone accused him of being a flirt. He can't help himself. His lips curl up into a smile before he cackles in amusement. His chuckle soft and hearty. Oh, joy. Its been so long since someone truly surprised him. To think it would be from this tiny girl. Amusing. "You are clearly mistaken, child. I am not trying to…woo…you if you will. I am afraid, that I am much, much too old for one of your age." Ozpin winks toward her playfully and teasingly, "Plus, my heart belongs to another. My apologies."

Her face is completely blank as she stands tall at her impressive tininess. Her voice completely void of any kind of emotion. It's like she was replaced with an android. "Shame. Such a shame. What ever will I do? How could I go on living? Woe to me, for my heart is shattered. So, what now?"

"Now," Ozpin spins around on his dress shoes as he tilts his head back toward her and beckons her to follow. "Now, we go for some coffee. I know a nice and quiet place around the corner. It is quite lovely, and the atmosphere is to die for. I am quite parched."

Fairy's brows crunch toward the middle with an amused snort, trailing behind his shadow. "Are you sure you're not trying to court me? First stalking me, then flirting with me, and now forcing me on a date for some coffee. You have a bizarre way of picking up women." She's met with silence as the man continues his stride out of the dark alley. Light begins to flood into her vision from the lamp posts dotting the streets. "Before we go out there, I have one thing to say." Ozpin slightly perks up; the only sign she knows she has his attention. "I don't…" Her left arm crosses over and rubs onto her right awkwardly and for warmth. "I don't do well in public. Especially crowded places."

All she receives in return is a soft murmur of acknowledgement as he nods, "I'll keep that in mind." As they make their way into the streets, the younger of the duo trails behind in the shadows. She quietly darts toward the walls and away from the light of lamp posts as much as she is able. Her bell chimes softly into the night as she hops to and fro in pace with Ozpin. An occasional drunkard or night-shift worker swaggers on through near them. Thankfully it was late in the evening. Not many people are about, and most stores are closed.

Small miracles.

Fairy startles before nearly colliding into Ozpin's broad back. Grunting out a startled cry, she backpedals quickly. He whirls around in amusement as he gazes toward her. Reaching up, she tilts her hat back on straight before pouting up toward him. With a single stride, he turns toward a glass door and holds it open for her. Ozpin slightly bows as he graciously motions his arm for her to enter. "After you."

With an upward turn of her nose, she slinks in and slithers against the wall in hiding. She never even bothered to look at the name of the coffee shop. Her nose twitches at all the strong aromas of various coffees. It was quite homey now that she takes a moment for a feel of it. A large bar straight ahead and made of wood with stools along the trim. There were also booths lining the outer walls, but the one thing that she did like the most. It was all the dim lighting, it wasn't that bright, but just enough to illuminate the shop.

A tall figure easily wisps next to her, Ozpin strides toward a corner booth in the back and away from prying eyes and ears. The dim lighting melding the dark wood and black cushions into the shadows. Ozpin stands near his side of the booth as he motions out his arm for her toward the opposite end of the booth. She rolls her eyes at his slight bow toward her. With a soft snort, she scrunches her nose lightly, "You'd make a great butler in another life." She shuffles into her booth toward the wall, the corner giving her slight comfort with the seclusion it provided.

Slightly tilting his head, his brown eyes twinkle knowingly one corner of his lips twitch upward, "Yes, I'm sure I was a great butler. In another life of mine." Watching her saddle into her cushion, he slips into his own booth. Ozpin watches her eyes wonder about the café as she huddles up into the corner of the booth. Watching her press into the corner of the booth brings a slight frown to his lips. So that's what she meant when she doesn't do well in public. Its kind of sad, to see her trying to meld into the wall. There are not many people here either. Maybe just one or two customers during this time of night.

A soft patter of heels click on the wooden floor before a tall woman approaches their table with a notepad tucked neatly into her black apron. Simple brown hair in a bob, reaching down toward her neck with gray eyes with a green hue mixed into them. Black work pants and a simple white dress shirt. Her face was calm with a soft and gentle expression, but her aura was mature. She tilts her head in greeting with a soft hand resting upon the backrest of the booth. The waitress glances in Fairy's direction first, "Good evening, Ma'am." The girl startles in a spook at being called out. "Good evening, Headmaster Ozpin." The waitress turns back toward the spooked girl, her eyes wide as if she's seen a ghost. "Ladies first, what would you like to start off with?"

Both adults turn toward the young teenager while she stares toward the waitress. Leaning forward, she places her hands upon the cushions with unblinking eyes. "You…you noticed me that fast?"

The waitress tilts her head toward the side, brown locks cascading down the side of her face. Her long and slim finger tapping against the wood in a pattern with a gold band around her left ring finger. "Of course. I heard your bell chime when you came in, and this is my café. It would be terrible business if I didn't notice any of my customers. I remember everyone who comes through my doors."

"Ah…" Her fingers curl against the soft cushion as she gazes at the friendly café owner. So, she is the owner? She looks quite young and beautiful, in a mature type of way. Ripping her gaze away, she looks down at the simple menu. With a soft nibble of her lip, she mumbles out a response. "Peach tea…Please."

The café owner nods her head with a soft smile before glancing toward Ozpin, "Am I correct in assuming, you would like the usual Ozpin?"

Ozpin politely nods his head, "That would be lovely, thank you, Miyako. By the way, how has Peach been? I haven't seen her in a while since she's been on vacation. I hear the wedding was beautiful. My apologies for being unable to attend. Allow me to express my sincere, best wishes. Congratulations, and may you two prosper in happiness.

Miyako smiles with a nod of her head, "She is doing well. Sadly, she is at home and unpacking from our trip. So, she is unable be here to talk with you personally. Thank you for your kind words. It is a shame you were unable to attend, but we understand how busy you are lately. We did save you a slice of cake, so please look forward to it when Peach returns to the academy during this coming semester."

"My, oh, my. You ladies saved a slice of cake, just for me? You spoil me too much."

Reaching down toward the table, Miyako politely retrieves the menus and sets them neatly in the condiment's basket. "Of course, after all. You are the one who brought her here to my café and introduced us. It is the least we can do for you. Now, let me fetch your orders. It will be just a moment." With her piece said, Miyako turns on her heel and quietly paces behind the bar to begin their orders.

"Well, aren't you the matchmaker."

Ozpin turns toward the ash colored teen to find her with an elbow propped up onto the wooden table with her chin resting within its palm. His head shakes softly, "Heaven's no. All I did was bring professor Peach here for some tea and sweet desserts. I surely, did not personally request Miyako to bring refreshments to the academy on the daily when I saw the two conversing together. Nor did I tell her what kind of sweets Professor Peach enjoys as to surprise her during visits. And I most certainly did not give Miyako two tickets to a romance play at the theatre for a date." Ozpin shakes his head with a smile upon his lips. "My, my, such baseless accusations, I am shocked."

Her lips thin as her honey orbs blank in disbelief at his rambling. "I never said any of that." Her head sways back and forth as she rolls her chin against her palm before letting out a soft, but deep breath. "Alright, so why did you bring me here? Certainly, isn't for my company." Her hands droop down into her lap as she stares into his calculating brown, "So, what do you want?" All she receives in response is a raised open palm, motioning for her to wait. With a huff of annoyance, she turns away and stares toward the wall with a fixation. She hates the waiting game. She will just ignore him till he wants to talk.

She doesn't have to wait long.

A soft clatter of porcelain clicks against the wood softly. Turning her gaze, she finds a white cup of peached tea placed before her, another with a warm brew is placed before Ozpin. Miyako asks if they have any other orders. Both customers respond in a negative before she walks away to give them privacy. Her ash colored bangs cascade around her cheeks as she glances down at her tea. Fresh slices of peach mixed and garnished along the rim.

A deep voice startles her gaze upward.

"Now then, let us begin. I shall start from the beginning." His arms slowly rest against the table, his palms cup his warm beverage, letting the warmth soothe his skin. "As you know, I am Headmaster Ozpin and I first saw you battling some questionable people in the street. Who were those people, and why were you all fighting? That had nothing to do with the attempted robbery of From Dusk till Dawn."

Her fingers interwind together as her hands rest within her lap. Fidgeting side-to-side, she turns her gaze this way and that, debating with her own mind. Should she be honest or lie? Is he being honest about when he first saw her? He could be baiting her when he could have easily eavesdropped upon her conversation in the alley. Perhaps he is being honest and only noticed when their fight spilled into the streets.

Regardless of that, could she lie to him?

This is Headmaster Ozpin, who is a champion of politics and one of the most brilliant minds around. Pressing her tongue into cheek, she highly doubts she could flat out lie to the man. Maybe half-truths could work, but then again, that may be bad. Half-truths make the interrogator draw their own assumptions. Which could make her stand out more or become a higher priority than she is right now.

She can not afford him to draw his own conclusions that would paint a target on her back. Nor can she be fully honest. Politics suck. This is why she prefers to be alone. Reaching up toward her drink, she takes the peach garnish and nibbles onto the tip, savoring the juiciness. With a gulp, she begins her tale, "Well, I was there to have a meeting with a…former associate of mine. They were not expecting me, considering it was a spur of the moment thing. Basically, I was informing them of my withdrawal from…" She rests the juicy peach into her mouth and gives it a soft suckle, adverting her gaze. "questionable practices. I was…am…looking to get into more…" She shrugs her shoulders as she questions her type of wording choice. "favorable…type of business. Let's just say, he was not very forth coming with my decision and became rather…aggressive."

Ozpin hums softly to himself before raising his warm mug. Quietly blowing onto the beverage, he takes a quick sip. No doubt he's filling in the blanks she left and drawing his own conclusions. More than likely, he figured out she was a thief. Its not like she could truly lie about it, that would be stupid. Why else would she have met someone like Torchwick? She can only hope that her attempting to leave the shady business and fighting his goons, paints her in a better light.

Hopefully.

"Next question, what did you mean by and I quote, 'Could I ever be someone as radiant as her.'?"

Urg, he had to ask that question. Of all the things he could have possibly questioned, why that? She curls in slightly as her cheeks tint a slight red hue. This is going to be extremely embarrassing. He is going to end up assuming that she is just some fangirl. She stuffs the remaining peach into her mouth and chews it softly to help with her jitters. "Well…I…look up to her, in a way." His brow raises but remains quiet to let her continue.

"I know most people don't really look up to her. Considering her strict reputation and no non-sense business that I hear about. But…" Wrapping her small fingers around her beverage, she pulls it close to her lap. "I have never known anyone to speak ill of her. I have also heard many stories of when she would help people because it was the right thing to do. But the most important thing for me is…" Looking down into the light brown beverage, she notices her own blurry reflection. "When I was small and…growing up…I would watch some of her instruction videos during my private time." She softly chuckles with a shrug. "They were not anything special or even important…They would just cover basic things, like basic mathematics and language. I never really got to go to a proper academy or anything for schooling. There were many…complications for that. So, I made do with what I could." With half-lidded eyes she shakes her head with an empty smile, "I'm sorry, if that explanation isn't something you were expecting."

Ozpin sets down his mug with a soft clack before interwinding his fingers together upon the table. A soft and fond smile upon his lips as he leans in toward her slightly. "On the contrary. I find that to be a wonderful explanation. Did you know, that she made those videos when she was still a teacher's assistance? That was quite a while back, and she knew that they would not be that very popular. But, she told me a long time ago. That as long as even one person benefits from them. Then it was worth all the effort to create and put them out there. I know that she would be happy to hear, that you watched her videos and admire her."

"Mm." Her cheeks tint a red hue as she curls into herself. Drawing her beverage to her lips as she takes a small sip of the cool beverage. Letting the natural sweetness of the peaches soothe into her body. She has never told anyone about her admiration of Goodwitch. Not even 'he' knew of her pass studies when he was not around. It was the only way she could learn basic academics since all they focused on for her was fighting.

But that is all in the past now.

Where it will stay forever.

"During our fun-filled adventure through the alleys, I noticed something…strange." He does not miss her stiffening as her fingers clutch at the beverage. "I take it you know what I am talking about. Strange is the only way I could describe it. I kept wanting to overlook you or having to remind myself that I was chasing you. It was only thanks to that bell that I was able to fixate on that sound and know where you were. So, tell me, is that your semblance at work?"

She remains still for a moment before she sags with a sigh, setting her beverage back onto the table. A knot forms in her stomach, a hand raising up to tenderly stroke at the silver bell around her neck. Of course, he would notice that, why wouldn't he? Her own personal curse, what she would do to be rid of it. Why the gods gave her such a curse she will never know. But now to find a way to explain it in such a manner that he would understand how it works.

Her fingers rap against the wooden table softly before slowly turning toward Ozpin. Reaching upward, she tilts her hat back straight before meeting his gaze. "Yes…it was my semblance. In short and simple terms…" Her fingers rasp against the table, thinking of the proper wording to easily understand. "It…affects my presence. As you said earlier, it makes you want to look over me if you have yet to notice me. If you have noticed me, then it also makes you want to…forget my presence. It is difficult to explain in proper wording."

Ozpin relaxes back against the cushions as he reaches for his cup once more, taking the mug within his palms. He hums in thought as it hovers near his lips. "Hm, that sounds like a useful semblance and quite powerful. I'm sure with some proper training it would be a valuable asset and-"

"No." Ozpin shifts his gaze upward as he finds the young teenager staring toward him with a fierce look. A noticeable frown upon her lips. Asset? What the hell does he know about it? "This power is not some, asset. Not something to be valued. I hate it and wish I never had it. It is not like normal semblances, it is always active."

Her fingers claw into her thighs as her teeth clench together. He wouldn't understand her plight, the suffering this power brought her. The loneliness she was forced to bear. "This power is a curse. Every day of my life, I am forced to live in solitude. It is difficult to make long lasting friends, or people who don't want to take advantage of my power." Her hand raises up and gently grasps at the bright silver bell tenderly, "Please, do not ever call this power something like an asset or something to be proud of. It is nothing more than a curse that has made my life hell."

With a quiet and calculating stare, Ozpin notices her small stature even more. For being a teenager, she is tiny. He begins to turn her words within his head. 'Hm, uncontrollable, over-looking of her presence, or just out right forgetting that she is there.' His eyes flutter sadly as he takes a small sip of his warm beverage. 'She does not seem to have parents or the like, so the next question would be…when did it activate? But…' Cracking open one eye, he stares her over. She looks so frail, and the topic seems to be weighing a heavy burden upon her.

Perhaps some other time.

"My apologies, miss. I did not know. However, if I may, I know someone who is in a similar position such as you. He also has a semblance that is passive and uncontrollable. Perhaps I will introduce you two one day." All he receives is a polite nod and mumble as she drinks her peached tea quietly. Though, there is one more big question that he must have answered.

"Were you ever a part of the White Fang?"

But of course, he would eventually have to ask that question. It was only a matter of time before the question was asked. After all, he saw what she hid beneath her top-hat. This conversation is really making her want to barf. Answering all the questions about her past, remind her of all the bad memories that dwell within. But she must say, this is one of the most comfortable interrogations that she has ever been a part of.

A soft nod confirms his suspicions. "A long time ago, I was a part of the…Fang." Ozpin's eyes narrow slightly, she didn't say White Fang. "It did not work out, so I left…it was on bad terms. There's no chance of me going back…if that's what you are wondering." She stares into her cool liquid, another person staring back in reflection. A black mask with red claws slashed across the eyes. The ice flutters down as the liquid is disturbed and shatters the reflection.

The White Fang was once a peaceful group of protesters that wanted equal rights for the Faunus people. But over the years, the abuse, racism, and cruelty, morphed them into something more. They lost their original purpose of wanting equal rights and living together with all people of Remnant in harmony and understanding, but they became terrorists. Murdering, stealing, causing pain onto others simply for being different, that's not who she is anymore. Yes, it hurts, being different and looked down on for it. But that's not what she wants to do anymore. Fear breaches hate and it will only make the situation worse. When will they cross the point of no return?

If there's one thing she will say though. She would have rather been a part of the White Fang.

But now, all she wants to do is leave a mark upon this world. Something for the people to remember her by. How many people even know she exists? And out of those, how many would say good things about what she has done with her life? None. It hurts. To know that she will be forgotten and buried in the sands of time, with no one ever knowing who or how she lived. That is why she wants to try basking in the light, even if it burns someone like her.

She just wants to be remembered.

Ozpin hums quietly to himself as he flags down Miyako. She approaches quietly with a soft smile, she can easily read the atmosphere between the two. But she chooses to remain silent, her eyes glance toward the small teenager. Flickering her gaze back to Ozpin, he quietly orders a box of a dozen chocolate chip cookies before paying for their drinks. Miyako nods quietly before she glances toward the ash colored girl once more, and then turns to leave the table.

Straightening his posture, he stares at the young girl with a calculating gaze. One hand reaches up and removes his spectacles from his eyes, quietly setting them upon the table. Interweaving his fingers upon the table, he softly clears his throat. She is a very interesting character he must say. When he has cornered and interrogated most people, they would either lie about everything, or attempt to flee.

Yet, she has not.

In fact, she didn't attempt to truly lie or attempt to flee. Sure, she may not succeed. But when has that ever stopped anyone from attempting? Especially the young, they think they are invincible. But she nether out-right lied to him, or at least he believes. Other wise that is a damn good poker face and she truly knows how to manipulate her own emotions, but he highly doubts it. Yes, she intrigues him, and things that intrigue him always make things much more interesting. So, that leaves him with only one more question for the young miss.

"Then I just have one more question for you, young miss." She softly rotates her face toward Ozpin within her palm, a faint hum from her throat. He pauses for but a moment as the question flows out of his lips comfortably,

"Would you be willing to join my academy?"

Fairy remains frozen in place for a moment, the question repeating itself within her head. Surely, surely, she heard him wrong. Why would he even ask such a thing? To her? Quickly shaking her head as she rapidly blinks her eyes into focus, she sets her drink back upon the table. "I'm sorry, but I think I misheard you. Can you repeat the question?"

"Hm?" His brown eyes twinkle in amusement, a slight grin forms upon his lips. "Oh no, you heard me quite correctly, but allow me to re-iterate. Would you be willing to join my academy? I would love to have someone like you within my walls. I think you would do well to become a huntress."

Snapping back against the cushion, her bell chimes loudly with the widening of her eyes. Her mouth slightly agape with the repeat of the statement within her mind. 'Me? Become a huntress? But…is something like that even possible for someone like me?' He must be lying to her. It must be a trap; what kind of headmaster would just invite someone like her into their academy? "You're lying. Why would you even joke about something like that? Is it just a trap to lure me in before you use me as well, just like the others? What kind of headmaster just invites a random person to their academy after they witness them fighting thugs and then attempting to run? Not only that, but even tried to fight the headmaster himself. That's not something a huntress would do, nor something a headmaster would want."

"On the contrary, I am not most headmasters. Nor do I joke about matters of this magnitude." Ozpin's body slackens slightly as his eyes close with a soft sigh. A moment of silence passes as he chooses his words careful before fluttering them open. "I understand, you have had a troubled past. But the you of the past and the you here before me, are two different people. I am not asking the you of the past, but I am asking you of the present. I only know the person before me, even if only for but a moment. From what I have gathered thus far, the teenager before me, wishes to grow and become someone that people would be able to depend on. Someone that others may look up to. Am I wrong?"

Ah, why did he have to say it like that? Now she won't be able to help herself. She can already feel the tightening of her chest; her vision begins to blur into a wave. Her soft and quivering lip flutters as tears pool into her eyes. A soft sniffle from her nose with a down cast gaze to her lap. Of course, he would nail her goal on the bullseye. Is she truly that easy to read? Her life goals are not something spectacular, nor are they anything worthwhile. All she wants is for people to be able to depend on her. To look her way in their time of need without disgust or underhanded means. Someone that people may want to aspire to be.

Not just a lowly thief.

A murderer.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't."

Turning her gaze up toward him, she is caught within his brown gaze. Silent tears cascade down her cheeks as her lips thin into a neutral line. "There is nothing at this present time, that I can say or do to fully earn your trust. All I can do, is offer you this choice. This chance with my sincerest honesty and hopes for you to accept. But whether you choose to accept or not, is entirely up to you. I can not force, nor persuade you. In the end, it all comes down whether you want to grab hold of this opportunity and trust in me." Ozpin smiles as he raises his mug and takes a long sip. "And do not worry should you refuse. You are free to go, regardless if you choose to accept or decline.

The choice is yours."

Her teeth clench, the balls of her fists plopping into her lap. The choice is hers to make. Accept his offer or deny? Either way, she is free to go. But what awaits her? If she was to deny, she will go back to her life of living on the streets, stealing for food and supplies. Always looking over her shoulder and doing underhanded jobs for just a few Lien. But now she will even have Torchwick and whoever he is working with gunning for her life as well. How long would she be able to last? How long till she goes mad from paranoia and goes down the dark abyss once more?

There would be no escape next time.

Should she accept, there's no telling what is in store for her. It is all unknown. It could be a trap, or it could be the genuine offer. If it is a trap, then her life ends there. But at least she won't suffer anymore. But if its genuine, then what? She would be unable to steal anymore, so what would she do for Lien? She would have to work and study to become a huntress. That would be a lot of stress piled up. Not only that, but she does not do well in public nor in groups. It is an academy, she would be forced to be in public settings and even socialize.

But is that so bad?

She has been alone for so long. The phobia of her power causing isolation. Perhaps, being thrown into a setting that forces her to intermingle…would not be so bad? Yes, it would hurt. Yes, she would be awkward. And yes, people may even hurt her, but what if she finds that one person. That one person that accepts her and becomes her friend? Would that, be worth all the risk and trouble?

Yes, yes it would.

Raising her sleeveless arm, she wipes away at her tears before turning her gaze toward Ozpin. Her honey eyes glazed over with a flame of courage, folding her hands within her lap and circles her thumbs together. "I accept your offer. I-I want to become a huntress. I want to live a life with no regrets. Even if this is a trap, I will take that chance. Simply, because I am tired. I am tired of being forced to live on this dark path and feeling empty." Leaning forward, her bell chimes loudly, her eyes piercing into Ozpin's. Even if it's a false path of hope. "I will take this chance, and trust in you. Please, don't betray this trust."

She would rather hope, than live a moment longer alone.

Ozpin smiles fondly, hunching over slightly in a small bow. "I will take this trust and cherish it with my whole being. You have nothing to fear. I will not betray you. This I swear to you as Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. The only thing I ask in return, is for you to do your best. To give this path your all, so that one day. I may be able to regale stories of you to the younger generations."

With a soft sniffle, she nods her head politely as a small smile creeps upon her soft and pink lips. "Yes, sir. I will do my best, and I won't let you down. I promise." And she wouldn't. Even if she is to struggle and squirm. If it proves to be the genuine offer, she will throw her whole being into this endeavor.

A soft series of heel clicks turn their gaze to the side as they find Miyako with a small box of chocolate chip cookies. Shifting her eyes between the two, a soft smile lights up her features. "I see everything went well. Here are the cookies you ordered, Ozpin." As she hands him the box, he politely asks to borrow her note pad and a pen. Miyako easily hands it over toward him before turning to the young girl. "You know, you are much cuter when you smile. I was worried when I saw you frowning. I thought I was going to have to teach this man a lesson for making such a lady frown."

A soft chuckle escapes from Ozpin as he continues to write on the notepad, neatly and concisely. The young girl turns toward Miyako with a soft smile before nodding her head politely. "Thank you, and I also wanted to thank you for the enjoyable experience here. Would it be alright if I was to come by every so often?" Now that she got a good look at her, she was tall.

Miyako huffs as she places a hand upon her hip. Her heels shifting along the wooden floor with a polite smile. "Of course, you are always welcome here. So long as you are a paying customer and not expecting everything for free. Not like some other freeloader that I won't mention."

"My goodness, I swear. I forget my wallet one time, and they never let me live it down. So cruel. What ever have I done to deserve such disservice?"

Miyako snorts in amusement as she tilts her head toward Ozpin, "Well, do you know how any times Peach comes back home and gripes about you the whole time? Sometimes its hard to get a word in till either she calms down or I kiss her. Which I don't really mind the latter now that I think about it."

The young teen of the group softly giggles as she reaches into her drink and takes a fresh peach that's soaked in tea and gobbles it up. Fairy soon finds the two adults staring toward her with calming gazes before Ozpin slides a note across the table. She takes it into her gloved hand and glances over it finding a set of instructions. "What's this?"

Ozpin reaches for his spectacles and quietly places them back onto his nose. Miyako steps aside quietly for Ozpin to squirm is way out of the booth. "That, my dear, are the instructions for when and where you need to appear for the bullhead that will bring you to the academy. Do not worry about any paperwork. I will personally take care of it myself." His back pops lightly before grasping hold of the box with chocolate chip cookies. "Now then, it is time for me to take my leave, but before I go. I have been quite rude, and I never asked for your name. Might I ask for your name, Miss?"

Fairy startles toward Ozpin, quickly chewing the juicy goodness of the tea-soaked peach. Delicious. She shuffles her way out of the booth and pats down her clothing. With a hand reaching up, she tilts her top hat back on straight. A soothing chime of her bell rings out a quiet melody. Fairy neatly clasps her small hands together over her belly, and shifts focus between Miyako and Ozpin with a smile.

"Ashe Souris, pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of the series, it is taking a while, because I decided to re-read and edit them for any typos I may have missed. Or just cleaning up a sentence or two that I felt was repetitive and unnecessary.

Fade Brightly

Chapter Two

No matter how many times Ashe finds herself within a bullhead, she will never get used to it. Floating through the air with no means of escape, or survival if something were to happen to the bullhead. Anyone could just shoot you down and it was entirely noticeable from a distance. Not only that, they usually have small sitting or standing areas. Especially on this flight, there are young teenagers everywhere. They are loud, exciting and just mostly being obnoxious. Why, oh why did she decide to accept his proposal. She is already regretting her decision and Ashe has yet to even arrive. But it is only for this one time, at least she hopes. They were Ozpin's instructions after all.

It can't get any worse from here, right?

Ashe crosses her arms over her chest and grasps at her own biceps in a light grip. Her right foot is raised off the ground and flattened against the wall behind her. This is why she has never liked crowds. They make her feel extremely uncomfortable, and they don't even notice her presence. Thank god for that though. She highly doubts she would be able to handle anyone talking to her, let alone staring at her. A group of males begin to head in her direction. She doubts they noticed her and find that the spot is empty. With a shrug, she pushes off the wall and finds herself approaching the large window. Looking out the window, Ashe peers over the city of Vale. Now that she looks it over from the sky, it is quite a beautiful city. 'So, this is what its like to see it from the sky, hm?'

She quietly gazes out into the sky with a serene smile upon her face. At least in this corner the crowd is more subdued. Ever since her conversation with Ozpin, she has been constantly questioning herself about what she truly wants. Sure, it will take her time before she opens to others, but maybe this is a good start for her. At least Miyako was nice and did not question her after the conversation with Ozpin. It was kind of her to let Ashe stay longer till closing time. She would love to visit another time, once she settles herself in and earns some Lien. With a soft sigh her gloved hand reaches out and gently trails her finger tips along the cool glass.

Her thoughts are interrupted by two loud female voices toward her side. Great, now who's disturbing her quiet time. Is there no place upon this bullhead where she can get some peace and quiet? How much longer till they make landfall? It's becoming suffocating. Ashe peers over her slender shoulder, as the tips of her pigtails tickle at the base of her neck. The first thing she notices is a bright red color. She blinks quietly as it is indeed a very bright red and it appears to be a cloak belonging to a small young girl. The more noticeable color that catches her attention is the bright gold. The gold cascades down like the mane of a lion, and yes that is indeed hair. Ashe rubs onto her eyes as she glances back toward the gold. 'How long has she let it grow out? That must have taken years.' But she has to say, it is a very beautiful shade of gold and looks very well taken care of. She must take great pride in it.

Their colors are too bright. It hurts her eyes. Can't they take it down a notch?

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay?! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ashe turns back toward the window as she tilts her head slightly. Ah, she can sort of relate to that.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited!" No, no she is not. At least nothing has made her want to be excited right now. Especially not with this crowded bull head, or the two loud ladies nearby. Or that blond haired guy that looks like he's gonna barf.

"Of course, I'm excited. It's just, I got moved ahead two years." Ooo, a prodigy? Hm, but why would they let someone two years younger start early? There is only one person she can think of that would allow that to happen. She grumbles under her breath in a whisper, "Ozpin." Yea, he would totally find amusement in it. "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ashe hears footsteps as she tilts her head back. The golden teen approaches the red hooded girl and gives her a soft hug as their voices soften. A hallow smile forms upon her lips as she watches the two from afar. She can relate a bit. Being normal would be a blessing, but at the same time…she does not want to be normal. Is it selfish that she would want to be special? That she would want people to think that she was something more? Then again, she is already special. Just…not in the way that she wants. Ashe startles as a sudden and booming voice bellows out through the lobby. Whirling around her bell chimes loudly.

"The Robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." She paces a few steps toward the source of the sound to get a better visual. She finds herself staring at a large screen with Torchwick's mugshot, orange hair and green eye. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department." She clenches her hands into fists as the report finishes. 'He is still out there.' She hears another voice from the hologram, but she chooses to ignore it. Pacing away she finds an available seat along the wall. It takes her quite a few steps to reach the available chair with her smaller steps.

Plopping down into the soft cushion her bell chimes out in a happy tune. 'There is no doubt he knows that I am alive. After all his goons would fail to report in, and since my body wasn't found and reported in the news. It wouldn't be hard to know that I survived. But the real question is, would he be too busy to follow up, or will he try to silence me as quick as he can?' She leans her head back and gently bumps it against the wall with a soft thud as her bell chimes once more.

"Oh, hello there~"

Ashe startles in her seat with a small hop and thud. Turning her head, she finds a woman sitting nearby, with only an empty seat between them. She was beautiful, to say the least. Bright green eyes met her own honey, glimmering with friendliness. Her smile was shining and radiant in her direction. Ashe had to wrestle with the urge to flinch away from such a bright and beautiful smile. Luscious, long red hair in a pony-tail that curled into a ring-let down passed the seat and nearing the floor. Mostly because she was sitting. A bronze circlet was resting upon her crown like it belonged there. 'Is everyone here going to have such beautiful hair? Making me feel really self-conscious about my looks here.' Her eyes glance down at a brown over bust corset that rests upon her body. Ashe's own hands raise up and pat down at her own chest. 'Yea, really making me self-conscious here.'

Looking back up toward the red head, she finds her smile straining awkwardly, green eyes shuffle around a little. Her body fidgeting quietly and awkwardly. Oh, that's right, Ashe has yet to responded. Ah, that is quite awkward and rude. Sorry, that's her social anxiety peering its head. Ashe quietly coughs into a fist before nodding toward the red head. She reminds her of one of those legendary amazon warrior princesses. "Hello." Wonderful, a one word greeting. Ashe is going places in this world. Now if she can work harder and make it two, then that would be double!

Gotta look at the positives.

The red head smiles brightly toward the small girl, stretching out her right hand with an opera-length brown glove on display, and showing just how muscular the woman was. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I apologize about not seeing you there earlier. I hope I wasn't being rude. What's your name?" Ashe's hand slowly reaches out awkwardly and shyly. The wobbly grin upon Ashe's lips was forced and fragile; She gently grasps the larger hand. Pyrrha gently squeezes it in greeting and shake with a warm smile.

"Ashe Souris." No, she did not squeak it out just now. Ashe will fight anyone who says otherwise.

Ashe quickly retracts her hand from Pyrrha, turning down her gaze and fidgeting. She cursed her social awkwardness while rubbing onto her thighs. This must be one of the more best-case scenarios to interact with someone that isn't interrogating her or fearing for their life. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ashe. I take it you are also heading to Beacon Academy to become a huntress?" Ashe nods her head softly and mumbles out a soft 'Mm' in response. She could easily hear the lady-like teenager shuffling about with her armor clicking softly. The beautiful red head brings her own arms back and folds them neatly into her lap, a proper lady. She is very well mannered and extremely nice. Her eyes were sparkling with kindness and warmth with a smile stitched onto her beautiful lips.

Here she was, making a complete ass of herself. It doesn't help that she feels like a street-urchin next to a noble. Then again, that is kind of accurate isn't it? Huh, she should really stop doing that. She's only going to make herself depressed. Then how is she going to explain that? Pyrrha would probably be weirded out and think she is a freak. Then she would probably tell the rest of her friends about that one girl that was socially awkward and got all depressed. Then she would have to go through the rest of the academy as 'that' girl that everyone will avoid and point before she ends up-

Control.

"That's wonderful! I look forward to studying and working together with you, Ashe. Which primary academy did you go to before coming to Beacon? I myself went to Sanctum Academy, but it was always a dream of mine to come to Beacon." Shit. How is she supposed to respond to this? Ashe never went to a primary huntsman academy. Isn't it a requirement for all students to have attended a primary academy before going on to Huntsman academies? Ashe's hands reach out toward her knees and grasps at them firmly. 'I've never gone to an academy before. What do I say, Ozpin hasn't spoken to me since then.' Sweat begins to pour down her temples as she flickers her eyes toward Pyrrha who eagerly awaits a response. That wonderful and kind smile showing her patience. Curse you Ozpin, you never contacted her again after that night and didn't mention any type of cover story should she need it. Fuck it, she will wing it. She's got this in the bag.

"A-ah..."

Genius.

"Blaaaaaarg-bleeeh."

Both girls startle up in shock, finding a tall and thin male holding his stomach. Was he vomiting in the corner by himself? He then dashes across the bright golden-haired teen and red cloaked girl. Well, she didn't think anyone would vomit like that. But Ashe has never been more thankful for someone humiliating themselves. Small miracles. This gives her the perfect moment of opportunity. "Something-just-came-up. Gotta-go-bye!" Ashe fled from that awkward situation with a bell chime. Pyrrha was unable to call out for her before escaping. Never let it be said that Ashe doesn't know how to run away from social situations. Because she may as well be a professional at it by this point.

Clearly a prodigy.

She takes a small glimpse outside, the bullhead is descending at a rapid rate. 'We should be landing any second. Then I can get the hell off this thing. I have had enough social interacts for the rest of my life.' She only talked to one person, need she be reminded. That was just a few sentences. Ashe couldn't even keep the conversation going. She was not a social butterfly. Quickly making her way toward the hatch, she finds the blond male from before with his eyes closed and leaning onto the wall. One hand over his mouth, the other wrapped around his stomach. He groans out pitifully, Ashe rolls her eyes with a sigh. Reaching toward her back pocket, she pulls out a simple and white handkerchief. She hands it toward him, "Here." Ashe's bell chimes quietly.

He cracks an eye open to find the offered cloth extended toward him. His hand weakly reaches out and takes it from her hand with a soft mumble of "Thanks". He brings the cloth toward his mouth to wipe away some of the bile and saliva. He begins to sway upon his feet. With a loud bang and quaking of the ship, the hatch starts to pry open as the other passengers stampede in their direction. Glancing over the crowd, she easily notices Pyrrha Nikos towering over most of the crowd, she was quite tall. Ashe could tell that she was looking for something. Considering how her head kept shifting and scouting out the crowd. More than likely, she's looking for someone. Ashe has a good hunch on who.

Ashe ducks down her head, pulling on her hat to make it snug, blending into the stampeding crowd with practiced ease. She really doesn't feel like having someone attempting to follow her throughout the whole day. Right now, she much rather be alone. Being stuck in that bullhead with all those people have really stressed her out. She doesn't need someone hanging off her shoulder. No matter how nice they might seem. Sometimes being alone was best. Her shoulder is roughly shoved, she snarls before glaring at the offender. The blond male barreled through the crowd before suddenly vomiting loudly into the closest trashcan. Her nose wrinkles in disgust while shuffling away. 'He...he can keep that handkerchief. I don't want it back.'

Soon the rowdy crowd arrives in a plaza made of stone with a beautiful fountain flowing clean and clear water into its pool. Ashe quickly breaks away from the group to the nearest tree and hides behind its large trunk. Pressing her back up against the wood, she waits till all the footsteps drown out and disappear into the distance. Why the hell is she so afraid of running into someone she just met? This is why she has no friends. Every chance she gets an opportunity, she runs away like a coward. With a sigh, Ashe peers around the trunk. The plaza was mostly empty with a few stragglers, she deems it safe for her to once more grace it with her presence. Ashe straightens her tophat and bell collar with a practiced ease. She really needs to work on some social skills.

But not today.

Releasing a heavy breath in a sigh, she slowly walks out from the shadows of the tree. Finally, free of worry, Ashe paces to the center of the plaza before the main building. With as few people that remained behind, her semblance should make them leave her in peace to take in the sight. Honey colored eyes gaze upon the academy in wonder, or castle she should say. It easily drowns her in its artistry, there is so much for her to gaze upon. She has never been to an academy before, so are they all as grandiose as this one? Perhaps each has a different theme or maybe they are all the same? Its an exciting thought, she would like to visit them all one day. That would be wonderful. The greenery and colorful flowers blend in with the darker shades of marble used to build the castle. They would be great for drawing. A few light posts and benches litter along the stone pathway. Each of them crafted with stone and marble that was handmade.

'Wow, they really didn't spare no expense for this place. Am I really going to attend...Beacon Academy? It seems more like a dream than a reality. If so, then I really do not want to wake up.' Reaching upward her gloved hand gently wraps around her silver bell. 'Maybe my luck is finally turning around. I'll even be able to become a huntress. I can keep my promise.'

Boom!

Startling at the sudden explosion, Ashe readies her daggers in a tight squeeze out of instinct. 'Can I not have a positive thought without things blowing up in my face for once?!' There at the source of explosions, is the most bizarre sight. It seemed to be a fireball considering there is a black smoke flooding into the air, but there are also lightning bolts arcing within the smog. Were those ice patches upon the ground as well? Her brow arches in curiosity, 'What…what just happened?' Its like someone just caused Burn, Ice, and Lightning to ignite all at once. Why would someone even do that? How would someone accomplish that in the first place?

"Ugh! You complete, dolt!"

Releasing her breath, Ashe pries her fingers from the hilts of her blades, accident it seems. Still, how would you go about mixing them like that and causing an explosion. Any responsible person would keep them in separate vials or cartridges. It is common sense. You do not mix dust that is already refined. Ashe straightens her hat once more before huffing in their direction. "So, this is what I have to work with huh? I wonder who caused it."

The smog quickly disperses from a passing breeze. Two girls are shown within, they are both fanning their arms while coughing. She recognizes the girl in a bright red cloak from the bullhead. Ashe has been seeing her quite a bit lately. On the other hand, the second girl catches her eye. But not for a good reason. Its like someone just doused her in iced water. Honey coated eyes quiver out in shock with a breath lodged within her throat. 'No, please no. Don't let my luck be that bad. Maybe it's not her, perhaps its someone else and just looks like a Schnee.' Ashe nods her head convincing herself with a soft chime. Yea, that could be it. What are the odds it would be her, of all people? The chances were extremely small, and wouldn't she be in Atlas? Ashe watches a sultry female teenager strut forward with a vial in hand. Wavy and flowing black locks cascading down her lithe figure.

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company-"

Sputtering to herself, an imaginary flame licks onto her back. 'No...nonono.' Her vision swims in a vortex while swaying upon her feet. Ashe's gloves catch her own interest, blood oozes out from under and down her wrist. 'It's not real. It's not real.' Gritting her teeth, Ashe forces her mental state into a calm. 'Don't let the memories take root. She won't recognize me.' Breathing through gritted teeth, she attempts to compose herself once more. Of course, that's right. She shouldn't recognize Ashe. She wore a mask on that night and she was so much younger. Repress and forget. Lock them away in bolt and chain. Throw the key away. "It's all in the past." All she must do is avoid the Schnee through out her entire stay here. Simple. Easy. Shouldn't be that difficult.

"Worst day ever! Luggage is thrown everywhere, by a child! Only for said child to combust my dust with a sneeze! A sneeze! Then to have my family company insulted by that black-haired girl! This is only the first day! Urg!" Ashe startles her gaze upward at the sudden angry griping. She finds Weiss Schnee stomping in her direction, heeled-wedges clack and click against the stone. Anxiety wraps its hands around Ashe's neck in a vice grip. Her bell chimes softly from her panting breath. Weiss rears her head to the source. Those light blue eyes were mesmerizing, if not chilling. Staring at one another, Weiss pauses mid-step. Ashe could barely make out the girl standing before her in an anxiety attack. Weiss's brows pinch together in an angry frown. "What are you looking at?" Weiss Schnee huffs and continues her march to the academy. Not even bothering to wait for a response.

Hunching over, Ashe clings onto her chest for life. Focusing on the pain to quell her mind. Breath, just breath. She's gone. She did not recognize me. Through gritted teeth, Ashe reins in her breathing with a coat of sweat. 'Give me a break, please. I am starting to regret my decision to come here. It's one freak out after another.' Taking a deep breath, Ashe rests a hand upon her heart, letting it thunder against her chest. Ever so slowly and soft, her heart beat begins to relax. 'Mm, calm. Calm.' Inhaling deeply, Ashe straightens up with a chime of her bell. 'Now then-'

Ashe finds a pair of amber colored eyes preying upon her. She couldn't help but freeze. The effects from her panic attack still fresh and there. The purple eye-shadow made those eyes appear more mystic, it was like she was being judged silently. Ashe unintentionally takes a small step back and away from the girl before her. Ashe notices a black bow upon her head twitch before the girl turns away, long black hair whips in her wake. Ashe gazes at the sultry strut, a soft click of heels on the stone. Ashe's hands slowly reach up and grip onto the rim of her hat, tugging it down in frustration. "Nn..."

Frustration and annoyance rage within her mind. Ashe quickly retreats from the plaza, heart and stress wary of any surprises. The entrance of Beacon Academy welcomed her with open doors. 'Before something else happens, I'm going to the auditorium. Last thing I need is another surprise before she awakens again.' A neat and legible sign that points her in the correct direction. Small miracles that the rest of the trip was uneventful, no surprises, nothing.

The way it should be.

Before long she hears clamorous mumbling coming from the open doors to the auditorium. Ashe slowly peers into their depths, the voices grow louder. With a frown, she notices everyone is packed inside like a can of sardines. She sighs loudly before rubbing onto the back of her neck. This must be the place. 'Maybe a quiet spot on the wall is available.' Glancing toward the left side of the room, Ashe notices Pyrrha Nikos on that side of the room with a crowd around her. She looks uncomfortable but is politely talking when called upon. Toward the middle, Weiss Schnee is arguing with the red cloaked teen from before with the golden girl beside her.

Nope.

Toward the right side, she doesn't seem to notice anyone on that end. With a relieved sigh, Ashe spots an opening on the outside of the wall. She melds with the shadows, her bell eerie silent. Thankfully the path wasn't too clustered, and easily weaved between other aspirants. She successfully approaches the empty spot along the wall with a content sigh. The murmurs were still vehemently annoying, but she will take that any day over being forced into conversation. So far everything has been going horribly wrong. Its like Ozpin purposely made everything cramped and clustered to force her into a public settings. Or he was too lazy to want to work. If it's the former, she is going to kick his ass later. Gratitude at the opportunity or not. So far, the decision to accept is beating her down into the ground. Ashe sighs softly with a thump against the wall from the back of her head. Her bell chimes softly from the action. Maybe that's to harsh. "This sucks." After all, it is not even close to being a day so far. Maybe she's being to pessimistic about this.

"Kinda."

Ashe perks at the female voice to her side. Soft and sultry, she almost missed it in the noise. Apparently, her luck is just that bad. How did Ashe not notice her there or did she just blend into the shadows? Tilting her head toward the side with widened eyes, she is once more met with that same shade of color. Once again, her honey eyes are met by amber. This time, the eyes linger for a minute longer. Ashe notices her black buttoned vest with coattails and her white, sleeveless undershirt with a black scarf around her neck. She had a pale skin complexion with arms crossed under her bust. Those long legs of hers were crossed, while leaning against the wall, with white shorts and full stockings going down into her low-heeled boots. The two girls stare at one another before Ashe rips her gaze away from the pestering amber. Ashe turns her gaze down and away in awkwardness. "Mm."

A soft hum rolls off her throat in a purr before turning those eyes elsewhere. Ashe presses her back into the wall firmly, wishing to meld and disappear into its sturdy strength. That was so awkward. She really needs to be aware of her surroundings and learn not to open her damn mouth. Seriously, how many times has it got her into awkward situations? Granted, they may not be awkward to normal people, but she's not normal. No, wait. She is normal. Everyone else is abnormal. Yes, that's right. She is not at fault here.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief."

Ashe snaps her gaze back forward and tilts her top hat back into place at the sound of the familiar voice. She zeros in on black and green outfit upon the stage. Turmoil wars within her mind. Half of her is happy to see the man and to know that he is doing well and hasn't killed her yet. Especially since he seems to have been honest about her joining his academy to become a huntress. At least so far, no traps or anything yet. So that's a plus. On the other hand, she kind of wants to deck him across the face for all the near heart attacks that she has had so far. Sure, it is not his fault. But she needs someone to blame, and he is the easiest one to vent her frustrations on. So, she's spiteful, she never claimed to be a saint. Far from it. It is the least he can do for her suffering. That face of his would make a great target.

Does that make her an ass?

Probably.

Straightening herself off the wall, Ashe pats down her clothing with a neutral expression before tugging onto her vest to straighten it out. Hat straight, she clasps her hands together and rests them near her lower body. She never really notices the amber eyes watching her from close proximity.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills."

Yeah...No, she did not travel here in search of knowledge. She was kinda just doing her own thing here in the city of Vale before eventually going off to a new city for a while. Ashe is not the type to sit in one place for too long. Plus the only craft that you could possibly call one would be thievery. But would that be considered a craft? Maybe? But it's not like she can practice it here, or even use it. The last thing she wants to do is get caught or cause problems, and then get the boot. Or worse. The worst would probably be prison or death. She is not looking forward to those odds. It will be better to just not risk it at all. So, that's kind of a dead horse at this point. Sure, it may come in handy eventually, but for now all she has is her ability to fight. She's not that book smart. So, there's that. '…Wonderful...'

"And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

Ashe holds her tongue in cheek, 'Well, for the moment I have no direction. I suppose that is true. But that's why I came here, right? So that I may find my direction one day. I wonder where I will end up in a few years? Hm, maybe I will still be the socially awkward girl that sits in the back with no friends?' She hums in thought as she imagines herself as a popular diva with a crowd of fans around her. She stands upon a pedestal with lights upon her as she laughs out in an annoying princess laugh. She barks out a laugh before waving the thought away. Yea, no. She highly doubts she would ever become that type of person. Just standing on a pedestal with lights upon her in an empty room would make her go into cardiac arrest. She's mostly here to keep a long lost promise.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin steps away from the microphone, Ashe looks up and watches as he turns her direction with a whisper of a smile, and gives the tiniest of nods. Without fan fair, Ozpin disappears from the stage and room. Well, technically, knowledge would free her? Now that she thinks about it, that whole choice at the end of the café really didn't leave her much of a choice did it? Regardless, just accepting his offer would be considered her first step, so would this be her second or third? Just getting on that crowded bullhead was a challenge that nearly made her want to quit. Is it her, or has she been doing nothing but complaining since she arrived? When did she turn into such a whiner? ...Has she always been like this?

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." She blinks her eyes at the voice. Glancing back up, she must have been occupied by her own thoughts. She catches a glimpse of Glynda Goodwitch pacing off the stage with a scroll neatly tucked against her chest. Ashe droops against the wall, 'Aw, I missed the view of Goodwitch.' Pressing her back into the wall, she lets out a shallow breath. Ashe allows her eyes to flutter and close in rest, she listens to the sound of the crowd stampeding out with their obnoxious voices. Finding the room empty, she sighs to herself quietly. How much time passed while she was waiting? Kicking herself off the wall, Ashe raises her arms up into the air in a stretch, a soft moan escapes her lips. The bell jingles softly at the movement.

Her top-hat shimmies slightly at the sound of heels. With a tilt of her head, Ashe finds a familiar black-haired teen beside her. Maybe an arm distance or two away. That's questionable, considering she is tiny and has small arms. Swallowing the lump within her throat, she turns back and rasps fingertips against her thigh. 'This…This is awkward…Why is she walking next to me?' Was she waiting for her to leave the whole time? Was she also waiting for the crowd to thin out and just so happened to leave at the exact same time? Tilting her head back over, Ashe finds her casually keeping pace beside her. 'Do…do I say something? What should I do in this type of situation?' While her mind rages, the other teen just continues her walk, not even bothering to pay much attention to Ashe. Her bow twitching slightly at the soft chimes.

The short trip was made in peace, neither spoke to one another. Well peace for one of the girls, as the other was borderline catatonic. Nearing the ballroom, they soon find themselves before a quickly shrinking line with just a few people before them. Two tables are set up on either side of the entrance into the ballroom with a male teen sitting at each one. As the queue up in line, they await their turns in peaceful silence. As it nears her turn, she notices the black-haired beauty going before her toward the opposite side of the entrance. As the final person before her finishes, she notices the male teenager at the table is a tanned and has a black buzz cut type of hair style. "Anyone else?"

Ashe approaches the table silently, but he doesn't seem to have noticed her yet. "Mm…"

She watches at the large male sputters in shock while whirling in her direction. His eyes widened before he leans back and clutches at his broad chest. "Jeeze…I didn't notice you there. My bad. Name?"

"Ashe Souris."

Mumbling to himself, he flips through a stack of stapled papers. "S..S...S... let's see. There we go. Ashe Souris." He then quickly writes down a number followed by a combination of sorts onto a notepad, with a quick swipe, he rips it off and holds it out toward her. "This is your locker number and combination. All the things that you shipped ahead of you are already inside for you."

She blinks while staring at the parchment, "My things?" She softly squeaks out in confusion. Ashe didn't send anything. She wouldn't even know how to send something here. Isn't there some type of system for that? 'I don't own anything, or even have anything to send. All my possessions are on my person.' Well, there's the bike, but that's not her's...Is it?

With a soft sigh he folds the papers back to the original stapled top before straightening them against the table. "Yes, your things. I recommend that you go to your locker and get ready for lights out. They go out in roughly three hours or so. Now move along so we can keep the line going and I can start closing. Shoo." He absentmindedly waves her off.

"Mm." Giving it a quick once over she folds it neatly and tucks it into her vest pocket. Her honey eyes gaze about the entrance, finding that the black bow wearing teen is already long gone before she even finished. Ashe shrugs her shoulders, it's not like she was expecting her to wait around for her. They don't even know each other. Although a tiny part pains at the thought of her leaving. It was nice to not walk alone to somewhere for once. Ozpin doesn't count. She was his prisoner after all. Ashe makes her way toward the locker rooms, having memorized her number and combination already. Peering into the long corridor, Ashe finds it to be mostly empty and void of everyone, but one person. Those amber eyes found her once more. She was tightening a black and white string around her pajamas.

Ashe tilts her head slightly, she's never seen those type of pajamas before. It was a black and white skirt with a robe type of top. She has to say though, she still looks seductive in her sleep wear. That's quite envious and difficult to pull off. Her brow raises noticing that she is still wearing her bow 'How strange...then again, I will have to sleep with my hat. So, not like I am one to talk.' Ashe politely nods her head toward the other teen while trailing a gloved hand along the locker numbers before stopping at hers. Turning around the other girl is already up and gone from the room.

Ashe awkwardly rubs onto the back of her neck. 'But I don't even have any pajamas...Generally I just slept in whatever outfit I could snatch.' But that boy mentioned that she had delivered some things ahead of time. That can't be…But she is highly curious as to what they could be. She highly doubts its an explosive trap, but that would be interesting. She quickly punches in the locker code with a soft click signaling the correct sequence. Peering inside, Ashe finds it empty, as expected. With a soft sigh her gaze shifts downward before pausing. At the bottom is a small, cardboard box. 'A box...I didn't send anything.' Curious, it even has her name upon it. There are only a handful of people that know her name and could probably count them on one hand.

Reaching down, Ashe lifts the box cautiously. It is quite light and could probably carry it one handed. So, it must not be anything too valuable or fragile. Maybe. She was never good at guessing what's in the box. Things always exploded. Ashe hums softly to herself while sitting upon a bench before her opened locker. The box was taped down the middle, so she grabbed one of her trusty daggers and gently slices through the sticky tape. 'Mm, what's in the box?'

Ashe re-holsters her dagger with it's job completed. Drawing in a deep breath, she trails a gloved finger between the opening before prying it open cautiously. Brows crunch together upon her face in confusion, 'What…what is this?' Reaching inside she grasps a white, cotton-made tank top. The material is nice and soft to the touch. So, its not a cheap generic one. Looking at its size, she finds that it would fit quite well. More confusion draws upon her face while refolding the cloth neatly. The next object is a simple pair of black shorts. By the looks of it, they would reach just above the knee. A gloved hand raises up and rubs onto her cheek before setting it aside. 'Who sent this?' Peering further into the box, she finds a pair of black slippers separating the clothing from all the toiletries at the base of the box.

"I…Who…Why?"

A small object hidden inside of one of the slippers catches her attention. Reaching inside, Ashe brushes against a piece of paper. It was small and neatly folded to conceal its contents. Turning it back and forth, there's nothing written on the outer layers. She quietly sets the box on the opposite side of her from the clothing. 'Well, lets see who this secret Santa is.' Opening the note, Ashe finds it blank. 'What...Oh.'/p> 

She opened it backwards. Thankfully, no one was around to see that.

Ashe flips it over to find neat, cursive writing. 'Nn, cursive writing. I can't read it that well. I should work on my reading and writing.' Ashe leans closer while using one finger to trace over the cursive letters. It's always been one of her more embarrassing qualities that she keeps secret. Her academic skills are not that great. It is one of the reasons why she admires Glynda Goodwitch so much. The little lessons she put out for people to view, really helped her learning. Sure, she learned plenty when it comes to foraging, fighting, and street-sense. But she always wanted to attend a regular academy for basic knowledge. Sadly, she missed out on that during her childhood, but at least she is at one now. If she is accepted. It may be difficult for her for now, but she will struggle through. At least she will be able to read it while tracing and spelling it out in her head.

'Do your best...I have faith in you. Ozpin.'

Small droplets spill onto the parchment. Ozpin sent the gifts, but why? Why would he go out of his way for such a thing? There is no reason to go so far above and beyond for someone like her. They are strangers. Ashe does not trust in Ozpin for even a moment. While he offered the choice and she accepted...Did she truly have a choice in the matter? "I'll try." This must be his way of trying to earn her trust. That he truly is genuine in his offer of making her a huntress at his academy. Ashe shutters out a breath before using her arm to wipe away at the tears. Looking over her gifts, Ashe stands into a soft chime of her bell.

"Thank you, Ozpin."

She folds the parchment neatly and with care before placing it into her inner-vest pocket. It would appear, that she has acquired a new valuable. She will treasure it for as long as she is able. Ashe pats her cheeks in a firm smack, pulling herself together. Ashe quickly undresses into her new pajamas. Ashe notices a small pillow at the base of the box once she finishes changing. Gently reaching down, she pulls it out after wiggling it free from the bottles of toiletries. It is a simple pillow with an ash colored case. It was quite soft. Ashe approves. She then locks away the rest of her possessions before checking out her new pajamas in the sink's mirror. Finding a slight redness to her eyes, she turns the faucet and splashes water onto her face. The tips of her bangs becoming damp, she removed the elastic hair bands from her twin tails. Her ash colored hair cascades down toward her lower neck and shoulders. Her top-hat still sat proudly upon her head.

She smiles slightly at her reflection in the mirror. "Mm." A small spark of courage swells within her belly. Everything will be alright. She may be struggling now with my emotions and paranoia, but..."One day." Her voice was soft but resolved. She twirls in her new slippers, scraping the soles against the ground before she grabs the pillow from the bench. Ashe slithers out of the locker room with pillow in hand to the sleeping area. Her breath hitches at scene before her. People were scattered in groups, talking and joking happily between each other. A few stragglers were walking in-between each other from group to group. Ashe gulps to herself as she looks for any space for herself. 'So many people here. It's crowded. I hate crowds. Don't they know how to condense a little bit?' She perks while spotting a tiny vacant area during her survey. The only thing is that she notices the same black-haired teen sitting by herself with a pillow and reading a book alone. Grasping her pillow tightly Ashe nods to herself, 'Do my best.'

Ashe makes her way like a phantom, making sure to avoid anything social related. Her hair tickles the base of her neck, she hardly ever wears it down. It does help ease some of the jitters for what she is about to do. As she comes to a stop next to the beauty, her bell chimes softly into the room. The little black bow twitches in a minuscule. Turning herself around, Ashe clutches tightly on the pillow and plops her back against the wall. Another soft chime of her bell while sinking down onto her bottom. She can feel her new shorts crumpling around her thighs with her knees bent and pillow against her chest. Step one, complete. Successfully finding an empty and quiet place to rest.

Step two, establishing communication. Taking a deep breath, she begins her plans of assault. Playing multiple scenarios in her head, she squeezes the pillow. It is made of sturdy stuff, else it may have popped already. Even though it is brand new. Ashe inhales a breath before she turns toward the mysterious teenager. "Um, excuse me. I noticed you reading, do you have a spare book by chance?" She crushes the instinct to turn and run away as her heart beats loudly. But, she did it. She turned to someone and spoke a sentence out of her own choice. It's kind of exciting. She is going places in this world. She doesn't know where, but she's going. And that's all that matters…maybe.

"I do, but only romance." She flicks a page over in disinterest.

Ashe swallows a knot within her throat. Why is this so difficult? She squirms against the wall on her bottom. It's difficult for her to remain still for some reason. Ashe's voice was soft and quiet in response, "Romance is fine." Amber colored eyes stay glued to the pages of her book. The sultry girl reaches into a bag on her side, a soft shuffling of books sounds out, she grasps a random book and hands it over. Ashe wraps her bare and small fingers around the spine of the book. Pulling it free from the pale fingers, Ashe crosses her legs and the pillow rests upon her thighs. It seems to be a good read, maybe even have some action. She has always enjoyed stories with action and adventure in it. It makes the romance really shine in her eyes.

"Ninjas of Love, thank you."

Ashe startles into fright, a loud thud bellows out from beside her. She squeezes the book and pillow to her chest before tilting to the girl in shock. Ashe found a book slammed shut and wide amber eyes staring into her with her mouth agape. So, she can show emotions. Interesting. Its always been a neutral expression, but this is quite a shock. Though, why does she look panicked for some reason? The girl quickly shuffles onto her knees before pouncing like a cat toward Ashe. "Wha-?!" Ashe flinches back as the girl makes a grab for the book. Acting on instinct, she moves a leg and presses her foot against the other girl's chest and keeps her at bay. One hand keeps a firm and hard hold upon her tophat. The other grasps a hold of the book and raises it out of reach toward the opposite direction. 'This is why I don't try to make friends!'

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give you that book, can I have it back?"

"Hellooooo~ I believe you two may know each other!"

Before the book struggle could continue any further, the sing-song of a female voice forces them to look away. Both honey and amber eyes turn toward the source. Ashe once again finds herself staring at bright gold. But those lilac eyes were not gazing at her, but toward the amber. Quickly separating from one another, the book worm picks her book back up and opens it to a random page. There was a slight red hue upon her cheeks if you looked close enough.

In the golden girl's approach, Ashe finds herself skimming down at her own chest. The bright golden-haired girl has arguably one of the most impressive chests that she has ever seen. It's a real blow to her ego. It doesn't help that she is wearing an orange tank top with black shorts that hugs her curvy figure. Some people are born with all the luck. She holds the book against the pillow and pulls it in closer to her chest, as if hiding her own. A noticeable pout upon her facial expression as she looks away. One day she will grow, she has been making sure to drink milk. Soon. Its just a matter of time.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yea! My name's Ruby!" Another girl wraps around the busty lilac teen, the now named Ruby offers her hand toward her black-haired acquaintance. Is she an acquaintance? Well they certainly aren't friends, she did lend her a book. Before, trying to wrestle it from her hands immediately after. What kind of relationship would you make out of that? Ruby wore white sweatpants with a rose emblem pattern and a black tank top with a heart shaped beowolf head upon it. "But you can just call me, crater! Actually, you can just call me Ruby." Silver eyes shift slightly away and toward the side, her black hair loosely sways with a tint of red near the tips. Oh, thank goodness. She's not the only socially awkward girl here. But she seems to be in a much better position of talking to others than she is. Another blow to her ego. Maybe she can try introducing herself to these two as well? They seem friendly enough.

Ashe whispered out in greeting, "Um, hello."

"So, what's your name?" The lilac eyed girl easily spoke over her with bountiful energy and full of life voice toward the black-haired teen. The girl beside her rolled the eyes, "Blake."

They weren't ignoring her, right? Did she not speak clearly enough? Anxiety chokes onto her throat, but she presses through. Clutching at her pillow and book, Ashe speaks up once more in a hushed whisper. "Hello."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow."

Ah…it is happening again. Curling into a ball against the wall, she nibbles onto her lower lip. Half-lidded eyes were glossing over quietly. Its not that they are ignoring her. They just don't recognize her presence and since Blake is focused on them, she forgot about her as well. Raising her arms, Ashe drys off the gloss quickly before it takes root. Steeling her nerves, Ashe stands to her feet with book and pillow in hand. Her bell chimes loudly, the three girls then turn toward her direction. Her head remains lowered with her hat shadowing the eyes, she can't stand to look at them.

Her voice may have cracked, but it was clear and to the point. "I'm sorry to bother you, thank you for the book."

"Ah! Wait!"

Ashe heard Blake's voice cry out, but she ignored it. Running away like she always does. She quickly jogs through the people laying down, no one even bats an eye in her direction. Fluid and smooth movements kept the bell strangely quiet. Ashe finally reaches the exit and escapes from the suffocating room. Staring up, Ashe finds herself alone in the night once more. The same as every night. At least it was a warm night. Quietly dragging her feet along the stone pavement, she finds a bench near a light post. A few moths whirl around at the bulb in soft taps. Sitting herself down on the corner of the bench, she nestles between the back and the arm rest with the pillow and book held loosely against her chest.

Of course, that would happen. Why did she allow herself a small glimmer of hope? She tried her best, but still failed in the end. Ashe went out of her comfort zone and tried to make a friend, but just as quickly, her semblance made short work of it. It is not their fault. The fault is her own. If only she could control it. If only she wasn't born with this curse. With a shake of her head, Ashe stares up into the dark sky. Stars slowly twinkle into the night in greeting. "Maybe I shouldn't have been born at all. It's not fair." A bright star sparks into view, its blue hue sputters and emits a bright light that dwarfs the others. Shaking her head, she raises an arm and wipes away at the watery gloss. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You knew this would happen but kept going forward. This is the path I chose to take.' Resting her forehead against the book, Ashe takes a deep and slow breath.

She then tucks the pillow against her lower back for comfort. Her honey colored eyes glaze over the title once more before opening it. She does her best to read the book, it is at least in print, but her mind is just not there. Ashe finds herself reading the same sentence repeatedly without notice. But she keeps persevering, if only to take her mind off things. The book isn't too bad, it does have romance and some action within its pages. So, it is to her taste. Before long, she hears light footsteps along the ground. The sky is full of bright and beautiful stars. She must have lost track of time during her evening read. Ashe blinks her eyes before they flutter up and peer over the brittle pages. A familiar shade of black and amber standing before her. Did Blake come looking for her, or does she just want her book back? Most likely the latter, she did try to take it back. But she's not sure why Blake freaked out and pounced on her.

Shuffling upon her feet, Blake rubs upon her elbow, "Look, about earlier...Sorry about that."

Lowering the book to cover her nose and mouth, Ashe curiously stares back at Blake. An apology? What is she apologizing for? Well, she did kind of assault her and try to take the book back. Then again, it was her book to begin with, so she could have just asked for it. Ashe would have easily handed it back. A soft hum escapes from Ashe's lips, pondering what Blake's apologizing for. With a soft sigh of her own, Blake adverts her eyes from Ashe. Turning them up toward the night sky, letting their twinkle reflect within her amber pools. A pause of silence reigns between the two, only the sound of moths bumping against their illusion and fake moon. It is almost like Blake is struggling within herself and shifts her weight from one leg to the other. "I'm sorry that I forgot you were there. I heard you try to speak up and I kind of just ignored you. I know that probably hurt your feelings, because it would hurt mine as well. For that, I'm sorry."

Oh…

Well that's a surprise. Ashe didn't think Blake had noticed at all. A soft smile creases onto her lips at the apology. It's the first time anyone has ever apologized for her semblance making them over-look her presence. Then again, its not like she knows of her semblance. She plans to keep it that way for a while. So, Blake genuinely believes that she just forgot all about her. But it is not her fault, nor is it the fault of the other two girls. Its just the way her power works, and the curse she bears. Ashe reaches up and gently folds the tip of the page's corner of the book before she softly clicks it shut. Ashe looks up to the girl and gently shakes her head. The tips of her hair swaying to-and-fro against her neck. "It's alright, you are not at fault. It's just how the situation worked out." Lowering her feet down to the ground, her slippers lightly scrape against the ground as the book rests atop her lap. Ashe lightly rubs her thighs with the palms of her hands to generate a bit of warmth.

Blake shakes her head in denial, wilting slightly, "No, even if that is the way the situation played out. It doesn't change the fact that I still ignored you. Even at the sound of your voice and bell, I didn't respond like I should have. I am sorry. Even after I pounced on you and tried to take that book back." Blake crosses an arm over and gently grasps at her other arm as she looks away in shame. "That's not how I act, nor do I want someone to remember me in such a manner. So, I came out here to apologize to you. And I would like to formally introduce myself in the hope that we can be friends."

Ashe stares toward Blake with a neutral expression. Her mind drawing a blank as she doesn't know what to do in this situation. No one has ever attempted something like this before. Apologizing for ignoring her, apologizing for their rude behavior, and wanting to become friends. Her brain was currently struggling through a meltdown. Thoughts are unavailable in the awkward silence reigning between the two. Blake shuffles awkwardly upon her feet, waiting for a response. Well, Ashe did say she would do her best, and an opportunity has presented itself to her. Even through out all the bad and stressful situations she found herself in. She can't help the tiny smile that cracks its way onto her lips. She nods toward Blake with a soft chime of her bell. The bow twitches at the chime, forcing her gaze to Ashe. "You did nothing wrong, but if it will put your mind at ease. I accept your apology. My name is Ashe Souris, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ashe watches her the other girl's lips curl up into a small smile. Blake's head tilts to the side slightly, her long black hair cascades down over her shoulder. The light from the bulb illuminating her features in a soft glow. The smile alone makes it worth it. All the stress and pain she went through. Trying to come out of her shell and over come her social awkwardness, and even doing things that she would never dream of. Her voice was quiet, it was almost like a purr. "My name is Blake Belladonna, and it is also a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to be my friend?"

'Friend?'

The thought rolls off her tongue, softly squeaking out in joy from tapping the book against her face. Hiding the blush from view, her cheeks sting a bit from the smile. She's never really smiled so much before. It kind of hurts. Blake softly chuckles at the sight of Ashe. She has never seen someone become so happy at the thought of a friend. The sudden thought makes her eyes flutter softly to a half-lid. If she is that happy about having a friend, has she never had a friend before? The sudden realization smacks her in the face, she recalls all of Ashe's awkwardness throughout the day. At first, she just thought she was weird, but maybe she was just extremely shy with no social interaction. It all begins to fit. How she couldn't look her in the eyes, how she could hardly speak a word, or even how she would constantly avoid interacting with anyone if the situation didn't demand it. It makes her feel worse. She must have worked up the courage to talk to her first in the ballroom. And what did she do? Lend her a book, pounce on her, and then ignore her presence once Yang and Ruby interrupted.

"Mm...If you would have me, I would love to be your friend. But I may be a bit socially awkward, so I'm sorry in advanced."

Blake smiles tenderly, shaking her head in the negative, "That's quite alright. I know I can also be quite a handful, so I also apologize in advanced." Blake spots the opposite end of the bench empty. "Do you mind if I sit and read with you for a bit? There is still some time before lights out, and I haven't been able to read much." Ashe shuffles and brushes up against the armrest of her side of the bench. She then nods and gives the bench a good pat, allowing more room for her new friend. "Mm." A soft smile creeps onto her lips at the thought of a friend. Ashe's eyes crinkle upward into a happy 'u' shape. 'Friend.'

Receiving permission from Ashe, Blake shuffles onto the bench, elegantly sitting on the opposite end. She drawls her feet up and under her body, leaning against the rail, Ashe rests her elbow upon it. The other hand holds the book by the spine, so she can leisurely turn the pages with her thumb. She did it...she did her best. Look at the result she got. Her very first friend, at least one she acquired by her own effort. Within a tree, a squirrel flicks it's tail before disappearing into it's home. Sure, they might not be that close, and maybe just end up being book reading buddies. But she will take what she can get. It's not like she can be that picky. Ashe looks up toward the night sky, littered with bright and radiant stars. Slowly reaching out an opened palm, Ashe attempts to grasp the brightest of them all. 'I'll be okay...'

"What are you doing?"

"My best."

"Hm...You're a bit weird."

"Yea...I am." With a smile Ashe reaches back down toward her loaned book. Opening and reading the contents at her slow pace once more. Though, Ashe kept peeking over the pages, afraid Blake would disappear. Over time, that fear slowly began to abate. Finally, she can concentrate on the book, realizing that Blake won't just disappear. She isn't dreaming and she really is there. A few more pages into her read, Ashe feels a gaze upon her. It tickles at her nose. Letting it wiggle, she finds Blake glancing between her and the book. "So...about that book I lent you..." Blake slightly lowers her book, glancing over toward Ashe with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Mm?" Ashe hums in question, continuing to read the page till she finishes. Once more, she neatly folds the corner of the next page. This way she can more easily remember where she left off. "It's a really good read, I quite enjoy it. It has some action thrown in with all the romance.. The plot isn't that bad either, some of it may be cheesy, but it isn't overly so." With a soft lick of a finger, Ashe turns the page quietly with a soft clack. "But there are a few things that are confusing and troubling me about this book."

Blake lowers her novel to peer at Ashe with a slight tint to her cheeks. Her thumb nestled between the pages to keep her spot, resting it against her nose. "Oh, well I am glad you enjoy it, but what are you confused about? Is there something you are having trouble understanding?" Ashe shuffles her body toward Blake, resting her back against the rail. One hand quickly reaches back and shifts the pillow into a correct position to cushion her lower back against the hard surface. A knot quickly expands within Blake's stomach. Usually it is her instincts flaring when something bad is about to happen.

Ashe raises a hand and gently scratches near her temple in thought before she points down and taps against the pages of the book. "Well, aren't ninjas commonly stealthy and battle with all kinds of sharp, pointy things to the death and stuff?" Blake lowers her book even further and clacks it shut with a soft thump, resting it upon her lap. Blake does not like where this is going. She has an idea, but...Well, hopefully its wrong. This is exactly what she was afraid of, and why she wanted to take it back. If only she was paying more attention into what book she was loaning her. "Yes, that is how ninjas are traditionally looked upon." Blake inhales a deep breath, folding her legs under her body to directly face Ashe with her knees upon the bench. She sets her book down before her, readying herself. Blake's body coils and readies, like a panther waiting to pounce.

Scratching her head in thought, "Well, why is it always a male ninja fighting a female ninja? Why is he always trying to stick his sword or staff into her sheath-"

"Ah! Give it back! Give it back!" Blake once more pounces forward like a tigress, tackling Ashe down against the bench. Her hand strikes out like a snake, making a grab for the book. Just like before, a foot presses against her chest. Ashe leans back and over the railing, holding it away from her much longer reach. Thank god she placed her pillow behind her, else she would be in an awkward position and straining her back in pain. "Nn! You loaned it to me, and I want to finish reading it." The two girls continue their struggle. Blake continuously reaching out toward the book, Ashe bats and grabs onto Blake's wrist, keeping one arm pinned down. "Just explain it to me. Why does he keep trying to put his katana in her sheath? It doesn't make sense."

The blush upon Blake's face becomes more prominent as she intensifies her struggle for the book. Ashe is forced to press harder against Blake. Her longer reach letting those pale finger tips touch onto its cover. After much struggling and bickering, the two eventually flop and rest along the bench. Blake lays atop of Ashe with a pout and scowl upon her face. Her larger body was warming to Ashe, the mop of black hair covering her chest. Blake buries her face into Ashe's small chest to hide the blush. "Really giving me mixed signals here. Second time you've pounced on me for the book." Blake groans and rolls her head around on Ashe's chest, attempting to bury herself further into her warmth in shame. "It's what type of romance it has in there..."

Ashe slowly blinks and tries to comprehend the meaning behind that. With Blake surrendering and book safely in Ashe's hand, she turns it around to glimpse at the labels. There in the corner, Ashe finds a little emblem. An adult rating, it takes her a moment to comprehend, but eventually it all begins to click. Why she was so shocked when she read the title of the book back in the ballroom. Also, why Blake tried so hard to reclaim it without mentioning a word. Who would have known her new friend had a dirty book. That's kind of cute. "Mm...lewd book."

"Don't say it like that!" Blake shouts out in shame into Ashe's chest. She could easily feel the warmth of Blake's heated cheeks. Ashe sighs softly. Her free hand reaches up and tilts her hat back on straight, relaxing against the arm rest. She gently scratches at her cheek, and comes to a decision. If it bothers her that much, then the proper thing would be to return it after all. She wouldn't want her friend to be unhappy at the mistake of lending her the wrong book. It seems to be making her entirely uncomfortable. "Here." It is her book after all. Not like Ashe could keep it, even if she wanted too.

Shuffling her head, Blake rests her chin upon Ashe's chest, peering up at the offered book. Her amber eyes flicker between the book and Ashe repeatedly, waiting for a trap. Her hand snakes out and snatches the book from her hand. With the book now safely back in her possession, she buries it against her chest with both arms before sitting herself upright. Blake must be coming off like some kind of creep to her. Especially when she repeats the events in her own mind. Blake lent her the book, pounced her, ignored her, apologized, be friended her, then pounced her again. Just for her to return the book. Ashe probably won't want to be friends with her anymore after this. If only she lent her a different book. Why did she have it in her bag in the first place? She knows better than that.

Well without the loaned book, there is no point in Ashe being outside anymore. Suppose it is time for her to head back inside and turn herself in for bed. Ashe stands to her feet and stretches out toward the sky with a soft yawn and pillow resting upon the bench. Placing her hands upon her lower back, she slightly bends backwards to pop her spine in comfort. "I guess I'll head back in now then. It is about time for me to get some shut eye now." Reaching down toward the bench, she grasps her tiny pillow into hand. Ashe shifts toward Blake, nodding her head with a soft smile. "It was a pleasure reading with you while it lasted. Have a good night." Whirling around once more, her bell chimes in to the night. Reading was enjoyable, perhaps she should visit the library sometime and get her own books. It was peaceful.

"Wait!"

Tilting her head back she glances back toward Blake with her pillow tucked under her arm. Her leg frozen mid-step. "Mm?" Why did she stop her? She has her book back, and Blake can still read if she wants. There's a few more minutes before light's out. So, there is still time before she needs to come in. A cold breeze brushes on through, forcing a light shiver. A moment of silence passes through before Blake quickly stands to her feet and swirls towards Ashe. The book still nestled into her chest. Her face is red and her body ramrod straight. Ashe is suddenly startled, the quiet girl suddenly shoves the book outward and roughly with both hands. "Here."

Ashe looks down toward the book before looking back toward Blake, "But-"

"Take it." Blake steps toward Ashe, causing her to instinctively to grab onto the book. "Um-" Blake quickly takes another step toward the top hat wearing girl. A slender finger stabs against Ashe's chest aggressively. "Tell no one where you got that book, and don't tease me about it. Got it?" Was she angry? Why is she angry at her? What's going on? Its not like she did anything to Blake. In fact, she returned the book, only to get it shoved back into her possession.

"Um-"

Before she can even respond or question her, Blake spins on her toes and grabs her other book. With a final stare down, she quietly stomps away to the ballroom. Ashe's honey eyes trail after the flowing midnight hair as she looks down at the book in her arm and chest with blinking eyes. "What just happened?" With her pillow firmly tucked under her arm, Ashe straightens her hat once more. With bewilderment, Ashe makes her way back to the academy. Her mind was abuzz with everything that just happened tonight. Is this what it's like to have a friend? Are they always this confusing and strange? Maybe she should rethink this whole friendship deal. With a sigh she makes her way back into the ballroom. The large room is eerily silent, most occupants are fast asleep and making sure they have plenty of rest for the big day ahead. It is, after all, their initiation test. Not everyone is to be accepted into Beacon. That includes her as well.

Gazing at the window, moonlight pours through in a soft hue of white and illuminates her path. She quietly follows along the moonlight and make sure to not disturb any of the sleeping guests. Approaching her spot, Ashe notices slight shuffling as Blake shimmies into her quilt. Tiptoeing to her spot, she softly presses her back against the wall and slides down. Setting the book to her side and pillow at the base of her back, Ashe makes herself as comfortable as possible. She sighs to herself, her bell chimes quietly in an echo. Ashe couldn't help but gripe to herself. She is unable to sleep comfortably with people in the same room. After all, she needs to keep her hat on. Meaning Ashe will need to sleep sitting up. She will definitely wake up completely sore in the morning. But first..."Hey…Blake?"

"What?"

"Night."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Her legs were burning and straining. Pushing to their limits and carrying her forward with all they could. Ashe was running with all her might. Her breath was hot and rapid with a heaving of the chest. It's dark, everything's so dark. Where is she going? There's no path. The road, where is it? She needs direction. Someone, tell her where to go. She's straying from the path.

A searing and burning pain ruptures across her back. Ashe cries out in a painful whimper before stumbling and tripping over her feet. She can't slow down. Ashe cannot afford to stop. She's not alone. Rolling with the momentum, she thrusts herself forward once more, fleeing from her predator. Claws dig and bury behind her with a menacing snarl. She doesn't know what it is, but the figure is a beast, running on all four limbs. It howled and snarled behind her in chase. Two crimson eyes bore and etch into her soul.

Faster.

Her lungs were on fire, set ablaze from over-work and strain. Sweat was glistening and dripping down her brows. Ashe grit her teeth and kept fleeing. The more she ran, the darker the void was becoming. There's no light. With a hurried and desperate step forward, the floor collapses from under. Crying out in shock, she finds herself being pulled under an ocean of miasma. From above, two crimson eyes stare down from the ceiling, Ashe startles and desperately tries to swim away. All she does is flail about desperate, she's not moving. Her vision begins to waver from the lack of oxygen. Raising her hands, she clenches onto her throat. The last breath of oxygen bloating out bubbles.

She's suffocating.

Someone, help.

Her back slams into an unyielding floor. The pain causes her eyes to widen and rupture out a silent whimper. Curling to her side, Ashe tightens into a ball, coughing and wheezing for succulent oxygen. Breath, just breath. Ashe concentrates on taking the reins of her breathing. Slowly, color and life return to her ghastly skin. Staggering to her knees, her vision was a blur, but something was rushing directly to her from the void. She couldn't make out the figure till it was upon her. The most obvious features were the ash colored hair, and an eye covering mask with three crimson slashes. The figure collides into Ashe with the power of a freight train, but she was only a phantom. Easily phasing through without conflict. A fog of miasma suddenly blinds Ashe from her surroundings.

She finds herself standing behind a shattered and broken stained-glass window. Something hot was bubbling within her stomach. Wrapping her arms around it, Ashe leans onto the glass, the hot emotion raging within. Her hair was becoming a fritz with her breath fogging the glass. Ashe's teeth were gritting in rage and a flicker of crimson swirling within one eye. The unbridled fury was demanding release. This sudden and relenting anger wanted to be free. Let it go. Where? Where does she release this rage?

A door swirls into existence before her, and links to the other side of the glass. Ashe consciously reaches for the handle, but her body remains frozen. The small phantom from before, whisks from her body. Two savage and crimson blades attached at the hips. The handles were black with the blades themselves being odd. They resembled mushrooms stacked upon each other, but the flicker of light showed just how sharp and deadly they were. When the figure makes her way through the door, it slams shut with a booming echo. Ashe collapses upon her knees, a hand catching herself on the stained glass. Rather, it is no longer a stained glass, just a normal window. Her breath hitches in a panic. The scene before her shifting into something familiar and buried within her memories.

The long corridor appeared to be never ending. Moonlight was illuminating the marble flooring from one end being made of thick and clean glass. The shattered moon peering and watching along with her. The glass continues to follow the phantom from behind, giving her a third-person perspective. With a gloved hand upon the glass, she weakly claws into it. Already knowing what is about to happen. There was no sound from the phantom, only silence. No unnecessary footsteps, there was no chime of her beloved bell, only focus.

And hatred.

The ghost places an ear upon a heavy set of double doors. The sound was dulled and low, but she could hear a faint sound of papers and pencil scraping. Setting a gloved hand upon a door, she gives it a soft push. The phantom glances toward the door hinges, finding them to be well-greased and not a sound being made. Like a wraith, she slithers in through the small opening. The room was well lit with candles and lamps. Richly furnishings garnered the room in luxury. The person must be a noble, aristocrat. The ghost stares toward the large and mahogany desk. A well-dressed male in a white suit with black hair. A small white streak was dyed on the side. Teeth were gritting in anger.

Nothing but a pig.

She will make it squeal.

Pouring the aura, she was trained to wield, she increases the effectiveness of her semblance. Like the phantom she is, the past of Ashe makes her way toward the figure and behind the male's leather chair. The closer she approached; Ashe couldn't help but feel the bubbling rage deep within grow. It sought revenge, demanded its tribute in blood. Ashe grabs onto her blade and unclasps it from the magnet holster. She will give it what it is rightfully owed.

Its thirst shall be quenched.

Like a beating drum of rage, her heart pounds within its cage. Crimson shines from within her eyes, all she can see is red. Stomping forward in silence, Ashe thrusts the blade through the leather chair. It slices through like a hot knife through butter. The man desperately cries out in pain, the sound of flesh being punctured and torn aside. Ashe rips the blade from behind, flicking her dagger, blood splats onto the wooden furnishing and walls. With her small and agile body, she whips around and straddles onto his lap. His once white and pristine suit were dyeing a bloody shade of crimson. Holstering her dagger, she stares into those pleading and waning eyes. She was so small compared to him, a child. The rage was boiling over, shoving out her hand, she fists onto his neatly combed hair and tugs his head down. Once more, he cries and bellows in agony.

His wound opens further at being forced to hunch to a closer level to those crimson eyes. "You took...everything from me..." Raising her free hand, Ashe tugs off the glove with her teeth. It then falls upon their laps while her clawed hand sinks into the top right corner of his face. "I...will burn...your world unto ash." Without mercy, Ashe rakes her claws across his face. Tormenting him further into a burning and bloody pain. He will bleed out, there's no saving him from his fate. Ashe watches the light slowly fade from his eyes. Raising her bare hand, it is coated in blood and flesh. Using his own clothing, she wipes it clean before putting her glove back on.

She was avenged. The death was answered in kind. There is no remorse or unease, yet...Ashe still feels so empty on the inside. A void was left in the wake and only rage and anger were quick to replace and fill the emptiness. Would she be happy to be avenged? Would she be disappointed? Ashe doesn't know...Her heart aches in pain, its wounded and crying. Curling slightly, she squeezes her eyes behind the mask. Ashe should have treated her better. Should have gotten to know her more. Now she's gone, forever.

A loud shriek awakes Ashe from her stupor. Instincts guiding her, she grabs her dagger and thrusts it toward the source. Ashe pulls the trigger under the guard, a quiet gunshot rings out, the mushroom shaped blades separating into a whip. Finding their target in a stab of the shoulder, Ashe whips her arm, the blades slicing out of the wound in a rupture of red. A loud clashing of porcelain shatters onto the ground, along with a ring of metal. The woman collapses onto the ground in terrifying agony. A pot of food spilling onto the marble with now useless plates. Approaching the woman in stride, Ashe stares her down before raising her weapon. Her lips were moving and pleading in a silent voice with tears in her eyes. The pain within her chest only grew when she lashed down and ended her misery.

A sharp pain stabs into her heart. She falters in step for a moment to stare down at the innocent woman. She, who has done no wrong and only lived her life, was ruthlessly cut down. Painfully. Staring down at the shattered porcelain, she finds broken pieces reflecting at her. Is this who she's become? A murderer and killer. Slaughtering even the innocents who have done no wrong? Ashe rips her gaze away from the broken pieces, stepping back, her heel stomps onto a thin object. Turning her gaze toward the object, Ashe leaps away like she's been burned. There on the ground was a now bent ladle. Red splotches coating the once pristine silver. Ashe swirls out of control, clenching onto her hair, she stares at the ladle like a lifeline. The man is understandable, it was for revenge. That's okay, right? Right? The woman was just a casualty, there shouldn't be a problem. It was her fault anyway. She shouldn't have been here, shouldn't have come into the room. Yes, it's their fault. Not her's

A childish cry of fright shatters Ashe from her delusions. Whirling upward, she finds a small balcony door being slammed shut. There's no direct path from below, she will need to take the short cut. There can be no survivors. No witnesses. She is not meant to exist. No one is supposed to know of her. The throbbing of her heart only grows in distress. With a back handed fist, she slams over a lit candle and hot wax. It quickly catches the discarded paperwork aflame. Grabbing the crimson dagger, she whips it to the balcony and pulls herself up. Kicking open the door, she finds a princess themed bedroom. It was also empty.

Silently stepping into the room and looking about, a soft orange glow begins to rise from beyond the balcony. Grabbing under a swirling chair, Ashe tosses it aside and finds nothing under it. They must be around here somewhere. Lashing out with her weapon, Ashe destroys the closet doors into a shatter of splinters. She only found ripped and torn clothes in her wake. Next was the dresser and vanity, lashing out with her blade, she slices it into pieces. Nothing but clothing and trinkets within the carnage. That only leaves one more place...

The bed.

Ashe turns toward the bed and slowly begins to pace toward it. Her dagger drags upon the ground behind her. A ghost of a white cloak is along the way, it's holding a small box and crouching down to a tiny, orphaned girl in a dirty gray colored dress. 'I'm sure you'll make a wonderful huntress someday.'

A throbbing headache swells within her head, closing an eye, the crimson flickers and swirls in a mix with the honey. 'No. I can never be a huntress. I'm sorry.' Lashing out in an underhanded whip, the blade splits the bed in half, forcing the inner part to collapse onto the ground. With a frightful shriek, a tiny and white object rolls out from under. Ashe quickly turns to it, the object in question scrambles and cries to huddle up against the corner of the destroyed bed and wall. The figure turns in fright to stare at Ashe. Those light blue eyes were quivering and wide in fear. The little girl was wearing a white and pretty frilly dress. Matching shiny dress shoes and white stockings. She was so scared.

Ashe was frozen on the spot. Her lips were dry, and throat was parched. A child, a little girl. Someone who is still pure and innocent in this world. Her arm quivers with her weapon, she must kill her. Just because she saw her. Ashe cannot allow her to live, but is that right? Does she deserve to die? Ashe has only killed adults, grimm, machines. None were ever innocent either, always some kind of crook or militant. Not a child. Never a child. Her foot slowly inches forward. The little girl flinches back into the wall. A heavy burden presses down upon Ashe's tiny and fragile form. Gravity pulling and wearing her down with each slow and heavy step. The conflict of honey and crimson raging within her eyes under the mask. She has to do this. She has to make father proud. He will not tolerate anything less.

With each step, her shadow grows and infests the innocent child. Those glowing and frightful light blue eyes are frozen and powerless to stop her. Ashe's body becomes on fire the closer she approaches. Heavy and ragged breathing into a fog before her. Sweat glistening and dripping to the floor in a frenzy. Her body would not stop shaking. Raising her dagger into the air, she struggles for breath. All she has to do is bring it down, a simple course of action. Kill her. End her. Complete your objective. But...she's just a child. What does she do? What is she supposed to do? Someone, please. Tell her what to do. What is the correct path to take?

Ashe suddenly feels a throb on the back of her head. Like someone just bonked her. 'Oi, das enough out'ta ya. I told you, yer meant to be more than this.'

Slowly turning and tilting her head behind her, all she finds is a vanishing ghost with a ladle in hand. That was all it took for the dam to break. Silent tears trickled down from under her mask. A soft hiccup burrows within her throat, forcing her arm to go limp and hang with weapon in hand. Her knees collapse from under and she drops onto them. Her heart aches and pains at her loss. Her head begins to sway, the tears flooding down in waves, a quivering voice slowly cries out in distress. Wrapping her own arms around to hug herself, Ashe cries out with all her heart. Releasing all the built up and bottled emotions within her heart. What has she become? What will she become? She doesn't want this anymore. This is not who she wants to be remembered as. She howls into the room with her back arched and tears cascading, a pitiful and lonely sight.

She misses her so much.

"Go...away..." Through her blurry and wet vision, Ashe finds the young girl holding a trailing and flimsy foil. It was quivering and shaking out of fear. "Get out...Get out!" Those light blue eyes turn cold and hard, but the fear remains. Slowly standing to her failing legs, she uses the wall to keep her up. Gulping down a deep breath, the white-haired girl shouts out in desperation, "WINTER!"

The wall suddenly explodes from the side, throwing debris into the ruined bedroom. A white and blue eyed Ursa bear roars into the room relentlessly. Without a moment to spare, a massive paw slams down onto Ashe's position. Weapon in hand, she retreats in a leap out of instinct. Swiping her dagger through the air, she pulls the trigger and slices through its neck with ease. The beast vanishes easily enough into particles. Two beowolves pounce through the new hole, white and with blue colored eyes as well. A third figure rushes from behind and toward the young girl. "WEISS!"

The beasts were more agile than the Ursa, but it did not take her long to dispatch them in the same manner. They were weak and fragile while also being in a confined space. But they served their purpose. A taller figure stood between her and the young girl. She protectively shielded her away with a rapier pointed toward Ashe. The look upon her face was unbridled fury. They must be related, because she also had white hair and a shade of blue eyes. Her legs were coiled, and already screaming in rage, "I'll obliterate you!" Lunging forward, the distance is instantly closed, the room was not overly large.

Her reach was much further, Ashe stumbles back, her mind and emotions still whirling within. The rapier slices into Ashe's exposed cheek, drawing blood from the sudden attack. Blindly lashing out with both daggers, she pulls their triggers and whips about randomly. The defender grinds her teeth and retreats to the little girl. Parrying and defending any and all blows. Not a single attack was able to come even close to touching her. During the distraction, Ashe rushes toward the balcony once more, but finds a raging and fiery inferno down below.

"You are not getting away!" Stabbing her blade into the ground, a white glyph forms from under the defender. Bursting forth from the glyph is a swarm of white birds that begin to fly around her. With an unspoken command, they rotate one last time before slinging forward to Ashe.

Gritting her teeth and both blades in hand, Ashe lashes out and pulls their triggers into whips. She continuously lashes out into a storm of crimson blades. Slicing and cutting down every bird upon contact. But she was still young, try as she might, Ashe was unable to completely defend herself from the relentless onslaught. A stray bird broke through her defense and slammed into her chest with a cold explosion. Ashe cries out in pain, but it doesn't stop. The explosion threw her further into the balcony and her back slams into the scorching rail. It burns against her back, till a flock of birds bombard her from the front. With the metal weakened from the heat, it shatters from the bombardment, and throws her over the edge to the inferno. With her mind in a fritz, her body in pain, Ashe couldn't help but cry in pain. The flames licked and burned against her back.

She wants to live.

With the last of her strength, she whips her blade to the chandelier. Pulling with all her might, she swings herself toward the two double doors into the office. Curling into a ball, she barrels through the door with a bang. Rolling along the ground, her body slams against the wall with a crunch. She groans quietly in a whimper. Bracing herself, Ashe weakly forces her aching body to stand. With the double doors now open, air rushes into the inferno and grows. The flames are crawling into the corridor at an alarming rate. She needs to run. If she doesn't go now, there will be no chance of escape. Shattering a large window, she stands to the side to avoid most of the shards. Only a few cuttings into her arms. Her boot crunches into the glass when she leaps out and into the cold.

She wants to be free.

Her gloved hand clenches into the snow and dirt. Ashe's eyes harden at the choice she has made. Once more, she staggers to her feet and drags them through the frozen tundra. One more obstacle stands in her way. One more wall for her to destroy. Then she can put it all behind her. She can live on her own. Be free to make her own choices and be herself. She will kill the one that turned her into this.

With another step, the world shatters and pulls present Ashe down into its ocean depths. Struggling to hold her breath, she feels something wrap around her ankle and drag her into the depths.

She gasps out for breath while throwing herself onto hands and knees. Her throat hoarse and dry, sobbing for breath. Clenching her eyes shut, Ashe claws into the ground with her fingernails and curls them into a fist. The pain, it lingers. It hurts. Pushing herself from the ground, she rolls back and slams her back against the wall with a loud thump. Instinctively, she arches her back, like something just burned her. Her bell chimes desperately, a hand raises up and clutches at her heart. No matter how much she wills it, they never stop haunting her. The nightmares torment her relentlessly. Always chasing, always clawing and biting, never giving her a moment of respite.

She slowly calms her breathing as she flutters her eyes open, a soft amount of static in her vision from keeping her eyes firmly closed for so long. As her eyes re-adjust and focus, she finds the room mostly empty with a few stragglers still waking. Blake is already long gone as her spot is clean and spotless. Raising her hands, she stares down at them as they begin to shake. Red, so much red, they are stained, and it won't wash off. Shaking her head, she shakes the thoughts from her head as she rubs her hands together. The motion as if she was washing them with hand soap. It was just a nightmare, a fragment of the past.

Let it remain there.

"It's morning~ It's morning~"

Ashe startles with fright, remembering exactly where she was. That voice sounded so happy and bright. She envies the person; it must be nice. Turning to the source, she finds a girl with bright orange hair. Her hair flutters and waves at a medium length, her bangs swaying before her eyes. The back of her hair positioned like someone brushed their fingers through. She must have had some powerful coffee, because she was dancing and whirling around toward random people with a bright and beautiful smile upon her face.

The girl is strangely dressed, at least the top half. The short and pink skirt is cute, it matches the white and pink shoes. Her top half being a black collared vest, that stops under her bust, and a white sleeveless top with a heart showing off her moderate cleavage. Ashe watches the whirlwind of orange energy heading her direction with a sing-song voice. Her joyful and bright smile was kind of infectious. Maybe if she was in a better mood, she would love to watch the bundle of energy wreak havoc through the crowd. It is not like she would notice Ashe over here in the corner with her semblance.

As if she was reading her mind, the orange haired girl whirls her head toward Ashe's direction with a goofy grin upon her face. Ashe's honey clash with a soft shade of aqua. It was like peering into a neighborhood pond that's full of sparkles and life. One that draws everyone in for a happy and wonderful time of fun. The girl throws out her arms and begins to spin like a top. Well, she started out as a top. Now she is slowly making her way up toward a category three tornado. It makes a bee-line straight for her, anything in its path is mercilessly tossed aside with a vengeance. There was no time to prepare, the girl is upon her and stares her down. The girl leans forward slightly with a wondrous smile with pearly white teeth. "It's morning~!"

Ashe sputters into shock at the sudden greeting. How did she notice her? Scratch that, why did she even approach and greet her? There's no way she could have approached her so easily. That has never happened before, her mind is racing a mile per second. She double checks to find her top hat still snuggling upon her head. The girl looks even closer with a soft hum from her throat. Eagerly awaiting a response with a tilt of her head. Her eyes flutter in mirth with long lashes. Ashe softly clears her throat before finding her pillow and propping it onto her lap. She greets her back in kind, but it's more of a question considering she has never met this person. "Morning?"

The girl squeals in joy, her bangs jerk side-to-side. Clasping her hands together, she nods to herself. "Ooo~! Just look at you! You're just so cute~. I just have to show you to Ren." Without batting an eye, the bundle of joy spins around and quickly rushes off. "Ren~ Come look at what I found~."

Now's her chance. Without a delay, Ashe quickly grasps the loaned book and tucks it up against her pillow before running away. The girl ran over toward a tall and lithe male with black hair that is styled as if he just runs his hands through his hair. One side longer than the other with a bright pink strip dyed into his hair. He also has a long ponytail trailing down his back. They day has yet to begin, and already Ashe is on the verge of a heart attack. Closing her eyes in a sigh, she never notices the tall person clash into her.

Her nose clonks against something hard. Fluttering her eyes open she finds herself looking at a piece of armor. Glancing up she finds a male with an angry snarl upon his face with indigo colored eyes and short, burnt orange hair. "Watch it, pipsqueak." Her eyes ablaze into a flaming honey as he roughly shoves passed her, bumping her back with his shoulder. Her fingers claw into the palms of her hands. Ashe watches his retreating form, anger bubbling within. Of course, there are also people like that, she will need to be more vigilant next time. Thankfully the journey to the locker room held no more incidents. Back at her personal locker, she puts away the book and pillow and drags out the box. Finding what she needs, Ashe clutches them into hand and stalks toward the sinks.

Setting down her toiletries, her eyes widen at the reflection. A familiar crimson slashed mask stares at her with a knowing grin. Her right hand slams her palm against the mirror, the left covering her eyes. It's not real. It's in the past. She left it all behind. Slowly opening her eyes, Ashe finds her own reflection once more. Rinsing her face helped ease her tension. Washing away her drowsiness and chasing away some of her jitters. After brushing her pearly whites, Ashe takes a sip of mouthwash. Tilting her head up, she begins to gargle. She notices her assailant encroaching from behind with a smug grin.

A slender but strong arm quickly wraps around her lithe shoulders and roughly whirls her around. A warm and curvy body is suddenly brushing up against Ashe. Her eyes are forced into extremely wide saucers. Orange hair is easily spotted in the corner of her view, the hand is covered by a bright pink finger-less glove. Her cheeks were puffed out due to the mouthwash still within her mouth.

"Look Ren~ Isn't she just precious~ Can I keep it?" Ashe felt the girl squeeze her body for emphasizes. Her mind shut down completely and she couldn't control the situation or what happened next.

Blue mouth wash sails through the air and splats against the ground in a dull flop.

"Oooh, she spits too~"

A bright red blush shades onto her face, forcing her way out of the strong girl's clutch. Ashe clutches onto the sink for safety and struggles to control her breathing once more. This is only reinforcing her social anxiety. So many people are having a field day by tormenting her. Is it too early for her to investigate in a life insurance policy? She will have to ask Ozpin about that later. Thankfully, the girl decided to leave her alone. The male known as Ren drew her away for Ashe's mercy. How can he survive all her energy? She will never know. Neither does she want to find out. With renewed vigor, Ashe quickly finishes her morning wash and changes into her combat outfit. Holstering her daggers and bow back into position, she clutches two elastic hair bands within the palm of her hand. With a quick glance, she finds herself alone.

With the locker open, she plops down on the lower self for a seat. Ashe removes her top hat with great care and tenderness. The rest of her hair cascades down in a messy rat's nest. That's what happens when she sleeps with her hat. She huffs as she begins to glide her fingers through the mess. Two extra appendages flicker upon her head. They were both sort of round with the back side of them covered in soft fur the color of her hair. Bright pink was on the inside, they flopped down in a half wilt. They were of course, a set of mouse ears. As her fingers stroked through her hair, she occasionally pets onto her ears softly. A ghost of a smile upon her lips as they twitch at her touch. With a nod, she quickly wraps the hair gathered at the base of her head into two pigtails that flare out toward the sides in an upside down 'v'. Placing her hat back upon her head, her mouse eggs wiggle before becoming comfortable.

Ashe stands and double checks all her weaponry. A brush would have been nice to use for her hair. She would have removed all the knots instead of some. They will probably itch later. With a huff she glances toward the box only to see the handle of a brush wedged between some toiletry bottles. Irritation seeps through her soul. Her locker is slammed close with a pout. Of course, she wouldn't see the brush till after she needs it. Could this day possibly get any worse? Wait...ignore that. Every time she says that, something goes wrong. It’s like a curse around here.

Her stomach growls out in hunger.

Okay, so maybe that isn't too bad. She can deal with that. At least no one was around to hear it. First order of business is to get some breakfast. With a hand resting upon her belly, she makes her way into the hallway. Finding the signs pointing to the cafeteria, she sticks to the walls in the journey. Upon approaching the doors, a wave of noise assaults her ears. Clenching her teeth, she presses forward and peeks through the opening. She sighs in annoyance at all the people still within the cafeteria. Most of them are finished eating, but they are just sitting around talking. 'Why are half of you still in here? Get out, you're done eating. Jerks.'

With a glance, it would appear the food court is an all you can eat. She perks up as her belly grumbles once more into a sheepish smile. Ashe trails along the wall and makes sure to stay out of everyone's reach. Taking a tray, she breezes through the food, she piles on a small plate of pancakes with syrup and a carton of milk. A bright and shining object forces her into a stupor. A radiant and beautiful block of cheese is left out with a knife for students to cut out. Her nose twitches happily. Thankfully not many people like to eat cheese by itself here. Chopping off a hunk of it, she plops it onto her tray. Ashe walks to an empty table with a happy swagger to her hips.

Plopping down onto the table by herself, she swings her legs under the chair like a swing. Her body shimmies happily while nibbling onto the block of cheese. The smooth texture and cool touch is wondrous on her tongue. 'Best. Day. Ever.' She decides to save the rest of it for the end of breakfast. With fork and knife in hand, she quietly begins to eat into her pancakes. The soft and warm fluffiness bringing joy to her belly. Taking a big bite, her cheeks puff out in a chew. Once more, Ashe finds her attention focused on the task before her. Didn't tell herself to be more vigilant? She should have learned from a while ago.

"Oh my god~ Look, Ren! She even eats pancakes! I must have her! She's just so precious!" A sudden weight is once more thrown onto her back, two slender arms wrap around her neck and press down upon her. The sudden warmth flooding over her body, Ashe feels a soft and smooth cheek smothering up against hers. She was at least somewhat prepared to be surprised this time. Instead of spitting out her food like an imbecile, she lodges it into her throat and begins to choke. In a frenzy, Ashe raises her fist and bangs it against her chest before she turns blue.

"Please~, Please~, Please~"

Don't ignore her! She's dying over here and it's all your fault! Who the hell even are you?!

The two arms around her neck lower down near her solar plexus and roughly squeeze her tiny body. The food dislodges from her throat allowing her to breath once more. No matter what anyone says, no matter the evidence or the witnesses that were here this day. She will never admit that she made a high-pitched squeak like that of a chew toy. She will violently put anyone down that says otherwise. Fight her.

Ashe wheezes and coughs in a flush of fresh oxygen. The slight blue hue beginning to fade from her face. A soft sigh is heard after the near-death experience. The orange haired girl rests her chin upon her shoulder and affectionately nuzzles into her cheek. Her honey eyes are met by a pale shade of pink and she noticed that they hold a hint of exasperation. She watches him shuffle into a seat directly across from her with his own plate of food. His eyes flicker with emotion, understanding Ashe's plight.

She can feel the girl upon her hop up in joy and squeeze her once more, forcing out another squeak from her lips. "Whoop, whoop~ I got a new spitting and pancake eating munchkin~ Best. Day. Ever~" Ashe sighs in relief as the girl finally releases her. Slamming down her tray, she plops down next to Ashe and grins toward her with a bright set of pearly white teeth. They all hear a bellowing loud grumble as the orange haired girl's stomach growls hungrily. "Um…excuse me one moment." She wraps a napkin around her neck and grasps her utensils. The two watch in fascination. She makes a motion to cut into the fluffy goodness, but when she flings the fork and knife away, Ashe perks a brow. A random cry of someone being stabbed yells out in agony before she slams her face into the syrupy, fluffy goodness of pancakes. Ashe leans back in disgust; the girl is literally vacuuming the pancakes into her mouth.  
"Is…Is she always this eccentric?"

Her eyes flicker between the boy known as Ren and the orange haired girl that is currently massacring her pancakes to the last crumb. Ren huffs quietly as he takes a soft bite out of his own pile of pancakes with a fork and knife. She notices he was quite feminine in that he had a lithe and agile type of body. He was also quite tall. His pale pink eyes shift toward the girl beside Ashe, placing his elbow on the table and pointing his fork toward the pancake-eater casually. "No. She can be much, much worse."

"Hey, hey, I found her first, she's mine~ Back off buster." A sudden weight is thrust upon her shoulder once more. Apparently, this girl is really grabby and touchy. A strong approach to hands-on. She doesn't really seem to understand what personal space is. Or maybe it's just with her? She hasn't exactly seen her shower anyone else with affection. Why is she attracting all the weird ones? ...Okay, so that's the pot calling the kettle black. A familiar warm and soft cheek rubs against her own. Wait, familiar? Is she already becoming accustomed to this? These are unauthorized snuggles here. "By the way, the name's Nora Valkyrie! Slayer of Grimm, Professional Pancake Connoisseur, and all around complete Awesome Sauce." With a sudden jerk and quick movement of her arm, Nora smothers Ashe against her affectionately. Nora points a finger gun directly toward Ren with a playfully closed eye to take aim. "And that right there is my partner in crime. The Bonnie to my Clyde. My best buddy, ol pal, Lie Ren. He makes the best pancakes."

Ren crunches his brow in thought, he quickly swallows his bite before glancing toward Nora, "Wait, isn't Bonnie the woman of the duo?"

Nora snorts out, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh no~ No, no, nah." Nora leans back and covers her mouth from Ren, whispering toward Ashe while sneaking a glance at Ren. Though she still spoke loud enough for him to hear. "Pst, I lied. He is quite feminine, isn't he? He would make a great wife one day. I have to beat all the male consorts away with my hammer." Nora blinks repeatedly at a random enlightenment. Spinning Ashe around, Nora places her hands upon Ashe's cheeks to hold her gaze seriously, "Wait, what's your name? Ren needs something to call you."

Ashe stares at her in disbelief. Her eyes blink repeatedly in silence. Nora just now noticed? She has been woman-handling her the whole time and rubbing all up on her. And she never even bothered to ask for her name till now? How does her mind work? What is going through her head? That might be a scary thought, maybe she doesn't want to know what is going through her head. Reaching up, she tilts her hat back on straight, "Ashe Souris."

Nora stares at her in contemplation and hums out in thought loudly. "Yea…No. That won't do. I'll figure out a cute nickname for you later." Nora's eyes flicker down and notice Ashe's barely eaten pancakes with syrup. Her belly growls out once more, both Ashe and Ren stare at Nora in exasperation. A slight red hue crosses over her nose, coughing into her pink glove before pointing it down at the plate of pancakes. "Are…are you gonna finish that?"

Ashe rolls her eyes and motions to slide the plate over, "You can ha-" She never got to even touch the plate or finish her sentence.

"Gimme that!"

Ren watches Ashe flinch away in shock and disgust as Nora snatches the plate away. The pancakes didn't even last a minute under her frightful gluttony. Ashe sighs while taking hold of her milk. She finds a cartoon printed cow staring back at her with googly eyes. Taunting and mocking her endlessly. It dares to keep it's power and blessing away from her. Ashe rips it open in a spite of rage. Snarling out, she places a hand upon her hip and throws her head back to chug down the milky goodness. She did not let a single drop escape.

"Whoop, whoop~ that's how you do it Mousy, chug it down like a champ~ Momma Nora didn't raise no chumps!"

Ashe slams the empty carton of milk onto the table and squeezes it into a crumpled mess. Her gloved hand raises up and wipes at her mouth and flings the droplets down onto the ground. The first victim of her genocide has been laid waste. Many more will fall before her. She throws the carcass upon the plate of demolished pancakes. Ashe politely rises from her seat as Nora and Ren turn their gaze and watch her. "I am heading off. It was nice to meet you. Good luck."

Ren raises his fork up in a wave, "Thanks, it was a pleasure to meet you as well. I wish you good fortune."

Nora waves a napkin, imitating a teary-eyed damsel, "Good-bye, Mousy~ I'll miss you."

Ashe offers a tiny wave of her own before leaving the cafeteria. With a deep inhale she holds it in before quietly exhaling. That was one of the most intense experiences that she has ever had. Nora has so much energy, she is like a living power plant. Has she never heard of restraint? Ashe highly doubts it. Not to mention, Nora is totally the touchy and feel-y type of person. Ashe thumps her head against the wall, apparently her body adapted and grown used to it. She hasn't even known her for a day. That must be the power of Nora, but she will never know how Nora could feel her out of the crowd. Did she have bright neon lights pointing right at her or something?

She liked Ren, he was quiet and didn't speak out needlessly. But he was also kind and would play along with any of Nora's whims. She wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better. He kind of reminds her of Blake. Except less sultry and not much of a book worm…Also doesn't try to pounce and wrestle a book from her possession. Well, she is almost home free now, all she has left to do is make her way to the exam area. But before that, she has one more important thing she must do. It is of the highest priority.

Ashe cups both of her hands, raising the block of cheese up she's saved for now. To her it is a most holy of relics. She never got to eat much of it back in the jungle. Once more, Ashe happily shimmies in a joyful dance. A soft nibble of the succulent cheese sends her into pure bliss. "Mm~ Its so good~" Her bell happily chimes with each of skip in her merry jaunt. Ashe was nibbling and munching onto her treat while making way to the staging area. Her mood and energy filling back up at a quick rate.

"Hello again~"

Ashe comes to a stop at the familiar soft and warm voice. With a few bites remaining, Ashe quickly gobbles it down. She finds a familiar red head peeking around the corner from a crossing hallway. Her long hair cascading down to the ground with a bright smile upon her face. "I finally found you~ You are quite difficult to find, Ashe." Pyrrha disappears back around the corner. Immediately after, Pyrrha's long leg slides into view, bronze armor trails up to her thighs. Her heel clicks against the ground with a soft clack before stepping into view. Pyrrha Nikos stands before Ashe in all wondrous glory. She truly was beautiful. Her hands were elegantly clasped before her thighs and she wore an A-line mini skirt with a long red sash wrapped around her waist that fluttered down to her calves.

Ashe pats her hands clean of crumbs against her pants before tilting her hat back straight. Well, shit. She was trying to avoid her. But with everything that has happened within the past twenty-four hours has her mind frazzled. She completely forgot all about Pyrrha Nikos, hopefully she won't ask any questions regarding her past. "Ah, I'm sorry. I have been rather occupied. Pyrrha Nikos, was it?" Hopefully she remembered the name correctly. Pyrrha remembered hers, it would be awkward and rude if she couldn't remember hers. It seems she is already earning a reputation of being, 'that' girl. She clicks her tongue against her teeth. She is going to have to do something about that soon. If its not already too late. Then again, how many people know she is here? She could probably count them on one hand. She is thinking too much into it.

She didn't know that it was humanly possible, but here Pyrrha was. Her smile shone like the sun, bright. It was radiating pure happiness, her long lashes fluttering in joy. Ashe notices Pyrrha rocking onto her toes and then back onto her heels in excitement. How could one possibly be so pure? Its blinding. "Yes!" Her hands raise up and softly clap once. "I am happy that you remembered. I was hoping we could talk some more." Ashe tilts her head to the side in thought, well she doesn't see why not. She is extremely friendly, and she did go out of her way to look for her. She at least deserves a chance. Ashe nods her head toward Pyrrha, "Mm. Sure."

"Pyrrha, who are you talking to?"

A head of white bobbles around the corner with casual clicks of heels. Ashe's breath hitches into a panic, she frightfully takes a step back. A small girl stands before her. Her beautiful light blue eyes so pure and innocent. It's like they are piercing through her. It hurts, don't look at her. That cute, white, and frilly dress. It sways to-and-fro from each step making her look so energetic and playful. Everything that she was denied in childhood. No! Nononono. Please. Static bursts within her head. Her body was quaking and shivering in the coming cold. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breath and stand. 'Why is she here? It's not fair.' Sweat pours down her temples, she can feel her mind failing, splashing into a pool of darkness. A hand clenches onto her beating heart, a scorching flame burning and licking onto her back. The little girl's face suddenly becomes increasingly frightful and terrified, it hurts. Stop looking at her like that. Bile begins to pool and swell within her stomach. Someone. Anyone.

Please.

"Ashe, are you alright?" A soft hand lands upon her quaking shoulder.

The darkness recedes into a corner of her mind from the warm touch. The flames licking at her back vanish. The pain fading away into nothingness. After all, they were never there to begin with. Hot breath escapes from her lips, she stared into a concerned and beautiful shade of green. They become the focus of her sight; the world was spinning like a carousal. Raising her gloved hand from her chest, she covers it over her mouth. Taking slow and deep breaths. Ashe begins to rein in her emotions. Slowly her world begins to normalize. Forcing her mouth closed with the click of her teeth, she begins to breathe through her nose. The bile successfully repressed to where it belongs. 'It's not real. That was a long time ago. It's not real. It's all in the past now. It's not real.' Fluttering her eyes open, she finds herself staring into a pair of worried jade green eyes. She flutters her eyes once in a slow and hard blink. Tilting her head to the side, Ashe timidly looks around Pyrrha once more.

The girl of pure innocence in her white dress vanishes.

But another takes her place.

The same light blue eyes stare toward her. They are still so pure, so beautiful. But the innocence is lost. Ashe's heart wails in pain. She is the one who murdered that innocence. Now they look at her with content, annoyance…and…a small hint of worry? Why, why would there be a small amount of worry? Doesn't she know who she is, can't she recognize her?

"What are you looking at?"

The warm hand squeezes onto her shoulder. Was she really staring that much? Of course, she was. Even she could tell her honey coated eyes couldn't rip away from those pure eyes. Her long and beautiful white hair gracefully flutters down toward the ground with an asymmetrical ponytail. It was well groomed and had a beautiful, healthy shine to it. Even from this distance, she could tell it was soft and smooth. Her shiny but pale pink lips thinned into a neutral line. She was surveying Ashe out of annoyance and curiosity. Her outfit was very eye catching as well for someone of her nobility. A one-piece, strapless dress that fades from white in the center to a light blue around the edges with a light blue ribbon tied around her waist like a belt. She also wore a bell-sleeved bolero that flutters with every movement of her arms, a soft cloth sound that soothes into the air. She was a beautiful young woman. The twinkle of her eyes reminds her of the night sky. When Ashe would peer up onto their twinkling star light.

The white-haired girl shifts her weight upon one leg and taps her foot in annoyance, "Seriously, what's the matter with y–"

"Stardust." Was all that Ashe could blurt out in instinct.

Both Weiss and Pyrrha rattle their upper bodies back at the sudden one-word sentence. Pyrrha hums softly in confusion, glancing between Ashe and Weiss. Her hand giving another comforting squeeze. The first friend she made on the bullhead was certainly strange, but she can easily tell that Ashe is just socially awkward. After all, she has her own social anxieties that she puts on a false bravado for. So, it’s not that difficult to spot within another. Except, hers appears to be on an entirely different world.

Weiss blinks her eyes slowly in confusion. Her long lashes fluttering softly with her eye lids, a faded scar trailing over her left eye and onto her cheek. Her lips gently twist into a soft frown. She was short, taller than Ashe, but much shorter than Pyrrha. Who does this girl think she is? This is the second time Weiss noticed her staring. First, in the plaza after that embarrassing display with that Ruby girl. Next, Weiss tried to introduce herself here since Pyrrha knows her, and she begins a freak-out. Like she has seen a ghost! Then she stares. Again! She doesn't know how to feel. Usually people either treat her like a pompous and spoiled brat since she is a Schnee. Which…she doesn't ultimately deny in secret. Or they suck up to her, thinking they will claw their way into her family's grace. "Stardust? Are you calling me Stardust?"

Ashe blinks softly at the question. Did…did she say that out loud? Oh god, she didn't mean to say it out loud. It was only a thought that crossed her mind. That's so embarrassing. Her hands raise up and cover her face. Her bell chimes out quietly. Calm down, think rationally. She doesn't know that it was directed at her just yet. There is a simple solution to this awkward situation. Just say she reminds you of someone from your past, they won't know you're lying. Or maybe you could say her dress is cute, and it reminds you of a star? If you're feeling really desperate, just say you're prone to shout out stupid words and then throw yourself on the ground like a bumbling baboon. Sure, they may never want to speak to you again, but that may be a good thing. But then again, word will probably spread around the school and now you'll be that girl that has mental issues. With a nod of her head, she steels her resolve as she finds the best and optimal solution. Ashe stares back into those beautiful and pure light blue eyes. Her soft and pale skin looks so smooth. She is-

"Beautiful like Stardust."

…

You had one job.

One job.

Ashe blinks before her mind can comprehend what her mouth spouted off. Why, why does her mouth always vomit out embarrassing words that make her want to dig herself into a ditch? A blush heats up onto her face. Ashe raises her hands and tightly tugs her hat down to shadow her face. She also hid with Pyrrha's armored corset. She can feel the warmth of the warrior upon her face, or maybe that's just her embarrassment. Ashe continuously smacks her forehead into the bronze corset of Pyrrha as she whispers out quietly that only Pyrrha could hear, "Kill me now." Pyrrha snorts in amusement at the situation, even she finds this quite comical. Her hand raises and gently pats onto Ashe's back awkwardly with a sheepish chuckle.

Weiss on the other hand, snaps back up with a ramrod back. Her eyes flutter rapidly trying to comprehend what she just heard. She motions one hand from her hips and points to herself. Leaning forward slightly with her legs straight, "Me? Beautiful like Stardust?" All she receives in response is a tiny nod. A soft red tint rushes onto her pale face, she snaps back up and straight. Her slender and feminine hand covers over her lower face. Weiss glances off toward the side. She hasn't been called beautiful before in such a soft and warm voice before. Generally, compliments are given with an ulterior meaning. It was nice. "W-well, I thank you." She coughs into her hand before clearing her throat, she clasps her fingers together and rests them upon her combat skirt. "I suppose, that is much better than Snow Angel. My name is Weiss Schnee though." She won't admit it out loud, but she likes the name Stardust. After all, her grandmother Nana Schnee would often refer to her as her little Stardust. She is rather fond of the nickname.

Ashe feels another warm hand press onto her opposite shoulder, before she is whirled around and facing Weiss once more. Both hands steadily and gently hold her into place as Pyrrha stands behind her with a smile. Why does she feel like she is being used as a meat shield? If anyone was to look at her right now, she would be quite horrified. Pyrrha is quite tall, and she gets the feeling they look like a mother trying to make her shy daughter introduce herself and make friends. She inwardly scowls at the thought. One day, she will grow into a respectable height. She hasn't given up hope yet. The red upon her cheeks slowly fades into just a faded hue as she reaches up and tilts her hat on straight before taking a deep breath. "Ashe Souris."

Weiss nods once, politely with a neutral expression, her blush fading from pale skin. "A pleasure." Curt and short, to the point. Her light blue eyes flutter upward to Pyrrha. Ashe could feel the woman tense, her hands squeezing onto her shoulders. She doesn't seem to be so comfortable. "So, Pyrrha, about our earlier conversation about the matter of us becoming teammates. I find it would be in our best interest to combine our powers together. Considering your excellent physical prowess and tactics with my own skills and intellect. We would make a formidable team and easily overcome any obstacle the academy puts before us." Ah, she can see it now. They would be the idols of the academy. Known throughout all the years as their talents make them renown and the envy of all. They would be the most popular huntresses in the world. And with their looks, they would be the most beautiful of them all.

"Stardust."

The blush slightly returns at the sudden reminder. Why did she remember that just now? She scowls and huffs for the blush to fade, but a faint warmth remains upon her cold skin.

Ashe could feel the reverberating chuckle from Pyrrha as she pulls her closer. Ashe tilts her head at an angle to glance up at Pyrrha. She looks incredibly awkward, like they have had this conversation before. "Y-yes, I am sure we would be, quite the duo. And that we would be such wonderful teammates, but like I said before. I am going to let pieces lie where they may." Her shoulders shrug gently, "I will just let the die be cast and land where it may. I am not too picky on who my partner would be. Pyrrha smiles as she glances down happily, "Why, I wouldn't mind having a partner like Ashe. That would also be wonderful."

Ashe blinks and stares at Pyrrha, "Me?"

Pyrrha smiles brightly and nods. "Mhm!"

Weiss looks her up and down in disbelief. "Her? But isn't she kind of...small?"

Oh.

No, she did not. Weiss did not just call her a tiny amoeba.

Ashe snaps her head to glare at Weiss. Her lips form into a thin line of annoyance. Weiss has a finger pointed toward Ashe with a look of disbelief to Pyrrha. "I mean, I am sure she is a wonderful person, but would she be able to keep up with you and not hold you back? You are already being hailed as one of the strongest students throughout all the academies, and you haven't even officially begun yet. I mean, just look. The top of her head is under your bust." Weiss wags her finger up between said bust and her head.

Ashe snarls out with an angry tick upon her head. "Who are you calling a micro sized half-pint that didn't grow up because she didn't drink milk when she was younger?"

Weiss and Pyrrha widen their eyes into sauces with arched brows. Pyrrha mumbles out a questioning grunt as Weiss gapes her mouth slightly, "What? I didn't say that."

Ashe scowls with narrowed eyes before she huffs and slams backwards into Pyrrha's body and digs herself into the warmth, before rocking back and forth between her heels and toes. "Just because you're beautiful, doesn't mean you can go and insult people about their height! You're just jealous that Pyrrha has a bust that I can rub my head against." Ashe rubs the back of her head against said bust.

Both girls turn a various shade of red. A small blush squirms its way upon Pyrrha's cheeks. She doesn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented. She has mixed feelings about this moment, but for the sake of the situation, she will await before passing her judgement. This is a first for her, no one has ever mentioned anything about her bust before. As embarrassing as it is, it’s kind of exciting. She really is an interesting friend.

Weiss on the other hand, blushes a bright and noticeable red for two different reasons. Her brows crunch toward the middle in anger, arms covering over her own bust. "Sh-shut up! Y-you!" How dare she insult her like that. She's proud of her chest, sure it may not be that big and maybe a little below normal. But she is built for speed and agility. She is rather proud of her lithe figure! Her arms snap down with fists before stomping her foot into the ground. But she is much too embarrassed to admit such a thing, and she gets a feeling it would only make the situation worse for her. "I'll remember this!" Swirling around, she straightens her back with a loud huff. Her ponytail whips around in a semi-circle. Weiss struts away angrily with a click of her heels. Finding herself a short distance away, her lithe fingers raise and gently play with the tip of her long side-tail. "Beautiful, huh?"

Ashe blows a puff of air from the corner of her lips. Her hands rest upon her hips while she watches Weiss disappear down the hallway. A hearty chuckle from Pyrrha draws her attention. The corner of her lips gently curls up into a soft smile, "Was it something I said?"

Pyrrha shakes her head before she walks around Ashe and stands before her. Her long red hair flowing behind her quietly. "Oh, no. That was wonderful." She had such a warm smile. "I really needed that laugh; I have been quite frustrated lately. All anyone has been asking me today is if I wanted to be their partner. I believe that was the third time she asked me since morning. It is quite nice to finally have some peace of mind."

Tilting her head to the side, Ashe hums out in thought. "Mm…Why would everyone want you to be their partner? Why is everyone looking for a partner? I don't understand what you two were even talking about to be honest." And she didn't. Did she miss a memo this morning? Because there was no mention about needing or finding a partner. If so, then she is going to be so screwed. Maybe if she begs really hard, she won't need a partner. She will need to swipe some eye drops later.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It’s nothing to really be worried about. It is just a rumor going around between the applicants." Oh, thank goodness. She dodged the bullet on that one. Then again, she didn't even see the bullet. They just missed. Horrible marksmanship. "But ever since that rumor began, people have been pestering me about being their partner."

Ashe hums softly as she crosses her leg behind the other while shifting toward her left with her hands behind her head in thought. "Oh, why would everyone want you to be their partner? I mean, sure you're one of the nicest people here. But why would that make everyone aim for you?"

Pyrrha flutters her eyes in a half-lid, she shuffles her weight onto one leg. One had crossing over the rub the other's elbow, "Well, I mean. Do you…not know who I am? I mean, almost everyone here does. Well, there was that one blond guy, but he didn't seem too interested in me."

"Nn…" Ashe shrugs before she stretches her arms up into the air with a soft pop and chime from her bell. "I don't really know anything about that. I am sorry if that troubles you. But I only know you as Pyrrha Nikos. The gentle and kind girl who is warm and friendly." Ashe's bell softly chimes when she stands next to Pyrrha. "Who also has a beautiful smile." Ashe then turns and walks away toward their next destination. Her fingertips trailing along the wall out of habit. It is about time she made her way toward the staging area. It would be awful to be disqualified for just being late. That would be humiliating.

A presence makes itself known with a soft click of heels. Tilting her head to the side, she finds Pyrrha beside her with that smile and warm eyes. The rest of the trip was made in peace and silence. They simply enjoyed the other's presence. Ashe notices Pyrrha slowing her steps to keep an even pace with Ashe. Curse her short legs. They soon find their way outside into an open field, a large crowd huddle up on a hill. "Hey, Ashe?" Ashe hums softly in question, "Thank you."

She couldn't hold the peeked curiosity from her voice. "Mm, for what?"

Pyrrha places her hands behind her back, giving a soft hip bump against Ashe. "Nothing."

Ashe turns her head toward Pyrrha, "Mm? Well, you're welcome, I guess?" Pyrrha turns to her afterwards, they stare at one another for a second before they erupt into a soft laughter. Their laughter is soon interrupted as a mob of students' bum rush toward the duo. Or single person from their point of view. One instance they are laughing together, and the next Pyrrha is being carried off by a mob. She cries out toward Ashe before disappearing.

"I'm sorry~"

Ashe stands there with a shocked expression, a gust of wind bellows through. A tumble weed rolls on by near her feet as she looks at the empty spot. She raises her hands outwards with her fingers extended. "What just happened?" Silence is the only answer that is given to her. Grumbling to herself, she kicks at the ground before striding over toward the back of the crowd. She notices square and metal platforms littering the ground in rows. Her brow arches as she finds each one is also covered by an applicant standing directly on top of them. That's strange. Deciding to go with the flow, she shrugs and takes the long route toward the end row. Finding the last platform, Ashe nods before softly hoping onto it with a soft chime of her bell.

"Ack!" She whirls her head to the side to find a tall blond male clutching at his chest. "Where did you come from? I didn't even hear you, jeeze."

Her cheeks puff out in annoyance, what is it with everyone today? Did they all wake up on the wrong side of the bed? The only normal person she has met today is Pyrrha. Maybe Ren too, but they didn't directly talk that much. It was mostly Nora dictating everything she wanted. Her eyes squint in a stare. He looks familiar. His blue eyes stare toward her as he fidgets upon his feet awkwardly. A simple outfit of blue jeans, a black hoodie, with a small breast plate and shoulder pads. Yea, he really does look familiar, but she can't quite put her tongue on it. Leaning forward, she raises a hand and cups at her chin. He awkwardly shuffles back with a suspicious gaze. It finally clicks, she raises her gloved hand and snaps her fingers before pointing toward him with a finger gun. "Vomit boy?"

"Oh god, no! Not you too! Nope, I'm putting an end to that, right here, right now." He swipes his arm across his chest before standing up boisterously as he slams his thumb against his breast plate with his other arm upon his hip. "Jaune Arc, that's my name. Remember it. Use it." She smirks when he winches and then grasps at his thumb after jamming it against his breastplate, "Too hard, bad idea. Just please call me Jaune, I don't need more people calling me Vomit boy than I already have."

Ashe shakes her head softly with a jingle. "Mm, Jaune it is." She turns herself back around and faces forward upon her platform. She begins to do some light arm stretches. Ashe can easily feel his curious gaze upon her.

Jaune awkwardly coughs out, making her turn in his direction. He then shrugs his shoulders; he does some strange gestures with his hands while rolling his head around before looking back toward her. "Isn't this the part…where…ya know…you introduce yourself? Considering I told you my name…and all that. Isn't that how this works?"

Placing her hands behind her lower back she pushes and stretches upward a tad, and onto her toes. Why is he asking her? It’s not like she is the expert on social interactions. She is the very last person upon this planet that he should ask for social cues. Besides, even if it’s generally the norm to give your name after someone introduces themselves. It is not like she's mandated to do it. Besides, he seems like the fun type to tease. "Mm...I suppose you would be right. Normally when someone introduces themselves, then the other person gives their name as well. I think. I'm not good at social interactions." With a soft moan of a sigh from her stretches, she relaxes her arms by her sides. She then casually waits upon the platform with a tap of her toes quietly thudding against the metal. She doesn't even need to look. She can feel Jaune fidgeting, unsure of what to do next. She was right, he seems to be the easily teased type.

Finally having enough of the silence, Jaune speaks out toward her. "Well, wha-"

"Ashe Souris. It is rude to interrupt someone when they are introducing themselves." The grin upon her lips was tiny, but it was there.

Jaune sputters in shock before he whirls and steps toward her, "Hey, what are you talking about? You were the one that was giving me the silent treatment after I introduced myself. I just simply wanted to know your name in the chance that we become partners or something. You've heard the rumors, right?" He receives a soft hum of acknowledgement before crossing his arms. "Well, hopefully we will get to choose or something. There are some people I wouldn't mind partnering up with, and a few I wouldn't want to." Ashe's brow arches as she watches him throw his head back and groans out in annoyance, "Knowing my luck, it will be with someone that I hate. I have been having terrible luck ever since I arrived."

She snorts in amusement as a quiet silence reign between the two. She is once more drawn out of her peaceful quiet as he calls out toward her. "Hey, do you happen to know who this belongs to? I have been asking around and nobody knows anything about it. I'm starting to give up hope and think a divine angel was watching over me and gave me this as a gift." Ashe huffs in his direction. There was a familiar white handkerchief neatly folded into a diamond in his hand. "I woke up earlier than usual to wash it, but no one knows who it belongs to." Jaune pulls it in and snuggles it up to his chest. "Ah, I can imagine it now. It was probably some wonderful and beautiful angel that was looking out for me. She saw that I was suffering and floated down from the heavens!" He sighs wishfully with a dreamy expression. "I bet she is totally beautiful, with soft skin, long luscious hair, a curvy body, and a nice good height to snuggle up with. My dream girl."

An angry tick mark appears upon her temple as he continues to talk. She's getting pissed. An angel from the heavens? Beautiful with soft skin, long hair, a curvy body, and a good height? Well then asshole, that is literally everything that she is not. She cracks her knuckles into a fist as she turns her body toward him. She then approaches him with a few steps. He barely notices her approach while fantasizing about his angelic and curvy dream girl. That goofy grin pisses her off more. "I know who it belongs to." The rage within was building.

Jaune lights up like a solar flare. His eyes sparkle with glee as he squeals out in delight. "What?! Really, wh-Ouf"

Ashe sucker punches him into his exposed gut.

"Oh god, why?!"

That felt so good. All that pent-up stress she has been accumulating lately just dwindled a little bit. She watches him double over; she didn't punch him that hard anyways. She quickly swipes the handkerchief from his hand. With a twirl, Ashe returns to her platform. "Thanks for washing it." She quickly pockets it into the back of her pants.

Jaune cries out to her retreating form. "G-give her back!"

Ashe perks a curious brow toward Jaune. "What?" What nonsense is he spouting out now?

"Give her back! My dream girl!" Jaune drops to his knees, banging his fist upon the metal platform. "I dreamt about her all night! My lovely and beautiful angel that came to my aid." His palms slam onto the platform as he looks up toward her with a look of anguish. "Give her back!"

Ashe flinches away as she raises her hands caution. "Sorry, but I was the one that gave it to you, it's mine."

Jaune then leaps to his feet before pointing toward her accusingly, "How dare you play with my fragile maiden's heart!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Fragile maiden's heart? What nonsense is he talking about?

Jaune hunches over with his arms hanging down in a limp. With a deep and dispassionate sigh, he raises back up and shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well, I am glad I found who it belongs to though. Thanks, by the way. It really helped me out of a bind. At least I didn't have to worry about a messy face during the assembly yesterday." His hand raises as he strokes his thumb over his nose once with a large grin. "I mean it, thank you."

She shrugs her shoulders while gazing forward and out over the cliff into the canopies of trees. Nothing but green leaves in view below the cliffs. "You're welcome and don't worry about it. I am just glad you washed it at least. I don't think I would have taken it back if you didn't." She wouldn't have. More than likely, she'd have denied any ownership over it. Maybe she should have anyways? Then he would still be lost in his own little world, fantasizing about that dream girl of his. He's kinda goofy. But she doesn't mind that.

"So…friends?" Jaune extended out his friendship.

She huffs, "Maybe..."

"Agh!" Jaune groans out in frustration as he raises both hands up ruffles through his blond locks of hair. He then stomps his sneakers against the metal before thrusting out a finger toward her accusingly. "You know what, fine. I'll take what I can get! We are friends now, and you're gonna like it! I am totally gonna smother you in friendship. You won't know what to do with it." He crosses his arms over his chest with a half frown, half goofy grin. Ashe tilts her head toward him with a soft chime.

A familiar voice coughed out to get their attention. "Ahem."

Gazing toward the source she catches a glimpse of those calculating brown eyes with a knowing look. Was he watching her the whole time? She's not sure how she should feel about that. Flattered or creeped out? "For years you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Taking a sip of his drink, Ozpin allows Glynda forward with a scroll device within her hand. Wait, what? That's it? That's his speech? What the hell was that, it was only two sentences! No way, he's not honestly a lazy person, is he? At least attempt to pump up the students or something. Some of them are sweating down a river. It's disgusting.

Glynda's right hand shifts up and gently adjusts her glasses over her green and strict eyes. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." She cringes on the inside, apparently the rumors were true then. This is something she is not looking forward to. Working alone is hard enough, she doesn't want someone else around. What if they are an annoying pest? Or what if her social anxiety causes major issues and they just end up having a falling out?

Apparently, she isn't the only one that doesn't like the news of having a partner. Her hat twitches at the sound of a soft whine from down the row. Her thoughts are quickly brought to heel as Ozpin's voice drowns out her thoughts. Hey, he's back. Okay, so maybe he isn't that lazy and just doesn't want to do all the work? She knew he was reliable. Honestly. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Wait, what? What the hell is that shit? You mean, they are to be partnered with someone and they are forced to be joined at the hip? That could be for years. How long does it take to graduate from this place? She never bothered to ask or look up the answer. She's going in blind here. She can feel her breathing begin to rattle against her chest. Okay, calm down. There is an easy solution to this. There are at least three people that she could be partners with. She will just need to find Pyrrha, Blake, or Jaune if she can't find the other two. They are at least friendly. Weiss if no other options are available. It is better to have an enemy you know, than one you don't know. She pumps her fist quietly by her side. Great plan.

Her mouse ears twitch under her hat once more at the sound of a dying hamster or was that a girl crying out in despair? It is okay fellow anti-social person. She understands your plight, but there is nothing they can do about this situation. Just roll with the punches and find those that she knows. Easy-pease. Nothing could go wrong. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner, for the next four years."

"What?!" There's her fellow social anxiety person, whoever that is. That’s right shout out for the both of them. Because that is complete bullshit.

Ashe is also going through her own mid-life crisis. Could it be considered a mid-life crisis? She doesn't know how long she could live for anyways, so it technically could be. 'Fuuuck.' Her hand reaches up and massages at her temples. She can feel her heart rampaging within. The vertigo was swirling within her head with glee. This is bad, this is bad. There is no telling who she could end up partnered with, and it might even be completely out of her control. Her mind continues to work up a solution to her dilemma, but she can't find any. It is completely all up to chance. Raising and arching her back straight, she wraps her fingers around her bright silver bell. 'It will be alright. Just...give it my best.'

She does have an urge to kick Ozpin's ass. Again. The urge at least, she highly doubts she can kick his ass. It's the thought that counts. She can mentally kick his ass.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

A soft whimper escapes from her neighbor. Jaune is visibly shaking, she notices that he was slammed by a truck load of jitters. Then it reversed and ran over him again for good measure. If only if she was driving that truck. She could really use the venting. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene."

She inhales a deep breath; it refuses to exhale. They are being watched. Of course, they would be watched throughout this exercise. They are taking an exam after all. How else would they be graded? Her hands raise up and firmly grasp onto the hem of her top hat. She tugs it down firmly with a deep and noticeable frown. This day is going from bad, to horrible, and then to shit-fest. She is going to need to be extremely cautious if she doesn't want her secret of being a faunus to get out. So far only Ozpin knows, and she would love to keep it that way. But then a sudden realization comes to her, 'If they won't intervene…does that mean people will die if they get in over their heads? Well, that is a harsh lesson to teach, considering it is how many have been known to die. But isn't it too soon? It's only the entrance exam.'

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions."

"Um, yea, si-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Ashe startles into shock, a student is suddenly catapulted from the platform beneath him. His cry of panic and disbelief shouting out into the air as it begins to fade into the background. Her eyes widen into saucers before looking down. Ashe hops up and down upon the platform. Alright then, that explains what these devilish devices are for. This will be fun. Hopefully she times it right, she really doesn't want to become a red smear upon the forest floor. "Mm…" She notices a large dandelion next to her platform. "Uh, sir? I've got a question..." She doesn't even have to look away to know that is the voice of Jaune, and he sounds nervous as all hell. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin took a casual sip from his mug, "No, you will be falling."

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune was grasping for any aid he could find, but he was failing horribly.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ashe flickers her eyes up toward Ozpin for a moment. He is totally enjoying this. This must be something he lives for, hell she doesn't blame him. If she had the power to catapult students into the air at random and listen to their cries of disbelief. She would totally do it and find pleasure in it. He has a sick sense of humor, but then again so does she. So, she at least understands. Doesn't mean that he isn't a prick for doing it.

"Uh...yeah..." Ashe bends over quickly and plucks the dandelion from the ground with a snap before she brings it toward her chest. With a quick whirl around, she turns toward Jaune. "Here." Jaune turns in her direction with a confused expression. Ashe holds it out for him.

Jaune arches his brow and tilts his head as he awkwardly plucks it from her delicate fingers. "Um, thanks? What is this for, Ashe?"

She tilts her head to the side; her fingers clasp together and position above her thighs. Drawing a bright and beaming smile to her face as best she can. She wants to make the cutest and most innocent pose she can. "To mark your grave of course, silly."

His eyes widen in complete shock as he opens his mouth to speak, before he is instantly catapulted into the air without delay. "AshEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Well what do you know, he didn't drop the dandelion. He clutched it to his chest like a lifeline. Maybe he really thinks he's gonna die? Bummer. She kinda liked him.

Ashe chuckles quietly to herself before crouching down with the weight shifted to her toes. One hand rest down upon the platform, the other rests atop her hat and firmly holds it down. She really doesn't want to let it fall off when she is vaulted through the air. That would be completely depressing and probably make her run away in the forest without completing the exam. The soft sound of someone sipping from a mug draws her attention. There, she finds Ozpin sipping from his white coffee mug. His lips crease up into a smirk as he winks toward her knowingly. Like he knew exactly what she was thinking. 'Oh yes, he's completely enjoying this, quite the sadist.' Like she is one to talk. The next train of thought is derailed when she is suddenly vaulting through the air. Wind whips against her smooth face in glee. Her bangs slapping against her temples and cheeks as her pigtails rub against the nap of her neck.

Ozpin slowly turns to face the students careening through the air. The smirk never leaving his lips, Glynda approaches him from behind with a scroll in hand. He lets out a soft sigh of happiness while he casually sips from his coffee mug. No matter how many times they do this each year, he never tires of it. Watching the view, of humans being flung out into the open from a launching pad. Their startled expresses that morph into complete fear as the sail through the air, and their cries of desperation. "Beautiful, isn't it? I never get tired of this, no matter how many times we do it."

Glynda nods her head once, re-adjusting her glasses with a quick movement of her hand, "Quite, but I'm curious, Sir. By you letting that girl in, we have an uneven number of people. How are teams going to work?"

Ozpin glances back toward her with a grin hidden under his cup, Glynda moves the scroll up and into her own bosom as she glares at him, "I know that look, I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Without a response, he gazes back out toward the flying students, taking a long drawn out sip of his cup. That damn smug look upon his face never wavering.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ashe sighs in a blissful peace.

Eyes closed, the wind rustles her clothing and hair. The sky is so blue today, not many clouds. A smile graces onto her with an arch of her back. So peaceful and tranquil. She could get used to this type of feeling. It is like her body is weightless, floating through space and time, her worries washing away. Squinting her eyes open, the rays of the sun greet her. A fluttering object slowly glides down from above. With the crease of her brow, Ashe stares at the object. With a tilt of her head, she hums out quietly in question. “Is that a feather?” 

“Birdie, no!”

Ah, right.   
She was catapulted through the sky.

How could she forget that their sadistic headmaster launched his new applicants into a Grimm infested forest? Not only that, but at a speed that would cause their bodies to leave behind only a puddle of squishy guts.

No landing strategy either.

A painful squawk echoes into the clear blue sky with a desperate cry of pain. With her left hand firmly holding down onto her top hat, Ashe twists to gaze upward. Apparently, the red-cloaked girl demolished through a small bird in a shower of feathers.  
It doesn’t take long before a sea of green quickly approaches her descent. Ashe saw no one close in her fall, so she should be safe and alone. The trees scrape at her, but aura shields her small body from harm. Flicking her dagger, it wraps around a branch before swinging herself around to safety.

She really stuck that landing. It’s a shame no one was around to see it.

With a hand holding her hat, Ashe simply steps off the branch and lets gravity take its course. She easily landed and looked about the clearing. With a hum, she replays what Ozpin said. Find the abandoned temple, collect a relic and look good doing it.   
Simple enough.

Ashe did see what appeared to be ruins to the north during her flight. That’s all she has to go on, so may as well go with it. Should be easy enough.

Hopefully.

Making a beeline for the foliage, Ashe starts her journey. She’s grateful that the exam is in her territory. She lives and breathes the forest and jungles. If she was to get lost or make a fool of herself, she’d off herself out of shame.

Reaching the bushes, Ashe reaches out to part a path. Instincts blare in a siren, she bends over backwards in a rush. A thick and muscular claw rips through the air above her. The black fur tickling at her nose.  
Her facial features were blank and annoyed, “…Hello…”

Ashe retreats into the clearing in haste. Her assailant didn’t waste a moment. It chased her in a thunderous roar. A monster of pure black fur that resembled a werewolf. Crimson eyes of hate with spotted armor bones covering its face and body in spikes or plates.

Skidding to a stop, she clutches her mithril daggers, “Beowolf.” The Grimm was already upon her. It easily towered over her in a shadow. The beast lurched forward with a threatening swipe. She has seen it multiple times, every day. The day a Beowolf starts off a fight without an obvious swipe, she will eat her hat.

She loves her hat.

Her body reacts on instinct. Spinning on her toes and planting her left foot forward, her left backstabs into the beast’s bicep. The right piercing through its neck and running it through. It whimpered out in pain and a dying breath. The body slackens before slowly disappearing into dark particles. 

Ashe casually tosses her dagger in a circle.

“That was the scout…Beowolves always travel in packs…” True to her word, the foliage cracks and rustles before a wave of Beowolves wreck through in howls and yips. Is this all the exam will consist of? He made her hunt Grimm daily, from morning till night. Killing them is like breathing. Beowolves are among the bottom of the totem. There’s no alpha in the pack either.

Cannon fodder.

Ashe charges forward and low to the ground. The best course of action is to use their low intellect and numbers against themselves. If you don’t have the power to destroy multiple Grimm in one hit, then use speed. Get into their ranks, let their size be used against them. Grimm have no love for one another. They will maim each other for a shot at her.

Sliding under the first beast, her daggers stab into its legs. Her momentum carries her through and gorges her blades out mercilessly. The beowolf howls in agony as it collapses onto its knees. It won’t be using those legs for a long time, if not ever. Now, it’s just food for the other Grimm to ravish for strength.

Ashe darts toward the right for her second victim. She’s forced to weave through the pack. Beowolves are linear and predictable. Either they will claw with their front paws, or bite. That’s it. They do not use their legs for anything else but running and jumping.

Her face remains neutral and calm in her approach of the second victim. Dodging under the first claw, Ashe stabs into the paw of the second. The blade punctures through in a sickening crunch. Raising her foot, she slams her heel upon its knee before leaping up. Her blade ruptures through in the forward momentum. The monster wails in agony when she flips over it. With a flick of her wrist, the dagger sings through the air and stabs into the back of its head.

Pulling back the dagger in her retreat, a clawed hand explodes through the dying Grimm. The claws made a grab for the small teen, but they were too slow. The pack tramples over their dying brother relentlessly. They were at least nice enough to group themselves up for her.

Spinning on her heel, Ashe retreats to the tree line. Holstering one blade, her gloved hand drags along the ground before sweeping up a large rock. Choosing the thickest tree available, Ashe easily leaps and runs up the tree in a single bound.   
The tree violently quakes when the Beowolves batter against its trunk, but it holds strong. They bark and claw to climb. Even using other Beowolves as springboards. With the rock in hand, Ashe looks down in a calculating gaze. With a flick of her wrist, the rock flings through the air into the neighboring tree. A loud and dull thunk echoing through the clearing. Rustling and jostling branches in its descent. 

As expected, the group perks toward the sound and ravage toward the source. Slamming and growling at the empty tree. Only one stayed behind at her tree, what a pity. With a reverse grip of her blade, Ashe walks off the branch and descends like a wraith. There was no resistance when her dagger slid into the beast’s skull. With a twist, Ashe rips it out, but her other hand was already occupied before she even stabbed into it.

The other hand flicked her dagger into the dwindled group of Beowolves. It landed on the waning tree’s trunk. Grappling herself toward the group, Ashe slams both heels into the neck of an unsuspecting Beowolf. Crushing its throat and neck bones. Shifting ever so slightly, she uses the dying Grimm as a springboard. Launching herself up into the air in a push. 

The deranged beasts growl and snap up toward her for a taste. She could feel their hate resonate within her. Launching her dagger through the air, it sinks into the earth before pulling her away to safety in the clearing once more.

Ashe was always taught to keep her emotions in check in battle. They only cloud your judgement. Force you to make mistakes in the most critical of moments. It was drilled into her at a young age, she knows this. Lives by this, but also that certain emotions can even help or assist you. Empower you. One such emotion is anger. Fury. To let your rage smolder and erupt in power. The amount of times she has lost control in a fit of rage, can be counted on one hand. Maybe with a finger or two to spare.  
But she may have to reminisce that thought. Because when she looked back toward the stampeding pack, Ashe saw it. A familiar and beloved top hat laying upon the forest floor. Except this time, there was no simmer or boiling point. Ashe’s fury erupted from nothing. 

Launching forward, her toes dug craters into the earth from the propulsion. Her once honey eyes dilate into slits with a flicker of crimson. “Get back, whelps.”

The advancing Grimm suddenly faulter in their charge. An invisible force slamming into their beings. Something that felt…familiar…yet different at the same time. Instincts guide them, turning them into nothing more than mindless beasts. They are predators. They hunt the humans for reasons unknown, but it is what they are programmed for, so they shall feast. Even if that force of wind filled their empty husks with dread, they greet it in challenge. Howling as one into the blue sky.

It was no battle, only a one-sided slaughter. Her blades sung through the air in flashes of light. Ashe used her small size to her advantage expertly. Hugging close to their fur and bone covered bodies, she never aimed at their chests. They were sturdy and would cause the least amount of damage. Her blades were not big enough to slay a Beowolf from a body blow.

Ashe used precision for killing blows. The necks of Beowolves were their vulnerable hit points. But they were not always so easily reached. So, she lashed out in places to make them vulnerable. A piercing cry bellows out into the forest. A Beowolf stumbles back, clutching at the stump of a missing limb. Only for a soft chime of a bell to ring out. A soft hand wraps around its neck, slinging a small and lithe figure across it’s back.

Ashe straddles from behind, pulling back on its jaw to expose the neck. Her blade sinks into the esophagus and ruptures out in one fluid motion. It was not the only one to fall in such a brutal and efficient manner. The pack was easily annihilated into the last remaining member. The now armless Grimm whimpers in a dying pain. A boot slams into its jaw, twisting the head to the side upon the ground. In one fluid motion, a blade sinks into its eye socket with a crunch and twist.

Her breathing was hot and heavy. Forcing her chest to cave in and out in rage. With the last of the Grimm dispatched, Ashe grits her teeth and holds her breath for a moment. Reigning in her restless emotions with a force of will. A slow breath escapes, ‘Control…Control…Don’t let her wake up.’

With her top hat safely in hand, Ashe gives it a good pat down before hiding away her mouse ears. Thankfully, it was left unmarred in the skirmish. She would hate to think what would happen if it was scratched up more than it already is. At least the color hides the few scuffs it has from its withered years.

Ashe didn’t even get to rest her hands near her hips before a thunderous crash bellows through the clearing. Quickly turning to the sound, a massive Ursa tore through the shrubbery with a roar. The ground quaked in its heavy stampede. Though she notices something in her favor.

Where she’s standing, and the direction the beast is charging from…It’s heading north.

That’s convenient.

Sprinting toward the beast, Ashe twists her body around a massive paw. Grabbing onto a tuft of black fur, she hoists herself up in a swing. Landing upon the back of its neck, she grabs onto it’s ears and roughly pulls back. A small smile tugs onto the corner of her lips. This was always fun back at home. A minute scowl at the thought of ‘home’.

The beast growls, but Ashe keeps a rough hold of its sensitive ears. Tugging and pulling to somewhat steer the rampaging monster through the trees. It was as fun as it looked. Deadly yes, but the best things in life usually are. At times she was forced to hang around it’s neck to the side. Avoiding a slam against a trunk or boulder. When she saddles back onto its neck, a sudden orange object with aqua drops down from the low trees.

“That looks fun! Can I try?!”

Ashe startles at the ambush. Momentarily slackening her grasp, the beast whips its neck to the side and throws her off. Her back smacks into a tree. Thankfully it wasn’t that harsh of a throw and only stung. A hand reaches out toward her with a green sleeve and pink eyes. Ren is giving her a kind smile, “Sorry about her, may I lend you a hand?”

Staring at the appendage for a moment, she timidly reaches out to grasp it, “Mm.” Ren helps her up calmly before Nora plops next to them from the trees above. 

The energy reactor known as Nora grabs onto Ashe’s shoulders, “That was awesome~ You gotta tell me how you did that!”

Said girl blinks calmly with a tilt of the head. Ashe points up to her human ears, “Ears to steer.”

A large and toothy grin forms on Nora’s face, “Got it~” With a maniacal laughter, Nora bull rushes the Grimm with anticipated glee. Whereas Ashe used dexterity to twist onto its neck…Nora…well… “Settle down buster! Mommy’s gonna give you the ride of your life!” A slender fist smashes into the beast’s nose with a crunch. Sending the Grimm into a daze for Nora to casually straddle around its neck.

Ashe barely bats an eye at the scene. Ren on the other hand was flabbergast, “N-Nora?! What are you doing? Get down from there!” His words fall on deaf ears.

“Yee-haw! Ride like the wind~” With a jerk of it’s ears, Nora forces the beast to crash through the foliage with a cackle of madness. Her voice was fading off into the distance, “This is so fuuuuuun~”

Ashe turns to find Ren palming his face, “Is she…always like that?”

Sighing to himself, Ren feels an oncoming headache, “I’d be lying if I said no.”

With a blink, Ashe stares at the demolished trail to the north. “Nora seems fun.”

“Yea, I suppose you could say that.”

“I assume you two are already paired?” Questioned Ashe, remembering that they were still taking an exam. A Grimm infested exam.

Ren nods and begins to pace toward the trail. “Yes, and I see that you are alone. Solo?”

“Mm.”

Tilting his head back, he beckons her forward, “You’re free to tag along. Nora has taken quite a liking to you, and a friend of hers is a friend of mine.” With a twitch of her nose, Ashe follows Ren into Nora’s destructive wake. There were no cons in such a decision. They are already grouped, there’s no competition against one another, and only increased their chances of survival. Not like she needed the help in that department though.

Ren is quite pleased to find her easily keeping pace. “I feel I should warn you. That for some reason, Nora has taken a deep liking to you. She can be…over baring for others, but she means well.”

“Ah…” Ashe tilts her head while leaping through the forest floor. Her bell quietly chimes out a melody. She’s not quite sure how to take that. “Am I in danger?”

Ren’s lips thin with a thoughtful brow, “I’m…not quite sure to be honest.” Well, that didn’t ease her tension at all. For now, Ashe will just have to figure it out at some other point in time. She sneaks a peek toward her temporary companion. She finds him tolerable. He’s quiet, mannered, and to the point. All of which she approves of. The less social interaction, the better for her.

It doesn’t take long for Ren to call out to her. Nora and her new minion were further ahead in a clearing. Seems like her minion was quite tuckered out and sprawled upon the ground. When it began to fade into particles, Ashe knew it was dead. Ren quickly splits off and rushes toward Nora to check on her well-being.

Leaving Ashe to her own desires to survey her new surroundings. Peering around, she finds herself in some forgotten ruins. Broken stone pillars and walls protruding from the ground with overgrowth hiding their secrets. It was an interesting sight, but something she’s used too. Honestly, there are many hidden and abandoned ruins in the world. All you have to do is wander around a bit, and you’ll stumble upon many forgotten relics of the past. They may be empty or destroyed beyond repair, but still.   
One…rather two things she notices, is that they were not alone in the ruins. A familiar golden mane sways in the breeze. That golden hair shined like a warm summer’s day. Though her eyes were uneasy and shifting between Nora and the fading Ursa. Has she never seen someone mount on a Grimm? It was common where she was raised…Then again, she did not have a normal childhood. At all.

That girl had curves in all the right places. Mini-black biker shorts with a tanned leather belt and straps of leather hanging against her hips and back side. Hm, that’s kind of strange now that she thinks about it. Although the asymmetrical white and lavender cloth makes up for it. It hung off her waist toward the calf. A tanned short-sleeved jacket with gold buttons that expose her midriff. Doesn’t she get hot and stuffy with that bright orange scarf around her neck?

Ashe hates being hot or cold. She’s sensitive to climate changes, but she can survive in them all the same. It’s just a comfort thing. Tilting her head in curiosity, she approaches toward the one she remembers being Yang. More importantly, she approaches for the figure that was beside her. Her bell jingles silently, but a pair of amber turn in her direction all the same.

Ashe’s nose twitches at the sight of a loose, black scarf around her neck. The figure was also wearing a black single button vest with coattails. A white, sleeveless crop top that reaches up to her neck and hides under the scarf. White shorts with full stockings under the garments. Approaching Blake, she is met with a soft nod. “Hello, Ashe. I see you made it.”

“Mm.” With a polite nod, she approaches the two girls in a slow and steady pace. Both were watching her slow jaunt. Ashe notices the ruins are shaped in a semi-circle. There were also pedestals housing large chess pieces. Either a rook, knight, or bishop. Four of each, with two being the same colors of gold or white. It would appear some pieces were already missing. “Are these the relics?” 

With a glance over toward the pieces, Blake shrugs her lithe shoulders. “We believe so, this is the only place that matches the ancient ruins that he spoke of. Yang already chose one for us, she is my partner.” Blake jerks a thumb toward Yang.  
She waves back with a preppy cheer, “Hey~ Name’s Yang, what’s yours?”

Ah, she already knew her name from yesterday, but she won’t mention it. It isn’t like Yang was at fault anyways, and she seems nice. If only perky. With a nod toward Yang, she straightens out a few creases in her clothing. “Ashe Souris.”

Yang gives her a quick once over and moves to offer a handshake before a voice cuts through the clearing in an energetic song.

“I’m queen of the castle~ I’m queen of the castle~”

All three of the girls turn toward the source. They find Nora with a golden rook balanced upon her head as she whirls around and happily dances in pride. Yang blinks her lilac eyes before leaning back toward Ashe while keeping her gaze firmly upon Nora. “Is that girl your partner or something? She just rode in on an Ursa.”

Ashe shakes her head, “No, that’s Nora. Her partner is Ren. She’s…eccentric, but nice. I don’t have a partner yet.” Blake and Yang stare toward Ashe before blinking softly and speaking at once, “What?” She didn’t have a partner yet. Everyone should be paired up by now. How much time has passed anyhow? They all lost track of it.

Her nose twitches with a casual shrug of her shoulders. What do they expect? Not like she has any control over it. The only people she’s run into have already been paired. Hopefully she finds someone eventually, but it’s not something she has any control of. There’s no reason for her to go out of her way for it. 

A sudden and disastrous crash bellows out through the ruins. A great distance away a large and destructive scorpion like grimm demolishes through the trees. It was a large Grimm. Most Deathstalkers are not that big, so it should be old and ancient. Judging by all the bone armor and stains of grass upon its frame, it must have been hibernating. Squinting her eyes, Ashe notices a certain red head fleeing from the creature’s destruction. “…Pyrrha?”

She is suddenly startled as an object flops against the ground. Swiveling her head to the sound, Ashe finds a bright red and black colored object tumbling along the ground. It then springs up and exposes a set of silver eyes. They are met with a lilac as Yang calls out in a perky and relieved voice. “Ruby!” Ah, so that was her name. Ashe kind of forgot.

Ruby jogs over with arms stretched for a hug. “Yang!”

“Nora!” Ruby was denied her hug from a stalwart Nora.

The whirlwind of energy that is Nora spun toward Ashe. The small faunus tenses when a pair of slender but strong arms wrap around her waist. “Mousey~” You know, when she compares Nora to the other girl’s, she is also kind of short. Maybe that’s why she smothers her so much. A sort of ego-boost at no longer being one of the contenders for shortest? Must be why she decided to call her Mousey…Fitting.

Irritating.

Ashe shakes her head at the thought. Nora doesn’t seem that type, but you never know. Better not to think too much about it. Just look at her. Nora is wagging her rear like an excited puppy. All she needs is a tail.

“Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?” Ashe tilts her head toward Blake. It was neutral, but there was an underlying tone of amusement, or maybe annoyance? She couldn’t really tell. Ashe is suddenly startled by the angry voice near her ears. The warmth of a fiery aura radiates from her side.

“I can’t take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!” Yang’s aura lashes out in a flame, it attempts to lick toward Ashe. Her eyes widen in a jolt of a memory. The lapse of flames upon her back burn and singe. Her breathing was hoarse and a sheen of sweat beginning to pour over her shivering skin.

A pair of warm arms around her waist quickly snap her out of the funk before it can take root. Ashe smothers the emotions down when she hears Ren jogging up toward the group of girls. She was only further annoyed when he leaned a hand upon Nora. Shifting more weight upon the small Faunus’s being. She’s not some furniture to be leaning on.

Ruby gulped quietly in a squeak, “Um…Yang…”

The group of misfits turn toward Ruby. Yang groaned in distress while hunching over. She’s just about given up on life at this point. They find the red cloaked girl pointing up into the sky with her head bent back and gazing upward into the blue. Yang sighs softly to herself before each member of the group turn upward.

“How could you just leave me?!”

Yang’s arms slap against her curvy thighs in shock. Nora stares upward with her fingers wrapped around like binoculars. A mix of shock and jealously raging within her mind. There in the sky, is Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, dangling from one of biggest Nevermore she has ever seen. She has never measured them, so difficult to say. It was a raven like Grimm. Just the body itself from beak to tail is about the size of two full-length buses. So, imagine the wingspan of a monstrous beast, it was easily blotting out the sun when it passes over. Thankfully, a Nevermore need to be light for flight, so there was not much bone armor upon it.

Ruby shouts into the sky, “I said, jump!”

Blake’s lips thin in exasperation, “She’s gonna fall.”

“She’ll be fine~” Reassured Ruby with a failing smile.

“She’s falling.” Ren gave them the detailed play-by-play.

Sure enough, they are drawn to a girlish scream. A splotch of white is falling from the sky. The group watch the scene play out in wonder. Ashe reaches out a hand and uses the back of her fingers to tap onto Ren’s arm. “Should I…do something about this?” It doesn’t look like anyone else is stepping up to the plate. If Weiss hasn’t done something about her descent now, then she’s most likely in danger. That or she’s just in shock or panic.

“That would be highly advisable.” Recommended Ren with unease.

With her tongue in cheek, Ashe watches Weiss fall from the sky. From so high up, she looks like a falling star. Ashe turns toward Nora with a soft blink. Only to find Nora wagging her rear in excitement. “Um, Nora?” The girl whirls toward Ashe, her aqua eyes blinking in question. “Mind giving me a lift?” She jabs her thumb upward and over her shoulder toward the falling Schnee.

“You betcha!~”

Nora clasps her fingers together and toward the ground for Ashe to place her feet within. Nora grins with a flex of her arms. “Break a leg or two~” 

Ashe peers over her shoulder toward Nora. “I need those.” Nora barks out a single laughter before throwing Ashe into the air like a rocket. Yea, Nora is freakishly, scary strong. For a small girl, it’s a surprise how much of a wallop she can pack.  
With the wind whipping across her face, Ashe approaches the falling Schnee rapidly. Light blue eyes turn toward her in bewilderment. It must be quite a surprise to find someone approaching you so high up. Ashe wraps one arm around the slender waist of Weiss, as the other holds down her hat. The two girls spiral in a dance when she pulls the heiress close. Gravity begins slowing their acceleration.

There was something about those eyes that Ashe couldn’t help but stare into. They were sparkling with little gems inside of them. It reminded Ashe of when she stared into the vast Star Ocean in the midnight sky. Even if Weiss was completely unaware and confused at what is going on. Weiss truly reminded Ashe of, “Stardust…Can I make a wish?”

Weiss slightly blushed, more out of confusion than anything. “What are you blabbing about?”

Ashe pulls Weiss and brushes their bodies together. She had felt gravity begin to pull them down. “Hold my hat down for me, and don’t let go.” Weiss’s lips pucker before she complies without complaint. Though it is easy to tell she has something to say. It can wait till they are safe, back on the ground.

Grabbing a dagger, Ashe flicks it toward the walls forming the semi-circle around the relics. She tugs and pulls them toward the stone walls before ripping her dagger out by the pummel to recoil it into her grasp. Ashe whips around in a half-circle while drawing Weiss in closer. With dagger back in hand, she once more flicks it toward the tall pillar in the middle.

It sinks into the old stone before Ashe wraps the wire around her fist. With a grit of teeth, she pulls and uses the wire as a swing. Becoming a human tetherball, the force of speed jerks on her shoulder. She could only minimize the pain in the beginning when she could run along the stone walls. But as she wrapped around, the wire grew shorter and eventually had to rely only on her arm strength. 

Thankfully, someone threw a blond object to use as a steppingstone. Strange how it groaned when she stomped her boot onto it and leapt toward the ground.

They find solitude once more upon the ground. Ashe had released her dagger and used both hands to hold Weiss off the ground. Allowing her to take a few running steps before coming to a safe stop. It was strange, being smaller and carrying someone bigger than her. Maybe even a bit comical if you looked at it from a third party.

Weiss quickly unravels herself with a slight red hue and flattens out her ruffled skirt. “I suppose, a thank you is in order.” Pleased with herself, Weiss turns toward Ashe in a graceful pose. She only offers a quick nod of the head. “I thank you for the assistance.”

Ashe tilts her head to the side with a slight twitch of the nose, “Mm, you’re welcome.”

With an embarrassed cough, Weiss looks off to the side, “Well, I suppose I am indebted to you. So, I shall allow you to have that one wish. Within reason of course, but for now we have an exam to finish.” Weiss spins on her heel and briskly retreats toward her partner in Ruby. She has a lot of anger to vent out from being left behind.

Ashe scratches onto the side of her head in thought. She really needs to do something about her word vomit. The other’s personality is really mudding with hers and its not even awake. With a sigh, she turns back toward the stone pillar to retrieve her dagger but finds that it is missing. Who just takes another person’s weapon? That’s just shameful…Her nose twitches and looks at her remaining dagger. She never did figure out what their names were…

“Looking for this?”

She glances over her shoulder to find her missing dagger being offered back. Ashe cautiously takes it back, “Mm, thank you, Blake.” Holstering her weapon, Ashe double checks the pummel. Making sure it is properly secured against the hilt. The one time she forgets, and it springs out against the floor and stabs some poor unsuspecting boy in the butt…She’ll never forget that day…She laughed the whole night.

If she ever sees him again, perhaps she will apologize. If they recognize her at least.

“We should rejoin the others. Things are starting to spiral out of control.” 

The two stared at one another before Blake sways back toward the group of teens. Ashe couldn’t help but watch the sway of her hips. How Blake can strut like that in some heeled boots while on uneven, soft dirt, she will never know. Must take quite a bit of skill. She prefers regular old boots and shoes. There’s no point in wearing heels in her opinion…They just tease her in height till she takes them off, and then remind her back to where she belongs.

When she rejoined the group, she found they had a new member. Jaune had a slight blush upon his face and was chatting up Weiss. He had a boot imprint upon his face, interesting. Though he must have been saying the wrong things.  
Weiss scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. With a chime of Ashe’s bell, she turns in her direction. 

Turning back to Jaune, Weiss’s words come out sharp, “Don’t call me Snow Angel.” With her piece said, she stomps toward Ashe and stands beside her and Blake. Jaune hunched over depressed with a moody cloud over him. Tilting toward Weiss, she just stares at Ashe with misguided anger. “What?”

“Nn.” She’d rather not deal with that moody thing. There’s plenty more to deal with right now, and her social anxieties are starting to act up. It started with just one or two people, and now it’s growing into a cluster. Too many people for her taste and they all know her. It’s not like she can hide away somewhere…

Technically she could, but she’d much rather pass the exam.

Flop.

Ashe stares down to the ground to find a cloud of dirt. Did someone just face plant into the dirt? A familiar shade of red hair is sprawled upon the ground with a pant of breath. Realization dawns upon Ashe’s eyes.  
Right, she forgot all about Pyrrha. Wasn’t she running for her life a while back?

Yea, that’s not good at all.

“Great! The gang’s all here! Now we can die together!” Ashe hums to herself at Yang’s perky comment of negativity. She must really be at her wits end or just fed up. 

Pyrrha groans quietly with a flutter of her eyes. Reaching down, Ashe offers a small hand. Pyrrha graciously accepts the assistance with a smile. “Thank you, Ashe.”

A metal clicking catches Ashe’s attention. Ruby had pulled out her weapon of choice, a large scythe. “Not if I can help it.” She rushed forward, eager to prove herself. 

Yang reached out to her in worry, “Ruby, wait!”

Pyrrha watches the scene with a worried frown, “Is she really going to charge from the front? That’s going to end badly. I should know after all.” Sure enough, they watch when she is smacked down like Jaune flirting with Weiss. Brutal and without delay. A sudden screech pierces through the clearing as they glance over the Deathstalker.

The Nevermore has returned.

Yang rushes forward to aid her little sister when Ruby begins a hasty retreat. The distance was vast. It just goes to show how much land Ruby can cross in no time at all. Her semblance must be speed or distance related. Ashe feels a gust of wind from a blur of white racing by. Weiss splinters off from the side and circles around. A good choice all things considered. The Nevermore is large, so its not very aerobatic in the air.

Ashe could already see the train wreck that is about to happen. Many of the novices that went on hunts made the same mistake. Funny, considering they were always at least twice her age at the time. No one ever listens to a child. Casting a side glance to Pyrrha, she gives a nod in understanding. They both could see what’s about to happen.

Rushing off in a sprint, Ashe follows the path of Yang. The Nevermore screeched in a midair hover. You would wonder how a massive being such as the Nevermore, would attack from so high up. With a mighty flap of the wings, a shower of feathers rained down in a deadly storm. Ashe tilts her head at a dull and distant memory. She wondered how a Nevermore could launch so many feathers, so she experimented with one when she caught it. Apparently, new feathers pop out and launch the first layer like torpedoes. How they can regrow them so quick, she never really found out.

Ashe tried to shave them off once. That didn’t go so well.

She was a curious little thing back then.

It did not take long for the feathered spears to pierce into the earth in a linear wave. Ruby must have the luck of a goddess, because she didn’t even look back and they missed her lithe body. One managed to stab through her fluttering cloak, pinning her to the ground. Yang cried out when she was forced to a desperate halt. Nearly being run through by a feather.

Ashe easily weaves through with her tiny frame with a chime of her bell. Approaching Yang from behind, she flips over her and stares at the lilac eyes with a hold of her top hat. Landing upon the sturdy feather, it gives way to her weight and force. She was not very heavy, and it was bound to spring back straight. Launching her forward like a catapult. 

Being small had…some…perks.

Soaring through the distance like an arrow, Ashe could swear she heard Nora whooping in the distance. Landing upon another feather, she uses them as springboards to Ruby’s direction. Already the Deathstalker was upon said girl with an angry clicking. Poor girl was cowering and frantically trying to pull out her cloak. Ruby could easily remove her cloak or cut herself free, but emotions tend to cease all logical thoughts.

Twisting her body in a vault, Ashe approaches the Deathstalker from above. The stinger of the Grimm launching forward to the red-hooded girl. With one hand holding her hat, the other lashes out in a palm and smacks it to the side. The stinger nicks the side of her hand, venom infecting into the wound. Her nose twitches at it, paying no mind.

Ever since she was young, scorpion venom has had a strange affect upon her. It doesn’t damage her in the least. Quite the opposite in fact. It’s like the venom becomes a painkiller. Which is both good and bad, but the worst part…Ashe giggles slightly to herself.

It gives her a high.

Her mind flash backs to earlier days. Another thinner, smaller scorpion tail lashing out toward her with a purple toxin. That sick and deranged laugh reverberating through her mind. Without noticing, she becomes distracted for a moment, but that was all it took. The tail flicks and smacks her small body like a ping-pong. Launching her into the forest without a care. 

A white glyph bursts into existence before Ruby. Ice springs forth and encases the rampaging Grimm in an iceberg. Though only partially, as the other half of the beast was struggling and roaring for freedom. Weiss quickly assists Ruby, lecturing her on how to think before she acts. Though it didn’t last long before Yang smothered Ruby in an overly affectionate and worried bear hug. “I’m so happy you’re okay! We need to re-group with the others at the shrine.”

Weiss nods and glances over her shoulder toward the foliage. Her eyes narrow a moment before chasing after Yang and Ruby to their motley crew. Jaune was the first to approach, and Weiss was about to bark for him to get away till he pointed to the sky. He appeared to be freaking out, “Guys, that thing is circling back.” She sighs to herself; this exam is really tugging on her last nerves.

Wait…Exam…

Her eyes shine in realization, there’s no need to fight. They are in an exam. There was no condition to defeat Grimm. Just reach the shrine, acquire a relic, and return. That’s it. Why are they still here? “Look, there’s no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.” With a new plan of action, Weiss begins to inform the rest of the crew about her idea. Take a relic and complete the exam.

A black bow twitches while eaves dropping on the scheming. Blake nibbles onto her lower lip with a sour expression. Her amber eyes were searching for something…rather someone. But she can’t find who she’s looking for. Blake didn’t even notice the person approaching from her side till a gloved hand lands onto her shoulder.

Pyrrha is met with uncertain eyes, and she understands instantly, “You noticed her absence too.”

Blake tenses with a grit of her teeth. “Why hasn’t anyone else noticed?” Are they really the only ones who noticed they are shy a member? Not once has anyone mentioned that Ashe is missing. They are even talking about just leaving, but that would mean abandoning her. “Did they all just…forget about her? Or do they just not care?” Blake doesn’t know which is the more correct thought. She does not know these people on a personal basis. Glancing at the teens, her hand tightens into a fist.

Pyrrha gives a soft squeeze onto Blake’s shoulder. “I honestly, can not answer that question in good faith, but I will choose to believe that they simply forgot. None of them seem like the uncaring type.” Amber eyes narrow at the heiress.

In the beginning, she kept hearing an annoying chime. When she saw that it came from Ashe’s neck, she tried to keep a distance. But she would hear it every time Ashe was near. Gradually, it grew into a soothing and peaceful chime. The sound eventually becoming a calm jingle that eased some of her tensions. Because when she heard it, Blake knew she wasn’t alone on her first day.

Ren snapped Blake and Pyrrha out of their conversation, “Time we left.”

“Right, let’s go.” Ruby waved the group on. Each pair already collecting their chosen relic. Then they run. They ran up the hill behind Ruby and Jaune.

Blake’s stomach churned at the course of action. She doesn’t like this; she doesn’t like it one bit. They don’t have to leave so quick, do they? Can’t they at least wait to see if Ashe reappears? Finding Yang hanging back, Blake approaches her with a small glimmer of hope. “What is it?” Tracing her line of sight, Blake frowns to find Yang looking over Ruby with a fond smile.

“Nothing.” Yang beckons Blake to follow cheerfully, “C’mon, lets go before they leave us behind.”

Her world froze. What? Is she joking with her? That’s not funny. That’s not funny in the least. Anger quickly bubbles within Blake’s being, but a hand firmly clasps upon her shoulder. Once more she finds Pyrrha staring at her with a tight expression. “I don’t think she meant it that way.”

Blake barks toward Pyrrha angrily, “How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not…” Pyrrha slowly paces off and drags her hand along Blake’s shoulder, “But I choose to believe in my new friends. They don’t seem the type, but most importantly.” Pyrrha stops for a moment to glance over her shoulder, “I believe in Ashe. If we can draw the two Grimm away from here, then she will catch up even faster.”

Though the anger didn’t leave, it at least simmered, “If…”

“There is no if. She will catch up, and she will join us. She is my friend, and I believe in her. That’s my gut instinct, and it’s never let me down.” With nothing else to add, Pyrrha jogs off to catch up with the rest of the examinees.

Blake is left to stew in her own thoughts alone. Her hands balled into tight fists with a grit of teeth. She does not like this. This isn’t right, but there is nothing she can do on her own. And what Pyrrha said also rang true. If they can draw the attention of the Grimm away from the area, then there should be nothing for them to worry about in terms of Ashe’s safety.

Her legs are stiff, but they force their way forward. Reaching the apex of the hill, she turns her head around and scours the field one last time. Finding nothing, but the Deathstalker breaking free and charging forward in revenge. Disappearing over the hill, it doesn’t take much longer for the Deathstalker to follow.

The shrine ruins were now deserted.

Shrubbery rustles a minute later in a frantic dance. Breaking through the twigs, Ashe barrel rolls into the opening. She quickly catches herself upon her feet and struggles to speed forward. Her boots sliding over the slick grass before they finally catch and propel her forward.

“Shit-shit-shit-sh—” Her mind was running a thousand miles per second. Flicking her eyes, she finds the clearing empty and most relics gone from the Shrine. Remembering her objective, she frantically dashes to the stone pillars to snag herself a relic. Reaching a hand for the nearest one, a shadow engulfs her tiny figure. She panics with a quick gaze upward. Forcing her body to leap to the side, a massive body slams into the center of the shrine.

Demolishing everything in its wake of destruction.

Ashe crashes onto the ground with a grunt, stone and rock pelting her body. That piercing shriek was deafening. She could feel the power in it. A strong gust blows away the cloud of dirt with a mighty thrust of its wings.  
Opening her eyes quickly, Ashe finds a bright, silver queen relic before her. She doesn’t even think twice. Clutching it like a lifeline, she pockets it for safety before rolling to the side. A massive claw shattering the ground where she was lay. The print left behind was bigger than her body. Made her feel even more insecure about her height.

The Grimm was abnormally gigantic. Nearly as tall as the Nevermore’s wingspan. It was a mixture of two different species. The head of a raven was covered in pure white bone armor with a beak and six red eyes. The body of a large feline with the front limbs having a more talon like shape. The hindlegs were more of a feline’s paw. Two massive black wings stretch threateningly outward with large bones along the trim to hold the feathers. Flaunting it’s sheer size like a peacock.

Ashe clicks her tongue, “Griffon.” Not just any normal Griffon, but an Alpha obviously. Which is still baffling, because even for an Alpha, its size is much too big. It must be truly ancient. So why is it here? They have learned to shy away from human populaces. How has no one noticed it before?

Without a signal, the Grimm bull rushes toward Ashe with a screech. Forcing her to run and flee for her life. Direct confrontation has never been her expertise. While she can hold her own, she prefers not to. It’s just not her style. Especially when it is a provoked big ass Grimm.

Next time, she’s keeping her mouth shut.

At least she knows what Pyrrha must have felt like from before. It is not a good feeling.

Grasping one blade, Ashe whirls around and dodges a slam of a talon. The beast is much larger and can more easily cover a considerable distance in a straight path. Retaliating, she strikes forward, lashing against its thick talon’s wrist. While the blade slices through, it must be the equivalent of a papercut.

It only proved to provoke the beast further.

A talon slashes toward the tiny bug of a human before it. Leaping to the side, the other talon gorged out the earth in a rising claw. Flicking her dagger, Ashe pulls herself to the safety of a fallen tree. Narrowing her eyes, she assesses the situation.  
A flat-out frontal assault would be mostly suicidal. While she can avoid most of its attacks, just one hit could bring her down. It has a thick hide, making her daggers struggle to fully deal damage. Well, Ashe does have the other form. She always could use it…but she would rather save it for emergencies. She doesn’t have much dust left. She’s not left with much more time to plot. The ground trembles in the Grimm’s charge. 

Perhaps she shouldn’t have abandoned her real weapon so long ago. Biting onto her lower lip, she banishes the thought. No, she’s made her choice. Ashe abandoned that part of her.

Back flipping over the decaying log, she launches herself away. Watching as the monster easily bull dozes through without a care of dignity. The log shattered into splinters that pelt her cross guard. 

Her dagger sails toward the earth and pulls Ashe to a moment of safety. Turning on her heel, she races up hill. Following the trail of rock toward the cliffs. While she could run into the forests, that would not be the smartest course of action. It would cause an enormous amount of sound in its destructive chase, and with it being a Grimm infested forest. That would only attract more Grimm.

Ashe hates how her semblance has a weaker effect against Grimm for some reason. If only she had some more time. Up ahead is a colossal boulder. Wasting no time, she grasps her other dagger into hand. Flicking one, she pulls herself and flips over the stone. During her flip, she flicks the other toward the ground and slings herself further away. That should slow it down a moment.

Or so she thought.

The Griffon barges through with a back hand of the boulder. Shattering it into chunks of rock and dirt. Ashe scowls in frustration, a growl rumbling from her throat. A piece of shrapnel rock slices against her cheek, drawing a thin cut. At least it was shallow, so it shouldn’t affect her much. There was at least one good thing to come out of that plan.

The boulder’s destruction created a smoke screen of powder. Small miracles.

Now, she might be able to flee into the forest for safety. If the Grimm doesn’t see her retreat, she might get lucky and escape. Or on the off chance it randomly chooses the direction she went, and the chase continues. At least there’s a chance.  
Staying low to the ground, Ashe circles around the outside of the smoke screen. It would appear she hasn’t been noticed. Her instincts blare in a siren. Whirling around, a gust of wind shatters through the screen and dissipates it. That wasn’t what set off her instincts. It was the large cluster of feathers showering out randomly in every direction. Ashe deflects the sharp stems with a cling. The Griffon reared its head in her direction, shrieking out in glee.

Her chest was heaving in suppressed anger. Her breath coming out hot with a snarl upon her lips. She was so close. Just a few more seconds and she could have escaped. This Grimm is far more intelligent than the other Griffon’s she’s come across. Curse her damned luck. Moving as one, the game of cat and mouse resumes once more.

Ashe leaps up to a feather and uses them as springboards. It will at least give her an edge. Rocketing up the cliff, she finally begins to create a sizeable distance between them. It won’t last forever; the feathers only go so far. On the last one, it slings her forward a considerable distance up the hill. It’s not long till the base of the cliffs come into view.

There was a canyon at the base, surrounded by ancient and destroyed temple shrines. Buildings left half standing with pillars and bridges. It was quite a sight to take in on its own, but that isn’t what made her slow her pace into a walk. There at the top of the pillars was the Nevermore, battling half of the motley crew. The Deathstalker was at the base, demolishing and laying waste to the other half.

What made her come to a stop, was how her…friends…acquaintances? Acquaintances were struggling against the two Grimm. It seemed like they were on their last legs and fighting for their lives. If another Grimm was to join the fray, then they would no doubt fall. If she could, Ashe would offer her assistance, but…

The ground slowly quakes and trembles beneath her feet. Tilting to glance over her shoulder, she finds the Griffon slowly coming to a stop. It was peering at her questioningly. Its head tilting like a curious bird. Why did she stop? Peering toward the cliff, it notices two of its kin fighting against humans. Glancing toward the tiny mortal before it, the Griffon finds her staring directly at it.

Ashe stared up at the colossal Grimm. Grasping the hilts of her daggers, she tightly squeezes them into her small fists. She can no longer run. To do so would spell the death of her comrades. Ashe is all that stands between the Griffon and the battle raging behind her. To become a huntress, to keep her promise, she will eliminate all obstacles in her path. Without prejudice. Raising her daggers, Ashe slides into an aggressive stance.

The Griffon puffs out it’s chest. Its prey no longer running and choosing to fight. Its excited, it’s been so long since it has fought anything. It’s unable to contain such a feeling. The wings lift into the air and flex. Throwing back it’s head, the beast shrieks into the canyon. Gleefully accepting the challenge of mortal combat. 

A pause shatters into the raging canyon. The deafening roar demanding all to pay it the respect it deserves. It is the king of Emerald Forest. None dispute its reign. The Griffon’s kin challenge its rule, but none have laid it low. A pair of light blue eyes linger upon Ashe and the Griffon for a moment.

A small stone breaks apart from a decayed ruin. Tumbling down, it shatters upon the earth. Ashe and the Griffon charge at one another. The Griffon is colossal in size, while she is tiny. Ashe will have to use the size difference to her advantage. After all, where is the safest place against something so immensely overbearing her height?

Close up and personal so it can’t see or attack her.

Sliding under the Grimm after it lunges with a talon. Ashe stabs into it’s underbelly. Dragging forward with the momentum. Slicing into the tender area, the beast cries out in discomfort. It has a thick hide. Reaching the hind legs, she chooses the closest one. Her daggers glint in a flurry of slices. Ripping away at the weak points. Any tendons that she can reach and hopefully slice into.

Grunting at the lack of time, the beast slams its body down toward the ground. Forcing Ashe to leap away to the back side. Sliding backwards on her boots, she notices a spiked bone tail whipping toward her lithe body. Dropping to the ground, the heavy blow tears the air apart above her. A vortex lags in the tail’s wake. Her tongue clicks in frustration.

Yea, she’s staying the hell away from that.

Flicking her dagger toward the Beast, it completes the spiral turn. Burying itself into the side, Ashe repels herself toward the Grimm. One wing of the beast flaps in her direction, raining down a squall of feathers. Grunting in annoyance, Ashe uses the other dagger to flee back to the ground. This is starting to grow annoying rather quickly.

It’s more intelligent than usual Grimm. It’s not letting her get close. There should be no way it adapted that quickly. Charging forward once more, Ashe stays low to the ground. The Grimm on the other hand, has other plans. Flapping both wings, Ashe is pelted with spears. Staying true to her path, she weathers the storm. Parrying the feathers that are unavoidable. Cuts and rips appear upon her arms, but they are nothing more than flesh wounds.

The Griffon was hovering lower to the ground, ascending higher with each thrust of the wings. Ashe won’t be able to fight back if it takes to the air. While she has her bow, it would be a battle of attrition that she would lose. It uses her aura for arrows after all.

Thinking quick, she holsters one dagger and grabs onto an impaled feather. Drawing it back, she front flips onto it and launchers herself toward the Griffon. It lightly squawked, so she knows that caught it off guard. Flicking her lone dagger, Ashe lassos onto the body and swings herself over onto the back. Mid-flight Ashe re-equips her dagger and stabs into the beast’s neck once she straddles it.

Her adversary rattles and attempts to throw her off. Holding tight, Ashe must make a choice. While she could go for the back of the neck, she’s not sure if it would apply any lasting and permanent damage in such a short time window. It looks to be well shielded with bones and a nice layer of hide. The other choice on the other hand…

Twisting her body around, Ashe uses her daggers to pull herself along the bucking Griffon. Approaching one of the wings, she finds the joint and tendon connecting to the main body. Only a small piece is unguarded and bare for movement of the wing. Without hesitation, Ashe stabs into the small opening. The beast shrills in pain. But she is not that merciful. She relentlessly stabs into the opening. Digging and twisting her blade within the beast’s joint.

The frantic Griffon was in pain, bucking wildly with a screech. The wing vibrates and strains in paralysis. Struggling to keep their weight airborne. They were lopsided in the sky, one wing limp as the other frantically overworked to slow their descent.  
Or rather, it was just repositioning itself.

Tucking in the good wing, the beast spirals and descends toward the ground like a meteorite. Ashe nearly lost her bearing at the sudden throttle. The ground was quickly magnifying and approaching at a breakneck speed. It then flips and descends upside down. Ashe still upon the back, she roars out in frustration. This bastard was going to hurt itself just to kill her.

Swinging her body like a primate, Ashe stabs and pulls herself toward its side with only a few seconds before impact. With both feet, she kicks herself off horizontally and parallel with the earth. Flicking her dagger toward the ground at max distance, she pulls herself forward. An earth-shattering explosion sends out a shockwave of debris.

She has other problems to deal with though.

Tucking herself into a ball, gravity quickly snags her body and pulls her back down to earth. Gritting her teeth, Ashe braces herself with a lay of aura. This is going to hurt. Her body crashes with the ground. She cries out in pain at the force of impact against the unyielding earth. Ashe is thrown like a ragdoll, pelting the ground like a skipping stone. Pain erupts from her upper body, slamming into a stone pillar from the temple ruins.

Her weapons rest beside her forgotten. She curls in and wills the throbbing and dreadful pain away. Cracking open an eye, her vision was spinning. Thank the gods she was able to see the Grimm struggling out of the crater as well. If it was charging her, Ashe doubts she would be able to get up in time. Grabbing her weapons, she once more strains to stand upon her legs.

The Griffon was staring her down from a considerable distance. Like it just now noticed she was still alive. After all, those crimson eyes lit up like a star going nova. Tearing into the ground with it’s talon, a fierce howl shatters into the sky in unbridled fury.   
Yea, the Griffon is pissed.

So is she.

Slamming the pummels of her daggers together, a magnet aligns them in sync. Small grooves appear that she twists to lock them together. Tugging them apart, the handles thin and lengthen. A small and empty cartridge was at the center with two lines splitting to the blades. Twirling the new weapon, she now wields a double-bladed thief sword.

Its time to go further on the offensive. The beast is crippled, and her body is also waning as the fight goes on. It’s pissed off at her. She’s pissed off at it. Reaching into a small pouch on her hip, Ashe pulls out a small vial of Burn Dust. With a small glance, she frowns. It’s the last one she has. If possible, she would have rather not used it and saved it for emergencies. But life is fickle like that. Especially around her.

Popping off the cap, the ground begins to tremble from the Grimm’s charge. Thankfully it was vastly distanced from her. She pours all the Burn dust into the empty cartridge before closing it. Throwing the useless vial away, Ashe twirls her sword behind her and gives it a firm pump. Treating it like a shotgun. With a click, the two lines upon the handle glow a bright orange and trail fire toward the blades. In a soft woosh, the blades burst into flames.

Her time is limited, but it should be enough.

Rushing forward, Ashe prepares herself to clash once more with the Griffon. With a crippled wing and slightly injured hindleg, it was slower than what it once was. With the use of its good wing, a small shower of feathers pelt toward Ashe.

She swerves toward the side to go around the storm. Ashe can’t afford to let them touch her blades, she has the element of surprise and she needs to utilize it to maximum effect. Weaving around the spears, Ashe approaches the beast. Dodging back from one swipe, a talon almost slices through her face before pressing forward.

Sliding under the next, the Grimm stares her down with burning crimson eyes. In return, honey eyes hold the Grimm’s gaze, a sliver of crimson infecting into the honey. Ashe could attack the main body from the side, but that won’t deal enough damage or cripple it further. Spinning her blade, Ashe swipes downward in a vicious slash. Cutting into the foreleg’s joint and tendon. The flames burn into its flesh, but Ashe instantly retreats a safe distance.

Not even a blink later, and the wound explodes into a fireball. The Grimm staggers from the explosion in a surprised daze, and then Ashe attacks with full force. She starts off from the underbelly. Striking at anything and everything in reach. Multiple explosions and fireballs rupturing through like a drunk in a minefield.

Black tar was dripping down and boiling.

Flipping over the dazed creature, Ashe stands upon it’s back. Targeting the crippled wing even further, she stabs into to gorged wound. Going further to press it in by the handle with her boot, like a shovel. With a snarl, Ashe rips it out in an agonizing whine of the Grimm. Bucking her off with a sudden jolt. Ashe flips over its head, meeting its stare of crimson eyes toward one honey and crimson.

Lashing out in her descent, Ashe cuts through its neck. The last of the dust extinguishing into nothingness. A massive fireball ruptures upon the Grimm’s face, landing before it she lets her guard down for only a moment.

Instead of staggering like she assumed, the beast whips around in a spiral. Ashe panics and raises her weapon and hardens it with Aura in desperation. The spiked, bone tail slams into her side like a meteor. Her weapon flies across the land, dislodged from her damaged hands. The force of the blow slamming her into a stone wall and shattering through.

That hurt.

Ashe let her guard down for a second, and the Griffon took advantage of that. Pain was swelling within her body. Her hands and arms where quivering from the force of the blow. Her weapon took the worst of the hit, but most of the energy still went through. Coughing into the stone and powder, Ashe struggled to breath.

She easily hears the stone wall giving way and crumbling to the ground in pieces. Ashe needs to get up, she’s exposed out here. She doesn’t know if that assault took it down or not. She needs visual confirmation. Rolling onto her chest, she wheezes out a shaky breath. With struggling arms, Ashe eventually staggers to her feet with a stumble.

Her legs felt like jelly.

Slowly turning around, the cloud of smoke begins to vanish. Her teeth grit at the sight, the beast was kneeling and dazed. Whimpering slightly as black tar oozed down its neck. Injured, but alive.  
Alive.

Rage and frustration boil within her body. Why won’t it stay down?! She’s so close to finishing this exam. Finally, a chance to turn her life around. Only to have this bastard stand in her way. Blocking her path. She can’t stand it. She’s tired of everything and everyone getting in her way. Growling out in fury, Ashe’s quaking hand slaps down to her back side.

Her bow springs to life before her.

Ashe can hardly move her body, her strength is low, and her daggers are missing. At her wits end and final stand.

But…

Grabbing onto the string, ash colored energy draws into the bow. “You are in my way…”

She still has her Aura. She’s not yet done. Ashe will put everything she has into this final shot. At least the Grimm is crippled as well, so it won’t be able to dodge as easily. A soft gust of wind bursts from the bow. More and more Aura siphoning into the bow.

A flame of courage was roaring within her belly. Her eyes glowing like the stars with a feral snarl. Heeding her power, the Grimm rears its head. Sensing a surge of strength before it. It was strong.

Power demands respect. 

All Grimm know this. It is no different. With a force of will, the colossal beast stands upon its legs once more. Though they shake and quiver, it will meet this challenge head on. Throwing back its raven head, an earth-shattering shriek fills the canyon once more. The one good wing flickering and shimmering into the air in a flex of power. 

She can feel her aura tapped out, but Ashe continues to draw further. More and more in the depths of her soul. Her bow glows in a shade of ash. Whisks of crimson interwind around her hands. Taking aim with the bow, Ashe draws the string. Forcing her legs and arms to cease their quivering. The beast is up the hill and in line with the path to the battles ahead.

Her eyes harden, crimson infecting and consuming her eyes like a plague. Her voice disfigures into two-tones, “You will respect the Fairy!” Releasing the string, there was a blinding light flashing before her. The power throws her back and digs her feet into trenches.

Watching the arrow sing through the air, the Grimm could easily lurch to the side and avoid it.

But…That would be cowardly. Grimm are superior, Grimm are the dominate species, Grimm are the Alphas and Omegas. To turn away from this challenge at its sovereignty would be pathetic. Grimm respect power, and power demands respect. It will not turn coat from a challenge. Even in death.

Digging its Talon into the earth, the Alpha Griffon roars its final breath into the sky. Choosing to accept its fate with the pride of a king. An energy arrow of ash and crimson pierces through its vulnerable neck with ease. Crimson eyes staring down at the tiny figure before it.

Never in all its life, would the Griffon believe that such a small and tiny creature be able to way it low. To die in a glorious battle of one against one. No outside aid for either one of them, the beast has no regrets. It is a Grimm; death comes for them all eventually. They can not live forever. Either the hands of another Grimm or a mortal, they will fall.

But against a mortal with such savagery. Stabbing at its most vulnerable spots and not shying away from its size. The tenacity of a Grimm. Yes, it has no regrets to fall before her. A fitting battle for one as ancient as it.

The head of the Griffon rolls upon the floor, eyeing her from a distance while fading away into nothingness. A conclusion coming to mind…It’s like she’s…

Then nothing, it ceases to exist for nevermore.

Collapsing onto her knees, Ashe drops her bow upon the ground beside her. Her body frail and weak. She finds it difficult to breath with her vision swimming. Her lips twitch slightly, sinking down onto her bottom. She did it. The beast faded into particles, she confirmed it.

Ashe won.

She survived. Clawing onto the ground, she inhales a deep and tantalizing breath. Ashe does not know why, nor has anyone been able to figure it out. But with every hard-fought battle to the death. With every victory that she claws and struggles for. She can’t help but follow her instincts. Throwing back her head and clenching her eyes…

Ashe howls into the sky.

A high-pitched howl to signal her victory. Her triumph. Her survival. Her territory.

Her eyes become fogged and clouded, swaying upon her knees, Ashe collapses and passes out upon the dirt and grass. If she had paid more attention, Ashe would have noticed something more. Her arrow pierced through the Grimm’s neck.

That doesn’t mean it stopped in tangent.

The arrow soared up the hill in a break-neck speed. Following along the trail, the tail of a Deathstalker is poised to strike once more. Only for the arrow to pierce through the bone below the stinger and slicing it off. A red-headed warrioress is only slightly shocked before hardening herself at the chance and flings an orange haired, mallet wielding maniac into the air. 

With most of the aura consumed and leaking out-of-control, the now small arrow sails over the chasm. On the other end of the destroyed bridge, a white-haired beauty is momentarily startled as the sparkling arrow sings through beside her.  
The Nevermore was attempting to fly away after being grounded for a moment. With the last remaining power, the arrow explodes into the Grimm’s chest. Slamming it back down into the wall of the cliff. A glacier of ice traps the beast before a red-cloaked warrioress delivers the final blow.

A calm settled through the area. All battles finally ending. A breeze passes over Ashe, her body motionless and forgotten.

Within a few minutes a soft crunch of heels could be heard rapidly approaching. They suddenly pause for only a second or two before continuing their approach. A shadow looms over Ashe, the unconscious faunus.  
The figure crashes upon her knees beside her, a top hat plops upon the ground beside her. Two slender and pale hands reach out toward Ashe and gently lift her up, flipping her right-side up. The slender figure rests Ashe upon her lap.  
The figure looks over her wounds. A cut on the cheek is leaking a fair amount of blood now. Along with many scraps upon the arms and bruises forming here and there.

With a hitch of breath, the girl stiffens at the sight of Ashe’s head. The shaking figures reach out and caress the exposed mouse ears. The fur was soft and cool to the touch.

Another set of footprints signal the arrival of a third figure. In a panic, the girl grabs the top hat and smashes it back onto Ashe’s head. Safely hiding the mouse ears once more out of sight.

“Oh~ You found her. You could have called out to us, ya know.”

“Well, excuse me. I found it more critical to check over her wounds for anything life-threatening. Besides, you all were right behind me. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out everyone would find me anyhow, Yang.”

The golden fighter shrugs her shoulders with a wave over her shoulder, “Yea, yea, don’t get your knickers in a bunch.” 

The girl sputters out a squawk toward Yang, “What did you say?!” 

Yang ignores her while turning back toward the ruins they battled in. Her arm waves frantically above her head as the other cups her mouth for a shout.

“Hey~ Ashe is over here, guys! Weiss found her!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Weiss watched the Nevermore be decapitated by a large scythe. A flutter of rose petals showering down the cliff side. The corpse of the Grimm crashing down and fading into particles in its descent. It was a hard-fought battle. They were forced to band together to even have a chance at killing that machine of death. Turning on heel, Weiss finds the other half of the motley crew gazing up at them.

It would appear the Deathstalker was vanquished as well.

That only leaves one more then.

Weiss storms across the shattered bridge in a rush. With a rapid swirl, she swisses her rapier behind her before extending her arm with two fingers out. A road of white and bright glyphs connects the broken bridge to land once more.

She bounds over and hops from one glyph to another with elegance and practiced ease. Her heeled boots clack against the stone before she continues a sprint down the hill. 

Weiss rushes pass the group of acquaintances catching their breath. Nora was throwing a nursing fit over Ren. Pyrrha calls out her name in confusion, but it falls on deaf ears.

Why is no one following her? Everyone saw the massive Grimm at the base. Right? 

How could they not? It was an abnormally large Grimm. It even let out that terrifying screech. She knows for a fact that everyone turned to the source. Because even the Grimm stopped to stare.

It nagged at her through out the fight. A third Grimm entered the fray, and they were barely holding their own against the two that engaged them. There was no way they would survive a third. Then Weiss saw the tiny figure standing her ground. From her long distance, it just a spec, but the color scheme was obvious.

Ashe blocked its path. Then the two charged one another before Weiss focused back into her own battle.

Finally arriving at the base, Weiss startles slightly. Her eyes widen and survey the surrounding area. The land was upheaved, that’s the only way she could put it. A massive crater in the center with rocks occasionally breaking off and falling into its depths.   
One spot was charred with embers flickering within the grass and dirt. Remains of Burn dust. Weiss knows them anywhere from her personal experience and profession. After all, she goes through dust like its candy.

What she notices most though, or rather lack of, is Ashe. Weiss can’t see her anywhere. She frowns and quickly looks about the zone before remembering the starlit arrow. Turning to the trench, Weiss follows the path toward the source. No Grimm would ever be capable of pulling off a feat like that. Which can only mean it came from Ashe.

A lone and discarded top hat lays upon the ground forgotten. Something tells her to pick it up, so she does. Stopping for just a moment before continuing her trace. There on the ground, a small body lays still and unmoving. 

Dropping down before the small and fragile teen, Weiss sets the top hat beside her and glances over Ashe’s prone body. She notices many cuts upon her arms, leaving trails of red that taint onto the dirt and grass. There were even bruises that littered the paling body. The most noticeable was the cut along her cheek. It looked to have ripped open from what it once was.

Weiss has no idea where to begin or even what to do. She lacks knowledge in the first aid department. That simply won’t do. Learning and reading up on first aid will be one of the first things to be handled in self-study.

It stings at her pride, not knowing what to do and having a lack of knowledge.

Reaching out to brush Ashe’s sweaty bangs to the side, Weiss’s hand jerks to a sudden stop. How did she not notice in the beginning? Was she that preoccupied with checking for wounds? Of course, the wounds took priority.

Weiss’s fingertips gently and curiously stroke at the soft and cool fur. Never in her life, would Weiss thought she would be able to touch the ears of a Faunus. She as a Schnee, and they are hated around the world by Faunus. Her curiosity took a hold of her. When would she ever get another chance like this?

She quickly lost herself at the touch. Playing and examining the texture of such extra appendages. The sound of an encroaching figure startles Weiss into action. With Ashe resting upon her lap, the top hat is once more snuggly smothered onto her head. Hiding away her mouse ears from prying eyes.

Not a moment later and the curvy figure was already shadowing over her. “Oh~ You found her. You could have called out to us, ya know.” Yang peered over her shoulder curiously.

Weiss frowns slightly, “Well, excuse me. I found it more critical to check over her wounds for anything life-threatening. Besides, you all were right behind me. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out everyone would find me anyhow, Yang.” While she was annoyed at having her curiosity interrupted, the question was not unbiased. She should have called out to them when she found Ashe. 

If it were a mission on a team, that would have been unprofessional.

“Yea, yea, don’t get your knickers in a bunch.”

A red and angry hue sputtered onto Weiss’s nose, “What did you say?!” The nerve of this girl. Already she can tell, that they are going to bump heads relentlessly.

Weiss ignores Yang calling out to their companions in favor of staring down at Ashe once more. Studying her facial features more closely. She notices that Ashe doesn’t have any make-up. Which is strange considering almost everyone wears some form of it. After all, it really helped to sell yourself as a huntsman or huntress. Not only did you need skills and intellect, you had to win the public opinion.

'Stardust…Can I make a wish?'

With a huff through her nose, the red hue darkens if only for a moment. No one has called her Stardust since her Grandparents. While she is used to people calling her affectionate and flirtatious names, it was the way Ashe said it.

How it softly left her lips, the way those honey orbs stared into hers, but peering through them. It was like she spoke without any thought. Only saying what she instinctively felt.

It has never been difficult for Weiss to know if someone was lying or being over the top with her. Over time, you learn how to perceive such things. No one has spoken to her like that since her grandmother. ‘I have to admit…She is kind of cute.’ Weiss stiffens at her stray thought. Where did that come from?

“No~ Mousey! Will she be alright?” Weiss breaks out of her inner thoughts at the sound of Nora’s bolstering voice. When did she get on the other side of her? Nora perks up, nearly into Weiss’s face. “Give it to me straight, doc! Whose legs do I have to break?!”

Weiss raises a hand and pushes Nora back, “Have you ever heard of personal space? I highly recommend you respect mine.” Her brow twitches at a backhanded comment about being a prude. “Regrettably, I do not know much in the field of first aid. I will ratify that, but for now, I am not sure. She seems to be alright though.”

“Let me see her.” Nora grumbles at being forced to move aside. Jaune kneels and motions his hands for Weiss to hand Ashe over. All he gets in return is a cold stare and Ashe being further tugged away.

“How do I know you won’t do something…perverse.”

Jaune sputters a shade of red, “Wh-what?! I would never do such a thing!”

Yang stands behind Weiss with a cocked hip, “I dunno Loverboy, you seem to be quite persistent with Snow Angel here.” Weiss glares over her shoulder with a scowl. Will people stop calling her that already? She has heard it so much in peoples advances that she loathes it.

The red never leaves Jaune’s cheeks, “Look, I’m not having this argument. Just hand her over, I have tons of sisters, and one of them is an adventurous girl. Always getting hurt and into trouble. I learned a thing or two.”

With a shadow of doubt, Weiss reluctantly shifts Ashe for Jaune to inspect. Glancing her over quickly, he looks toward Weiss. “Do me a favor. If I remember right, she has a handkerchief that she keeps in her back pocket. Can you grab it for me?” Without an affirmation, Weiss searches for the handkerchief before handing it over.

“Thanks, anyone have some water?” He sighs at the lack of answer, “That’s what I thought.” Cleaning around the cuts, Jaune makes sure to remove as much grime as possible. To at least hope to prevent infection. Reaching forward her cheek, his other hand makes to remove her top hat for ease of action.

A vice and cold hand wraps around his wrist. Squeezing it firmly and locking it in place. Preventing him from removing the top hat. Looking up, he finds Weiss staring at him coldly. “Uh, Weiss?” Another rough squeeze causes him to wince slightly. For such a lithe girl, she has a firm grasp. Without a sound, Weiss moves his hand away from the top hat before releasing his wrist. 

So, the hat stays, fine. She didn’t have to go and almost pop his hand off from that grip. Weiss could have just told him instead of going violent on him. 

“Wow…he is actually good for something~”

“I heard that!” He stares toward Nora who looks away innocently while whistling a merry tune. “Let’s sit her up, and I’ll carry her on my back. We need to get going before something else comes out.”

Frowning to herself, Weiss assists Jaune in placing Ashe upon his back. Draping her arms over his shoulders for a piggyback ride. For some reason, Weiss found herself standing nearby to keep an eye on the top hat. Making sure it doesn’t accidently fall.  
Pyrrha approached from the side with a concerned expression, “Jaune, are you okay with carrying her? I do not mind switching if you need to rest.”

Jaune waves her off while jostling Ashe, “Nah, I’ll be fine. She is light. Reminds me of my baby sister.”

Pyrrha could not push the matter further. Blake approached them with a concerned expression. Though, her eyes were surveying the surrounding area, “Has…Has anyone seen Ruby? I can’t seem to find her…” 

Before Blake could spiral further into a frantic search, Yang heavily sighs to catch her attention. All eyes turn to the golden warrior who ruffles the back of her head. With a grumble, Yang thrusts her thumb over her shoulder.

All eyes peer over her shoulders. Except Nora, said girl was hoping up and down like a jumping bean. While she barked out a laugh, the rest of the grouped either sighed or perked a brow in curiosity. It wasn’t every day you saw a red-hooded girl on her hands and knees wagging her bottom like an excited puppy.

While coo’ing at a weapon on the ground.

Her eyes light up like stars before looking back toward Yang. “Yang! Come look! Isn’t this weapon cool?!”

Weiss turns toward Yang with a sour expression, pointing down at the weapon lover. “Is something wrong with her? Do I have to send her to a specialist? Because if this is what I have to deal with as a partner, I am going to snap and end up killing her.”

Yang stares angrily toward Weiss. Those light blue eyes don’t shy away and return that angry expression without a flinch. Yang suddenly punches toward Jaune’s shoulder, smacking him and venting out her frustrations.

Jaune steps away while rolling his shoulder, being mindful of Ashe. “Ow! Watch it! I have a patient here! Don’t take out your frustrations on me.”

Yang grumbles under her breath, “She’s just a weapon nerd. A huge one.” Approaching Ruby, Yang leans over her shoulder in curiosity, “What’cha got there, Sis?”

Ruby perked up like a caffeinated chipmunk, “It’s her weapon! Except they are not daggers anymore! I mean, they were made for stabby-stab-stab, but now its this!” Ruby holds up the thief sword for Yang to see. “A double-bladed sword of awesomeness! I mean, totally not as awesome as Crescent Rose mind you, but at least top thirty!” 

A hand quickly covers her mouth before Ruby could rant even further. Though that didn’t stop her from trying to talk. “Ruby…Sis…You know I love you, but you gotta turn it down a notch for me, ya?” She’s embarrassing her in front of their new friends. Plus, Ruby isn’t exactly setting a good picture for herself either.

With a lick of the palm, Ruby forces Yang to remove her hand in disgust. “Aw, c’mon sis! You never let me have any fun!” Okay, so maybe she’s a bit of a weapon freak, but she can’t help it. She just loves to tinker!

Yang huffs and walks away with her hands behind her head. “Fine, if that’s how you feel. I was going to let you carry her weapons, but I guess someone else can do it. She even has a bow discarded over there too.” Yang suddenly has to cover her ears at the high-pitched cry of glee.

“She has another weapon?!”

And like that, Ruby is gone in a blur of rose petals.

Yang sighs while rubbing onto the bridge of her nose. She can sense Weiss approaching her from behind. There’s no need for her to even glance in that direction.

Weiss has a neutral expression while staring at Yang. “I’ll do it. I swear.”

“Shut up, she’s just excited!” With an angry whirl, Yang walks away and back up the cliffs. Smashing her fist into a wall of stone out of anger.

Weiss perks a brow, “She has anger issues.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

Weiss snaps toward Jaune who was beside her with a bored expression. With a grit of her pearly whites, Weiss reigns in her temper. Calming and soothing herself, she will not degrade herself and lower down to Yang’s level. She is above punching Jaune in the shoulder.

Weiss kicks him in the shin.

He whines out in pain, “Why don’t I learn?!” Jaune hobbles off with Ashe upon his back. Making his way to safety in the presence of Pyrrha. She gives him a soft smile with an arm around to help him. Technically it is around Ashe, but she’s not counting the minor details. Ren and Nora jumped them in a small group chat on their way up the cliff.

Watching the group for a distance, Weiss nibbles onto her inner cheek. ‘Ashe is a faunus…I was saved by a faunus. Even complimented by a faunus. Why would she do that? I am a Schnee.’ It doesn’t make sense no matter how many times she answers her own questions. There’s no logical explanation. Her lips scowl down, she hates when something doesn’t make logical sense. 

Her eyes flicker to notice a set of amber staring directly at her. Weiss’s brow perks in curiosity with a flip of her side tail. “Something the matter, Blake?” Why is she staring at her like that? She thought Blake left with the rest of the group.  
Weiss does not faulter at the stare. She embraces it, her pride won’t allow anything else. Blake questions her in a suspicious voice, “How did you know where to find her?”

Rolling her eyes, “Well, in case no one else noticed, a big arrow shot through the ruins. I can most certainly say, it was not from any of us fighting in the temple ruins.” Weiss shifts her weight upon one leg, lecturing Blake haughtily. “And I highly doubt that a Grimm has such an ability or skill. Logically, that leaves Ashe to be the only possible one to use such an attack. Follow the trench to the source and I figured I’d find Ashe, or whoever the hell fired that thing. By the way, I was right.”

Blake stares for a moment longer in thought, “I am…glad you were. At least she is safe now, and back in our company.” Turning away, she rubs onto her arm in discomfort. “I did not feel right about how we abandoned her back at the shrine.” They all ran. Fled to hopefully find safety and lose their adversaries. That’s all she does, isn’t it? Run away.

“Hmph, we agree there. I did not feel right about it either.” With a startled expression, Blake turns toward Weiss. Who clicks her tongue in annoyance, “Don’t give me that look. I know perfectly well that I was the one who brought up the plan. We were in a bad situation. So, I made the most logical course of action. I mean, we all hardly know each other. We only met yesterday. How much do we all truly trust one another to have each other’s back?”

Approaching Blake, Weiss stands before her with a scowl, “I can tell you, that when we fought together, it was horrible. We barely managed to pull that win off, and it was not with the most tact either.” Looking around the area at the destruction, Weiss’s lips thin, “If I am right, only Pyrrha noticed, but look around us.”

With a confused expression, Blake looks around. “What…am I looking for?”

Weiss demanded an answer from Blake, “You saw the Grimm, right?”

“Yes.”

With a click of her tongue, Weiss turns away and toward the cliffs. “It took four of us, to take down one Grimm. Barely, mind you. Yet, Ashe killed hers by herself. One that was even bigger than ours.” Glancing over her shoulder, Weiss stares at Blake who begins to comprehend it all. “Just how strong is she. I hate it. That someone else other than Pyrrha is stronger than me. Ridiculous. Absurd. Ever since I got here, it has been one thing after another. Not anymore. I will not be left behind. I will be the greatest huntress on Remnant. That is a promise.” 

Weiss doesn’t look back; she knows Blake is following her to the group. Eventually they part ways. Blake returning to Yang’s side, while she finds Jaune. Once Ruby appears, they all crowd around and chat about their battles and exam. Though Weiss hangs around Ashe and hardly says a word.

The rest of the journey was made in peace. 

Pain, so much pain. There was not an inch of her that wasn’t burning and being pressed down by an unseen force. Even opening her eyes was a difficult challenge. One that she couldn’t overcome. She only succeeded in a soft whimper. Her throat was so dry and hoarse. Was she even breathing?

“Take it easy. Relax and compose yourself and try again. You’re in a safe space.”

Safe…She’s safe. Sinking into the bed, Ashe allows herself a moment of respite. After a moment of collecting herself, Ashe forces everything into opening her eyes. That proved to be a huge mistake. Her eyes are immediately burned from the bright light. Squeezing them shut once more, Ashe whimpers out.

“Yea, that’s what you get. I told you, take it easy. I can already tell; you’re going to be one of those patients.”

Ashe scowls, at least inwardly. She could hardly move her cheek muscles either. Just what the hell is wrong with her body? And who the hell is talking to her? She’s not growing fond of this person. At least Ashe knows she can open her eyes. Letting them soothe the spots of light away, she tries again once more and succeeds. 

Once she adjusts to the lights, Ashe finds herself staring at a ceiling of white tiles and a bright light. So, she’s most likely inside a nursing room then. If not a hospital…She’s never been in a hospital bed before now that she thinks about it. The warm fingers checking her pulse are a wonderful source of heat before they are gone. 

Put them back. “Where…?” Was that the sound of her voice? Its like she was gargling rocks and dirt.

“Infirmary. You have one severe case of Aura Exhaustion. The hell did you do out there?” Ashe scowls at the clipped tone. 

She could sense the person beside the bed, so Ashe forces her head to tilt. There, she finds a woman with sharp brown eyes. Her expression seemed like she was done for the day and annoyed. A dark blue undershirt that reached toward her neck professionally and a white lab coat. The bangs of her hair slanted toward the left side of her face and styled into a messy bun onto the back. She had a strange hair color; it was a light orange that faded into light pink…Like a peach.

“Who?”

With practiced ease, the woman pours a cup of water from the nearby pitcher. “Professor Peach, teacher at Beacon Academy and Forensics specialist.” Ashe didn’t know whether to be impressed or annoyed at her. Peach had a grumpy expression, but she gently lifted Ashe a bit to help her drink. Is she nice or mean? You can’t be both. “Severe Aura Exhaustion, before you ask.”

The cool liquid does wonders for her parched thirst. At least her lips and tongue aren’t so dried anymore. “The others?”

Laying her back down, Professor Peach stands with a hand in a pocket, “Safe, if that’s what you mean. Last I heard, they went to grab a bite to eat. There’s still a bit of time before the closing ceremony after all. You can ask the pompous one when she gets back.” Ashe perks a brow, not even bothering to comment on that.

A soft knock on the door forces a sigh from Professor Peach. Instead of answering the door, she barks for the visitor to enter. With the opening of the door, Weiss peeks inside with a brown paper sack. “Excuse my intrusion. Is she awake?”  
Professor Peach jerks her thumb over the shoulder, “Your intrusion is not excused, but whatever. Ask sleeping beauty yourself.”

Weiss scowls inwardly, isn’t she just all sunshine and rainbows. Not bothering Peach a second glance, Weiss turns toward the bed to find Ashe staring in her direction with half-lidded eyes. Approaching the bed, she gives her a once over. “You look horrible.”

Ashe grunts in annoyance. “Nn.”

Taking a seat, Weiss places the bag upon the bed between them. “I brought something to eat. Professor Peach told me these are good for exhaustion.” Said professor just sits at her desk with a cup of coffee. “A banana, some boiled eggs, and a few almonds.”

They both stare at the goods awkwardly. Weiss waiting for Ashe to take her first pick, but she doesn’t move. “Its…difficult to move right now.”

“Oh…” Weiss really should have expected that.

“Brat, you’re going to have to feed it to her.” Weiss turns toward Peach with a slight red hue. “I suggest start with the banana. Slice it up into pieces and hand them off.” Professor Peach chugs onto her coffee, mumbling about students not having common sense now days.

Ashe’s nose twitches slightly, “You don’t need to do this, you know.” Why is Weiss going out of her way for her? There’s absolutely no reason for her to be here. There’s nothing to gain and they don’t even really know each other. 

Weiss growls and grabs onto the banana in embarrassment before following Peach’s advice. “You’re right. I don’t need to do this, but I am. So, don’t question it, and just show some gratitude. Here.” Without warning, Weiss jabs a slice of banana into Ashe’s mouth. Startling the girl and nearly making her choke.

“Are you trying to kill me?!” Ashe wheezed out her answer in bewilderment. Seriously, she’s so weak right now, that could have killed her.

Both Weiss and Ashe turn toward a sputter of laughter. They find Professor Peach hiding her face from view with shaking shoulders.

Weiss’s cheeks light up in embarrassment. “Well, excuse me! I’ve never done this before.” It’s true, she’s never had to do the whole…Nice…thing before.

“Just…take it slow…for my health…What’s left of it anyways.” Taking a deep breath, Weiss slows it down and gently slides in another slice. At least Ashe didn’t choke this time. Eventually silence fills the room, allowing Ashe to nibble in peace.

But Weiss’s curiosity can only hold for so long. “Exactly, what happened to you?” She is intrigued about the story. All she knows is that they left Ashe behind, she appeared with a massive Grimm, and then passed out on the ground with no Grimm in sight. Sounds like quite the tale.

“Yes, I am quite interested in that as well.” Professor Peach wheels over in her chair with another mug of coffee.

With some strength returning, Ashe weakly reaches for a glass of water. Instead, Weiss helps her take an awkward sip. “Thanks.” Leaning back and making herself cozy, “Do you remember when I helped Ruby?”

“Of course, I had that completely under control. There was no need for you to jump in.” Weiss frowns while crossing a leg, “Ruby is my partner after all. Though it pains me to say.”

Ashe grins, “But I did…Show some gratitude.” She could feel the annoyance radiating from Weiss. Apparently, the girl does not like having her words thrown back at her. Dully noted.

“Quit flirting and get on with it.” Demanded Peach in impatience.

Weiss sputters while Ashe just nods, “After I was thrown into the forest, I just laid there for a moment. Letting something work its way out of my body…”

Back in the forest…

Ashe laid within the soft and cool grass. Though the stinger smacked her away, it wasn’t that stronger. Maybe it was, but she’s not quite sure. The toxin is still being absorbed in her body. She giggles softly to herself before rolling around a bit. After all, her body adapts to scorpion poison into a painkiller. It may have hurt.

Suddenly sitting up, Ashe looks around the clearing with a hand upon her hat. She can sense something, but it doesn’t appear to be hostile. With a twitch of her nose, Ashe quickly stands with a swagger. Damn, venom.

Her world slowly began to stop spinning. With a shake of her head and chime of the bell, Ashe finds she’s not alone. On the other end of the clearing is a colossal Grimm. An Alpha Griffon by the looks of it. Strangely enough, it seems to be quite passive. It was just…staring down at her.

It then tilts the head ever so slightly. Like it was sizing her up curiously. Ashe felt strange, like there was something poking within her mind. It began to dull for a moment. Holding onto the side of her head, the beast shifts back and huffs out a disappointed breath. It then turns and begins to walk away. Like she’s not worth the effort.

Ashe grits her teeth at the gesture. A sudden anger raging within her head. That bastard dares ignore her? What? Did it find her to be a waste of effort? That because she’s small, Ashe is worthless? It eats at her. If there’s one thing she loathes and hates…Its being looked down upon. Everyone she has ever known and met, looked down upon her. Just because she’s small.

Her teeth grind in suppressed rage, but they learn. They learn to show her respect. She will not be looked down upon, by anyone. And if they don’t respect her…

Then they will learn to fear her.

Her chest puffs before howling out in rage. The beast jerks to a halt and turns in her direction in interest. A flicker of crimson whisks through her eyes. Its like her body has been hijacked by something. “Running away from me?! You’re nothing but a side order of chicken nuggets from McBitch!” A sudden fog lifts from her mind. Ashe staggers slightly with confusion.

What just happened?

A furious shriek rattles through the forest. That pissed off the Grimm something fierce. Did it just understand her? How does it understand human speech? That train of thought derails into a train wreck, because the ground rumbles into a quake.

Fight or flight kicks in, and Ashe chooses flight. Racing away in a panic, the Grimm advances through the clearing, thoroughly provoked.

What the hell was she thinking? Why or how did she lose control like that? The venom, it must be the venom. That’s what she’s blaming, and Ashe is sticking to it. If anyone says its her snarky personality, she’ll fight them. Pride be damned.

Back in the infirmary.

Both Weiss and Professor Peach are staring toward her in bewilderment. It was Professor Peach that broke the silence, “Repeat what you said to it.”

Ashe sinks into the bed and looks away. “I rather not.”

Weiss palms her face, holding in a groan, because that would not be very lady-like. “That has to be, one of the most…stupid…brainless, foolish, dim-witted—”

Each word forces Ashe to sink away. Weiss is really laying it on thick. She’s even adding words that Ashe has never heard of before. “vacuous!” She’s going to have to look that one up later. “I may have dodged the bullet by not being paired up with you.”

“Nn…”

Peach cuts in from the side, “I have to agree with the haughty girl.” Weiss sputters in anger. “That was incredibly foolish and reckless. Not only did you endanger yourself, but you put the lives of others at risk. If you want to be stupid, do it on your own and don’t put others at risk.” Standing up, Professor Peach kicks her chair back to her desk. “Ms. Schnee go on ahead. I am sure the others are going to get antsy and be banging on my door soon.”

Weiss glares at Professor Peach, she’s kicking her out for some reason. But her expression is sharp, leaving no room for arguments. Turning back to Ashe, she finds her with a mouthful of boiled egg. “When the ceremony is over, we need to have a talk. In private.”

“Mm?” Without elaborating, Weiss makes her way out of the room. Only sparing another glance toward Ashe. Wonder what she wants to talk about. Strange that she wants it in private as well. 

“As for you.” Turning toward Peach, Ashe gobbles the boiled egg. “Once you are finished eating, you are free to go.” Ashe nods. “You will be extremely weak and sore for a few days. It’s going to take a while for your aura to kickstart and resume its normal functions.”

Peach finds Ashe staring at her with a blank expression. Tossing an almond into her mouth with a crunch. Perhaps she should simplify it, “Think of it like this. Your aura is a flame. The more you use it, the smaller it gets. Your body has a natural fail-safe to prevent it from going out. You obliterated that fail-safe and took more than it could give. Now its barely an ember and trying to re-ignite.”

Oh, well that makes more sense. Ashe crumples the remains into a ball of trash. Peach approaches and helps clean it up in annoyance. “Look, I know you are young, and you might not listen. But you need to exercise more caution, because out in the field, it won’t be just your ass on the line. Stunts like that will only cause problems for your teammates and civilians. Maybe even get them killed. All I’m saying, keep that pride in check.” Peach walks away with a huff, “Good talk…”

Ashe looks down at the bag of almonds. Its not like she doesn’t already know that. There have been plenty of instances where she lets her pride get in the way. She already lost someone she cared deeply about because of it. Ashe won’t let it happen again. She has been doing better, and she’s proud of that.

“Oh, by the way.” Looking back up toward her, Ashe finds Peach pointing toward the locker at the entrance. “All your equipment is in there. Don’t forget to collect it before you go, and just so you know. I have a strict confidentially code, so don’t worry about anything.”

Ashe tilts her head curiously with a twitch of the nose. Only for Peach to roll her eyes and point to the top of her own head. What is she talking about? Why is she pointing at her own head? There’s where Ashe has her mo—She quickly reaches up to feel her top hat securely in place. “You saw?”

“Obviously. I would be a terrible doctor if I couldn’t remove a hat from my patients. I won’t tell anyone, so its safe with me.” A hand motions to shut Ashe up before she could prod further. “Once I noticed them, I kicked everyone out of the room. No one else saw them, so don’t worry. Now get going. I’m tired of lookin’ at you.”

Ashe watches Peach return to her desk. She has extremely mixed feelings about this new knowledge. While Peach doesn’t seem prejudice toward Faunus, that’s still someone who knows. If possible, she would rather go the whole school terms without anyone finding out. It would just give her peace of mind with no one knowing. 

After all, its not uncommon for Faunus to keep their animalistic traits hidden to pass off as human. Though, there have been many instances of them being blackmailed when someone finds out. Because the faunus is just that afraid of being found out and obstructed. Ashe doesn’t know Professor Peach, they just met, but she at least seems to be a decent person.

“Get out.”

…Maybe?

With a grunt of exertion, Ashe sits on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, she motions to stand on her feet. Only to collapse onto the nightstand next to the infirmary bed. Holy hell does her body hurt and feel so weak. She’s struggling just to keep herself standing.

“Yea, you’re going to be walking around like a newborn fawn for a while. Have at it.”

She intended for a growl to reverberate through her throat. Instead, it was only a whimper. Struggling to her feet, Ashe finds it easier to stand now that she knows what to expect. Peach was correct, her legs were shaking like leaves in the wind.

Ever so slowly, Ashe approaches the locker and collects all her belongings. Opening the infirmary door, Ashe is only half-way out when she’s called back. “Final note, if you are not there during the closing ceremony when they call your name…You are automatically rejected from joining Beacon.” Ashe’s eyes widen in surprise. Peach waves her off lazily with a backhand. A golden band on her ring finger. “I’d hurry if I were you. You have a few more minutes.”

Without thinking, Ashe rushes out the door. Rather, she’s moving at a snail’s pace, but she’s trying. She must make it in time. Her hand braces against the wall and struggles to keep her walking. Trailing along the wall, she comes to an intersection in the hallway. Looking up for a sign, she finds nothing. Even along the walls, there’s no signs.

Clenching onto her chest, Ashe wheezes out breath. Stupid, so stupid. Why didn’t she ask for directions before leaving? She panicked and quickly ran out without a thought. That’s a mistake only amateurs make. Why can’t she do anything right?

She’s running out of time. Ashe’s body is weak, and she doesn’t know where she is, or where to go. It’s a gamble. With a grunt, Ashe makes the easiest choice for her body. She rounds around the corner of the wall she’s bracing against. Her bell jingles quietly, but she never noticed the person around the corner in her panic. 

Its like her body collided with a brick wall. A soft and warm brick wall. The person barely makes a sound when Ashe collapses against the wall. Just how weak is she right now? Its frustrating. Everything is just so frustrating. For once, just let things go normally and without complications. One thing after another is battering her down.

But she won’t give up. Not when she’s so close. Her gloved hand claws upon the wall and struggles to pull herself up. Grunting out, Ashe finds a hand extended toward her.

“Excuse me, but are you alright? I didn’t see you there, sorry.”

Ashe’s top hat shadows her eyes with a frown, “Does it matter? I’m going to miss the enrollment ceremony, because I don’t even know where it is.”

“Oh…well…Um…Would you like for me to show you the way? I’m a returning student and I know where it is. It’s held in the same place every year.”

Tilting her head up slowly, she finds a tall girl standing before her. Ashe couldn’t help but stare and plead with her eyes. “Do you mean it? I have nothing to offer you.”

Said girl shakes her head with a smile. Long and straight brown hair swaying about. “That’s alright don’t worry about it. I’m a returning student and I would be more than happy to help a first year.” She then puts Ashe’s arm around her dark maroon blazer. Ashe wonders if that’s the school’s uniform. She also had long stockings that disappeared up into the red plaid skirt. “Upsy-daisy. Let’s get a move on, shall we?”

“Mm.” This is the choice she has left. Either this person helps her or sabotages her. That is the chance she must take. With a hobble, Ashe puts her weight on the taller figure. Forcing her legs to strain and overwork even more. It wouldn’t be the first time someone sabotaged her for their own gain. Her lips thin into a line, but her instincts tell her she can trust this person. Why? She glances from the corner of her eyes.

Two bunny ears adorned her escorts head.

She was a faunus just like her. Even if she doesn’t know Ashe is a faunus as well. Nor does she seem like the type that has even been part of the White Fang. Then again, looks can be deceiving, but she will choose to believe. For now.

“What happened, if you don’t mind me askin’?” Ashe perks at the sound of her voice, she has a slight accent. The girl pulled Ashe along, taking her in the opposite direction. Apparently, she chose the wrong path.

Go figure.

“Aura Exhaustion.”

“Ah, I had that once. It’s not a very good feelin’ now isn’t it? Once the ceremony is over, you should get some sleep. There’s nothing to do besides rest.”

An awkward silence wedges between them before Ashe breaks it, “Sorry…for troubling you.”

“Ey’ now. I told you, it’s not a problem. I am more than happy to help. I was once like you. I got lost before the ceremony before someone found me.” She smiles softly toward Ashe, “She helped me find my way back to the auditorium. How could I possibly ignore someone that needs help when I was once like them?”

Approaching a set of double doors, a loud noise permits through the air. “I’ll pay you back. I promise.” Ashe does not leave her debts unpaid. That was not their way of life. If you owed someone, you paid them back. Failure to do so, was a grave insult.

The older girl comes to a sudden stop, one of her bunny ears lopping to the side at the sudden noise. It must be even louder for her. “Don’t worry about it, but I can tell by that look on your face, that you won’t let it go. So, I’ll tell you what. Let me take a picture of you later, and we’ll call it even. Deal?”

A picture? That’s it? She’d be a fool to reject it. “Deal.”

“Good, because this is as far as I’ll go. It’s just through those doors right there.” A smile strains upon her soft features, her ears spazzing as the noise grows louder. “Sorry, but I really have to go.”

“I understand, thank you.”

With a nod, the older student power walks away from the thundering sound. She had quite a warm personality and was nice. Ashe wouldn’t mind speaking to her again. Getting to know other faunus is always nice. Even if she’s not confident to show her own appendages.

Hobbling to the door, Ashe graces herself against them before opening. The noise only booms against her weary head. It throbs from being so sensitive. With a grit of teeth, Ashe weathers through the storm and enters the auditorium. The students were jammed pack like a can of sardines. Searching around the crowded room, she looks for anyone she may recognize.

That’s not very many people mind you.

There, she finds one person that stands out like a beacon. It helped she was so tall. With slow and cautious steps, Ashes follows along the wall toward her direction. Though she was further toward the center with the rest of the group. Pyrrha was smiling with her red hair on display. Every now and then, she would glance around the room. Looking for something.

Ashe braces herself against the wall. Being in the very back, there was no one around her. Thankfully, she was able to wedge herself between the wall and a pillar. This allowed her to rest and recover. A soft smile makes it on her lips. It looks like the rest of her acquaintances made it as well. Ashe recognizes everyone from the forest crowded around Pyrrha.

None of them got hurt, that’s a load off her chest. Ashe was worried she’d disappoint her and let one of them get injured, but she succeeded. Would she be proud? Ashe hopes so.

It would appear the ceremony has yet to start. That’s good, because she can barely stand, and she will need to respond when her name is called after all…If it is called. All she wants to do is sleep, her eyes grow heavy with the passing of time. Before long a familiar voice calls out toward the crowd. 

"Now then, time for team placements."

Ashe’s eyes flutter open from exhaustion. Finally, the crowd grows silent and lets peace reign through the auditorium. The noise was deafening. She can hardly make out a word Ozpin is saying. At some point, he begins to call off the pairs of two, and combining them into teams of four. Ashe leans back and rests for a moment. He’s just grouping everyone that paired with another set.

Paired…everyone…Except her.

Sudden panic surges through her body. She doesn’t have a partner. Everyone she met already had a partner, so they were ineligible. Ashe’s breathing begins to quicken and heave. What does she do? What can she do? Is it possible to still get a partner? Is the exam finished? Did she already fail? Was it mandatory to have a partner?

She doesn’t know. Ashe doesn’t know.

Holding onto her head, Ashe stares up onto the stage. Ozpin is congratulating another group of students on a job well done. With a frantic search, Ashe looks for anyone that might not be paired, but she can’t tell. There are too many students, and no one is searching for someone. Not only that, how can she search? Ashe can barely move her body as is.

A whimper escapes from her lips, her world spins and flips upside down. It’s all wrong. Everything’s spiraling out of control. She’s right here. At the end, and its going up in flames. 

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by Cardin Winchester."

Wait.

Black bishop…Chess…Her eyes snap open in realization. ‘Of course! The relic!’ A smile forms onto her lips as she looks down toward her pocket. How could she forget? If she has a relic, she should be fine. Right? That was the main objective after all. Find a relic and bring it back. She did find one after all. If she remembers, Ashe placed it in her front right pocket. With a gloved hand, she quickly shoves it into her pocket and feels around for the piece.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by Jaune Arc. Congratulations, young man."

Where…?

Where is it?!

Why is it empty? Terror thunders through her soul. Ashe empties out her pockets. That only further feeds the horror that has stabbed into her heart. She knows she grabbed one, it was a silver queen. She couldn’t have hallucinated it…Right?

Patting herself over and over, Ashe can’t find it. Did she lose it? If she did, when? During her fight with the Grimm? Was she that careless? Her hands slowly come to a stop. Her unfocused mind just patting down the same pocket repeatedly out of instinct and crushed hope. 

The little spark that she worked so hard for, extinguished. Nibbling onto her bottom lip, her body gives out. It sinks down onto the cold floor. Huddling herself up into the shadowy corner alone. The pain clutched onto her heart in anguish. 

All that work. All her struggling and pain.

For nothing.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by Ruby Rose."

The clapping, whistling and thunderous cheers of applaud was dulled out into the background. She doesn’t care anymore. Why should she? She has no partner. Even if she had a partner, her relic is gone. A partner is no longer the main issue, it is all moot.  
Curling into a ball, Ashe hugs her legs into her chest. Her forehead resting upon her knees. Everyone was so happy. She could hear it in their cheers. The energy that filled the room was abuzz in mirth. Yet it didn’t reach her. It rejected her presence. It’s not meant for her.  
Happiness is not something that’s meant for her.

In the end, she failed, didn’t she? That’s all she is, a failure.

It’s so frustrating. Vexing. She worked so hard. Stepped out of her comfort zone and tried to make a change. A silent tear trails down from her clenched eyes. ‘I can’t do anything right.’ It hurts. The taste of defeat is so bitter. It’s not fair. But in the end, that’s just how it goes. 

"If I may be so bold, I have one more announcement."

Ashe doesn’t care. Why bother listening? Let him finish his speech so she can go already. Ashe doesn’t want to be here anymore. Let her go, leave her to the misery.

Eventually, the crowd of rowdy and joyous new students dulls into silence. Ozpin glances toward the back of the room for only a moment. With a sedate pace, he reaches into his breast pocket. The crowd looks on him in confusion and slight excitement. A soft murmur of confusion sputters out once he pulls out a bright Silver Queen relic.

"This is the Silver Queen relic."

Glynda Goodwitch takes a small shuffle forward in confusion. “Where did you get that relic?” Only Ozpin could hear her voice since she had no microphone to speak through. The only response is mischievous smirk upon his lips with a twinkle in the eye. He then turns back toward the crowd of new students.

“Now, as you all know. The relics are based off the common board game of Chess. Each piece is unique and moves differently from others. They also have a pair. This is the method we used to determine team placements for you all. There are only two exceptions to this rule. The King and the Queen. Obviously, the King has no pair, because it is the one that you are trying to protect.” Ozpin raises the Silver Queen as he spins it upon his index finger. “The Queen, however, is the strongest piece, so there can only be one. And now you ask yourself, why does this concern you all? Well, the answer is quite simple. You see, there was an odd number of students this year. Meaning that if every student was to pair and find a relic, one would still be left out. That simply wouldn’t do, now would it?”

Ashe slowly raises her head in bafflement. Her chin rests upon her knees. What is he talking about? There was an odd number of students? Why would there be an uneven number of students? They would never use such a method if there was such a flaw in the system. They would always make sure to have an ever number. That’s just common sense. So then why would there be an uneven number?

Because of her.

She is the odd one out of the whole.

So, why did he let her come in the first place?

"And so, I placed this special relic. Hidden amongst the others for one person to find." Ozpin smirks as he raises the relic up between his fingers. "And to my delight, it was indeed found.” Ozpin smiles warmly and in joy behind his spectacles. A knowing glint flickers through his glasses. “So, I have one more person to introduce and formally enroll into my academy. 

Ashe Souris, please come forward."

The crowd looks around in confusion, awkwardly clapping as she remains planted upon the ground. Her eyes widened in shock. What is he talking about? She passed? But how? She failed all the requirements; she doesn’t even have the relic on her person. Did they take it from her when she was unconscious? That would make sense now that she thinks about it. But how would anyone know Ashe even acquired a relic? She was alone at that moment and the shrine was destroyed. The Grimm made sure of that.  
That’s right, Ozpin said they were being monitored the whole time.

The crowd’s confusion begins to grow as no one has yet to make an appearance, but her picture is displayed upon the dual monitors. When did they get her picture? How did they get it? Ashe never notices a black aura surrounding her bright silver bell. It raises into the air on its own and shakes in a chime.

A hurried stomp of heels find her within the lonely corner.

“Ashe!”

Pyrrha finds her within the back corner. She had such a bright and beautiful smile upon her face. “I found you! Ozpin’s calling for y—" Her voice drops in realization. The once bright features are now dulled with worry. Pyrrha kneels before Ashe with her thumb wiping away the lone tear. “Were you crying…How long have you been back here?”

The silence is enough of an answer for Pyrrha.

The pain stabs at Pyrrha if she was honest. How long has she been back here suffering in silence? She’s done it again. Pyrrha forgot about her once more. She hardly even looked for her. Only glancing around when she could. Her pride burned up at the thought. To know that a friend was in need and she didn’t even realize it. Pyrrha will make this up to her, she swears it on her honor. “Come, we have to go. Ozpin is waiting for you on stage.”

“I don’t have the strength to stand anymore.”

“Then I will be your strength.”

Ashe receives no word or warning. Pyrrha quickly reaches forward and wraps one arm under both knees as the other wraps around her back. Pyrrha easily lifts her up bridal style without a hitch of effort. Ashe’s small body is pulled against the warrioress.   
Pyrrha looks down for a moment to give a small squeeze. Ashe is so light. So very light. It is like lifting a stuffed animal. She always knew she was small, but this makes her seem even smaller.

With renewed vigor, Pyrrha rampages into the crowd of clustered teens. Ashe’s cheeks turn ablaze at the embarrassing scene. Here she was, being carried like a damsel through a crowd of teenagers. Her future classmates. Already, Ashe knows there will be some awkward rumors going around about her.

She is suddenly lowered as Pyrrha hunkers down. Approaching the stage, the crowd was growing thicker and walled them off. What Ashe does notice however, was that Pyrrha’s body flexed as if she was about to spring forward. “Get out of my way.” Then it happens. Pyrrha rams forward with her shoulder and tackles an unlucky bastard out of her way. The armored male with burnt orange hair is thrown aside and slammed into ground in shock as Pyrrha forces her way through. 

Ashe watches with shocked eyes. She’s not quite sure how to feel about this. But she could get used to this. Who needs a knight in shining armor when you have a Pyrrha Nikos?

After that display of strength, Pyrrha’s heel clicks upon the ground with power. The group of newly minted students’ part like the seven seas and bestow her a path. No one else wants to be thrown like a ragdoll. Finally reaching the base of the stage, Pyrrha gently sets Ashe down at the top of the stairs. With a soft smile she keeps a firm hand upon Ashe’s back to help her stand. “The stage is yours. Do your best.”

Ashe looks back toward Pyrrha when she presses her forward. Stumbling into slow and unstable steps forward. Turning back around, Ashe finds Ozpin staring toward her patiently with his hands behind his back. She tries her best and awkwardly shuffles forward with her weak legs, but she can feel them all over her body.

Their gazes and wandering eyes. 

They were all staring at her. Dissecting her. Coming to a stop half-way, Ashe hugs her shivering body. The signs of a panic attack roaring to life in her body. Right now, she’s weak. Fragile. Barely able to stand.

They must be laughing at her. She can see a few of them pointing in her direction. Ashe’s knees begin to buckle with a cold sweat. Her breathing growing hoarse and raspy. So many people. She can’t stand crowds. She can’t do this. Get her out of her. Ashe’s world spirals out of control. The voices are growing louder and louder.

Its suffocating. They are drowning her. Make them stop. She’s defenseless. Her legs are weak, she can’t run. They give out from under her. Please. Shadows descend upon her, engulfing her world into the void.

Help.

A warm and firm hand presses between her shoulder blades. Preventing her from collapsing onto the stage. The shadows retreat to which they came. Ashe catches her breath in deep and heavy gulps. Glancing over her shoulder, she finds a shade of bright blue staring at her in worry. “Jaune?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t really control myself, but you looked like you were calling out for help.” His head raises up and looks toward Ozpin with a questioning and awkward glance. “Do you…mind if I accompany her on the stage?”

Ozpin chuckles heartily, “Of course not, young man. I never once said that people couldn’t join others upon stage. Especially friends. So long as you do not get in their way, then however many is fine by me.” And with that said, it was as if a dam was shattered and the flood gates opened.

Nora thrusted her hand up into the air to be called upon, “Oh~ Me, me, I wanna be on stage with her too~” She rushes onto the stage to stand beside Ashe.

Ren chases after Nora before she could embarrass either one of them. “N-Nora! Come back here.”

“I would like to accompany her as well.” Pyrrha walks onto the stage with grace and power.

Yang jerks a thumb onto the stage, “Hey, Blake, wanna join them on stage too?”

Blake rolls her eyes, but a tiny smile is upon her lips. “Not really, but why not?” The two then walk behind Pyrrha.

Ruby leaps into the air with a cheer. “Come on Weiss! We can’t let them leave us behind! Let’s go!” Grabbing her by the wrist, Ruby pulls Weiss along. Protests and all.

Weiss sputters with an embarrassed hue. This is not how she wants the whole student body to see her. “H-hey! Stop pulling so hard! I can walk myself!”

Ashe couldn’t help but stare at the small gathering before her. Why are they so eager to rush onto the stage and join her? She doesn’t know any of them. Hardly spoken a word to them. Yet here they stand. 

Nora was easily the most energetic, Ren is forced to hold her down by the shoulders. Yang stood with her arms crossed over her chest with Blake beside her. Pyrrha took a stance with Jaune, her fingers together with a bright smile. “Hello again~” 

Ruby appears with a wild Weiss. Ruby tackles onto Yang and Blake with an arm over their shoulders. Yang turns to give her head a playful ruffle while Blake groans. Weiss on the other hand huffs to the side with a hand placed upon her hip. “I’m only up here because of Ruby.” The soft red tint betrays her though.

They are strange.

So very strange. Ashe can’t figure out why they are up here. Unable to comprehend it all. It doesn’t make sense. Aren’t they embarrassed? Are they not afraid of what the other students and professors will think of them? Her nose twitches at the thoughts. It doesn’t make any sense, and she doesn’t care right now.

A warmth sprouts from her chest. A feeling that she has not felt since so long ago. Not since her death. With the smallest of smiles, Ashe nods her head once. “Mm…Thanks…everyone.” Though she can feel everyone staring at her, hear their whispers, and her mind continuously spiraling in dark thoughts. Ashe can persevere. 

Ashe’s bell chimes loudly while approaching Ozpin with a warm smile on his face. Though she is weak, her legs are stouter. She stands before him with her arms clasped behind her back and stance wide. Standing at ease, if to report. She notices Glynda Goodwitch approaching Ozpin from behind before adjusting her glasses.

"Ashe Souris, you found the Silver Queen. As unique as your relic piece is, so to shall your team be.” Turning upward, he looks toward the screen as it changes from her profile picture to her battling against Grimm from the forest. During the footage, she notices the camera changing to a far-off bird’s-eye view from when she lost her hat. “You shall be the sole member of your group. From your fight against the Beowolves and Alpha Griffon, you are indeed a strong individual. If anyone else dares to say otherwise, let them do so after watching this footage against said Alpha Griffon.”

The crowd is forced into silence as they watch the video upon the dual monitors.

Ashe shuffles into place awkwardly. Tugging onto her hat to hide away from the spotlight. Why is he showing that? There’s no point. He didn’t do it for anyone else. So why her? Even with the bird’s-eye view, it wasn’t too difficult to see what transpired. At least no one could make out her faunus ears. Thank the gods her mouse ears are the same color as her hair. It blends in so much easier. 

“The role of a queen in chess is twofold. One, it is a stalwart of defense that wards off attacks. Two, it is also a deadly weapon that can turn the tide in one move. So, shall you be as well.” As the footage finishes, Ozpin turns his gaze back toward her. “As I said before. Ashe Souris. You found the Silver Queen relic. From this day forward, you shall be known as team Ash Gray. Led by, Ashe Souris. But you are not alone. You shall be apprenticed under Glynda Goodwitch.” 

Ashe’s eyes widen at the revelation and mouth agape. Her breath hitches while Glynda steps closer toward Ozpin from behind. “Ozpin!” He ignores her with a nod to Ashe. Straightening his back, he looks every bit of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"You are now a student of Beacon Academy. Congratulations, young lady."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"With that being my last announcement, I now advise all newly enrolled students to eat and rest. Classes will begin tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning. That is all." With his last piece said, Ozpin exits toward the back of the stage. He had quite a subtle skip in his steps. 

Glynda glared into Ozpin’s back. Though her expression was neutral, Glynda’s aura betrayed her emotions. The clicks of her heels were loud and curt.

She is not amused.

"Whoop, whoop! We all passed! We are all bone-a-fide badasses!” Nora plops onto the back of Ashe. Nora decides that she will probably never stop smothering her. She herself is short, and now she finds someone smaller than her. For once, she can plop upon someone’s back and smother them.

Life is good.

Nora smothers her cheek against Ashe’s. Huh, that’s strange. Usually she would respond in some fashion, but she’s kinda…frozen. Tilting her head toward the side, Nora keeps her warm cheek against the frozen girl’s. "Um, guys. I think she’s broken."

Blake is the first to respond and approached from the side. A curious shade of amber gaze upon the petite teen. She hums softly before shaking her head, "I think she's in shock. Should we do something about this?"

"Lemme handle this. I’ve always wanted to do something like this.” Jaune approaches Ashe with confidence and a swelled chest. He then cracks his fingers in preparation. "I've always wanted to do this." He then motions a hand before Ashe’s nose, middle finger posed to lash out in a flick. This should more than likely do the trick and jolt Ashe out of her funk. 

Blake slowly shakes her head in worry, "Jaune…I don't think that's a good idea."

Pyrrha approached from the side in warning, "I agree, I wouldn’t do it."

"Do it! Be a man!" Of course, Nora would edge him on with a fist pump.

Jaune looks back toward the group with an easy-going expression, "Relax~, what's the worst that could happen?" Silence reigns between the group in anticipation. Finding his resolve and smugness, Jaune catapults his finger forward. Firmly flicking Ashe on the tip of her nose.

SMACK!

"My face!" Jaune clenched onto his face with a whimper. A slight water in his eyes at the sudden smack. “She punched me!” Sure, it may not have hurt all that much, but it was more of a surprise than anything. It felt like being smacked by a paper wad. The pain is mostly gone already.

Blake shrugs her shoulders while chuckling quietly to herself, "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Oh, Jaune." Pyrrha has an arm wrapped around her waist, struggling to hold in her laughter.

Nora is barking out a fit of giggles while using Ren as a crutch. "That was great! You should see your face~"

Jaune whines while motioning to Ashe, “Is no one going to mention how she punched me?” Jaune blinks away the wateriness. Thank god, Ashe was weak right now. He does not want to find out how much punching power the tiny girl has. “I didn’t deserve that!”

“You totally deserved that.” Weiss cuts in from the side, checking out her manicured fingernails. Perhaps she should do a quick touch up. Some nail polish scraped off and that won’t do for the first day. Weiss deserves some self-pampering.

Ashe blinks away the fog, her mind coming to once more. Looking around, her bell chimes softly. Why do her knuckles hurt? It feels like she punched a wall. Just how fragile is her body right now? Ashe then notices the people crowded around her. Though they are mostly chuckling amongst themselves and teasing at Jaune. There’s something she notices that forces a frown.

Ashe had look up toward almost all of them in some way.

Blake was the first to turn in her direction, “You went into shock after Headmaster Ozpin enrolled you." 

Ashe suddenly finds herself being smothered into Nora’s chest. "We are officially classmates. Oh, we are gonna have so much fun together!” Nora waves a hand through the air in wonder, “You and me against the world! Ren too, I guess.”

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact she punched me in the nose?"

With a pop of her lips, "Yep~" Yang shrugged at Jaune. "I’d say you did kinda deserve that. I mean, if you did that to me, you’d be knocked out." Her hand clenches into a tight fist.

Jaune whines toward his partner, "Pyrrha~”

Pyrrha raises her hands up in surrender, "M-maybe you shouldn't be so reckless next time?"

Ruby suddenly thrusts herself into the center of the group. "Here, here! I have an angry belly, demanding a sacrifice of a dozen chocolate chip cookies n strawberry milk!" Thrusting the long and slender arm toward the group she continues her bellow. "What say you, fellow classmates? Dinner?" A chorus of affirmations and nods rally to her cry. "Forward, march!"

"Ashe Souris, a moment of your time." Ashe turns to find Glynda Goodwitch poised behind her. “Privately, it will only be a moment.” Glynda seemed…agitated, but calm and neutral.

Tilting her hat straight from habit, Ashe waves off the curious on-lookers. “I’ll only be a moment.” Nora attempts to plant her feet, but a single glare from Professor Goodwitch easily remedies that notion. A moment later and they are left alone in the auditorium.

It was…awkward. Ashe never imagined that she would be able to hold a conversation with Glynda Goodwitch. Let alone in private. Not only that, but apparently, Ozpin saw fit to stick them together.

The silence was deafening. Professor Goodwitch was just sizing her up, from head to toe. Is she supposed to say something? What is going on right now? Why isn’t she saying anything? Goodwitch wanted to see her alone for some reason but hasn’t said a thing. Ashe’s nose twitches a fraction, she won’t mention how she looked up a bit of her past in curiosity. 

That wouldn’t be creepy at all.

“Mm…”

Glynda shuffles her glasses into place, “In accordance to our…Headmaster,” She strained out the title in tight lips. “You are to be my apprentice…of sorts. I will be honest with you. I had no prior knowledge of this arrangement. Pardon me if I seem a bit…short tempered. With that being said, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Assistant Headmistress of Beacon Academy and Professor of Theory of Aura and Battle Practice. Pleased to meet you.”

Ashe ignores the urge to rub onto the back of her neck. A crick appears after glancing up toward Professor Goodwitch. Why does she keep running into tall people lately? Its aggravating. She can only look up to people so much in a day before the need of violence peaks. She shuffles upon her feet awkwardly at the silence. Professor Goodwitch is just staring at her with a perked brow. Why is she…Oh…

Oh, Ashe is supposed to introduce herself, isn’t she? “Ah…Ashe Souris…Pleased to meet you.” Ashe politely nods her head. Stiff and sore, so perhaps it was a rigid one. 

“Hm.” Glynda shuffles her glasses once more in habit. “You seem decent enough. Now then, first order of business.” Reaching into her pencil-skirt, Goodwitch pulls out a gray colored rectangular. "This is a scroll. One is provided to all students at Beacon Academy. All scrolls have a variety of useful features." Glynda pulls the scroll apart. It slides open to show a see-through screen in the center before it lights up with a blank homepage.

Manicured fingers work the screen like magic, “The most important feature is the status page, simply slide from top to bottom for quick access. It gives you a general overview of your health, such as heart rate, aura consumption and quantity level, and calories, if you're into that." Sliding her finger from the top of the screen and down drags down the page. Glynda blinks quietly before humming to herself as her eyes flicker between the screen and Ashe. “It would appear, that it is showing your Aura levels are at a dangerous low-level.”

Ashe softly hums to the side in embarrassment. What does she expect Ashe to say? More than likely, Glynda already knew about her condition, so there’s no point in making an excuse. “Be sure to get plenty of rest and eat some food for dinner and breakfast to help re-ignite your Aura faster. Once it begins to rejuvenate, you will heal at a much quicker rate.”

“Ah…Of course, Professor Goodwitch.”

Glynda nods once in response before looking back toward the scroll once more. "Lastly, you will need to know the call and message feature. Simply go right to left. And it will bring up your phone book and message board. Simply go to the bottom of this screen to view your own scroll number. Be sure to learn it as soon as you are able. I have also gone through the liberty of inputting my scroll number into yours." Glynda slides the scroll shut and then holds it toward Ashe, "I highly advise that you only message or call if it is something vital. Otherwise, seek me out in person when available and in need of assistance."

Ashe takes the scroll and curiously toys with it. She brings up the status page to check her health. Ashe is met with a picture of herself, top hat and all. 'When did they get this picture? How did they get it, rather?' She cringles at the Aura display. The bar is bright red and barely noticeable. She never wants to deplete her Aura to this level ever again. It is torture. “Yes, Professor. I shall keep that in mind.”

“Good, I shall send you a message for your assigned room number. Now, if you will excuse me. I have some…unfinished business to attend.” Ashe could only watch as Glynda politely nods before stomping off. Those heel clicks sounded fierce. On the bright side, Professor Goodwitch certainly keeps her emotions in check. Not once did she misdirect any of it toward Ashe.

The door slams shut in an echo. Once more, Ashe finds herself alone on the center stage. She felt lonely suddenly. Guess she better get a move on. She has plenty of distance to cover while crawling at a slug’s pace. On the bright side, at least she is getting used to such awkward and stiff movements. Or is that more of a bad thing? She’s not quite sure.

Finally arriving at the closed double doors, Ashe attempts to press it open with her arms, but they only strain uselessly. She sighs irritably before leaning her body onto the door. With a grunt of effort, Ashe slowly shoves the heavy door open. ‘Why doors so damn heav—’

It suddenly pries open and sends her into a shock. With the door out of the way, Ashe kept going forward. Tripping over her feet with a grunt, a pale and slender arm catches her calmly. Catching her breath, Ashe glances over her shoulders to find an amused pair of light blue eyes. “Difficulties?”

“Nn…You didn’t have to wait for me.” She really didn’t. Why did Weiss stay behind anyway? That’s the last person she expected to see out here. Hasn’t she already helped enough? Since when was a Schnee nice anyways? It doesn’t make any sense.

Weiss huffs and helps Ashe to stand, “Again, with that nonsense. You’re right, I did not have to wait for you, but I did. Show me some gratitude. After all, Professor Peach told me about your condition when you were still unconscious. It did not sit well with me to leave you alone here. With such a weak body, I theorized you’d struggle on your own. It appears I was correct. Obviously.”

Putting Ashe’s arm around her shoulders, Weiss helps Ashe walk properly. “Secondly, I could use a break from Ruby. If I am around her for too long, I fear for my sanity.”

Ashe perks a brow, “Ruby doesn’t seem that bad. Isn’t she just young and inexperienced? Seems like a good girl at heart.” She really did. Ashe may not have interacted with Ruby that much, but from what she has seen of her so far. Ruby appears to wear her heart upon her sleeve.

“Hm…Let’s just agree to disagree for the moment.” A pregnant pause lingers in the air for a moment. Ashe hobbles along with the heiress. Leaning against her warm, yet cool body for strength and aid. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really. I don’t have much of an appetite right now. I might skip out on dinner tonight.” From the stress and shock during the ceremony, her appetite is just not there right now. Would she even be able to keep down her food if she ate? Last thing she wants is to overexert herself after dinner and retch. 

Weiss’s eyes narrow. “Hm, I see. Well, since we are now both enrolled. We need to get our uniforms. Do you know where that is?” 

Ashe looks away with a slight red hue, “Nn…I didn’t…even know we have to go get our own uniforms.” She was unconscious in the infirmary for a while, and then had to rush out to make it in time for the enrollment. No one mentioned a thing about uniforms.

…Was she supposed to look it up on her own?

“I knew it. I think I am starting to understand your quirks. Well, consider yourself in luck then. I need to get my uniform as well. So, being the humble hostess that I am. I shall let you tag along.”

Ashe rolls her eyes, “Mm…So lucky…”

“I’ll drop you here. Don’t think I won’t.”

“…Sorry…”

“That’s what I thought.” The rest of the trip was made in quiet. The beginning was rough, Weiss kept outpacing Ashe and making her fumble. Ashe finally called her out on it eventually, making her fumble in embarrassment. After that, she was more mindful of Ashe and her steps. A moment longer and they come upon a glass door.

Looking up, Ashe notices a sign, ‘Beacon Supply Shop.’ Her nose twitches in thought. What a plain name…Wonder who thought of it. Weiss opens the door before pulling Ashe along with her. Within the store, they untangle and stand apart. 

"I'll be there in a minute."

Weiss was perfectly content to just wait. Ashe on the other hand didn’t feel like staying still, but she couldn’t exactly move anywhere. Doesn’t mean she can’t look. Interest peaks when she notices a small notepad and pencil to fit in her vest. ‘I wonder how much that costs. Wait…cost…’ Ashe’s eyes widen at the sudden thought of Lien. She doesn’t have any. Does she have to buy her own uniform? Again, she finds herself in another pinch. 

Before Ashe could fully spiral into a panic, a soft click and clack of heels strut in their direction. Her nose twitches when a model strikes a pose before them. A black beret proudly on display, covering dark brown hair that’s cropped in a bob. Her bangs curled down the right side of her face in a caramel color. Just like that bunny faunus from before, she also wore the standard school uniform. The clerk tilts down a pair of aviator shades to peer over them. “Welcome to Beacon Supply Shop. What may I help you fine ladies with?”

Weiss cocks a hip with a manicured hand. Ashe notices her perking up and being more…flamboyant? Is that the word? “We are first year students that were just enrolled. We need our academy uniforms.” 

Ashe’s brow perks when Weiss tosses back her side tail with a flair. The clerk sized up the heiress, humming quietly while shifting her weight upon her leg. “Of course, you are. Back of the store, will you need assistance?”

With an upward turn of her nose, “No, I am more than capable on choosing my own clothes. My standards are quite difficult to meet after all.”

Did…Were they sizing each other up…over their styles? Ashe tilts her head and watches Weiss disappear toward the back. Did she just witness one of the most subtle peacock battles? That’s why she’s never liked anything frilly or laced. Ashe makes a motion to follow with a jingle of her bell.

A body blocks her bath, staring at her with dark brown eyes and a flirtatious smirk. “Where do you think you’re going?” Being so close, Ashe notices she has quite a bit of make-up. Just the right amount. Why was she so tall as well?

“Mm…to get my uniform…”

The clerk leans forward to further inspect Ashe with a critical gaze. “Yes, I gathered that from the heiress in the antique clothing. Combat skirts have been outdated for a while now.”

“…Ah…” Okay? Exactly, what does this woman want from her? If she wants to talk fashion, Ashe is the very last person on the planet. All she wears is what’s comfortable and practical. She at least attempts to color coordinate. She at least knows not to look a clown.

“Follow me, you’ll need my assistance in finding correct clothing in your…size.”

Ashe couldn’t help but grunt in annoyance at the cheeky grin. Yes, she’s perfectly aware at how difficult it can be to find something that fits. She’s knows that from first-hand experience. She lost count in how many stores she broke into for a decent outfit. Don’t tell anyone that though.

When the clerk twirls and snaps her back straight, Ashe slowly hobbles along to trail after her strut. She used the shelves for stability along the way. There were all kinds of goodies. From school supplies, to music, movies, and snacks. 

Finding the girl waiting for her, the clerk snaps a measuring tape with a glint in her eye. “Let Fashionista Coco have a good look at you, Doll.”

Ashe could only stare up toward the taller teenager. A dark shadow engulfs her small stature. With such a weak and fragile body, she could not defend herself from her assailant. She was treated like some sort of toy, a doll. Measurements taken in places she didn’t even know needed to be measured.

Mercy.

Ashe instinctively covers her body while Coco hums in thought, and browses through the aisle of uniform accessories and clothes. She never wants to go through that ever again. Ashe would much more prefer to be thrown to the Beowolves with only her bare hands. 

Talking to herself, “This is quite a challenge…I don’t really have anything your size.” A smile embraces Coco’s lips, “I love challenges. Good news, I do have your shoe size.”

When did Coco check her shoe size? Just what happened in that whirlwind of tape? “Nn.”

Nodding to herself, Coco collects the smallest size in each article of clothing before beckoning Ashe to follow. “Follow me to the register. I need to make a few alterations and you’ll be all set.” Nodding to herself, Ashe complies with the command.

She soon approached the register to find Weiss waiting. The sound of fingernails rasping against the wooden counter gave away her impatience and annoyance. “About time. I’ve been waiting forever.”

Coco barely spares Weiss a glance over the shoulder, “Sorry, but I needed to spend my time with something much more…” Her finger traces Weiss up and down with a flamboyant wiggle. “Cute and stylish.”

Weiss smirks and tosses back her side tail, flippantly over her shoulder. “Of course. I know how difficult it might be for you to work with something out of your reach. Not everyone has the culture or class for such elegance, so I apologize in advance.”  
With a twitch of her nose, Ashe shivers into goosebumps. Did it just get cold in here?

Also, did she just get insulted? 

The glares between the two was intense. Even Ashe could feel the heat smoldering. They just met, and apparently, they don’t get along. She’s not sure why, but maybe its just an oil and water thing.

Coco suddenly barks out a laughter and leans onto the counter while pointing at Weiss. “I like you. You’ve got guts and a sharp tongue.” Okay, so maybe at least one gets along. Socializing is hard. “But you know who’d love that tongue even more?” A thumb is jerked in Ashe’s direction. “Your little girlfriend here.”

Ashe perks up in confusion, “Mm?”

Weiss on the other hand, turns scarlet and slams her palms upon the counter. “Y-you deviant! She is not my girlfriend! Why would you even think that?!”

Ashe’s nose twitches. Does that mean she’s not up to Weiss’s standards, or she’s just some kind of social enigma? Because either choice sucks, but also probably correct.

Coco leans back into an obvious expression of mocked shock. “What? Oh my, I am terribly sorry. I never would have realized that, considering how you kept glancing in her direction while I was assisting her. My mistake.” She tugs down her glasses and gives a quick wink toward Weiss.

Even the tips of Weiss’s ears were turning a shade of red. “Just. Check out my uniform and give me my bag.”

Coco returns an exaggerated bow in jest. “But of course. I dare not keep you from such cultured duties.”

Weiss slams a palm upon the counter and turns toward Ashe with a strained smile. Thoroughly ignoring the clerk. “So. Did you find what you need?”

Ashe slowly blinks before shaking her head, "Nn, there was nothing in my…size…” That was a bitter pill to swallow. 

“I see.” 

A soft ping and vibration rustles in Ashe’s pocket. Reaching inside, she pulls out her new scroll. Tilting her head, Ashe opens it to find a new icon flashing. 

Weiss leaned forward to glance at the scroll. “You already have a message on your school? Who’s it from?” 

Clicking on the message, Ashe reads it over. It wasn’t very long. “Professor Goodwitch…She’s just informing me my room number that I’ll be staying in.”

“Let me see.” Before Ashe could even respond, a cold hand wraps around hers before peeking at the message. “That’s not too far from ours. I’ll come to your room later. There’s something I need to speak with you privately, remember.” 

“Mm.”

A flirtatious purr emits from the register. They find Coco staring at them and making a pawing motion with her hand. “My, you work fast, Princess. Already wanting to speak to her privately, in her own dorm. I didn’t know you had it in you, and you called me a deviant.”

Weiss sputters and grabs onto her bag of goodies. “The nerve! I think I’ve had just about all I can handle. I have other important matters to attend to.” She turns toward Ashe and nods her head once, “I’ll see you later.” With that said, Weiss storms out of the store. 

Coco snorted when Weiss pouted outside the glass door in fumes. “Oh, she’s going to be a fun one to tease. I’m looking forward to this.” Ashe could only grunt in confusion. “Now you just wait here, Doll. I need to make some alterations to your uniform and then you’ll be all set to go.”

Ashe watches her disappear toward the employee’s area. With a sigh, she leans onto the counter and closes her eyes. That was an interesting turn of events. She gets the feeling there was some underlying meaning to their words, but she couldn’t keep up with it. Her mind is a bit fuzzy, and Ashe just wants to take a nap.

Maybe she will just close her eyes for a moment. It is quite cozy in the store, tranquil and warm. Her body slackens into a light nap. An even breath softly escaping from her lips at the heave of her chest. Strange, she could still hear and feel, but her body wouldn’t react to anything. Perhaps those were other students picking up their uniforms.

That’s a lot of people for just taking a five-minute nap.

Mumbling to herself, Ashe eventually rouses from her hibernation. One hand rubbing onto her eyes in a soft yawn. She hears a soft click before shaking her head of sleeping sand. “Mm?”

“That’s your morning face, huh? Cute.” Coco stares at her in intrigue, one cheek resting upon her palm. “I’m sure a certain white-haired princess would love to see this. I know Velvet would. She loves cute and small things.”

Another yawn escapes from Ashe, “How long was I asleep? Did you finish?” It couldn’t have been that long.

“Of course, I did, that was an hour ago.”

Ashe just stares and blinks at the smug expression of Coco, she was typing away at her scroll. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

A hand waves her off, “You were just too cute for me to wake up, and you seemed tired. Figured I’d let you nap for a bit. Plus, it was nice having someone nearby. Even if they were asleep.”

“Ah…” Ashe gently scratches at her neck. She finds a bag of clothes next to her elbow on the counter. “Are these mine?”

“Got it in one, Doll.”

With a grimace, Ashe gently pulls the belongings toward her. Now for the hard part. “How much…?” She doesn’t exactly have any Lien on her.

Coco tilts down her shades, “Excuse me?”

Ashe frowned softly, “I don’t have any Lien to pay for these.” 

Confusion masks Coco’s features before realization dawns, “Oh, honey. I don’t know who told you that, but there’s no charge for your first uniform. Did you not read the pamphlet?”

“There’s a pamphlet?”

Coco chuckles, “That answers my question. I even threw in a few extra supplies we had lying around. Consider that a bonus. You’re free to go, and it’s all on Beacon’s dime. Besides…” Coco leans over the counter and lifts Ashe’s chin with a finger. “If it wasn’t, you’re just so precious that I’d give it to you for free.”

Ashe backs off with her new uniform and supplies. “A-ah, thank you. I think?” With a turn, Ashe makes her grand, but slow escape in embarrassment. In her rush, she bumps into a shelf and knocks down a box of pencils. Placing it back, she mumbles out an apology before leaving the store. 

With a look of amusement, Coco’s scroll buzzes upon the counter. Opening her message, she grins and leans against the counter. “I was right, Velvet feels the same way. She’s a little cutie. Maybe we’ll take her shopping with us some time.”

Rounding the corner, Ashe leans upon it to catch her breath. It was a struggle to hobble away that quickly. If her body could just miraculously heal, she will never extinguish her aura ever again. It is dreadful. If someone could make some Aura vitamin pills to swallow, that would be great. With a huff, Ashe continues and finally ends her adventure at her dorm’s door.

That wasn’t so bad. She only made the wrong turn a few times.

Ashe reaches toward the handle with a soft smile. She’s curious to find out what her room looks like. Will she have to share it with someone? Ashe’s situation is quite unique, so could she also have a dorm to herself? Curious, quite interesting. Pushing open the door, it just rattles into place, unyielding. With a blink of her eyes, Ashe attempts to open the door once more. 

Another shutter.

…

Ashe groans in frustration as she slams her forehead into the door. Of course, it would be locked, why wouldn’t it be? Did she need a key? “Where’s that damn pamphlet...” Ashe isn’t quite sure if she could make it to the information office. It is a long journey in her condition, and she’s just so tired. Maybe she can sleep in the hallway?

She doubts anyone would notice her on the floor anyway.

“Ms. Souris, I see you have found your dorm. Well done.”

Turning her head to the side, it remains against the door. Professor Goodwitch stared her down in a neutral and curious expression. Ashe sighs in defeat, she is so done with today. “It’s locked.”

Glynda huffs and calmly approaches, “Ms. Souris, did you use the scroll?” A shake of the head, and Professor Goodwitch holds out her hand. “Hand me your scroll.” Finding it plopped into her hand, she motions for Ashe to watch closely. “Watch and learn.” Glynda shuffles her glasses into place, ‘At least she listens.

It was a short and quick lecture on how to use the scroll as a key. Who knew they could also work like that? Apparently, everyone. Professor Goodwitch opens the door and motions for Ashe to enter. Hobbling in, she gazes about the room. It’s quite simple.  
Two twin sized beds on either side of the walls and they come with their own desks and dressers. The room had one large window between the beds with a red curtain, and a bookshelf along the floor. It really was basic and simple.

Ashe likes it.

Glynda approaches from behind, "This will be your room during your stay here at Beacon. Smaller than the others, but it will do. Considering this is the guest room for visitors and such. You will find your things on the desk over there. Go through them when you are able.” Ashe finds the box upon the desk near two doors.

“The door on the right is your own closet, and the one on the left is your very own bathroom.” Professor Goodwitch opens the bathroom door and motions Ashe to look inside. “I do recommend keeping it clean. Its much more convenient than the public facilities. They are quite…messy.”

Peeking inside, Ashe finds it to be a normal bathroom. Sink, vanity, toilet and a bathtub. She blinks slowly to herself at the sight. Her own bathtub?

A knowing smile finally worms onto the Professor’s lips, “Yes, you have your very own bathtub. Do take care of it.” She plans to, very much so. “Now then, I will arrive tomorrow morning at seven to bring your class schedule.”

“Mm.”

Approaching the entryway, Professor Goodwitch turns toward Ashe in thought. “If you have other questions, feel free to search me out. While yes, I am a Professor of this prestigious academy, I am also a person. I do enjoy my privacy and personal space. When I find some time, we will talk later to become better acquainted.”

Ashe’s lips thin, already she is getting some uncomfortable vibes. Something telling her this is not exactly a common occurrence. Perhaps they were both thrown into this situation on a whim, and Glynda isn’t exactly comfortable with this.

“Lastly, welcome to Beacon Academy. I look forward to working together for the betterment of Remnant.” Glynda offers the tiniest of smiles and closes the door behind her.

Ashe stood there for a moment longer, ‘I’m…a student of Beacon.’ She then glances toward her open palms, offering the smallest and barest of smiles. “I actually did it…” Her hands pump into fists, proud of herself at a job well-done.

With a surprising amount of strength, Ashe whirls around toward her box. A merry tone from her bell jingles out quietly. It doesn’t take long for her to unpack only one box. Thankfully nothing was heavy, she would have struggled otherwise.

Weariness glooms over her body, making her flop onto the cozy bed. Spreading out her limbs, Ashe takes a deep and calming breath. “My room…Nn.” She couldn’t help but feel content. She’s never really had her own ‘room’ before. After she left the Fang, she became a nomad. A vagabond. The wildness is what she called home, so she lived in it.

The parks provided wonderful shade and a calming song of the leaves in the breeze. The fields would cool her down and reveal their tales in the stars. The oceans would swallow her in their waves, taking her wherever they wished in a journey. It was nice being able to sleep where she wanted. Other times, she would swindle a few Lien to rent a room, but that was during bad storms and if she need to clean up.

Lakes and rivers only do so much.

Speaking of Lien, Ashe grunts in annoyance. She’s going to need a job or something, won’t she? It’s not like has a sponsor or anything for some pocket change. Of course, she could steal some Lien, but in the long run, that will be an issue. It would be better not to push such luck in her once in a lifetime chance. That will be saved for emergencies. 

Struggling to sit up, Ashe begins to remove her hair elastic bands. Setting them upon the desk, she stares at them. Ashe can easily keep track of her Lien, Dust, and other useless junk she might come across. Yet for some strange reason, she can’t seem to keep hold of her hair bands. She’s not irresponsible, so its not her. There just has to be some tiny Grimm out there. Hell-bent on making her life miserable and hiding her elastic bands.

It’s frustrating to no end.

A polite knock sounds from her door. Perking a brow, who could be visiting her at this hour? Shouldn’t everyone be settling in their own rooms? Who does she even know that would visit? Removing her vest on the way, she wraps it around the back of a desk chair. Cracking open the door, she finds a pair of light blue eyes staring down at her. “Hello?”

“Good evening, may I come in? I know you’re hungry.”

“Nn…I’m not really hung—” Her stomach grumbles out, causing an awkward silence. Damn thing betrayed her.

Weiss holds up a large paper sack. A pompous smirk upon her lips with a knowing look. “I’m always right. I even went out of my way to get you some food. Now, let me in.” With a grumble, Ashe opens the door and lets Weiss into her dorm before closing it behind her. Coming to a stop, Weiss looks around the room in scrutiny. “Kind of small.”

“Mm.” Ashe plops upon her bed, letting herself get cozy and relax. “I like it though.”

“I suppose it is better than sharing one with three others.” Weiss sets the food bag on the desk before opening its contents. A plastic bowl is handed off toward Ashe with disposable silverware. “I don’t know what you like, so I just got some fish, rice, and fruit. It’s what I like after all.” Of course, Weiss would get her something that she herself enjoys.

“Mm, I like having a spare bed. Never know when it comes in handy.” Ashe struggles to pop open the canister, much to her ire and Weiss’s entertainment. “The vanity in the bathroom is nice, but I like the bathtub, and the extra desk is nice for arts.” Finally prying it open, she finds Weiss staring at her with a tight expression.

“Repeat that.”

Ashe perks a brow, “Which part? The vanity?”

“No, after that.”

She hums in thought, stabbing a fork into a fruit. “The extra desk is nice for arts?” Just what is she going on about?

Weiss grows annoyed at her lack of patience, “No! Before that.”

“Um, I like the bathtub?”

The heiress perks up and leans toward Ashe eagerly. “Yes! That! Clarify, now.” Ashe simply points to a closed door with a fork and fruit. Weiss turns to the door and back to Ashe. Studying her once more, Weiss stands and storms toward the bathroom door. Flinging it open, Ashe watches in curiosity while munching down. 

She disappears into the bathroom. A moment later, the sound of running water crashes into the tub. It stops a moment after before an amazed and flabbergasted Weiss stands in the doorway. “No way, you have your own bathtub! That is so not fair! I’m on a team of four girls, and we have to share one shower! Ridiculous!”

Ashe takes a tiny mouthful of rice with a shaking hand. “Ah…My condolences.”

Weiss groans and takes her own food, sitting on the opposite bed in a huff. “Three of us have long hair, do you have any idea how miserable its going to be? I require a delicate amount of pampering and grooming to acquire such elegance.”

“Mm, you do look nice.”

Light blue eyes stare toward Ashe for a moment before clearing her throat. “Ah, yes. Thank you.” A soft red tint only lasts for a moment.

A sudden thought comes to Ashe, “I don’t mind sharing my bathtub. I don’t really take long baths or showers.” She’s more about practicality. So long as she’s squeaky clean, she’s happy. Perhaps she will try soaking in the tub one day.

The silence is strange, looking up Ashe finds Weiss staring at her. “You mean it? You don’t mind me using your bathtub?”

“Mm, it’s just a bathtub. Not like I’d be in there for long anyways.” Oh, a sliced melon. Ashe loves her fruits. She will never understand how people can be so picky about them. They are just so savory when fresh. “Just bring your own toiletries. I don’t have much of my own.”

“I can come whenever I want?”

Ashe rolls her eyes, “Yes.” A sudden thought crosses her mind, forcing a fork in Weiss’s direction. “Unless you plan to come in the middle of the night. I hate having my sleep interrupted. I’ll get violent. I poke things with my blades when I get woken up at night.”

“Deal.” Weiss quickly accepts the agreement. It’s a complete win for her. She can come use a bathtub whenever she wants, and in a nice quiet part of the building. She will have to do everything she can to prevent the others from finding out. Weiss will be damned if the others invade in her territory.

A tranquil peace soothes into the room. Weiss elegantly eating away at a graceful pace. Ashe on the other hand struggled, but she made do on her own. She’s not proud at showing such weakness, but there’s nothing she can do about it. Just hope that this condition doesn’t last for long.

Finishing their meals, Weiss takes the trash and puts them back into the paper sack. With a huff, she once more takes a seat. The heiress was quite stiff for some reason. Her light blue eyes were flickering around in self-thought. “I’ve put this off for long enough, but there’s a reason I came here.”

An uncomfortable feeling knots inside Ashe’s stomach, and she’s not sure why. Maybe from the food, she did just finish eating. “Mm, for what reason?”

Flattening out her combat skirt from habit, Weiss then shifts uncomfortable with her fingers clasped together. “There’s no easy way to say this. So, I’m just going to be blunt about it. I know you’re a Faunus, a Mouse Faunus.”

Ashe stiffens and stares toward Weiss. Her breathing stilled to a crawl. You’d wonder if she even was breathing. Her fingers weakly claw into her pants. Her nose twitches, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re mistaking me for someone else.” How? How does she know? When did she find out? Ashe made sure to always be guarded. She can understand Professor Peach, but a fellow student leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. 

A Schnee at that.

Light blue eyes narrow in irritation, “Do not lie to me, Ashe. You are terrible at it. I saw them with my own eyes. I even touched them with my fingers. You are a Faunus.” She’s not going to let Ashe try to escape or lie about this. Weiss needs to have this conversation if they are to continue being classmates.

But something in Ashe snapped. Perhaps it’s from the pent-up frustration. She’s been on an emotional roller coaster since she got here, and after today, she’s yet to vent.

With a building of anger, Ashe stands to her feet and rips off her hat. Lashing out, she throws it toward Weiss in frustration and gritted teeth. She’s had enough. Her bell chimed sharply. With a snarl, Ashe swipes her hand through the air, “When?!” When did Weiss find out? When did she see them? When did Ashe let her guard down? 

When, when, when.

Though, she wasn’t the only one who snapped. Weiss had caught Ashe’s hat, and she clutched the trim in a vice grip. “Who do you think you are?!” Standing to her feet, Weiss steps toward Ashe angrily. “You think I’m just going to sit there and let you treat me like that?” Weiss shoves forward with the hat, slamming it into Ashe’s chest to return it.

With such a weak body, normally she could easily take the hit, but not this time. Ashe tumbled back in a grunt, hat back in her clutch. Collapsing onto her bed, she brings her hat in close and grits her teeth. This isn’t fair. They have always mistreated Faunus, and now one knows about her. Ashe once more looks up toward Weiss, “When?”

Silence ensues between them. Crossing her arms over her chest, Weiss lets her anger simmer down. The scowl never leaving her face. “Back during Emerald Forest in the exam. After you lost consciousness, I was the one to find you. What? Did you think that you just miraculously appeared in the infirmary with your hat? That there’s no possible way anyone could find out?”

Weiss angrily stomps forward and leans over the bed toward Ashe. A cold finger firmly jabs into Ashe’s chest. “Out of my gracious heart, I made sure your secret wasn’t found out. I went through the trouble of hiding your ears in your hat. I went through the trouble of making sure it stayed on when Jaune carried you all the way to the infirmary. I also went through making sure everyone left the room when Professor Peach kicked us out.” Light blue eyes turned cold and piercing. “So why don’t you change that attitude of yours and show me some gratitude. Instead of lashing out at me, thank me. I could have just as easily told everyone you’re a faunus. Show me some respect.”

Ashe could only stare at Weiss. She clenched her teeth into a grit, but not out of anger. She was so frustrated. She was so close to having the day over and done with. She could have rested and start a new day. An opportunity for a new life without being judged. But she let her guard down, Weiss is correct. There’s no way someone wouldn’t have found out about her being a Faunus. The fact that she’s the only one who did, is a miracle.

But she’s a Schnee.

With a silent swallow, Ashe bites onto her lower lip, “You…You are right…Weiss. I apologize. I was out of line.” Apologizing, to a Schnee. If he could see her now, he’d kill her himself. But he’s dead and she’s changed. Her anger and rage have evaporated, but it still lingers. She’s just tired, so very tired of it all. “I thank you, for keeping it a secret.” Her body quivers, fingers clawing into the sheets. 

Ashe has the worst luck of all. She’s heard rumors and stories about some other Faunus. When they get found out and exposed. All they want is to fit in and be respected. Instead, they get blackmailed into a nightmare. Just so they don’t lose that lifestyle. Her voice was soft and tired. “What happens now? Are you going to mock me? Belittle me like some stray animal? Go ahead and look down at me, you wouldn’t be the first. Am I going to have to be your sla—”

“How dare you!” Weiss’s voice roars with fury. A fist clutches onto Ashe’s shirt and hauls her up in shock. Her eyes were frozen glaciers and sliced into whatever she looked at. “You dare insult my pride?! Reduce me to some lowly degenerate. I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I would never stoop to such a level of debauchery. Don’t you ever, insult me in such a manner again, Ashe.”

She’s just so confused. What does she want from her? Her mouth blurted it out before she could even think it, “Then why have you come to me about this? If you knew I was keeping it a secret, then why even bring it up?! You, out of everyone, should know exactly why Faunus choose to live secret lives. We are mocked, spat on, treated like feral animals. We are nothing but second-class citizens to most of the world.”

Weiss’s clutch loosens as her anger disperses, but confusion fills the void. “That’s the problem. Because I am a Schnee, I do not understand.” Slowly lowering Ashe back down onto the bed, she stands before her with flickering eyes. “From the moment you saw me, heard my name, you knew I was a Schnee. Known and hated through out the world by all Faunus-kind. A bulls-eye on our back for all of their misery and hatred.”

A pitiful laugh escapes from the corner of her lips, “Not once did I ever notice you looking at me in resentment. You had that one incident back in the hallway with Pyrrha, but it wasn’t out of anger from you.” Raising her hands, Weiss looks at them and clenches them softly. “Its like you were scared…of me. When I thought about it later…it hurt. To see someone so afraid of me.”

While she’s not wrong, she’s not correct either. Ashe isn’t ‘afraid’ of her, more so that she’s scared of her remembering what happened in the past. What she did to her and her family. If Weiss ever finds out, her life is over. She would have to live the rest of her life on the run. To never see the daylight in peace again. Does she regret it? No. She would do it again in a heartbeat, but Ashe would be in control.

“But…” Her voice snaps Ashe out of her thoughts, “That’s not all. You then saved me in my fall. Knowing exactly who I was, not even the others tried. Why would you do that for me? You even…” Weiss slowly feels her legs weaken, shifting her body, she sits upon Ashe’s bed in deep thought. “You called me Stardust…No one has called me that since my Grandmother. I don’t understand.”

Ashe and Weiss both sit upon the edge of her bed. The silence was awkward and intense, but it allowed for the thoughts to calm and re-collect. This time, Ashe breaks the silence. “You know…I used to be like that. I was so filled with rage and hate, I lashed out at anyone and anything. I was like that…for many years. Then something happened, and I broke.”

Ashe pauses to take a deep and shaky breath. Her hands were quivering within her lap. She hates talking about anything related to her past. It only brings up all her wounds. “After that…I was tired. So tired of all the hate and anger. The drive for revenge was fueled by my hatred, and that hatred…made me suffer in so much misery and agony. I was hurting so much inside. And for what? Just a small moment of satisfactory, only to be empty once more. My hatred only bred more hatred. It was an endless cycle of suffering. I learned that…lived it…And I don’t want it anymore.”

Weiss’s voice was so soft and quiet. Barely a whisper into the night. “How?” A soft hum is all she receives in question. “How did you let your hatred go so easily? This is why I wanted to confront you about this. I’m confused and I don’t understand.”  
“You’re wrong about that.” Weiss stares toward Ashe, her loose hair partially shadowing over her eyes with wilted mouse ears. “It wasn’t so easy to let it go…I…I lost the thing that I cared about most. I regret, not appreciating her when she was alive…and now its too late. Because I was so consumed in rage. There’s not a day, that I don’t reminisce about her, and wish I had done things differently.”

A stray hand raises to wipe away at her eyes before they could start to water. “But you have the strength that I wish I had. You may not understand, but you are still here. Trying. That’s more than anyone else can say. At the very least, you can try to understand it from a Faunus’s point-of-view.”

Weiss clenches her soft hands into fists. “That’s the problem. I can’t understand it from a Faunus’s point-of-view. We have been at war with the Faunus for generations. It’s not just some trade war either, no.” Her body begins to quiver in a silent rage. “It has been so bloody. Friends abducted, companies vandalized and robbed more times than we can keep count, and family members murdered before my eyes.” Weiss turns toward Ashe with an angry snarl. “Excuse me for not seeing it from a Faunus’ point-of-view!"

Ashe visibly winces as if Weiss struck her. Because Ashe is probably the biggest instigator for Weiss’s hatred and suffering. She was the one that abducted people related to the Schnee name. She was the one that could easily infiltrate and sabotage their facilities from the inside. Ashe was the one that murdered Weiss’s uncle and aunt before her eyes. Her arms wrap around her own body, but it doesn’t help the shaking.

All Weiss sees, is a small teen flinching away from her. That petite and fragile body shivering and trying to huddle into herself. To Weiss, it’s like Ashe is afraid of her. It hurt. A sharp pain stabbed into her heart and pride. Do all Faunus react this way? Is this how they view her? Like some sort of monster? Is this what Ashe meant by seeing it from their point-of-view?

That’s not what she wants. Weiss does not want people to be afraid of her. She wants to be respected. To be her own person. She loves the Schnee name, but she wants to be known as Weiss before Schnee. How many people know her first name? Its vexing. 

“It’s okay…” Weiss slowly looks back up toward the shivering faunus. She struggled to look toward Weiss, but she made the effort. “Weiss…if you don’t understand, that’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s just the world we live in.” How could she possibly be at fault? Weiss has yet to take the reigns of the company. The girl barely stepped out of her own home ever since the incident. Blaming her would just be misdirected anger. “Just because you don’t understand right now. Doesn’t mean that you can’t later.”  
Weiss just stared toward her in shock and confusion, “What?”

Ashe’s body relaxes and sinks into the bed, “You are correct, about everything. Weiss, you have suffered. The Faunus have caused you so much pain.” Ashe being the most prominent villain. “Just as the Schnee Dust Company has caused the Faunus to suffer. Because just like humans, Faunus can be racist and violent. If not even more so.” She shivers at the mental image of a muscular male Faunus with long crimson hair. “Your reasons are justifiable.”

Yes, Faunus can be cruel and without mercy.

Monsters.

Just like she was.

“This is why I don’t understand!” Ashe slowly looks up to find Weiss standing before her once more. Confusion and a need to understand plastered over her face. “Why aren’t you angry? Why do you not hate me? It is only the natural order of things. To hate those that cause you suffering, isn’t it? I am a Schnee, your mortal enemy of the Faunus.”

A fragile hand presses against her own chest, a slight water begins to form upon her eyes. “The whole world of Remnant agrees, that I and all my familiar are nothing but corrupt individuals. That we are the reason for all this hate in the world. So why…” Weiss’s head slowly droops down, “Why don’t you hate me? I can understand the hate…but not this…Its so confusing.”

Ashe couldn’t help but stare up toward her at a sudden realization. How long as she been holding this in? Bottling up all her emotions. Weiss is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. How much pressure is put on her shoulders? How much weight is she forced to carry? Just how many people are watching her every move, waiting for any chance to take advantage of her. How many times has she been betrayed or mocked? The more she thinks about it, the more Ashe’s stomach churns.

Weiss is still only just a teenager, just about at the edge of adulthood.

It really is, such a ruthless cycle they live in. But Weiss deserves to know the truth about where Ashe came from. So, she can truly understand how some people can change, or at least try in Ashe’s case.

Slowly reaching out, Ashe gently grabs onto Weiss’s wrists. “Because just like you Weiss…I have suffered. It painful, to always be hurting and hated. Isn’t it?” She gets the tiniest of nods from Weiss. “I was just like you. All that malice just made me hurt so much. I wanted to feel something else, something good. For you to truly understand…I have to tell you something. Promise, you won’t lose control.”

Weiss’s lips thin into a neutral line into a soft nod. That’s probably the best Ashe will get. With a deep breath, she tightens her grasp on her wrists a bit more. Which isn’t much considering just how weak she is right now.

“Weiss, I used to be part of the Fang.”

Those cold and slim wrists attempt to jerk free from her grasp. Ashe’s weak constitution strains to keep a solid grip, but it was immensely difficult. She was just so weak and sensitive.

Those light blue eyes were piercing like glacial icebergs. “Let go of me!” Let it be said, Weiss is a fighter and does not give up trying to break free. Her struggles grew frantic. 

“No, I won’t let you go. You need to listen to me. I told you that I used to! I left them years ago, Weiss. Now, they hunt me relentlessly and would rather see me dead. Just like you.” Only when Weiss jerks with all her strength, she roughly tugs onto Ashe’s arms. Producing a painful whimper from the frail Faunus, does Weiss finally relent in distraught.

Ashe never let go.

Slowly sinking down onto her knees, Weiss looks up toward Ashe’s pained face. Her arms no doubt in pain. They were quaking onto her slender wrists and so visibly pale from her normal complexion. “Why?”

Gritting her teeth, Ashe had both eyes clinched, but forces one open to make eye contact with Weiss, “Why what, Weiss?” That hurt more than she let on. It felt like Weiss tried to rip her arms off. Her muscles burn, her joints are tender. Everything hurts.  
"Why are you telling me this? Why did you join the White Fang? Why did you leave? I have so many questions that I do not know where to begin." She’s so confused, all she wants is a straight-forward answer. For someone to give her the answer. If only life was that easy.

“Because you need to understand. That the Faunus in the Fang…are just men and women that are drawn to act in the name of revenge that we deemed to be ‘Justice’. But…at some point when we started to call our vengeance ‘Justice’…it only bred more revenge. Because in the end, we are just people. With the creation of the first chain link of hate, we thought we were the only ones who mattered.”

A mental image of Ashe holding someone within her arms flashes before her eyes. Covered in red and screaming into the forest with a face full of tears. Ashe forces her eyes closed to bury the memory. “That we could put off death. But when you kill someone…Someone else will just kill you in revenge and hatred. A new link of hatred is formed in the chain…And it churns and churns endlessly.”

Gently tugging Weiss’s wrists toward her, Ashe rests her forehead against the back of Weiss’s wrists. “Our Justice came from vengeance, but that justice only created more vengeance. It took me…so long to realize that, and it cost me everything. To see such madness in our system…I so badly, wish I could go back in time and re-do it all, but I can’t. Weiss, in the end. We are just people…Misguided and just wanting to be accepted.” Ashe releases Weiss wrists, so that she can cover her own eyes with her palms. Hiding away the pain from sight. “Does that…answer some of your questions?”

Weiss remains silent as she looks down at Ashe. She was just so small. Her fragile body was still shaking and shivering in the cold and pain. Her mouse ears were wilted. It was nearly impossible, to remember this is the girl who fought that colossal Grimm on the monitor during the ceremony. But it slowly started to click. Ashe is just a person, like she is. “Honestly…” Weiss barks out an empty laugh to herself, “It answered some…but it just created even more questions than before.”

Ashe sniffles quietly and raises her head, a slight redness to them and nothing more. “Sorry, I’m…not really good at things like this.” There’s a lot of things she’s not good at, but she tries. For her.

Leaning forward, Weiss leans onto Ashe’s lap. Folding her arms for a makeshift pillow to rest her head on. “You can say that again. All you’ve done is give me more questions and more things to think about. Inexcusable.”

Letting Weiss use her lap, Ashe shrugs her shoulders and looks down with half-lidded eyes. “You know…you are really strong.”

“Yes, that’s only natural.”

A quivering hand rests upon Weiss’s head. Making her eyes slightly widen. “I mean it. You are strong, Weiss. Instead of running away…you confronted your issues and faced them head on. Not like me, I ran away like a coward…I fell into the void for comfort.” Her hand slowly glides down to the back of Weiss’s head. A stray tear glides down her cheek. “I wish, I had been as strong as you back then, Stardust.”

Keep it locked away forever.

The next thing she knows, a cold…yet warm hand glides onto Ashe’s cheek. Out of instinct, she leans into the touch as a thumb wipes away the stray tear. “Th-there…there…You are strong also. I mean…You’ve done well. You’re here, at Beacon.” Was…Was Weiss Schnee trying to cheer her up? A Faunus? She couldn’t help herself.

A soft and wet giggle escapes from her lips at the thought. Only causing Weiss to blush out of embarrassment and withdraw her hand. “What’s so funny?”

"You're really...really bad at pep-talks, aren't you?"

Leaning away, Weiss looks off to the side with a rosy scowl in embarrassment. “How rude! I just haven’t had a need to practice is all.” Practice? With Pep-talks? How does one go about that? “You can mark my words though. I’ll be the greatest motivational speaker before you know it. People will line up just to receive a motivational speech from me. That’s when you’ll come crawling to me for a pep-talk from the greatest huntress in Remnant.”

Ashe couldn’t hold it in anymore. She burst into a fit of light giggles. Just the thought of Weiss giving motivational speeches was enough to send her over the edge. She clutched onto her sides in her fit. Her laughter was soft and mixed with bell’s jingle.  
Weiss stood and stomped her foot like every ounce of a pouty princess that she is. “Why are you laughing? I’m serious!”

Her giggling fit slowly begins to fade with her sides hurting and a finger wiping away at a tear. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t mean to laugh.” Tilting her head, Ashe gives her a soft and genuine smile. Weiss couldn’t help but stare with a slight red hue. “I truly needed that. Thank you, so much Weiss. I haven’t laughed like that in so long.”

She found herself staring at that smile for a moment too long. Clearing her throat, Weiss composes herself quickly. “Well…yes. I am sure that I did not make it any easier for you lately. For that, I apologize.” Her body relaxes, “I mean it. It’s just, I needed to get this off my chest if we are to work together and be classmates at this academy. If it’s any consolation…I won’t indulge your secrets to anyone. So, everything is safe with me, you being a Faunus included.” 

"Thank you, Weiss. I appreciate that."

Weiss fiddles her thumbs together, looking around the room with a red tint to her cheeks. The silence consumes them while Ashe just watches. She knows Weiss has something to say, so she will wait for her to speak. “I…I know this conversation may have…put a damper on our relationship.” Her hands then reach toward her side tail and glides her fingers through it, a nervous tick perhaps. “I was just wondering…if you would have me that is…to continue to be acquaintances…or colleagues if you will. I don’t mind being in your presence. It’s comforting.”

Ashe stared at Weiss, trying to comprehend what she just heard. “You…what?” Did she just hear that right? Is Weiss trying to ask her to be comrades or something? Were they not already? It’s not like Ashe is just going to abandon her or anything. They are students in the same academy, and so long as Weiss doesn’t do anything to betray her, then they are fine.

Weiss continues to stroke through her side tail with her head tilted. Her eyes were flickering in thought to herself. Working the words over within her mind in a silent conversation. "I’ve come to understand that..." With clenched teeth she struggles to spill out her sentence. "That I can be...difficult...at best." Ashe crooks a small grin at that. "And I understand I still have some...prejudices..., but I will make an effort to remedy them.” Weiss softly flutters her eyes as she shifts her sight from Ashe and back to her hair repeatedly.

"Weiss, no."

Weiss stiffens at the blunt and short response. That was quick and without much thought. Silky and smooth hair cascades from her fingertips. Her gaze turned down toward the floorboards in a wilt. “Oh…I see…” That makes sense. It’s not like Weiss hasn’t been exactly friendly with her. So that’s quite an obvious response when she thinks about it. “I’ll just…be on my way then.” Talk about an awkward situation for her.

“Weiss…” The heiress stiffens and slowly tilts toward Ashe with a half-lidded expression. “I want to be your friend. If you would be willing to have me.”

A soft red hue burns onto Weiss’s nose. Friend? That doesn’t sound so bad at all. In fact, this might be her very first friend. That’s kind of sad. There’s Ruby, but they haven’t exactly become…friends…Just…acquaintances that are forced to work together since they are teammates. And while Ashe is a Faunus, she’s next exactly, bad company. Weiss is perfectly aware that she can be a handful, she knows this.

She is high-maintenance and she’s proud of it. She’s also bossy and wants everything to go her way. That also makes her quite selfish. Her lips thin in annoyance. Weiss is just going to stop that line of thought, because it only gets worse. The fact is, Ashe witnessed it all, and took it in stride. She accepted Weiss as she is. “Yes!” 

Perhaps that was with too much enthusiasm. Calming herself, “I mean, yes. I would love to have you as my friend. You are one of the more tolerable ones. Everyone else so far has been rather…tiresome and vexing.” Reaching into her combat-skirt, Weiss pulls out her scroll. “We should share Scroll numbers then. If you’d like.”

Reaching into her back pocket, Ashe hands over her scroll. “I would like that. I don’t have mine memorized, so feel free to add it yourself.” She has nothing on the scroll anyways. Weiss can look through it all she wants. Its empty. 

Not even a few seconds later, and Weiss is handing it back. “There, I added my scroll number, and even a picture so you know its me. I’ll be sure to send you a message when I can.”

Ashe takes back her scroll and slowly goes through it, “Mm, thank you.” She softly yawns and sets her scroll away at the edge of the bed. She’s getting sleepy, and she really needs her rest. Being this weak and fragile, she has a feeling tomorrow isn’t going to get any better.

Pocketing her scroll, Weiss shifts her gaze between Ashe and a certain door. “It’s…not as late as I thought. So, I was wondering…”

“Mm?”

“May I use your bathtub? I’ve had a long day.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ashe was having such a wonderful sleep. Wrapped up in some comfortable sheets and fluffy pillows was an amazing experience. It wasn’t often she had such a luxury. After all, the inns were usually stiff and stale. Perhaps it’s from how tired and sore she was, but Ashe had neither a dream nor nightmare. She just was.

It was peaceful. Something she desperately craves.

A sudden and short knock rasps upon her door.

She ignores it in favor of snuggling up into her pillow. A peaceful night with no interruptions. None. The mattress just swallowed her up into its warmth. There’s still plenty of time before she needs to get up. 

The knock grows louder and more firm. 

Ashe’s brow furrows in the middle. Throwing off her blanket with a scowl. She grabs her hat and angrily plops it onto her head. In her rage, Ashe’s foot smacks into the leg of the chair. Shouting out in a muffled rage, she grabs her dagger in hand.  
Stomping toward her door in a slow hobble, Ashe grits her teeth and opens the door. ‘I’m feeling stabby.’

Who the hell is up at such an ungodly hour? Not only that, who is the asshole that must bother her specifically in the morning?! With the door ripping open, she snarls out in rage, “Who the he—”

A sudden glint of steel blinks toward the ceiling.

Ashe grit her teeth in a strain, “Professor Goodwitch. Good morning.” Great, she almost assaulted a Professor on the very first day. Wonderful. Already she is off to an amazing day. She can just tell.

Perhaps she should have just gone through with the motion. Pity.

Glynda stares her down with a neutral expression, a certain knowing shine to her eyes. “Good morning, Ms. Souris. I am glad to see you up so early. Did you have a good night sleep?”

She’s screwing with her, isn’t she? Goodwitch must be, she knows damn well Ashe was still asleep. “Mm…It was relaxing…I simply couldn’t get enough of it.” If she has to wake up this early every day, perhaps Ashe will rethink this whole thing. An envelope is suddenly held in her face.

“I’m here to give you this.” Tenderly reaching out, Ashe takes hold of the envelope in curiosity. “Your schedule for the semester. It was a…last moment notice, so I apologize for not having it sooner.” Glynda’s glasses shine dangerously with sharp eyes, “A certain someone…decided to push it off till the last moment. Said person is very unkempt, constantly tardy, forgetful, unorganized, and a complete buffoon when it comes to paperwork.”

Was she venting toward her? Ashe couldn’t help but recoil at the absurdity of it all. Though she’s quite curious, to know who she’s talking about. They sound like a completely unreliable person. “Mm…so all I have to do is follow this schedule?”

Glynda huffs and straightens her clothing, “Correct. It goes without saying, but you also have to pass. I advise to keep your schedule on hand till you’ve memorized it. Then you can do what you will with it.” Looking at a watch on her wrist, “It’s still early. I recommend having an early start in your condition. Get some breakfast and find your classroom.”

“Mm.” Can she not? The bed calls to her.

“I have a meeting to attended, have a good day, and good luck.” With a professional strut, Professor Goodwitch disappears down the hallway. Having watched her go, Ashe closes the door and looks over the envelope.

Ripping it open, she reads it over with a soft hum. “Seems…simple enough.” Placing the parchment back into the envelope, Ashe sighs in annoyance. Her hat tilts to the side when she looks up. Buried into the ceiling is her dagger that glints toward her. “What to do about you…”

It was embarrassing to admit, but in her condition, it took a while to get her dagger down. Thankfully no one managed to barge in, else they would see a tiny girl struggling to jump and reach it. Ashe did attempt a running start, but when she once more banged her shin against the chair, she threw it across the room.

She does not have anger issues, and she will fight anyone who says otherwise.

At least her body is less rigid. Don’t get her wrong, she is still barely mobile, but it’s less like a rusted machine. Having washed up, Ashe is standing within her bathroom with a noticeable frown. Checking herself over, Ashe looks down at the uniform.  
Has she ever mentioned how she hates skirts? Her hips sway from side-to-side. Making it flutter at the movement. Ashe sighs to herself, at least the black tights under make it less of an issue. Not once in her life had she ever worn a skirt. She much more prefers the comfort and reliability of pants or shorts.

They generally have pockets. Lots of pockets.

The equally annoying situation about her uniform was the jacket. Ashe raises her arms like a ghost and wags them around. The sleeves are longer than her arms. Her frown turns into a scowl. It doesn’t make any sense. It fits comfortably and snug upon her chest. Appropriate size, so why are the sleeves longer? The clerk didn’t do it on purpose…

Did she?

Ashe finds a hole at the end for her thumb to slip into, making it cover only half of her hand like a finger-less glove.

She did.

She can’t deal with this right now. Replacing the red ribbon with her own black bow, her bell is securely placed upon the white blouse. With a pleasing chime, Ashe turns to place her elastic hair bands back into her tails.

They are missing, again.

Shouting out in annoyance, Ashe turns her bathroom upside down to find them. One was behind the toilet and the other inside the towel cabinet. How they got there, she doesn’t know. It shouldn’t be possible.

Damn elastic hair band stealing Grimm.

Ashe was in a foul mood. If someone was to look at her, she would have the grumpiest expression. Thankfully, there were not that many people up. It was mostly empty. The students were still sleeping since there was plenty of time.

Like normal people would.

Slamming her tray of food upon the table, Ashe grumps and plops down to shove some eggs into her mouth. They have a simple menu for breakfast. Eggs, potatoes, cheese, and pancakes if you so choose. A good selection to feed so many months in the morning. On the bright side, she received a fresh batch for being so early.

Ashe once more looks at her schedule for her first class. “Mm…starts at nine…Professor Peter Port…Interesting.” Apparently, the topic of his lecture revolves around Grimms, common Survival Skills and Combat with the usage of terrain. It sounds interesting. Something that she wouldn’t mind looking into.

Hopefully the class isn’t so bad.

Finishing her meal, her eyes narrow dangerously toward a lone carton of milk. A googly eyed cow stared back at her. It’s mocking her. She can sense it. The bastard. Her hand squeezes around it before ripping it open with the other. Ashe throws her head back and chugs it in one gulp. Slamming it back onto the table, she squeezes it into a toothpick.

A drop of milk trails down the googly eyes in the form of a tear.

Leaving the lifeless carton upon the table, Ashe makes her departure from the cafeteria. Already, more students are pouring in. The early birds are on the rise. And so, begins the Beacon Academy legend of the mysterious milk cartons being destroyed and left behind for people to find.

Slowly pacing between the tables, Ashe notices a few students chatting around. Just as she’s about to pass them by, one of the students rises from his seat. Ashe noticed his movements, but her body was too weak to move out of the way. A large body bumps into her and forces Ashe to stagger to the side. Thankfully she caught herself on the adjacent table.

“Well, well, look who it is boys. If it isn’t the talk of the school. Little miss special case.” Ashe scowls and clenches her hand into a fist. “Surprising to see you here by yourself. Shouldn’t you be shaking and crying out for someone to hold your hand?” Her chest reverberated in a growl.

Standing before her was a familiar shade of burnt orange hair. He had an annoying shade of indigo eyes that were looking down on her. She hated them. Those eyes that think everyone is beneath them. With her hat, he thinks she’s a normal human. She would hate to see those eyes looking at her if he knew she was a Faunus.

“What’s the matter? Got nothing to say, pipsqueak? You have to move your mouth to talk.” Ashe just stared at him. Cursing her feeble and weak body. If one stared long enough, you’d noticed she never blinked. “Guess you really are a bit special in the head. Right, boys?” He and a group of males burst into a laughter. Must be his team, considering they make up a total of four.

Gritting her teeth, her eyes begin to glow slightly. He’s looking down on her. Just like everyone else. She hates it, hates it, hates it. Ashe can feel her body coiling and poised to strike, but she’s just so weak. Her muscles ache. Damn this Aura exhaustion. ‘If I don’t leave now. I’ll try to kill him.’

“What’s with that look there, huh?” Leaning forward, he stares down into her unflinching gaze. Wish she had the strength to smack that smug look off his face. “You look like you want to fight me. I’m just trying to be civilized here, you know. I’m not here to fight. Not yet.”

Gritting her teeth, Ashe doesn’t flinch away. “What?”

He roars back in a bark of laughter, “Hah! She speaks! Looks like she’s capable of speech guys. I was worried there for a moment. I was starting to think you were some kind of animal, like a Faunus or something.”

Ashe presses forward to stand firmly and lock into his gaze. Her anger was boiling within, her breath was hot and burning at her lips. The only thing holding her back, is the thought of being expelled on the first day. Even if she’s weak and unable to fight, she’s not the type to back down. “I suggest…keeping your mouth shut.” The glow flickers in her eyes for only a moment before sizzling out from lack of strength. “Else you’ll find yourself, taunting a predator you can’t survive.”

With her piece said, Ashe turns and hobbles away with as much muster her body can afford. A voice calls out to her. She only glances her over shoulder.

The male was standing in the aisle with a fresh apple within his hand. His indigo eyes bore into her own in arrogance. With ease, he clenches his fist and shatters the fruit into mush. “I can crush you like a bug, Pipsqueak. I’ve got my eye on you.”

Ashe makes her exit after the display. Her mood has completely tanked. Anger and fury were bubbling within her body with no escape. She has the first person on her shit-list here. While Ashe doesn’t know his name, he’s already on it. She hates people like him. He reminds Ashe of her stepbrother.

Using the wall as a clutch, Ashe finally approaches toward her lecture hall. There at the door, she finds a male professor greeting the students in boisterous joy. He was an older gentleman. A burgundy suit with double buttons and matching slacks. They tucked into some olive colored cavalry boots. Gray hair that was combed and split down the middle. Ashe isn’t going to lie. She’s highly impressed with the large mustache upon his face. It must have taken years to grow it that long and properly groom it.  
He turns toward her direction at the chime of her bell. “Hoh, hoh~” His overweight belly jiggled at his voice. Interesting. “Good morning, young lady. My name is Professor Peter Port. How are you this fine morning?”

Ashe grunts out an honest answer, “Horrible. Angry. Frustrated.” 

Port stares in her direction curiously with his mustache arching up for details. With a huff, she gives what he wants. “My sleep was interrupted. I don’t like my uniform. Some male tried to taunt and pick a fight with me. This has been worse than the nights in Anima. Excuse me for being grumpy.” Ashe couldn’t really help but vent a bit of her frustration toward the professor. She just wants to let it out somewhere.

Talk about making a good first impression, right?

“Hah-hah!” She slightly startles. “I like your honesty young lady! I remember my first day at Beacon. It was a horrible day just like yours. I had overslept since I was so excited the night before and couldn’t sleep. Then, when I rushed to class, it turns out I went to the wrong lecture hall. But in my rush, I never noticed that I had placed my shoes on backwards. There was much teasing to be had for a while after that. Ah, those were the days of youth back then. What might your name be, Ms.?”

“Ashe Souris.”

“Ms. Souris! It is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to your attendance. I shall do my very best to mold you into a true huntress. I must admit, I am quite curious to speak with you some more. You spoke about having worst mornings in the forests of Anima, I wish to further share stories. Alas, we are out of time and more students are arriving. Please, feel free to sit wherever you’d like.”

Ashe squeezed on by after he waves her through. It is a normal type of lecture hall, but quite extravagant. A podium with a large black board toward the front with many posters of various types of Grimm and an occasional map. She does notice however, there is only one set of stairs. It’s right in the center and ramps up toward the upper levels. 

There’s no one here that she recognizes. 

She attempts to maintain her posture while traversing the stairs. There was nothing to use as a crutch in between the levels. But with perseverance, she managed to reach the top and squeeze through to the very end. She chose the side with a large window to gaze through. Ashe carried her supplies with her to class. It wasn’t much, just a few notebooks to write in and pencils. 

Courtesy of Coco.

Finding a few trees outside, Ashe decides to pass the time and doodle. Drawing has something she picked up as a hobby. It gave her something to focus on, to lose herself and not think of stray thoughts. Not only that, she could do it anywhere. So long as she had a small notebook and pencil. It wasn’t even her idea. A notebook and pencil were thrown at her face and told to go draw something till food was ready.

Apparently, just sitting and staring at someone cooking because you have nothing to do, is rude.

A soft thunk catches Ashe’s attention. Glancing over her shoulder, Ashe finds a familiar shade of white sitting beside her. She also appeared to be quite grumpy. “That dolt almost made me late, but I made it in time.” Weiss turns toward her direction with a curt nod. “Good morning.”

Ashe gave her own nod and greeting, “Mm, morning.”

The door suddenly slams open when a familiar group of students attempted to barrel through all at once. Physics of course, reared its ugly head. The rest of team RWBY and JNPR found themselves stuck within the doorway. 

Yang groaned and tried to push Ruby through, “Ruby! You need to lay off the cookies, we are stuck because of you!”

Said girl flustered at the accusations, “Huh?! Leave the cookies out of this! It’s not me, it’s Jaune! Get out of the way!”

“Urk! Leave me out it, I’m almost through. Hey!” Jaune has a slight red hue to his face and looks over his shoulder, “Who keeps touching my butt?!”

“I’m sorry~”

Ashe watched in fascination and intrigue. Weiss on the other hand, covered her face in embarrassment. That was her team and her team leader. How did she get straddled with a team of weirdos? Both Weiss and Ashe startle at the next turn of event.  
An angry and orange bowling ball barrels through the cluster. Plowing them into a pile of sprawled out teens. “Outta my way! I need to find Mousey!”

Before she could continue further, Ren catches her by the back of her uniform. “Nora, behave. Class is starting, we’ll get in trouble.”

Nora pouts with her arms crossed as she is dragged into a chair before she chuckles out in a bright smile, “Alright, alright, I’ll be good and pay attention. Yeesh, you’re such a mother hen, Ren. Hah! Mother Hen Ren! I made a funny.” Ren plops down next to her as he sighs with a hand massaging at his temple. This is only the first day, and he is getting a headache. 

Suddenly, he is not so excited about the next few years.

Ashe slowly turns toward Weiss. The tips of her ears were red in embarrassment and shame. She could just feel Ashe’s gaze on her. “Not. A. Word.” Dragging her hands down her face, Weiss shakes her head in disbelief. “I don’t know them. That’s it, I’ll just pretend to—Stop staring at me.” She barked out toward Ashe in a fluster.

The hidden faunus couldn’t help but snort out in amusement. “That’s your team. I don’t think pretending to not know them is going to work.” Down at the floor level, Ashe finds Ruby waving in their direction before Yang drags her into a seat with Blake beside them. “They seem friendly enough.”

“A little too friendly if you ask me.” Grumbled out Weiss. “I have had a horrible morning so far. I couldn’t get much sleep because Yang snores, loudly. Ruby is constantly tossing and turning in her sleep. Thankfully, Blake is the only decent one on our team, but she’s kind of creepy sometimes. Like, when she was up reading late, she had this creepy giggle and her face buried in a book. Weird.”

Ashe perks a brow at the thought. Blake must have been reading one of her lewd books. Though, who knew she giggled while reading them. She’ll have to confirm that later. “It can’t be that bad?” It was more of a question than a statement.

Weiss rolls her eyes and rests her chin within a palm, “You have no idea. First, Ruby woke me up with an airhorn—” Ashe would have stabbed her. “Then it was mayhem when we are fought for the bathroom. Thankfully, I timed them, so I know what time to wake up in the mornings before them. Afterwards, they all voted to construct some make-shift bunkbeds. I don’t mind honestly, but I have the bottom bunk, and the one above me is held by fragile rope.” She turns toward Ashe with a scowl. “I would very much appreciate being able to wake up every morning. No telling when it will crash down and kill me at night.” Ashe couldn’t help the chuckle of amusement that escaped from her lips. “Don’t laugh! It’s not funny!”

The heiress turned away in embarrassment and with a pout. Soft chuckles kept escaping from her mouth, “I didn’t mean, to laugh. I’m just…happy I’m not the only one having a bad day.” And so, Ashe began to tell Weiss about her morning. At the end of her tale, Weiss is staring at her with an uncertain expression. “…What?”

“You threw your chair across the room?” Ashe’s lips thin, Weiss suddenly snorts into an elegant chuckle, “Of course you would. I can just imagine it now. You probably struggled to throw it at first. Which only made you madder, so you became hell-bent on throwing it. Simply because it hurt your pride. Does that sound about right?”

Ashe’s lips pucker up like she just ate the world’s more bitter and sour lemon in existence. Turning away, her chin plops into her palm in a pout. “Nn…I’m not going to answer that.”

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Weiss’s laugher is like a quiet melody to her ears. “Of course, I’m right. I’m always, right.” But her ego was like a gong.

They soon fall into a comfortable silence in each other’s presence. Weiss, the ever-studious person that she was, jaunt down notes at a record pace. Ashe simply kept drawing the tree that she found interesting. She was quite disappointed in the class so far. All Professor Port has done is talk about cabbages and make a pass at Yang. Nothing of interest.

“I do, Sir!” Glancing over her shoulder, Ashe finds Weiss with a raised hand. Her brows further in puzzlement, when did all those paper airplanes and paper wads cluster around Weiss? Was…Was that a doodle of Professor Port as well? 

What did she miss?

“Very well then! Step forward and face your opponent.” Their professor rolls in a rattling cage of steel. Two crimson eyes slammed into the closed door in anger. “You have ten minutes to change and then you will face this foe.”

Without so much a word, her friend snatches up her school supplies and exits in a flurry. Obviously, something happened, because prior to this, her mood wasn’t that bad. Professor Port watches the clock as the class goes about their business into a buzz of activity. Ashe should get to the bottom of this, and the only people that may know, are at the bottom. 

Collecting her things, Ashe limps down the stairs. Not caring about how she looks. Everyone is busy talking to their team members anyway. Reaching down the bottom with a chime, Blake is the first to notice her approach with a soft smile. She gave Ashe a small wave. Yang and Ruby were engrossed in their conversation. “Excuse me.”

“Dah! Back off! I know Kung-Fu!” Ruby frightfully whirls around with her hands poised to karate chop Ashe into oblivion. “Ashe! Don’t scare me like that, or you’ll give me a heart attack before the sugar cookies do!”

Ashe couldn’t help but smirk and use the desk as a crutch for the moment, “Mind if I take a seat? I think I missed out on something.”

Blake nods while leaning forward, “Of course. You’re more than welcome to sit with us whenever.”

“Yea, we don’t bite.” Yang grins while ruffling onto Ruby hair to elicit a growl. “Except for Ruby. There was this one time when she was young. The town baker came to our house to drop off an order for dad, and dad teased Ruby by saying the Baker was actually a living cookie.” Yang laughs at Ruby’s expense. “I’ve never seen her run so fast and chomp onto someone. Funny part is, she wouldn’t let go. It took a while before we pried her off.” 

Ruby flared a bright red, “That was one time! And that wasn’t my fault! Dad was the one that said he was the gingerbread man! How was I supposed to know he was lying? It didn’t help you played along either. I was young and impressionable!”

Yang smothers Ruby in overly sister affection, “I know, I know. There’s no need for you to go and…bite my head off!” She barked out and laughed at her own pun.

Blake rolled her eyes, Ruby groaned, “Urg, you’re just like dad, I swear.”

Ashe slid into the seat next to Ruby, deciding to change the topic before it got out of hand, “Mm, did I miss something? Weiss was in a bad mood just now.”

Yang just waves her off dismissively, “When is she not? I swear, she’s just a primadonna.”

“Nn…you’re not wrong…” Agreed Ashe, “But she seemed more so than usual. At the start of class, she was in a good enough mood.”

Blake leans forward while staring at Ruby accusingly, “Perhaps Ruby had something to do with it.”

Ruby points toward Blake in defiance, “You can’t prove anything! You have no witnesses! I’m innocent!”

Yang ruffles onto Ruby’s head before she hides away in her hood. “Yea, that’s not working here, Sis. Long story, short. Rubes here kept throwing paper airplanes at Weiss with messages and doodles in them. I’ll admit, it was hilarious to see Weiss grow frustrated and angry over time.”

“We’re partners! A team! She should be sitting here with us!” Ruby whirls toward Ashe with a sheepish expression, “No offense.”

Ashe’s brow perks up. “Some taken.”

“…Sorry.” Ruby perks up in brilliance, “Hey! We should totally exchange scroll numbers! This way we can message each other when we can. Like during class!”

“Good thinking, Sis!”

Ruby adores a smug expression, “That’s what I do. I think good.” She then turns toward Ashe with a radiant smile, “Lemme see your scroll and I can add all our numbers.” Handing it over, Ruby quickly inputs her team’s numbers. “What?! You already have Weiss’s number? That’s not fair! I had to pester her till she gave in.”

Ashe’s nose twitched at the comment. That’s probably one of the reasons explaining why Weiss keeps her distance. “Maybe…you should give her some space?”

“Nah! We’re the best of friends now! Gonna be the best of partners and show everyone how great we are.” Ruby hands the scroll back toward Ashe, only for a hand to reach down from above and snatch it.

“Yoink! That’s mine!” Team RWBY and Ashe turn to find Nora hanging down from the above level. She was suspiciously looking toward Ruby the most. “How’s it hanging?”

Yang snickers off to the side.

Ren was holding Nora by the back of her jacket, preventing her from falling. Even though he wasn’t straining, there was a noticeable red hue upon his face. Pyrrha was a similar shade of scarlet and held down Nora’s skirt. “N-Nora! Get back up here, other people are going to see!”

“Mm, morning.” Ashe couldn’t help but watch in interest. But mostly because Nora was holding her scroll. She kind of needed that. “That’s my scroll.”

Nora just blinks toward Ashe with a neutral smile, “So it is! Just a second. Jaune! Catch!” Nora lobs it toward Jaune after he peeks over the desk.

“H-Hey! Give me more of a warning next time!” After fumbling over it, he glares toward Nora. “I caught it. You happy?”

“Just peachy! Be a pal and add our scroll numbers to it, will ya? Thanks!” Nora suspiciously leans toward Ruby, “Eh, what are you doing gettin’ all chummy with my Mousey over here? Did I give you permission? I think not!”

Ruby awkwardly shuffles away, “Uh—”

Nora plops a finger against her lips, before she could speak. “Shh, I know. She’s just so cute, you can’t help it, right?” Nora then leans closer toward Ruby with an eerie calm, “Just remember, I found her first.” Ren finally having enough, pulls her back up forcefully. “Whoop~”

Ren forces Nora to sit back, he peers over with a sheepish expression. “My apologizes, she can be quite a handful.”

“I object!”

Ruby looks around awkwardly, “That’s…okay.” She looks toward Yang for guidance, but the bodacious blond just glances between Ruby and Ren with a shrug. Not like she any idea either.

Jaune peers over with a smile and scroll waving in hand. “Alright, I finished. I even our pictures to our numbers.” He gently tosses the scroll back toward Ashe.

She caught it with ease thankfully. Would be horrible if her feeble body fumbled it. “Mm, thank you.” Looking over her scroll, she finds her address book filled up with even more people. A small warmth sparks within her chest at the sight. Ashe couldn’t help but scroll back and forth while looking over the names.

Ashe felt…content. She’s never had a personal scroll before. Ashe was a bit old-fashioned. Usually dealt in person or through mediums. But looking over the scroll and addresses…When she peered up, they were happily talking between themselves. Team RWBY and JNPR interacting with soft smiles and an occasional chuckle.

It made her feel wanted…A part of something, if only in name.

A sudden bang forces Ashe’s gaze up. Weiss appeared in her combat-skirt and weapon in hand. That scowl ever prominent on her lips. If she keeps frowning like that, her lips my become permanently stuck. Though, tongue in cheek, that might bold true for Ashe as well.

Yang was the first to pump her up, "Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!" Blake…could use some practice in her cheer department.

"Yea, represent team, RWBY!" Where did Ruby get those flags from? There’s no way she made those just now…Just how prepared was this girl for her team in the span of a few hours?

Weiss snarled toward Ruby in aggravation. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Ashe’s brow arches at the outburst. Why did she only call out Ruby? Yang was the first to cheer her on and then Blake. She is absolutely in a bad mood, and Weiss is directing it all toward Ruby for some reason. Weiss spots Ashe next to Ruby before huffing away in annoyance. “Whatever.”

Slipping a foot forward, Weiss assumes a textbook stance to perfect. Ashe’s fingers twitch, she’s seen that pose quite often in the field. Fencing was a common swordsmanship in Atlas, so I wasn’t uncommon to see it in their foot soldiers.

“Alright. Let the match, begin.” Professor Port smashes the lock of the cage with his weapon. A strange type of musket with a double headed axe on the other end. With a squeal, a boar-like Grimm charges forward.

‘A Boarbatusk? A small one at that. This should be easy if she has fought them before.’ Boarbatusk were not exactly that difficult of a Grimm. Extremely linear with about one or two methods of attack. They have no appendages to claw or kick. Just tusks. Avoid the front and—

Weiss attacked the Boarbatusk from the front. It went just how Ashe expected. Her rapier was easily repelled from the hardened bones. Ashe’s nose twitched at Weiss’s startled expression. What did she think would happen? At least it is obvious to see that she’s never fought one before. What better place to get some experience?

Safely at least.

“Ha-ha! Wasn’t expecting that, were you?” Sending their professor an unamused glance, Ashe couldn’t help but frown. While it is true, that most people prefer others learning on their own, this is an academy. Isn’t his job to teach?

Ashe would have very much loved someone to give her advice during her younger years. Instead of throwing her into pits of fighters or beowolves and forcing her to survive.

Turning back to the fight, Ashe finds Weiss unarmed. Her weapon apparently being thrown across the room, courtesy of a boar. ‘Mn, shouldn’t be much an issue. Just kill it barehanded.’ It isn’t too difficult to use a Boarbatusk’s momentum against it and snap their necks.’ What Ashe wasn’t expecting, was for Weiss to stand dash toward her weapon from the side.

Why would you do that? That could easily open you to a counterattack or trap. Granted, it is a Boarbatusk and their bodies are not meant for turning. But just like he had told her and taught her. Never put your life on one weapon. For when you’re caught without it, you’d be easy prey.

Ruby was the only student to finally bellow out, "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss snarled toward the rose themed student, "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ashe’s brows burrow in the middle with a frown. Why would you reject someone’s advice? Especially if they give it willingly. Ruby isn’t wrong. Their bellies are defenseless and easily pierced. Weiss should be thanking her, considering she’s adhering to the advice. She really does have quite the pride issue, or maybe its an ego? Ashe isn’t quite sure, but it reminds her of a certain someone.

Him and his damn ego that swelled his head into a balloon of pride. She will kick his ass one day. “Mm?” It was an unspoken question toward Yang.

She shrugs her shoulders in response, “Don’t ask me. I haven’t done anything. Yet.” Because she obviously will, Weiss’s reactions are priceless. “She did help us assemble our bunk beds, so she was in a good enough mood. I think.”

It’s becoming questionable if Weiss knows how to be in a good mood.

The Boarbatusk soon dissolves into fragments at the hands of Weiss. "Bravo, bravo, it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

It didn’t take long before Weiss stormed out the lecture hall in a hurry. A small gust of wind with a red hood flutters on by and out the door. Ashe is not well versed in social interacts. But back in the Fang, when there was a dispute between people, it was handled between them only. So, when Yang makes to rush on by, Ashe’s hand reaches out and grabs onto her wrist. 

Yang whirled around with a fierce scowl. Ashe could swore those lilac eyes flickered a shade of red for an instant. “What are you doing? Let go of me.”

Ashe shakes her head, “Nn. Whatever it is, it is between Weiss and Ruby. They need to settle it between themselves.” Because when others got involved in a dispute, it only escalated the issue. Which would then cause discord within the group. Meaning the higher ups would have to bear their fangs and solve the issue themselves. She was included in those groups.

No one ever took her seriously.

“You need to trust in your team. A pack that can’t work out their differences, will be devoured by the others.” Ashe releases Yang’s wrist when she calms down. “If you step in, Weiss may feel like she’s being ganged up on, and become even more frustrated. Besides, you still have Blake to work with.” Ashe nods in her direction.

Blake just awkwardly stares between the two before placing a hand upon Yang’s shoulder. “She’s right. How about we just give it some time. If it gets worse, then we can step in. Together, because it will then become a team issue.”

Yang sighs deeply while ruffling her hair. “Yea, yea. I know. It’s just, I want this team thing to work out. Especially for Ruby, because it’s always been difficult for her to make friends. I kind of feel like letting off some steam. Hey, Nora.”

Said girl peers over the desks curiously with Jaune in a playful choke hold. Apparently, the two seem to enjoy a bit of rough housing. At least on Nora’s end. Jaune seems used to this type of treatment for some reason. “Yes~”

Yang smirks with her hands upon her curvy waist. “You want to have a race?”

Nora perks up in excitement, “Oh? A race? Details!” 

“First to hit Jaune wins. Loser owes the winner lunch.”

“Woah, woah! Don’t I have a say in this?!”

Nora grinned mischievously, “You’re on!” She turns toward Jaune afterwards, tugging him in closer in the head lock. “Five second head start. Tick tock, buster!”

Jaune rushes down the stairs in a panic, “Oh come on!” Not even a moment later, Yang and Nora chase after him. One cackling like a mad woman. Ren and Pyrrha rushed down after them to run damage control.

They get along surprisingly well, don’t they?

“Do you think we’ll ever get used to this?”

Ashe turns to find Blake speaking in her direction with an exasperated expression. Perhaps Blake is mostly asking for her shake. Ashe is used to rough housing. Well, rough housing is putting it mildly. Running around with people trying to poke you with pointy things, is well beyond that. “Mm…I’m sure we’ll get used to it.”

“I hope so,” Huffed out Blake, a brow perking up with an upward tug of the lips. “Have you been reading that book I loaned you?”

Ashe shakes her head in a slight pout, “No, I haven’t had much time to read, and I was too tired last night.” She really should read it as much as possible. The practice will help with her reading skills. It didn’t help that Weiss sprung that conversation on her. She even stayed late, soaking in the tub. Ashe didn’t even get to use it first. 

Blake follows Ashe in her hobbling and slow walk. “That’s a shame, but I know what you mean. I haven’t been able to read much.”

“Oh? Weiss told me you read at night. You, apparently, giggle as well.”

Blake sputters and chokes on her own breath, “Wait, she heard that?! Now I won’t even be able to read at night either.”

Ashe’s nose twitches, “Why not read in my room then?”

“You don’t mind?”

“Nn, why would I? You could always bring more books for me to read also. I have no roommates, so there’s no one to bother you.” It’s a win-win for them both. Blake gets her peace, and Ashe gets more books to read, for free. Without having the work of going through the school library for something decent.

With a soft smile, Blake nods her head. “Alright, thank you. I’ll take you up on that.” Thankfully, the lecture rooms were not very far away from one another. It’s embarrassing to be seen using the wall as a crutch. “You can send me the details later on a scroll message, and I’ll find your room.”

“Mm.” Upon entering, they find Yang and Ruby at the base level of desks. The golden girl offers a wave in their direction, beckoning Blake on over. “You can sit with your team; I’m going to the top again.” Blake helps Ashe toward the base of the stairs before splitting off. 

It doesn’t take long before Ashe notices a familiar figure. The bunny ears were sticking out like a spotlight. Perhaps she should introduce herself. This is the first Faunus she’s seen at Beacon. The girl’s eyes flicker up with a twitch of a bunny ear from the sound of Ashe’s bell. “Morning.”

Her eyes were brown, they felt warm as well. If not a bit shy. “O-oh, It’s you. Good mornin’, we have the same class I see.”

“Mm, thank you for helping me. I never got to introduce myself,” Ashe leans on the bunny Faunus’s desk for support. “Ashe Souris.”

A tiny smile forms upon the older girl’s lips. “Velvet Scarlatina. It’s a pleasure. Congratulations on your enrollment. I look forward to working with you.” Ashe couldn’t help but notice that Velvet was a bit…timid. She was kind of drawn into herself. Then again, that’s a bit of a normal thing for Faunus in public.

“Careful pipsqueak. I’d hate for you to come down with rabies if you’re bitten.” Velvet winced and drew even further into herself. Her long bunny ears wilting and curling against her head. That explains why she’s so withdrawn.

Ashe tilts her head to find the same burnt haired teen on the other end of the stairs. He was relaxed and resting his head upon the desk wall behind him, and legs propped up on his own. The smug and arrogance was radiating in excess. “I wasn’t talking to you. Stay out of it.”

His hand waves dismissively, “Relax, I’m just giving you a friendly warning. You should be much more careful. It’s not smart to befriend wild animals.” Ashe grits her teeth while straightening her fragile body and pupils constricting into restrained rage. “By the way, my name is Car—”

“I don’t care for your name, trash.”

A pencil slowly rolls from a table and thumps against the ground. All eyes upon them were wide and shocked. Even though she could feel their lingering gazes, Ashe kept her composer and ignored them. The rage within was smothering everything else.  
The male slowly unwinds with an angry snarl. "What did you just call me?" Ashe remained silent but kept a fiery gaze upon him. Watching his every movement like a hawk. Standing to his feet, he stomps toward her small and tender being with an outstretched hand, reaching for her uniform jacket.

Her body was coiled and ready, even if she was weak. She logically knows, that this is still an academy. Even though he insulted and provoked to begin with, Ashe can’t touch him. Unless he touches her first. With a flex of her fingers into a claw, Ashe waits for the one moment for him to touch her in any manner.

“I asked you a quest—”

An older hand snaps onto the male teen’s wrist. Ashe never even noticed the speedy approach considering she was fixated on the person before her. 

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Winchester." A tall and thin man wedged himself between the two. While Ashe didn’t back down, she was small enough that he could still force them apart. He was highly unkempt in his appearance with messy and tangled green hair flowing back with foggy white spectacles, "And I suggest you, Ms. Souris, to reign in that temper of yours. Regardless of how justifiable it may be." 

Ashe stares a moment longer at the indigo eyes.

What a shame that it was interrupted. Even if she’s extremely weak now, Ashe would gladly remind him why Faunus are not to be trifled with. Even if no one knows she is one, it’s the principle of it all. Ashe slowly rips her gaze away and trudges up the stairs without a word. She’s not in the mood anymore.

"That's my girl! Don’t take no shit from anyone!” Tilting her head, Ashe finds Nora with a large grin upon her lips. Team JNPR was behind her with their own quirks of worry. Offering the tiniest of nods, Ashe continues her way to the opposite end. Finding refuging along side the window, she stares out the glass into the sunny day.

Ashe can still feel people staring at her, judging her. Already, she can imagine all the labels people are putting on her. Her mind swirls around in a vortex about all the possibilities. 

“How often does something like that happen?  
”  
Tilting her head to glance over her shoulder, Ashe finds Weiss taking a seat beside her. Though she was staring down at the desk. Ashe really didn’t feel like talking, but she can spare a few words for Weiss. She knows her secret after all. Better to play nice. “More often then people believe. At least Vale is more tolerable toward Faunus. Most of it is kept behind closed doors, but its still around. Others have no issue about it in public, and as you can see, no one really bothers to stop it.”

Weiss barely nods and opens her books with a pen in hand. Not getting any response, Ashe turns away to stare out the window once more. A squirrel leaps from the trees and stares at Ashe from a branch. It’s tail flickers curiously at being seen. Her body wilts with a tug on her lips. A frown upon her lips and a half-lidded expression in sorrow. There are so many remembrances of her.

“May I ask you something?” 

The soft and curt voice shatters all of Ashe’s thoughts. Once more tilting toward Weiss, “Mm?”

Weiss lips pucker in thought. Second guessing whether she should even ask the question. With a flicker of her light blue eyes, she nods in decision. “Do you believe, I would make a better team leader than Ruby?”

That’s kind of a loaded question there. If she answers no, Weiss will probably bite her head off. If Ashe says yes, Weiss more than likely hate the half-hearted bullshit answer. With a tongue in cheek, Ashe thinks about the best way to handle this. Maybe it would be best to just say, what Ashe personally believes a leader is. Let Weiss come up with her own answer. This way Ashe doesn’t become at fault of a horrible answer.

Hopefully.

“I can’t give you a straight answer. Because I don’t know either you or Ruby all that well. I can at least tell you my perspective on what a leader is.”

Puckering up her lips, Weiss clenches her pen a little more harshly than needed. Seems she really didn’t like that answer either, but she slowly nods and relaxes after some self-thought. “That’s understandable. I suppose a straight answer would be without merit. Fine then, I’ll hear you out.”

Ashe couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Just how much pride does this girl have? She doesn’t take it to heart though. That just seems to be the way Weiss interacts with others. “Honestly, I believe that people have the wrong idea about what a leader is.” Weiss tilts her head in Ashe’s direction. “Everyone assumes that a leader has to be the strongest, smartest, most popular, and sometimes that’s how it happens.”

Leaning forward, Ashe rests her head upon folded arms on the desk, “But that’s not always for the best. Because it can just as easily corrupt a person. It goes to their head, always a need to prove they are the best, the strongest, and none should ever claim otherwise.” A flash back of two people with crimson hair comes to mind. A father and son duo, full of pride. “Eventually, people will start to fear you.”

Closing her eyes, a shaky breath escapes from between her lips. That’s how it all started, she respected and admired them in the beginning, but eventually…it warped into fear as the years went by. Till eventually she broke. Clenching her teeth, a wisp of red flickers through her eyes for only a moment. The memories once more being repressed successfully.

How long was she holding her breath for? She didn’t even notice. Looking at the window, the squirrel stuffed its mouth with acorns and disappeared into the foliage. “A leader has charisma.” A fond smile worms its way upon her lips. “They just…draw people to them. Someone that you can rely on and look toward for strength.” She even recalls all the times a ladle smacked her on the back of the head. “They want to help you be the best person you can be.”

A hallow chuckle escapes from Ashe, “They don’t even have to be the strongest, wisest, or most popular.” Because she wasn’t. She was no fighter, not that very smart, nor did people believe she was honorable in the least. Because she had a mouth and a slew of words to make a sailor blush. She was very creative with her insults. It’s probably where Ashe got her sharp tongue from. “Because that’s why you have others to help you.”

Even though that person wasn’t very popular. Everyone knew and respected her, because in the end, she was someone you could rely on. Someone you could go and confide to. Even though she wasn’t a fighter, she gave as good as it gets. And if someone tried to harm her…

The pack tore them apart ruthlessly.

A tight constriction squeezed onto Ashe’s heart. An unbearable pain at having to recollect about her. After all these years, the wounds are still raw at her being taken away. It has not even dulled in the least. “In the end…” Ashe buries her face into her crossed arms to hide away the pain. “I believe a leader…is just someone who sees you. To accept who you are and doesn’t judge you. Instead, they try to help you and better yourself. Someone that people can rally behind. That’s all.” 

Ashe turned away and stared out the window. She’s done with this conversation. There’s nothing more for her to add, nor does she want a reply from Weiss. There’s doubt Ashe could even respond if Weiss wanted one. There are things, that are still to raw for her to talk about. Even after all these years.

“Wonderful! Stupendous! Magnificent! I love your outlook on what a leader is, Ms. Souris!”

Sucking in a deep breath, Ashe groans in frustration. Why does she keep getting bothered? But she can’t just ignore the professor. She’s already in hot water from the beginning of class. No need to add even more to it. She found their professor down on the level below, peering up behind those swirly glasses. Just how long was he there for and why is he sipping from an expresso cup?

“I was going to lecture you both for talking during my own lecture, but lo and behold! The topic of conversation was something I found to be interesting! This is simply marvelous! In fact, it is so interesting. I am going to change our subject for today, to be about the conversation you, Ms. Souris and Ms. Schnee were just discussing.” The Professor takes a quiet sip from his expresso before disappearing in a blur to front of the room once more.

Ashe couldn’t help but notice Ruby staring at her with a strange expression. Those silver eyes were just…staring. Not in malice or the like, but…maybe studying? Eventually, she looks down and away at the sound of their professor once more. 

“Now then! How many team leaders do we have in this class? Raise your hands. Come, come, raise them up. No time for dilly-dallying.” A few students being to raise their hands. Ashe looks around to notice Ruby, Jaune, and the Winchester ass. Should she raise her hand? Technically, she is a team leader, but…she’s only a team of one…Plus a professor. Ashe just doesn’t feel right to consider herself a team leader.

It’s not a role meant for her.

“Good! Good, good, good. Now then, we have already heard from Ms. Souris what she believes a leader to be. I wish to hear it from all the other team leaders in our class. This is marvelous! I simply love learning new things. Knowledge is wonderful.” Turning away, Ashe didn’t partake or even care to listen in for the rest of the class. She’s just mentally exhausted and wants to relax for a while. 

Thankfully, the professor appeared to let her take a nap for the rest of class. She wasn’t going to listen in, she was in a grumpy mood, and her body was still fatigued and fragile. Perhaps he was more understanding of her plight than he let on. It wasn’t long before she was awoken from the class’s dismissal. 

Weiss slowly rose with plenty on her mind. “Thank you…for your opinion on the matter.” 

All Ashe could do was watch Weiss stroll out the classroom. It wasn’t long before she found herself to be the only student left. The others probably deemed it best to give her some space. For that she’s grateful. Hobbling down the steps, she almost makes it out before a voice calls out to her.

“Ah! Ms. Souris, a word if you will. It will only take a minute, I assure you.”

Turning back around, she finds the professor behind her. No expresso in hand this time. What was his name again? She doesn’t remember. “Normally, I would lecture you about talking during my class. However, as I said, I found the conversation to be quite enlightening. It’s something I normally save for later, but it was a good opportunity I couldn’t pass up. But my enquiring mind must be put to rest. I have a few questions for you, if you will.”

“Mm, what is it?”

“First, why did you not raise your hand earlier? I know who you are, and you are the team leader of Ash Gray.” The professor was rocking on his feet curiously and eagerly.

Ashe shrugged her shoulders, “Because I don’t really feel like I am a team leader. I am the only student on my team. I have a very…peculiar situation on my hands. Even with Professor Goodwitch, am I really a team leader, with no team?”

“Hm…Sound reasoning…Logically. Very well, I’ll accept that for now. You are indeed in quite an unusual predicament. Secondly, I asked the class if they believed themselves to be leader material. To get their own opinion. I know you were quite…frustrated, so I let you have a pass in my class today. So, I’ll ask you here in private. Do you believe you are leader mat—”

“No.” There was no need to let him finish that question. Ashe already knows what he is going to ask. Is she leader material? No. The answer is obvious. She knows there’s plenty wrong with her, and she is unfit for the role. The only reason she didn’t object to being placed as a team leader, is because she doesn’t have a team. It’s on paper only.

“Interesting.” He shuffled his glasses into place. “Do enlighten me.” 

Ashe placed a hand upon her chest, “I’m not going to pretend, like I’m okay. I’m perfectly aware, that I have issues. Lots of issues. I leader needs to be social and interactable. I can’t do that. I only have the small group of acquaintances, because they interacted with me. A leader needs to look after their team. I can’t do that. A leader knows the right thing to tell people when they need to hear it. I can’t do that. A leader can help people…” Ashe clutches onto her heart, an expression of desperation on her face. “I can’t even help myself. How can I help someone else?”

The Professor pressed on, trying to encourage her to embrace the role. “That doesn’t mean you can’t learn how. All you need is time, Ms. Souris. The fact that you are aware of your own weaknesses, shows that you have what it takes.” But it didn’t help, it had the opposite effect.

“No!” Why did she raise her voice? Madness was engulfing her mind, “I can’t be a leader. I can’t, I can’t.” Why is she acting like this? Why is she losing control? “I’m not allowed to be anything more than a pawn.” Wait…not allowed? Where did she hear that? A chain link snaps within her mind. Her body is pulled asunder.

The void consumes her, and within, she hears the faint whisper of a little girl giggling in glee. Falling into the dark, a shadow watches her from her afar with a crimson set of eyes. Slamming into a glass floor, it shattered into fragments. Her once teenage body, devolved into that of a child in her descent. Her body jerks into a sudden stop. Struggling to breath, her world spins and rights itself.

Where is she? Why is the room so dark? Why can’t she control her body?

The shadows relent as braziers burst into existence. The small flames illuminating the dark room in a dim light. It was an office of sorts. A large, wooden desk in the center with a cushion chair behind it. It’s cold. The room is so deathly cold. That’s why she’s shivering. It must be. Even though she was wearing boots, pants, and a long sleeve shirt, all black in color, she still felt the chill.

When the shadows retreat further, a silhouette appears behind the chair. It was a colossal and imposing figure. Even with the dim light from the braziers, she could make out the color of the hair. A deep shade of crimson and long. Her heartbeat quickens and drums against her chest. Why? Then the emotion slams into her like a truck.

Fear. 

She’s afraid of this person.

As if mocking her, the braziers put out even more light. Further illuminating the figure. Ashe is finally able to make out the scarlet tuxedo jacket with black dress pants. Upon the back of the jacket was a black emblem. A terrifying behemoth with horns that’s howling and full of muscle. 

Static roars within her mind. Fragments of a distant memory re-arranging within her mind. It’s starting to come back to her. Most of her memories are scattered with blanks. She’s not sure why, but it allowed her to live in momentary peace. But at night, they would re-surface and Ashe would remember. When she was asleep, but she was awake prior to this…What’s going on?

A deep voice shattered her thoughts, calm and collected. “Reports indicate, you overruled my order. Is this correct?”

Ashe’s body and voice had a mind of their own, all she could do was sit and watch. “Yes…Father.” Her voice…so quiet and high-pitched. She was so young at the time.

His body tightened, “Explain.”

Her eyes were flickering around in thought, hidden behind an eye-mask with a red claw slashing through. “Scouts warned us of an ambush. If we pressed on, our squad would have suffered heavy casualties. I saw fit to clear a path for our envoy. This way our caravan will stock up our supplies.”

A silence fills into the room, the flames crack and flicker within their braziers. “Do you…have any idea, what you’ve done?” He tilted up, two long horns upon his head.

Ashe tilts her head in confusion, “What…I’ve done? I don’t understand. I did what was in the best interest for the Fang.” 

“You fool!” The desk is suddenly hurled through the air and demolishes into the cement wall with a crash. Ashe startles into a fright as the behemoth is charging toward her. “You fell for their ploy. There was no ambush.” A hand wraps around Ashe’s neck and slams her small body into the back wall. “I gave you an order, and you disobeyed. Challenged my rule.”

She struggled to breath, small hands raising to grasp onto the restraining wrist to hoist herself up. “I don’t understand! The information was from our own scouts.” Her vision was beginning to spin, legs dangling and kicking.

His teeth and fangs grit, a dark glow within his eyes. “We have a traitor.” With a sneer, he scoffs toward the side. “I don’t know why you relented. You are my Daughter of the Fang. Always following my orders to the absolute.” With a flick of his wrist, he hurls Ashe toward the ground. “Must be that damned cook, but that may have solved itself.”

Ashe hacked out a series of desperate coughs. Breathing was difficult with her hands clutching at her own throat. What is he talking about? An open envelope smacks against her face in disgrace. “Because of your decision, we have new reports. We now know what they were after. You may have allowed the first caravan to reach safety, but what about the second?”

The second caravan? That was in the complete opposite direction. There is no movement in that area, and only a select few even know about it. That’s why there has never been a need to protect it. Even after all these years.

“We have a traitor.” The words repeat within her mind. A knot forming within her throat at the sudden realization of the weight behind those words. As she mentioned, only a select few know of the second caravan, and they are high on the totem pole. Ashe doesn’t give a damn about the cargo, but…Opening the envelope, she rushes to read it over.

The colossal figure slumps into his chair, “It’s too late. They would have been overrun by now. That damn Schnee is more cunning than we gave him credit for. This is why you will never be a leader.” Ashe momentarily stops her reading to glance up at her stepfather. “You make stupid decisions without any thought. You let your emotions for your comrades to get in the way of your decision making. Now, it has cost even more lives. You are not leader material, nor will you ever be. Respect your place at my side and do as I tell you. Without fail.”

Gritting her teeth in desperation and frustration, Ashe continues to read over the report. It can’t be too late. There must still be time. Staggering to her feet, Ashe uses the wall to hold herself up for a moment. “It’s not too late. I can save them.”  
“You won’t make it in time.”

She clenched the envelope into a crumpled mess. “We don’t know that! Without a squad, I am the fastest within the forests. I can make it. I know I can!”

The chair tips and crashes into the ground when he stands to his feet in rage. “I’m giving you an order. You are not to go after them. I’ve already lost Adam and Sienna in their cowardice! I’m not about to lose another.”

The frustration was building within, along with rebellion. Biting onto her lower lip, a drop of blood trails down her chin. Swirling around without a response, Ashe rushes toward the door with her small steps. “If you go after—” His warning falls on deaf ears. She’s already out the door in her mad dash. Ashe must make it in time. The cargo they carry is irrelevant. The people driving the caravan don’t mean a thing to her.

Except for one.

With her crimson daggers upon her hips, Ashe bulldozes through the campsite. A ladle lays upon the ground, forgotten. Reaching the tree line, Ashe leaps into the branches. Rushing through their canopies, a squirrel watches her from a distance, before she disappears into the dark depths. 

Static screams within her mind. The pain is unbearable, her head is being ripped apart. She can suddenly breath again. Sucking in a deep and life-saving breath, her skin glistens in a desperate sweat. Ashe’s chest heaves and pounds for oxygen. Fingernails were clawing into her supplies. 

The professor clicked his tongue, “Dreadful, simply dreadful. To think you see yourself as nothing more than a pawn.” His hand reaches out to pat her on the shoulder. “Why, I believe with some time and nurturing, you’d make for a wonderful leader.”  
Something within her mind snapped, “No!” Flicking away from his hand, her weak body stumbled into a backpedal. Her eyes were wide and maddening in fright. “I’m not a leader. I’ll never be a leader. I’m just a pawn. A failure.” A hand clenches onto her heart. “I let people die.” The room spirals out of control, something burns at her stomach and threatens to burst from her mouth.

Covering her lips, she rushes out the room in a desperate retreat. Though her body was weak, she didn’t care. Adrenaline was pumping through her blood. Slamming the door open, Ashe heads toward her only safe place. Her dorm.

“What took yo—Ashe? Hey, hold up!”

She ignored it. There’s no time for useless things. Run away to safety. Escape. Escape from reality, if only for a little bit. Legs were turning to jelly and stumbling in her quest. Her bell was erratic, but at least it made people move out of her way. Slow as she was, it made for her pursuer to easily keep up, regardless of her semblance. But the way they bulldozed through the students, perhaps that’s why everyone moved out of the way.

Thankfully, she left her door unlocked. Stumbling through, her supplies crash onto the ground. Legs gave out from under in a tumble. Slamming into her bathroom door, it bursts open. Vision was so blurry and hard to see, but she knew. Crawling to the toilet, her stomach erupts in a searing and burning pain. It hurts. It hurts so much.

That childish laughter whispered within her mind in glee.

The lights to her bathroom ignite. A figure slamming into the door frame with a scroll to her ear. “Pick up already.” Her pursuer wasn’t even winded in the least. “Weiss? Wha—No! Shut up and listen. You were with Ashe in the infirmary the longest, right? I think something’s wrong with her. She’s having a freak out…If I knew I wouldn’t be calling you!...I think this is her dorm…I’ll do what I can.” 

Hanging up the scroll, the curvy figure kneels beside Ashe. Strange how she has some experience in this type of situations. A hand rubs onto Ashe’s back in a small circle. “C’mon now, let it all out. Are you able to tell me what’s wrong? Are you hurting? I have to say though, Uncle Qrow looks so much worse when he does this.”

Ashe could barely shake her head. She could barely make out that voice, but it wasn’t too difficult to tell who it was. Her eyes shift to glance out the corner and they were met with gold. That hair was like a beacon in the night.

Yang huffs, “You’re that type huh? Just like my uncle.” Standing and pacing to the towel rack, she dampens a handcloth before wiping away the grime on Ashe’s face. “Let’s clean you up first. Looks like you’ve let it all out at least.”

A warm hand wraps around Ashe’s waist and easily lifts her up. Passing by the mirror, she couldn’t help but grimace at how horrible she looked. Finding herself placed upon the bed, her own hand raised to cover onto her face.

Why did this happen?

It was a nightmare and a memory resurfacing. That only happens during her sleep. That’s why she always sleeps far away from prying eyes, because she never knows when it happens. At times, she’s woken up screaming into the night. Not once has it ever happened during the day when she’s awake. Something triggered it, but what?

Fingers snap in front of her face. “Hey, you back with me?” A ghastly shade of honey stares up into those warm lilac. “There you are, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

Yang chuckles and grabs a desk chair to sit reverse style. “Yea, I should have seen that coming. You look it too. No offense.”

Ashe sniffled slightly, “Some taken.”

“Hah, I’m starting to like you even more.” Yang handed over a cup of water she filled in the sink. There were a few plastic cups in the towel rack. “Take a swing, your voice and lips are dry. It should help get that vile taste out of your mouth also. Though, I recommend brushing your teeth.”

“Mm.” With a slow drink, the cool liquid helps to sooth her nerves. Vision finally beginning to stabilize and the ringing within her head is dispersing. 

Yang shrugs her shoulders, “Whelp, I’m out of ideas. Usually Uncle Qrow passes out by now and I just tuck him into bed. You know, the more I talk about him, he’s not that good of a role model, huh?” She grinned in an awkward chuckle. It was apparent that Yang was trying to lift Ashe’s spirits, but it just wasn’t having that much effect on her.

She was grateful none the less. 

“So…Wanna talk about it?”

Hell no. The very last thing Ashe wants to do is talk about it, but she really should. There’s no way Yang will let this go so easily and will probably blab about it to the others. She just needs to feed her a tiny bit and make her keep it a secret. So long as Ashe doesn’t reveal the contents, she should be fine. “Severe…Nightmare terrors…I guess.”

“Huh…That sucks.” Yang’s foot taps against the ground. “I used to have some nightmares, but they were never anything too serious. So, I can’t really relate. But…your father doesn’t happen to be a Qrow Branwen, right?” A brow suspiciously looked toward Ashe. “I mean, you are really resembling him right now.”

Ashe leaned against her headboard, sagging and making herself cozy into the pillows. “Are you calling me a drunk? Because that’s what he sounds like when you describe him.”

“No…but are you though?”

Before Ashe could respond, the door flung open with a gust. A sudden chill swept into the room at the sight of Weiss. Light blue eyes found Ashe and drilled into her. After checking her over in her stomp toward the hidden faunus. Yang wisely moved away from her target. “What did you do?”

Why does she automatically think its something she did? Ashe had no control over anything. “Nn, I had nothing to do with this. It was out of my control.”

Ashe feels Weiss’s cold fingers grasp onto her chin. Weiss notices the darkness nestling under Ashe’s eyes, and her facial features were extremely ghastly and haunted. “I sat next to you in class, and we even talked. You were perfectly fine. What. Did. You. Do.”

For some reason, Ashe couldn’t help but feel annoyed, “Nn. I told you, I had nothing to do with it.”

Yang flinches back in surrender when Weiss whirls in her direction. “She said it was Severe nightmare terrors. All I know is that, she rushed out of Professor Oobleck’s class like a bat out of hell. I chased after her into here. I don’t really have much else to add besides that.”

Weiss offers Yang a tight and polite smile. “Thank you.” Turning back to Ashe, Weiss leans in further. “Nightmare terrors? Why didn’t you just say that? What could you possibly be having nightmares about though?” Ashe’s lips are tightly shut. A moment later, light blue eyes shift toward her top hat. Realization dawns upon Weiss. 

She’s too intuitive for her own good. Weiss tugged Ashe’s face back to look at her, wanting a silent answer in confirmation. Only the tiniest of nods is given, forcing a deep sigh from Weiss. Yang couldn’t help but perk an eyebrow at the silent conversation. But she could question it, another voice spoke up from the door.

“Now, now, girls. I believe that is quite enough.” The students turn toward the familiar voice. That green and black tuxedo on display with spectacles. “Why don’t Ms. Schnee and Ms. Xiao-long head on to lunch? There are still more classes for the day, and you will need the energy. Fear not about being late, I already informed your professors ahead of time.”

Weiss couldn’t help but stare toward Ozpin, studying him. Yang was the more rebellious of the bunch, having an issue with authoritative figures “But—”

“I insist.”

Yang clicks her teeth shut in annoyance. It may have been polite, but it was an order. She’s not foolhardy enough to talk back to the Headmaster. “Yes, Sir.” With a strained smile, Yang approaches Weiss. “Come on, Weiss. Let’s go grab a quick bite before class. I am sure the others are worried where we ran off too.”

Giving Ashe another glance over the shoulder, Yang drags Weiss along reluctantly. “I can walk on my own, thank you very much.” A pale hand smacks away Yang’s in frustration. It didn’t take long before both girls disappeared out of the dorm, but it was clear as day. Neither one of them were pleased with the outcome and being forced out.

Blinking away, Ashe shifts her gaze back toward Ozpin. He had a blank and neutral smile upon his face. “Ms. Souris, if you don’t mind, freshen up a moment and take a walk with me. I think we need to have a talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven has finished! I hope you all are enjoying the content so far. Let me know any and all thoughts you may have.
> 
> Darth


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Often, when someone asks you to take a walk with them, you walk. But Ashe isn’t sure if she should consider it a walk. Ozpin just led her toward the elevators down the hall. At least after she washed and cleaned herself up. It wouldn’t do well to look like a raccoon with dark spots under her eyes.

Not like she looked that much better.

On the bright side, he told her there was no need for any school supplies. So, it looks like she’s already getting a half day of school.

Wonderful.

Before long the elevator hummed to life for just a moment. He gave her a side glance and smile before exiting out. It was a strange room. Fitting for a strange man. Though it was obvious to recognize that this was his office.

Ashe gazed up in wonder at the soft humming of gears clicking throughout the room. It kind of reminded her of a clock tower. Even the floor was see-through with gears below. There was even a second-floor balcony that circled the room with a full view of the school and city in the distance. The large window panel behind his desk was a nice touch though. It was a half clock that ticked in a soothing tune. 

“Ms. Souris, please have a seat at my desk.” The sudden voice of Ozpin forced her out of the curious gaze. Straightening her hat once more, Ashe finds Ozpin with two freshly brewed mugs upon his desk. Her nose twitched at the gear inspired desk. It was a half-circle, made of glass, and held gears between the frames. “I insist before the beverages turn cold. Much more exquisite when they are warm.”

In her approach, Ashe notices a solar system design upon the ceiling. It was also made up of gears. Just what is the point of it all? Ozpin prepared a chair for her near his own seat on the side. He allows her sit before him, sliding the mug within reach.  
A few strands of her hair shift out of position while gazing into her reflection within the dark liquid. The silence is beginning to crawl within her mind. Why hasn’t Ozpin said anything yet? He hasn’t even questioned about what happened. Isn’t this the part where he interrogates her or demands answers? Ashe’s thoughts begin wonder in circles, driving her mad. The gears click throughout the room. Why did he bring her to his office and then offer her something to drink? Her eyes clenched shut as her hands tighten further in a shaking grip. So many thoughts are whirling within her mind.

She doesn’t want to think. Say something. Don’t let her thoughts wander. She’s afraid and doesn’t know when another memory will break through. And stop that damn clicking, it’s growing into a battle drum within her head.

“That reminds me.” Ashe whirls in startled shock toward Ozpin with a soft gasp. When did her breathing become so labored and quick? “You missed out on lunch, didn’t you?” Ashe stares toward Ozpin owlishly as her honey coated eyes flicker toward his empty desk in confusion. 

Her stomach was feeling empty, yet hunger was the last thing on her mind. “Mm…yes?”

“Yes, yes, you must be quite famished.” Swirling his chair slightly toward his left, his foot taps against the ground with a soft click. A secret button hidden on the floor. The ground slowly raises into a filing cabinet under his desk with multiple cubbies. A twinkle glistens within his brown eye with a grin. “This will be our little secret.” 

Ashe furrows her brows in confusion as Ozpin reaches toward the bottom drawer. He then pulls out a pink colored box and sets it upon his desk. Ozpin motions to open the box but comes to a sudden stop. He tilts his head toward Ashe with a mischievous grin upon his lips. “Don’t tell the other professors about this.”

What is she supposed to say? Just what is going on right now. Her brow furthers deeper into a nod with uncertainty. Why did he bring her here? “Excellent!” With a quick woosh of his arms, he pulls off the pink lid and gently sets it to the side of his desk. Reaching into the box with a childish smile, he hums delightfully before pulling out his object of affection.

A muffin.

“Oh~ A banana chocolate chip, one of my favorites~ Then again, they are all my favorites~”

Ashe was shutting down. Here was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy in his office. Gushing over affectionately toward muffins while munching away like a child. This shouldn’t be his priority right now. Muffins should be the last thing on his mind. Ashe clenches her teeth. She’s growing angry. What’s going on? Why isn’t he questioning her? Why is she just sitting here? Why did he offer her a drink and now enjoying a batch of muffins without a care?

Nothing is making sense!

Ozpin holds the box at a slight angle to show Ashe the muffins like a display. “What kind would you like? I have chocolate chip, blue berry, raspberry, and banana nut.” Ozpin hums quietly before looking into the box himself, “Never mind about the banana nut, I want that one.”

Ashe snapped, “Why aren’t you questioning me?!” She has had enough. Just get on with it already. Stop beating around the bush. Her fingers clawed into her knees, stressing herself out.

She had a freak out in front of her new professor. She ran out like a bat from hell and only caused him more problems. The first day hasn’t even ended yet. She has been nothing but a thorn in his side since he apprehended her back in Vale. Time and time again Ozpin had to gone out of his way for her. She can’t look at him. He should be doing what any proper leader would do with her.

“Why aren’t you interrogating me?!” Instead of answering her, he remains silent. There it is again. That damn clicking of gears. Shut up, shut up, shut up. “Answer me!”

“Ms. Souris, do you truly believe I should be interrogating you right now?”

Ashe balks at his retort, slamming her hand upon the desk, her mug jumbles. “What kind of question is that?! Obviously! You are the headmaster of Beacon, I am an anomaly, an unknown. For all you know, I could be a danger to you and everyone around me.” Her hand claws onto the glass in a screech. “Why do you keep helping me? I don’t understand.”

Nothing is making sense.

Ozpin didn’t turn her in during the fiasco in Vale. He offered her an opportunity to enroll into Beacon Academy. Then he bought her a few necessities for her living and delivered them to her locker. He no doubt paid for them out of his own money. Ozpin then went out of his way to make room for her after she passed, even when there was an uneven number of students and caused an upheaval of the system. Now, she had a freak out on the very first day, and not only that. It was in front of a professor. A leader will naturally bring it all into question. 

Interrogation.

That’s what he would have done.

Yet, here she is. Sitting at his desk with her at his side, and he gave her a warm drink. Then Ozpin offered her a muffin, of her choice. “I don’t understand.”

With a silent gaze, Ozpin sighs quietly as he turns his chair to face her. “Ms. Souris, there are plenty of reasons why I choose not to. Allow me to state the most obvious and simplest of reasons. First, say I was to interrogate you, would you even answer any questions I ask you about your past? Truthfully and whole heartedly at that.”

The tightening of her muscles was all the answer that he needed. No, she wouldn’t want to utter a word about her past at all. “Now, this is only an educated guess. But from what Professor Oobleck has seen and I heard within your dorm. Your nightmares are a form of trauma and withdrawal from your past.”

Ah, so he was listening in after all.

“Knowing that, even if I forced you to talk and answer questions about your past. What would happen? Most obviously, you would go into shock and possibly worse. Which will lead me to where? A distressed and suffering young woman, and I would still have no answers. There would be absolutely no merit in such a course of action.” Ozpin reaches toward his mug for a quick sip.

Ashe cringes at his logical reasoning. It was sound and extremely accurate. But that still leaves more questions unanswered. She leans forward with her hands upon her knees as her bell chimes quietly, “But that still doesn’t answer the other questions. Why are you helping me? What do you have to gain from this? I have been nothing but a burden and liability.” The first official day isn’t even over yet. She couldn’t even make it to lunch.

She really can’t do anything right.

Ozpin presses his fingers together before him, “Ms. Souris, whenever you speak of and about yourself, I have found it always to be in the negative. You may have your reasons for such a point-of-view, and perhaps they could be valid in your eyes. I will not attempt to say that I understand nor that you are wrong about yourself, for I do not know.”

He then leans forward with a kind twinkle within his eye as he props his elbows upon his knees and gives her a small, but neutral smile. “But what I do know, is that when I look at you. I see a young woman who is scared and terrified. Always looking over her shoulder, and thinking not once, nor twice, but thrice before accepting any kind of aid. Even if it is the smallest of help. And yes, you also seem to have anxieties, nightmares that haunt you from your past, and lack even the smallest of social interaction experiences.”

She flinches at every statement. Like a burning blade stabbing into her soul. He was picking and opening old wounds that she is well aware of. Ashe couldn’t help but wilt at each accusation. Because each statement was true. It’s painful. It hurts so much for him to point out her flaws. Her heart aches within her chest. She knows, she knows fully well about her flaws and imperfections. But, to hear it from someone else again.

It’s depressing.

She feels a warm hooked finger gently tap at her chin and forces her watery gaze up, she finds a warm and kind smile upon Ozpin’s lips. “Yet, when I look deeper. I see a young woman, who despite all her imperfections, her flaws, and despite the horrors that haunt her. A young woman, who has persevered and thrived. Someone who did not back down, no matter how many times she struggled during her short time here.”

Ozpin releases his finger from under her chin as he rests it atop her hand. “I see potential. Potential that no one has ever given a chance. I on the other hand, Ms. Souris, wish to give that potential a chance. That is why I am helping you.” Retracting his hand, Ozpin gives a soft shrug. “Whether that choice is correct or not, that has yet to be seen.”

Ashe stared up toward Ozpin, her vision swims with pools of tears in the corner of her eyes. Yet the tears do not fall. They were not in happiness or sadness. They were tears of frustration and stress. Because it is impossible for Ashe to accept his words so easily.

“I have…heard pretty words…throughout my entire life, Headmaster Ozpin.” Her fingers grasp onto the hem of her skirt, “I apologize…but I find it difficult to fully trust your words. Especially from someone in your position of power. You at least, deserve me to be honest and upfront with you.” Ashe clenches onto her fabric as she peers into his chocolate colored eyes behind those spectacles. 

“I’ve heard it before. Lived it. Being told I was special. That I had potential and I would make the world a better place. Pretty words. But that’s all they were. In the end, I was stripped of my humanity and turned into just a pawn. A tool.” Anger fills into the void of her heart. Her teeth grit at the betrayals she has suffered. He told her that she had so much potential, but Ashe was just a failure in the end.

Time and time again.

No, she won’t just trust so easily into honey-coated words. Not from someone in the position of Ozpin. There is always a scheme. A plot. Ashe snarls out in frustration, “And then being told that I wouldn’t be alone…that she would stay by my side and take me with her. We would begin anew and start a brighter life. Pretty words.” Her fist slams onto his desk in suppressed rage. “Then she abandoned me! Left me to suffer my fate alone. She was like an older sister to me. So, excuse me, if I do not buy into your pretty words so easily, Headmaster Ozpin.”

Her anger was smoldering within her chest in a hot breath. Ashe watched as Ozpin quietly huffed in a slow and drawn out breath. A soft frown forms upon his lips. She flinched before a soft growl rumbles within her throat. That look that he’s giving her.  
It’s pissing her off. 

She’s seen it before. 

That look of pity. Looking down on her like she is some kind of broken doll. She’s not. “Don’t look at me like that.” Her breath was low and quiet, but the message was clear. Stop looking at her like that. His eyes flutter into half-lids. Stop it. The gears continue their maddening clicking. Ashe roared onto her feet with a swipe of the hand. Her bell chimed loudly in a rage. “Stop looking at me like that! Don’t look at me with pity! I have survived on my own! I am not broken! I won’t!”

She’s not broken.

Her blood was boiling and smoldering. Ashe’s heart was beating like a war drum on a field of battle. She’s not some weak-willed doll. She’s not who she used to be as a child. She’s survived and thrived. Lived and grown.

She will not break.

Ozpin remains silent. Only after a long moment, does she finally re-take her seat. But it was a struggle for her to reign in her anger. Slowly breathing in through her nose before exhaling through her mouth. She is suddenly startled by Ozpin’s soothing voice, “You know, I originally brought you to my office in order to offer you a position of sorts. A job if you will.”

Ashe couldn’t help her eyes from blinking in confusion as she frowns to herself. The sudden change of topic was obvious and drastic. He was not subtle with it at all. Perhaps he knows there’s no use in hiding it from her and there’s no point in further talking about the issue at hand. This is why it’s a struggle for her to trust those in position of power, there’s always a slight of hand. “What do you mean?”

That mischievous smirk once again appears upon his lips, “Why, I have found myself to be in quite the predicament as of late, and I could use some assistance.” 

She watches as he casually sips out of his hot beverage. “What kind of help do you need?”

“Nothing too extravagant I assure you. Just an office assistant of sort.”

What?

Did she just hear that right? “Um…Pardon?” Surely, he was not asking her if she wanted to be his student office assistant. She is a freshman, and possibly be handling sensitive documents. Ashe has never worked a day of clerical work in her life. Why would he even trust her with such a thing?

“An office assistant, a personal aid, secretary, however you wish to call it. Lately, I have found myself to be falling behind on such trivial things.” Ozpin raises his mug, hiding his mouth from view and speaks softer like a whisper of the wind. “Goodwitch demanded I find one or she will take out my coffee maker.”

“What was that last part?”

“Hm? I didn’t say anything.”

“No…I could have sworn you said—”

“You must be hearing things. Anyways, I believe it would be good for someone like you.” Ashe balks at the remark as she finally reaches toward her mug and takes a quiet sip. “Honestly. It would be a new skill for you to learn that can be used just about anywhere. You will also be working along beside me, and sometimes along with the other Professors in the field, but most importantly. It will be a positive distraction for you.”

A distraction? What is he talking about?

Ashe rests the mug within her lap as she tilts her head in thought. The warm beverage was helping to soothe her emotions. What kind of distraction could he be talking about? All she would be doing is focusing on paperwork and anything else he would dump onto her. She would have homework to deal with, her own training to work on, and the office work that would now be thrown into the mix. She would be too busy to even be distracted.

Then it clicks.

Of course, and that is what he means. During the day, she will be having to deal with classes and possibly any homework or studies that comes with them. The only thing she will need to be wary of, are sudden triggers to a past memory. So long as she has her guard up, that shouldn’t be much of an issue. But what about during the evening or weekends? Of course, there is training, but her mind can still wander on her lonesome. Maybe going out into the city or talking to someone to keep herself occupied, but that would only work for so long before it becomes redundant.

“What exactly…would I have to do?”

“Oh, nothing much. Little bit of this, little bit of that. One of the perks, is that if I need you, I could always give you an excused absence from class. But you will still need to make up the work. Which may occupy your time during the evening.” There it is, that knowing little twinkle in his eye.

That sounds like it would be a great deal though. 

With a tongue in cheek, “If…If I accept…would I get paid for this, or is it just extracurricular?” Having a small amount of income would be a boon for her. Currently, she has no means of obtaining Lien, other than pilfering around Vale. She doesn’t have a sponsor, nor family to rely on. But it would not take long before authorities become suspicious of the constant pilfering around Vale.

“Of course, you will be well compensated in monetary funds, I assure you. It all depends on your performance. It may seem like small pocket change in the beginning, but the more clearance you earn. The more your pay increases.” Another sip of his mug, how much liquid does it contain? 

It is a no-brainer. She can earn Lien while living on campus. Legally at least. This would solve all her issues regarding income, and she would be able to buy new clothing and restock her dust supply. Maybe even hire a professional to do a performance maintenance on her weapons. 

She never really was the brightest at such delicate things. 

Ashe fiddles with the hem of her skirt in slight embarrassment. This must be his attempt of an olive branch. There is little risk on her end, and more high risk on his end. The position isn’t that difficult to mull over. “I…accept the position. Headmaster Ozpin, you have been…most kind to me. You did not have to extend your hand to someone like me, but you did. And I want to show my appreciation, but it is difficult for me to fully trust you. Not for you as a person, but because of the power that you hold.”

How could someone not? He is a Headmaster of the most prestigious Academy. Huntsman and Huntresses at his beck and call, a champion most beloved in the political arena who has their ears, and a powerful huntsman in his own right. 

She has seen how such power can twist someone.

Felt it.

Yet, she nibbles onto her bottom lip and gives the tiniest of nods. “I am willing to give you a chance. Just as you have given me.” Ashe gazes toward Ozpin with uncertainty, the silhouette of a behemoth behind him. In a blink, it is gone. “Don’t make me regret this.”

Not again.

Ozpin remains silent. With a soft shuffling of his clothing, he turns and reaches for the pink box. With it in hand, he faces toward Ashe once more. Ozpin holds it out toward her at an angle. A warm smile upon his lips as his eyes crinkle upward into curves. “Muffin?”

“Mm.” Ashe took the banana nut muffin.

Ozpin didn’t complain in the least.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. Ozpin spent the rest of the time showing her what the job entails and what she is to do. It took her longer than usual to read over all the files and labels, but he was patient with her. The most exciting moment was debating where they would bring in her desk. Ozpin wanted her near the coffee maker. 

“No. I refuse to be anywhere near that thing.” She knew trickery when it wasn’t even hidden.

“Oh? But it would be the best position for your desk. Your back would be up against the wall in safety, and you could see the whole room. What’s the problem?” Still, he had to keep pressing on.

“That may be true, but you only want me there for one reason. That’s where your coffee maker is. I know you’ll just constantly badger me to pour you a mug every few minutes.” You would have to be fool not to realize that. Ozpin chugs coffee like a fish to water.

“Ms. Souris. I am shocked and appalled, that you would accuse me of such a mischievous desire. I would never stoop so low as to do such a thing. I assure you.”

“Oh? Well, let me just call up Professor Goodwitch and get her opinion on this.”

“N-no-no, there’s no need for such drastic measures. How about a compromise?”

Her gut was telling her to avoid it at all costs.

Regrettably, it was in one of the few spots with her back to a solid wall and a location that was ideal. Thankfully, they came to a compromise. So long as Ozpin oversaw brewing and making the beverage, she wouldn’t mind pouring and getting him a mug every so often. Every. So. Often. Not every few minutes that he would probably expect out of her. Thankfully, she learned Goodwitch is a weapon that he fears.

She is going to abuse the hell out of it.

And if he didn’t brew anything, well he was out of luck then.

Before long, night fell upon them before he ushered her out of his office and to go grab herself some dinner. Soon enough, Ashe found herself pacing toward her door with a plastic bag. It gently bumped against her thighs with each thoughtful step. Her eyebrow perks at a dim light flooding from under her door. Did she leave it unlocked? 

She can’t remember.

With a shrug, Ashe grasps onto the handle and quietly pries it open. Apparently, she did leave it unlocked. 

When she creaks the door open, her eye squints at the night, searching for her nightly intruder. Ashe finds the culprit within a desk chair. A familiar shade of white and blue from one Weiss Schnee. Looks like she is still wearing her combat attire and scribbling away at some papers with her books open.

Ashe sighs quietly to herself before shuffling into her room. It locks with a soft click, her bell chimes quietly into the night. That apparently does the trick, the scribbling comes to a sudden halt as Weiss perks toward the entrance. “Ashe?”

When she meets those light blue eyes, she could only awkwardly wave with a curl of her fingertips, and an awkward chuckle. “Mm…Hi?” Weiss continued to stare. It was difficult to read her expression and thoughts. Keeping her expression neutral, Ashe approaches her desk with dinner. Sinking into her chair, Ashe could feel those eyes digging into the back of her head. It made her hair stand on end. 

“Ashe….” She perks up and glances over her shoulder to find Weiss glancing downward awkwardly. “I apologize for coming in here without your permission. I came to see if you were here after classes, but I found your door unlocked. So, I decided to study here and have some alone time to myself.”

Ashe shrugs her shoulders softly, “Mm, it’s alright. Just, send me a scroll message next time. This way I know not to expect an intruder or something.”

“Of course.”

Turning back around, she opens her plastic bag as she pulls out a fruit salad with grilled chicken. What can she say? She loves fruits and meats. Grasping her plastic fork, she prepares to dig in before a voice interrupts her once more. 

“You know…we are alone in here and the door is locked. If…it makes you more comfortable, you can have your hat off. This is your room, and I do not want to intrude and make you uncomfortable.”

Setting down her fork, Ashe fully turns toward Weiss. Her dinner forgotten for the moment. This is a different side of Weiss that she hasn’t seen yet, and it’s a bit weird. Why is she being so considerate and nice? That’s not like her reputation or what she’s seen so far. “Are you alright, Weiss?” 

A small scowl forms on her lips but it’s not directed to Ashe. “Yes, I just had a…lecture from Professor Port earlier today and I realized that I may have been acting…undignified. So, I would like to improve and become a better person.” Weiss nods to herself but shifts her focus toward Ashe. “I should be asking you that. Are you alright, Ashe?”

With a release of a heavy breath through her nose, Ashe nods quietly, turning back toward her food and munches quietly. “Mm, I’m…better.” And she was, after the discussion with Ozpin, everything else was a blur. Her mind was preoccupied with work as her thoughts once more dwelled into their dark depths.

Weiss half turns toward her desk. Shuffling around her books and papers, she finds her notebook and takes it into hand. Standing quietly, she briskly struts toward Ashe and plops it onto the desk. It startles the faunus in a mouthful of food. “Here, I am trusting you with my notebook for our afternoon classes. Read over my notes since you missed those classes. Return it back to me first thing during morning period.”

Ashe looked between Weiss and the notebook in confusion before nodding once, “Mm…Thank you?”

Weiss’s smile was strained, “You are welcome.” Handing over the notebook was difficult for her. Weiss doesn’t like to give what’s hers to others. She’s greedy. Returning to her desk, Weiss collects her belongings and walks toward the door. “I am returning to my dorm now. I need to have a word with Ruby.” Opening the door, Weiss peeks a glance over her shoulder, “Have a good night.”

“Mm, night.”

The door clicks shut quietly.

Ashe curiously turns toward the notebook. Making sure to clean her hands, least she suffers Weiss’s wrath, she opens it. The handwriting was crisp and neat but written in cursive. Fun, she can already tell. She couldn’t help the slight shiver at the cold within her silent room. Finally, alone she removes her hat to make herself comfortable.

The next few days passed in a blur.

Apparently, people caught wind of her freak out. She’s not sure how, but it probably had something to do with Yang bulldozing people. Thankfully, no one tried to bring it up. Once again, probably due to Yang. The blond has been hovering over her like a protective mama bear. She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that in all honestly. Part of her felt insulted that she needed protecting, and the other half was thankful she warded off unnecessary social interactions. 

But her presence of course means that team RWBY is never far behind, nor team JNPR. It is like they go hand in hand. You can’t have one without the other apparently. Jaune and Pyrrha always made casual conversation with her when they could. They never brought up the incident, even though the worry was in their eyes. 

Ashe attempted to build a wall around herself to avoid any more social interacts, but that idea was completely smashed on the next day. Let it be said, Nora will not be denied and demolished the wall that she didn’t even get to finish constructing. All with the grace and poise of an enraged Ursa in a glass shop. 

Morning classes? Nora was bellowing out her morning greeting before giving her a flying hug. Of course, Ren was Ren, he was never far behind. Always beside Nora with an understanding look of empathy before giving his own greeting. As days passed by, that embarrassed look turned into resignation. 

Lunch time? Nora would plop and smother onto her back while she was eating and then eat with her. Usually followed by all of team JNPR before team RWBY joined. That was always a loud mess of conversations. She could never keep up with any of the conversations going on. They always crowded around her in the middle. Ashe would at least prefer to sit at the end and fade into the background. But of course, Nora would not have any of it. If Ashe disappeared, she would flip a table looking for her.

Literally.

At one point, Ashe attempted to sneak away during their conversations. For the most part, she was quite successful. It wasn’t till she was almost out of the cafeteria, did someone yell her name. It was at that moment; a table was spiraling through the air. Food flinging in every direction with cries of shock and fright.

Professor Goodwitch was not pleased in the least.

Passing period? Nora was dragging her around by the wrist and telling her all kinds of whimsical fairy tales. Some of them were strangely interesting. She even told her the first time Ren and Nora went to a coffee shop. Apparently, they were forever banned from the cafe when Nora ordered an expresso. That was Ashe’s favorite story of destruction. Though, it did explain why Ren banned Nora from drinking any kind of energy drink.

It was proving difficult to avoid the orange thunderstorm.

Don’t even get her started on during classes. If Ashe couldn’t get Weiss or Blake to sit next to her, Nora would zero in on the unclaimed seat like a bloodhound. Sometimes she would drag along Ren. Most of the time it was Jaune. Probably due to the fact that he was a chatter box when you got him worked up. And boy, could Nora push all his buttons like a whack-a-mole machine. But she could tell that it was always in good jest as they would always be smiling. But like all Nora induced energy. 

It can be completely overwhelming.

Which is where she is now.

Ashe plopped onto her bed in distress while wearing her combat attire. Her last period is with Professor Goodwitch, and she has been unable to partake in the sparring sessions due to her Aura problem. So, all she does is sit there and watch. Sure, she can study and dissect their fighting styles, but it was still boring. Yet, she was grateful that she wasn’t partaking. Ashe doesn’t know how she will react within the center of the arena. Sadly, today was the last day she couldn’t partake. Once she rests over the weekend, she would be allowed to join in their sparring sessions. Professor Goodwitch just wanted to make sure there would be no further issues or injuries with her Aura.

She’s a complete mother hen.

Don’t tell her she said that. Professor Goodwitch would drown her in homework and paperwork after school. She gets enough lectures from Goodwitch during work. There’s no need to add more to it. Ozpin may be the head honcho, but Professor Goodwitch is The Boss. Thankfully, ever since Ashe took up her new position, Goodwitch has been in a more…accommodating mood. Don’t get her wrong, she is still a complete grouch, but less so.

Her scroll beeps and vibrates within her pocket. With a groan, Ashe kicks her feet against the bed in annoyance. Glancing over the message she reads it aloud to herself, “Hey Ashe, may I come over and read? Weiss and Yang are bickering, and Ruby is attempting to defuse the situation. She left her video game playing on her scroll. It is really loud in here.”

Ashe shrugs her shoulders before typing out a response and giving her approval. Thankfully, she left her door unlocked as she doesn’t feel like getting up. Tossing her scroll next to her head, she buries her face into her quilts to rest her eyes. She didn’t mean to fall asleep, but the sandman was a worthy foe. 

Eventually, she stirred in bed with a soft yawn. How long did she doze off for? Propping herself up onto her hands, Ashe rubs the sleep out of her eyes, a blanket slipped from her back. Did she put that on or crawl into bed? She doesn’t remember putting a blanket over herself.

“Did you have a nice nap?”

Shaking her head of weariness, she turns to find Blake sitting on the other bed with the pillow prompt up behind her. She was nose deep into her book. Blake is probably the one that put the blanket on her. “Mm…How long was I out for?” She would take a nap after giving her permission to come in. That’s just her luck.

A thumb turns her next page, “Close to an hour. Give or take. Long week?”

“You have no idea. I have been under constant severe Nora thunderstorm warning.” Ashe stumbles onto her feet, stretching up with a soft pop of her joints. Thankfully, she feels her hat upon her head. “I haven’t been able to catch a break. If it’s not school work, then its office work, or it’s Nora. I still have to train also.” Honestly, it isn’t so much Nora that is the issue. It is everything else piled up on it. Overbearing as Nora is, she is a welcome distraction and quite warm.

Blake hums quietly, peering over her book, Ashe paces toward her bathroom to wash up and wake herself. “Have you been reading my book lately?” 

The sound of running water echoes along with Ashe’s voice from the bathroom. “Mm, I am about half-way. Sorry it is taking so long, I’m not a very fast reader.”

“That’s alright, take your time. I am just glad that someone else is interested in my books. No one else seems like the reading type.” And it’s true. She tried to get the other girls into books, but they wouldn’t give her the time of day. At least someone is interested in her hobby. 

Ashe approached out of her bathroom in pajamas with the tips of her ash colored hair damp in moisture. Opening her desk drawer, she pulled out her loaned book and plops onto her bed with a soft bounce. Her hat tilted at an angle.

Silence fills the dorm with an occasional crinkle of paper being turned. It doesn’t take long for Ashe’s mind to wander. Lately, people have been kind to her. It’s a strange thing for her lately. She hasn’t shown her gratitude for their kindness yet either. Ashe absolutely hates being indebted to someone or feeling like she owes someone. “Hey, Blake, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Laying her book upon her lap, Ashe nibbles onto her inner cheek, “How do you properly thank someone?”

Blake blinks her eyes rapidly before she looks up from her book toward Ashe with a puzzling look, “What do you mean?” That’s a strange question to ask.

Leaning back against her headrest, Ashe drums her fingers in a soft tap against the book’s hardcover. “Mm…There are some people that I need to thank, but I feel like just saying thank you, isn’t enough of a repayment.” She’s never had to thank someone outside of the pack. The customs are more than likely completely different in society and there are a few people she would like to show her gratitude toward. 

Social awkwardness rearing its ugly head once more.

Blake hums to herself while resting her opened book against her stomach. “I’m not really sure how to answer that. I mean, it all depends on the person you are trying to thank. But in most books that I have read, most people generally thank each other differently.” She perks up at a sudden thought. 

This is an opportunity.

Books.

She can finally talk about things that she has read. Exciting! Blake power walks toward Ashe with her book in hand. Sitting across from her with crossed legs, Blake enters her gossip mode. “Like, there was this one book where the protagonist went on a date and gave the lady a lovely card. Nothing special, but it was cute. One of my favorites from the series. There was also another series that I absolutely adored. The heroine woke up super early and prepared her love-interest a surprise breakfast after staying over during a storm. Apparently, he was a major fish lover, so it was a banquet of salmon and tuna. Doesn’t that sound dreamy? Oh! And there was this one, where two friends simply went out to a coffee shop and—”

A bell chimes frantically before Blake finds a sudden hand pressing up against her lips. “Nn, thank you, Blake. But would you mind slowing down a bit? I can’t keep up.” Receiving a red and embarrassed nod, Ashe retracts her hand and shuffles back into a sitting position.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away. I don’t really have any opportunities to talk about my books. So, who are you trying to thank? Perhaps that would be the best place to begin.”

“Mm…I have a short list of people I would like to show my gratitude toward. Namely, Nora, Yang, and Weiss.” Ashe raises a finger at each of the given names. She would say Ozpin, but she highly doubts Blake would be of any help in that regard. He’s weird.  
Blake tilts her head to the side in thought, wavy black hair cascades down like a waterfall. “Hm…I don’t know much about Weiss, but I do know she loves coffee. Maybe take her out for a drink. Yang loves to snack, have fun, and play games. She’ll like anything you do for her, I bet. Oh, she really loves to dance.”

Ashe hooks a finger under her chin and nods to herself. Those are simple enough, and nothing to complicated. “Nora?”

Blake shrugs her shoulder in uncertainty. “I don’t know. Pancakes?”

Pancakes?

That’s…actually a good idea now that she thinks about it. Huh, that’s easier than she thought. Alright, that gives her a good base for those three. Now, she has one more person to add onto her list. “What about you?”

Blake tilted her head curiously, “Me?”

Ashe nods, “Well, yea. I also have you to thank. You lend me books and you are helping me with this. What would you like?”

Blake flutters her eyes quietly with a slight red tint to her cheeks. “Ashe, you don’t have to thank me for anything.” Blake rests her chin upon her knees, “You’re my friend, it’s what friends do.”

Ashe narrows her eyes into a pout before she points down to her loaned book, “If you don’t answer seriously, I’ll go buy you a lewd book and present it to you in front of team RWBY in gratitude. I’ll even read the summary.”

Amber eyes narrow in suspicion. “You wouldn’t.” Honey coated eyes remained unflinching. “You would. You have no shame.” Silence is all Blake receives in response. With a huff she rolls her chin upon her knees in surrender. “I like tea, books, and fish. So, I guess anything related to those would suffice.”

Ashe nods in victory, “Mm, I’ll keep those in mind. Thank you for the help, Blake.” 

Blake stretches out her legs in a soft purr. “Anytime. I should probably head back to my dorm now. Yang is probably turning the room inside out looking for me. She’s taking the partner thing seriously.” Swinging her legs off the bed, Blake motions toward the door. “I’ll see you later, thank you for letting me come over.”

“Mm.” A soft click of the door signals Blake’s departure. Ashe’s stomach grumbles in hunger. “I should get me some food.” Sliding into her slippers, Ashe heads toward the cafeteria in her pajamas. She doubts anyone will judge her for that at this time.  
It wasn’t long till she had a tray of food. Apparently, she was not the only person here for some food. She has never really had a one-on-one conversation with the girl. This might be a good time for a private conversation. After all, she’s a nice girl, but always hanging around Yang or Jaune. It’s a bonus how Yang bragged about her being an expert with weapons. She could use some help in that profession. Ashe approached her from behind, “Hey.”

“Oh g—Hurk!” Ruby sputtered in shock before clenching around her throat, choking on her beloved cookie. Ashe slightly panicked before slapping Ruby onto her small and slender back. The poor girl was turning into a living blueberry. Not for long if something wasn’t done. The chunk of cookie soon pops from her mouth. Gasping for sweet, sweet breath.

Ruby whirled angrily toward her, “Ashe! What the hell?! I’ve told you not to sneak up on me like that! I just saw my life flash before my eyes. They put, ‘Slain by Cookie. That’s how the Cookie Crumbles.’ on my grave! Do you know how humiliating that would be?!”  
With an awkward chuckle, Ashe claims the seat next to Ruby, “Mm, I forgot. Why are you here by yourself?” She munched down on her fish. Tasty.

Ruby looked away awkwardly, “Ah…Funny story actually. Let’s just say that Weiss needed help opening a new coffee jar, and Yang helped her out.” Ruby points a half-eaten cookie toward Ashe, “Never. Ever. Let Yang help you out opening a jar. Things go bad, so fast. Like, you wouldn’t understand the devastation that she can do just opening a jar.”

A vibration rubs onto her thigh before pulling out her scroll. Ashe reads over a quick message from Weiss stating she will be using her tub. Slipping it back into her pocket, Ashe turns back toward Ruby, “Mm, I’ll keep that in mind. Honestly though, I was wanting to ask for your help with something.”

Ruby perks with surprise in her wide, silver eyes. “What? Me? You want to ask for my help? No one has ever asked for my help before. Everyone says I am too young and childish and—I’m rambling, aren’t I? Yes, of course, I’ll help you! What do you need? Slaying a Grimm? Beating up a bad guy? Aw, yea~, I’m getting so excited just thinking about it.” Ruby suddenly jerks away in caution and suspicious eyes, “It’s not about homework is it? Because if it is, then count me out. I am struggling enough and I’m the last person you should ask for help with schoolwork.”

Ashe couldn’t help the small snort at the comment. Ruby is quite the chatter box, just like Jaune. Not like she minds though, it’s nice to have someone talk enough for her. “Don’t worry, it’s not about homework or anything of the like. I heard you were good with weapons and their maintenance. Right?”

Ruby takes a smug chomp on her cookie, “Ah, well, ya know. I don’t like to toot my own horn or anything, but I’m the greatest around. When it comes to weapons and their maintenance, I have no equal in terms of skill!”

Finishing up most of her food, Ashe tilts her head toward Ruby once more, “Mm, that’s what I heard. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind doing a full performance maintenance on my—” A hand slaps onto the table.

“I’ll do it!” Ashe startles when Ruby lurches forward with her cute button nose a bit too close. She was vibrating like Nora after a cup of coffee. “You want me to maintenance your daggers or bow right?! I’ll totally do it!” Ruby grasps onto both of Ashe’s hands. “No, you HAVE to let me do it! Please, please, please! I’ll be your best friend!”

Ashe leans away awkwardly.

Ruby leans forward even more, not letting her escape.

“Mm, I was going to let you do it anyways.” Was Ruby always this excitable and pushy? It explains why Weiss is always so cranky.

Ruby shrieked out in joy before jumping up to her feet in excitement. “Aw yeah! This is gonna be so awesome! I have so much to do and prepare! You can bring them to me first thing tomorrow morning and I’ll have everything ready.” Ruby vibrated like a burn dust about to explode. “This is going to be so much fun!” Ashe doesn’t even get a chance to respond before Ruby disappeared in a flutter of rose petals.

Ashe palmed her face into a sigh, “What just happened?” Seriously hoping she doesn’t regret this, but the need of a full maintenance on her daggers is a priority. She can only do so much on her own, like grease and oiling. The more delicate components need a professional hand.

Finishing up her food, Ashe cleans her mess before returning to her room with a block of cheese in hand. Her bathroom door was closed and lit from the bottom. A twitch of the nose reminds her that Weiss sent a message earlier. Lately, she’s hardly had any alone time. At least it’s a healthy distraction lately. Her social anxieties have improved around team RWBY and JNPR. Everyone else could jump in a lake for all she cares.

Improvements.

Ashe climbed into bed and made herself comfortable in a pillow nest. Cheese and book in hand to pass the time till she drifts asleep. Though she didn’t get to read that much. Her mind began to formulate a strategy for showing her gratitude. Nora loves pancakes, so an early breakfast would be a good idea. There’s just one problem with that.

She doesn’t know how to make pancakes. If only she knew someone who could show her how to make them. Ashe perks up at a realization.

She does know someone.

Reaching for her scroll, Ashe quickly looks for her person of interest. The scroll is brought to her ear after giving him a quick call. The ringing soon clicks to a halt when a sudden voice greets her on the other end. “Hello?”

“Mm, Hello, Ren. I’m sorry for bothering you, are you free?”

“Of course. I just stepped out of the shower, so I am free at the moment.”

Ashe shuffles her legs under the quilts, her fingers rub over her thighs. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me with something tomorrow morning.”

“If it is within my power, I would be delighted. What may I help you with?”

“Well…” Pulling her knees up under the quilts, she rests her chin upon them. Ashe told him everything that she talked to Blake about. Mainly about her wanting to thank Nora for everything she has done so far. As she talked, Ren was mostly quiet. It was starting to make her feel worried and embarrassed. Maybe asking for his assistance wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“I would be honored to help you. However, I would like to ask one thing in return. Allow me to invite the rest of team JNPR and I’ll help you with everything in the morning.”

That doesn’t sound so bad. In fact, that would clear up most of her debts in one swoop. She does still owe Pyrrha for carrying her to the stage, and Jaune for helping her during the enrollment ceremony. Ashe hates the feeling of being indebted. It leaves a bad taste in her mouth. “Mm, I don’t mind that at all. I’ll meet you in the student lounge in the morning then. Night.”

“Sounds like a plan, have a good night.”

Ending the call, Ashe leans against the headboard with a soft sigh. Well, that’s one down. Tossing her scroll toward the side of the bed, the bathroom door creaks open. Weiss steps out of the bathroom in a blue nightgown that reaches toward her thighs. It is simple in design with sleeves and white frills all along the trims of the gown. A white Schnee emblem upon her right chest. “I thought I heard someone.”

“Mm.” This is her room for crying out loud.

Weiss had a towel wrapped around her head and a hair dryer in hand. The heiress took a seat at the desk before plugging in her hair dryer. “I didn’t know if you needed to use the bathroom for anything, so I just took a quick soak.”

“Nn, I think I am just going to turn in for the night. I have an early morning tomorrow.” Now she just needs to wait for Weiss to leave. Ashe does not like to fall asleep with people in her room. It is bad enough she took a nap with her door unlocked for Blake to sneak in. But she’s an opportunist, so may as well make use of this privacy. “Weiss, can I ask you something?”

Weiss begins to blow dry her hair, “Technically, you just did, but yes you may.” 

Ashe huffs at the sound, Weiss remained sitting with her back toward Ashe. She can be annoying, like a spoiled brat. “You like coffee, right?”

The heiress hums quietly in question, “Yes, I am quite fond of coffee. That’s a peculiar thing to ask, why?”

“I was wondering if you were free tomorrow around noon to accompany me to a café for a drink. I know a place and would like to treat you out as a show of gratitude for what you’ve done for me so far.” Ashe has been meaning to go back to that café. The peach tea was delicious. 

Weiss turns toward Ashe, using one hand to brush her long snow-colored locks. The other continued to dry her hair. “Are you asking me out on a date?” What a strange way to go about asking her out. People are generally more flamboyant about it.  
Ashe perked owlishly at the question. “Um…I don’t know? Would it be considered a date? What constitutes as a date?” She didn’t think of it like that. Ashe just wants to show her gratitude, but would it be a date? Just what is a date anyways? Not once has ever had the notion to date or even remotely think of such things.

Weiss rolled her eyes, “A date is when two people go out somewhere or do something together privately. There could be a variety of reasons behind the date, but that’s my opinion at least.” Weiss pondered the thought if Ashe was leading her on, or generally asking. 

With a tilt of her head, Ashe hums softly in thought. “Oh…Then yes I am asking you out on a date.”

Her hand pauses from brushing her hair for a moment. Straightforward and honest. While others have asked the same, it was usually with honey coated words and ulterior motives. “Alright, sure. I have a few matters to attend to in the morning, so I’ll send you a message when I am free.” But how she said it, and the genuine expression made Weiss curious. 

“Mm.” Well that’s another one down, all that’s left is Yang. But she can deal with that tomorrow. Ashe turned back to her book and read in silence. Weiss on the other hand, continued to pamper herself. The book held quite a bit of romance, but none of it made sense for Ashe. There was, however, plenty of smut. Why does Blake like this series again?

When the blow dryer grinds to a halt, she looks up to find Weiss brushing onto her hair quietly. Ashe couldn’t help but grimace. ‘Nn, I could never see myself with long hair. To much maintenance for me.’ Ashe watched her in silence. Her nose twitched softly, instincts blurting out in comment. “Don’t you get tired of that eventually?”

“Hm?” Weiss partially turns and continues to brush her long snow colored locks. “Brushing my hair? Not really, I am used to it by now. Plus, it feels good and has a nice, soothing effect. It feels much better when someone else brushes it for you. Haven’t you ever had someone brush your hair before?”

Nestling down into her bed, Ashe adverts her gaze from Weiss.

A frown works its way upon Weiss’s lips before standing to her feet. With a few steps she soon stands before Ashe on her side. Brush in hand, Weiss places both hands upon her hips and points at the edge of the bed. “Sit here with your back to me.”  
“What? Bu—”

“Sit.”

The stern stare from Weiss forced Ashe’s mouth to click shut. Those light blue eyes made her cold stare, piercing. With a soft huff, Ashe does as she’s told and sits with her back toward Weiss. 

Weiss rolls her eyes when Ashe sits before her. Top hat still upon her head. Well, she can’t win them all. Yet. She will let her have that one. Weiss can at least brush the back of her head for any tangles. A peaceful tranquility glides into the dorm. Soft strokes of the brush echoing in the room. Weiss couldn’t help but notice how Ashe’s hair faded to a lighter shade at the end of her tips. Sun exposure perhaps.

Ashe couldn’t help but remain stiff and rigid. Having someone behind her at such a proximity was awkward. She had to fight the urge to whirl around and shove Weiss back. Especially when an occasional stroke would jerk her head at stubborn knots. Ashe perked up at the sudden voice, “You know, this reminds me of when I was a kid.”

“Mm?”

Ashe feels smooth yet cold fingers gliding through the tips of her hair and stroke onto the back of the neck. It left a tingling feeling on the base. It felt nice. Soothing even, “My sister used to brush my hair like this, but she would never let me brush hers. I always wondered, what it would be like.” Before long brush strokes disappear when the warm presence upon her back inches away. “That should be good for now.”

Reaching upward, Ashe fingers along the tips of her hair and notices how soft and smooth it is. Who knew a simple brush could do such a thing? “I will head to my dorm now. I shall see you tomorrow around noon. Good night.” Ashe turned at the sound of Weiss leaving her room with a click of the door.

“Night.” Weiss was already gone before she could say it.

Ashe made sure her door was properly locked. Turning off the lights, she returned to her bed in the dark and shuffled into the covers. Her bell softly chimes when she shimmies into the sheets. Hat removed and resting upon the bed next to her. Ashe’s soft and slim fingers tenderly play with the tips of her soft and smooth hair.

It felt nice.


End file.
